Future Mistakes
by lordtrayus
Summary: Chris has made a grave, if unintentional, error. And now, the thing he fears the most, his brother, future Wyatt, is coming after him, determined to take his brother home. As Wyatt moves against Chris, a desperate resistance in the future hatches a daring, last ditch plan. And the sisters and Leo, determined to save Chris, head to the future their son destroyed, before its too late
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

Future Mistakes

Chris jerked awake, sweat running down his bare chest as he breathed heavily. The dream had been so vivid, so real. He knew he was being stupid thought. The Source was twenty two years away, in the future, and currently the most threatening thing in the house was his aunt Phoebe stumbling around as she tried to make her half asleep way to the bathroom.

Chris shivered, holding his covers tight unto himself. He looked across at the cot that contained his baby big brother. Baby Wyatt was sleeping soundly, cuddling his teddy bear. A far cry from the evil, all powerful overlord from the future who had destroyed Chris' world and was currently haunting his dreams.

Chris got to his feet and looked out of the window. This was the third dream he'd had of future Wyatt, evil Wyatt, his brother, coming for him. The thought of the all powerful emperor of the world coming for him, trying to take him back to the future, wasn't a pleasant one. Chris was powerful in his own right yes, but Wyatt was much more powerful than he was.

And what also worried Chris was the fact that he didn't know what Wyatt intended to do. Considering how much damage he had caused for his big brother since coming here, Wyatt might finally dispense with the pleasantries and just kill his brother to stop his interference. After all, Wyatt, consumed with power though he was, was still clever enough to know that all his demons disappearing in the future must have something to do with his little brother. He must also know that if Chris succeeded in what he wanted to do, then not only would everything change, but more than anything else he would lose his power. And Wyatt, who had no interest in being saved or in losing his power, would not appreciate that turn of events at all. Hence, in order to protect his grip in power, he may just kill his little brother and be done with it.

But what scared Chris the most was the idea of Wyatt finally catching him, breaking him and turning him to his side, making him just as evil, twisted and depraved as his brother was. Chris had always vowed that he would rather die than become a monster like his brother. But with these dreams, Chris was even more scared of being turned evil than he usually was.

His dreams all involved Wyatt, coming for him, dragging him back to the future, sometimes killing his family in the process, which he wouldn't put past him. Chris frowned as he leaned his head against the cool window, watching the night time view of San Francisco. He knew he was being stupid. It was just that with everything that had happened recently, he was terrified of his own shadow. After nearly being killed by two of his mother's ex boyfriends, one a sexist nutjob who had wanted to control her life and hadn't wanted anyone to mess with his idea of perfection, and the other being a religious wacko who had decided he was evil (with help from the first boyfriend's insane niece who had lost it after being rejected by Chris), he was just feeling ever so slightly scared of everything at the moment.

He smiled slightly as he considered that his mother wasn't helping the situation. Since finding out who he was after Dan had tried to kill him, she had gone from a bitter, sarcastic charge to devoted and incredibly overprotective mother. And, feeling guilty (not undeservedly so) for Chris nearly being killed by her ex boyfriends twice, she had taken to giving him a bodyguard, or at the very least a shadow whenever he went anywhere, and she had also rigged his and Wyatt's bedroom with a crystal trap that would ward off anyone who wanted to hurt either of her babies. Her feelings of guilt for the last debacle, even if it was more Paige's doing than hers, were simply agitating Chris' fears.

He shook his head. As Wyatt had messed with his powers when he was younger, now every time he was in mortal danger he had no way to orb out and escape. As such, he had been totally at the mercy of both Dan and Gregg, and if it hadn't been for the timely arrival of the sisters both times, he would be dead by now. He shivered. That was all that was causing these dreams. His subconscious was blaming Wyatt for his near death experiences, and because he was afraid of how close the two of them had gotten (especially considering he actually had died when Gregg had strangled him), he was just incredibly fearful, and so he was dreaming of the thing that scared him the most, his brother.

Chris shook his head again, and turned to look at his sleeping brother in the cot. He knew he was being stupid. He was jumping at shadows. He was twenty years in the past, Wyatt didn't have the spell to get back, and he had never been any great shakes at writing spells, or even making potions, that was Chris' forte. He was perfectly safe here, Wyatt couldn't get to him. He scowled. That didn't help his dreams though. Grumbling, he went back to the recliner that served as his bed and tried once more to sleep.

XX

"Sweetie you look awful." Piper said worriedly as a pale skinned Chris entered the kitchen, yawning widely.

"Morning to you too mom." He said ruefully, making himself some tea.

Piper surveyed her son worriedly. His skin was pale, there were large bags under his eyes, there was a fair growth of stubble on his face, and...

"Morning!" Phoebe called cheerfully, and Piper watched as her son disappeared in a flurry of orbs.

...he was jumpy as hell.

"Phoebe!" Piper scolded as Chris returned, looking around, his eyes wide as he sought the location of the noise.

"It was only me honey." Phoebe said, and Chris scowled at her before turning back to making his tea.

"Sweetie, what's gotten you so jumpy? You haven't looked right for days." Piper said, her eyes searching her son's face worriedly.

Chris shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm just not sleeping well." He mumbled, and his mother immediately rested her hand on his forehead.

"You're all clammy too." She said, and Chris grinned.

"Mom, it's your hand that's wet." He said, and she felt herself going red in embarrassment as she remembered she had been doing the dishes when he had come in.

"I knew that." She protested as Paige entered, her eyes immediately drawn to her pale nephew.

"Oh honey, you don't look well, you ok?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just having problems sleeping that's all." He said, and Phoebe narrowed her eyes worriedly.

"Some sort of post traumatic stress thing with Dan and Gregg both trying to kill you recently?" she asked, and he shrugged.

"Seems like it. All I do is dream of Wyatt." He said, and as one the three women turned and looked at the baby, making Chris roll his eyes.

"Not that one, the big evil one!"

"Oh, well now it makes sense. What's he doing in these dreams?" Phoebe asked, and Chris looked nervously out of the window.

"Taking me back to the future. Sometimes killing you guys while he's at it. You know, all the stuff he's so good at." Chris said sadly, his voice also slightly bitter, and Piper stroked his long hair tenderly.

"Sweetie, he's in the future, he can't hurt you here." She assured him, and he nodded.

"I know that, I think it's just because Dan and Gregg got so close, my body's just being a bit jumpy." He lamented, and Paige smiled a little.

"They can't hurt you either, they're both insane and wrapped in strait jackets, claiming they're haunted. Can't imagine where they would get that idea." She said innocently and he smiled a little.

"Sweetie, I read about this in my psychology class, you're just reacting to the stress of being murdered twice in the last two months. And I suppose your family throwing you out wouldn't help much either." Phoebe admitted lamely and Piper rolled her eyes.

"So what does he do about them? No offence sweetie but we've vanquished demons that look better than you do." Paige said and he looked at her in indignation.

"Offence taken!" he moaned, while Piper and Phoebe smiled.

"Well we could take him to a psychiatrist." She said, and Chris looked at her disdainfully.

"Aunt Phoebe, I have more issues than Noah had animals. A normal shrink would want to go back and examine them all, and frankly, we don't have time, I've got a job to do." He said, and she did have to concede that point, with all the issues he had, it would take them a lifetime to get through everything.

"He could cast a spell like Leo and I did." Piper suggested, but Paige shook her head.

"Nu-uh, no dice. The last thing we need is to be sucked into all his crappy memories." She said, and Piper did have to admit she had a point about that.

"Well he can't keep going with no sleep, he looks awful." Piper said, irritated that they were getting nowhere.

Chris laid a hand on her arm.

"Mom, I'll deal with it how I usually do. I'll endure it until it goes away." He said, but Phoebe shook her head.

"Sweetie, you can't just ignore it, it isn't healthy." She said, and he looked at her, his eyes sad.

"Aunt Phoebe, I've been enduring and ignoring all the crappy things in my life since they began. One more won't make all the difference." He said tiredly, yawning again.

Phoebe looked at Piper desperately and she looked at her son.

"Peanut, we just want you to get better." She said, and he smiled a little.

"I know you do mom. But as it stands, there's nothing we can do, at least not without making things worse, so I say we leave it. They'll go away eventually, they did after he killed Bianca." He assured her, and headed through to the living room.

Piper frowned worriedly after her son. For a start, she wasn't that pleased that he had forced himself to just accept everything bad and move on from it, that he just accepted the bad things that happened to him. She was also not happy that his big brother, someone who was meant to love and protect him, was the thing he was most scared of in the world.

"We need to save Wyatt. It's the only way that kid is going to have anything close to a decent life." She said grimly, and Paige nodded.

"Well I don't have a temp job today, so why don't I stay home and work on some theories? And as he's still under house arrest," she said, before Piper raised a finger to stop her.

"Witness protection honey, witness protection."

Paige rolled her eyes in amusement, and continued "so why don't I make sure he gets some rest and relaxes for a change, while I look over some theories?" she asked, and Piper nodded.

"Good idea. Wyatt's at playschool all day and I've got a stock take to do at P3, and Phoebe has to go to work. Make sure he gets some sleep. And now I come to think of it, make sure he eats some breakfast too." She ordered, realising that her exhausted son hadn't eaten when he had entered the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am." Paige said, giving her a mock salute as the other two filed out of the kitchen.

XX

Paige watched her nephew worriedly as he tossed and turned on the couch. She had brought the book down from the attic so she could keep an eye on him, and now she was glad that she had because while he had looked bad this morning, he was now looking even worse. He was moaning desperately, pleading Wyatt not to kill someone, and it was making her uneasy, especially considering she knew what fate had befallen her in the future and she was slightly worried that it was her he was dreaming about. He was wrapped up in the blanket she had put over him when he had fallen asleep watching an old episode of Friends, and now his nightmares seemed to be getting out of hand.

"Honey, wake up." Paige said softly as she set down the book and walked over to him, kneeling down to wake him.

"No, Wyatt, don't!" Chris screamed, and Paige yelped as she was suddenly thrown backwards.

And she wasn't the only thing. As Chris cried and moaned on the sofa, the tv, the table, the chairs and everything else that wasn't glued down in the room suddenly went flying into the air, smashing into the walls with a deafening crash. Paige slammed into the wall with a cry of pain, and winced as everything cascaded to the floor and orbed the book away from the windows as Chris jerked awake, and then winced as he saw the damage he had done.

"Uh oh." He whispered weakly, his entire body shaking, his eyes wide and scared, and Paige looked up at him irritably.

"Uh oh indeed mister. Just you wait until your mother gets home." She said, and he hung his head sadly as she pulled herself to her feet and looked at the devastation around the room.

"I'm sorry." Chris said softly, and Paige looked in concern at the shaking boy on the bed, and frowned worriedly.

"Chris, you need to calm down ok?" she asked and slowly advanced towards her nephew who was breathing heavily, looking around the room worriedly and he kept fidgeting as if he intended to go and fix it.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked sadly, and she shook her head.

"No, you just surprised me that's all. Has your telekinesis ever exploded out of you like that before?" she asked, and he nodded a little.

"Yeah, once, when Wyatt captured me, he was torturing me, and he just got me so mad, he kept insulting you guys, saying things like you were weak and deserved what you got, and then he insulted mom on top of it and my powers just ripped out of me, it knocked him out. Pretty handy because it let me escape, but now I'm not so sure." He said, surveying the mess he had made of the living room and wanting to go and fix it all.

She looked around the room grimly, and frowned. If he could do that with a single exploding wave of telekinesis, she hated to think what else he could do. After all, the only powers he ever really used were telekinesis and his orbing powers. Piper had once mused that his powers didn't seem as powerful as Prue's had, which she had supposed was something to do with him being the youngest. Phoebe had disagreed, believing his powers may all be blocked by Wyatt's actions, or worse, by the trauma of having lost everyone he cared about. But with a single wave he had just obliterated the living room. Paige frowned. Who knew their nephew was secretly carrying around the force of a nuclear bomb inside him?

Chris was shivering, tears in his eyes and Paige brought him to her in a hug, holding his quivering form, frowning as she heard her teeth chatter.

"Alright. Calm down honey, you didn't mean to do all this. We just need to get you calmed down, and then we can go about fixing you ok?" she asked, and he nodded slowly, his eyes fearfully surveying the room, and she looked to the ceiling.

"Leo!" she shouted, and regretted it a second later, as Chris, who hadn't been expecting it, orbed away from her side.

"Oops." She said guiltily as her nephew reappeared, glaring at her ruefully.

Leo appeared a second later, landing in the broken remains of the table.

"What the hell happened in here?" he asked in shock as he saw the wrecked living room.

"That would be me." Chris muttered a little, and he looked at his son curiously.

"You did this?" he asked in disbelief, and Paige nodded.

"Yeah. Look, can you keep an eye on him while I round up the others?" she asked, and he nodded, looking at his son worriedly.

"Course I will. What's the matter Chris?" Leo asked kindly, sitting down beside him.

"I'm not sleeping well, I keep seeing Wyatt and they're getting worse, I thought Wyatt was torturing me again, and my powers went haywire." He admitted meekly, and Paige looked desperately at Leo.

"He was just asleep, and he hasn't been sleeping well since Gregg tried to kill him, but now his powers are getting out of control, exploding out of him, and he keeps dreaming Wyatt is going to come for him." She explained, and Leo frowned.

"Buddy, Wyatt's in the future, he can't get you here." He assured him, and Chris nodded.

"Yeah I know that, but I can't sleep, I'm scared all the time, I'm worried he's coming for me." He moaned, and Leo frowned.

"Alright. Let's fix this before your mother sees or she'll go postal on us. Paige, you call your sisters. And then we can try to fix you." Leo said in concern as he healed the entire room, sending everything back to its previous place and state.

"I'm sorry." Chris said sorrowfully, and Paige rubbed his back.

"Don't worry little dude, I know you didn't mean it. Let your dad help you if he can while I get the others, then we can figure out what we're going to do next." She said worriedly, heading to the phone.

As she did so, she watched as a nervous Chris brought his knees up and he rested his chin on them, hugging himself tightly. The poor little kid was scared to death. Frowning, she headed for the phone. They had to fix him, soon, or there was no telling what would happen.

XX

Piper looked at her son worriedly as she stood peering at the book in the attic. He was sitting in the corner of aunt Pearl's couch, his father beside him, trying to calm him, but every time the floor creaked or a door slammed outside, the boy immediately orbed out in a panic. His skin had gotten paler, his eyes were wide and fearful, the bags under them getting longer, he also looked clammy, and he was now shivering, but with fear or cold they didn't know.

Chris hated feeling like this. His nightmares had never affected him like this before. But now, he was growing terrified of getting any sleep, seeing his murderous brother in each and every dream, coming closer, his threatening figure appearing from the future and dragging him back there, killing everyone he cared about in the process. Chris shuddered. This was new on him, he had never lost control like this before. Why was he suddenly so frightened? After all, he had set up the rebellion in the future, he was the one who had led the fight against Wyatt, he was the one who had duelled his brother to a standstill twice for goodness sake. True, that was most likely down to Wyatt toying with him, but still. Near death experiences like this had never affected him like this before. He had suffered torture, injuries, losses, betrayals, and never before had he been turned into such a mess by someone else's actions.

"Chris, you with us?" Leo asked softly, and he nodded, still pondering why the hell his dreams were so vivid, destructive and frankly damn scary recently.

"Yeah. I'm just trying to figure out why this is happening, and I can't. They aren't normally this bad. Yeah, I've always had bad nightmares, but nothing like this. To the extent my powers are exploding out of me, it's never been like this before. I've almost been killed over a dozen times before and this has never happened. Admittedly, it wasn't by mortals and I wasn't struck powerless each time, but still..." he said, and Piper looked at Leo in concern.

"Can you heal him?" she asked worriedly, and he shook his head.

"No, it's his subconscious. Whatever is causing his nightmares to become so bad, to the point that they're seriously distorting his powers, only he can deal with it." He explained, and Chris looked down in shame.

"I would if I knew why my dreams were doing this. I thought they were just a reaction to dying twice recently, but now I don't have a clue what's happening to me. My dreams have never been this bad before, I've never been this bad before." He said sadly, and Phoebe looked at Chris and Leo, eyes lighting up.

"You might be on to something." She said slowly, her brow furrowed, and the others looked at her as she mumbled to herself.

"Phoebe?" Paige asked, watching her sister ponder.

"Alright, bear with me. You've never dealt with it this bad before right, even though I'm guessing there's plenty of times you've almost died?" she asked, and Chris nodded, shivering again, and Piper wrapped an extra blanket around her son.

"Yeah. True a mortal never did it before, and I never felt as powerless before, but I don't see why that would affect me so badly." He said, and Phoebe nodded.

"I don't think it did. Alright, picture this. You're just about to die." She began, and Piper frowned.

"Great, the kid's nearly died twice already and you want to do it to him again?" she asked, but Phoebe quietened her with a look, and Chris nodded.

"Ok. I'm about to die, so what?" he said, feeling guilty as his parents winced beside him.

"Alright. You're about to die. So, knowing this, who would you call out for?" Phoebe asked, and Chris didn't answer immediately.

Paige winked at him.

"Don't worry, we won't be offended if you say your mom, we know you're a mommy's boy." She said, and he shot her a dirty look before he nodded.

"Probably one of you guys." He said, and Phoebe frowned.

"Alright, think further back. Back to when we were being foul to you, if you had died then, who would you have called for, or further back than that, who would you have called for before you came back here, other than Bianca?" she asked, and Chris frowned.

He knew who he would call for other than her, but that was a conversation for later. And then, it dawned on him who, on death's door, he might call for, and he gulped.

"Wyatt." He whispered, and she nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking. What if your subconscious is trying to warn you? What if it knows that when Gregg was strangling you, you reacted naturally, and called for your big brother? And what if that's what's giving you these dreams?" she asked, and Chris went paler than before.

Had he subconsciously called on Wyatt? He thought about it. He couldn't remember calling for Wyatt, but...even with everything Wyatt had done, all he had taken from him, he still loved his big brother. And, he reflected, if he was about to die, perhaps a part of him would want to see his big brother one last time, even though Wyatt was evil.

"Maybe." He admitted quietly, and Piper frowned.

"So, what, you reckon Chris accidentally called for Wyatt when Gregg was trying to kill him?" she asked, and Phoebe nodded.

"I think it would explain it. Chris was about to die, and let's face it, Gregg was cutting off all the air to his brain anyway. What's to say that Chris' natural reaction wouldn't have been to call for Wyatt?" she said, and Leo's eyes widened in realisation.

"And if he did, that would explain why baby Wyatt orbed to help me heal him when we got to him, he heard his baby brother's call." He said in excitement, but far from looking comforted by this knowledge, Chris looked even more terrified than he already did.

"You think my subconscious is trying to tell me I accidentally summoned Wyatt?" he asked his voice petrified.

"I think it's a possibility. But because of who your brother is in the future, because of what he's capable of, your subconscious is rebelling and trying to warn you that you summoned Wyatt, probably in case he comes after you." She reasoned, and Paige looked at her in surprise.

"Wow. And all this time I thought you just made stuff in your column up." She said brightly, and Phoebe glowered at her sister.

Chris was quaking in fear, earning him concerned looks from his parents.

"Chris?" Leo asked gently, and Chris bit his lip nervously.

"I need to know what I did. Because if I did what I think I did, we're in trouble." He said, his voice quivering.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked, not at all liking the deer in headlights look on her nephew's face as he looked nervously around the room.

"If I only called for baby Wyatt, and my subconscious is just overreacting, then that's fine." He said, and she nodded in understanding.

"But if you didn't?" Phoebe asked in concern, not liking where he might be going with this.

"You don't want to know." He muttered, his voice scared.

Paige frowned at her nephew, and Leo looked at Piper.

"He can't go on like this, and his subconscious might tell us what we need to know. Then he might be able to sleep better and not be so scared all the time. I say we figure out a way to let him talk to his subconscious." He said, but then Chris bolted to his feet, looking at his father desperately.

"NO!" he protested, and Piper and Leo exchanged a worried glance.

"Sweetie, we just want to help you." She said, and he nodded, his breath shaking.

"I know that mom, but, if I summon my subconscious, you can't see it." He said, and Piper looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?" she asked, her eyebrow arched.

Leo looked at his petrified son, and abruptly it clicked.

"Because everything that's ever happened to him, every physical wound, every mental trauma, everything bad that he's done, all imprint upon his subconscious. Which means, if he summons it, we'll see everything that's ever happened to him." He explained, and Piper looked at her son in shock.

"Trust me mom...it won't be pretty. So please, just, go when I summon it. I don't want you to see it." He said miserably and she got to her feet and pulled him into a hug.

"Ok honey, if that's what you want. But we're your family sweetie, we want to help." She reminded him, and he nodded.

"I know you do mom. I just don't want you to see it, it'll only upset you." He said softly, and she shook her head in wonder.

He was terrified, scared out of his wits, he hadn't slept properly in two weeks and he was an emotional wreck, and yet he was still more concerned about everyone else other than himself.

"Alright. We'll be right outside if you need us." Leo assured him, clapping his shoulder, and with reluctant, worried looks, the others went outside.

Chris looked as they shut the attic door, holding himself close. He had some vague idea of what his subconscious would look like, and it wasn't something he particularly wanted to see, never mind his mother. But, he knew he had to find out what his subconscious was trying to tell him, why it was sending him all those dreams. If he'd done what he hoped, he would tell it to stop worrying and let him get some sleep, but if he hadn't, then they were all in deadly danger.

"_I call the ancient powers to show_

_What my subconscious seems to know_

_Be the message pro or con_

_Allow the message to reality dawn_."

Chris jerked slightly, and was surrounded by a pale blue light, and a second later, the light travelled from him and he found himself looking at himself.

Only it wasn't really him. It was him, brutally ravaged.

His hair was lank and unkempt, hanging in straggly lines from his head. His face was burned, bleeding as if lashed, his eyes small and withered. Brutal cuts and scars covered his bloodied face, his lips were cracked, and the remaining skin was a deep, shining red. The lacerations were also on his neck, as were the rope marks from Gregg's attempted murder, and the fingerprints of Dan's. Chains were fasted around his wrists and legs, giving him a stooped appearance. His body was also ravaged and burned, deep streams of blood running down his body, burns and brands covering them. Two large meat hooks were embedded in each shoulder, causing the blood to flow. His fingernails had all been ripped off, leaving behind a bloody mess, and his fingers were at odd angles, none of them where they should be. There were energy ball marks all over his body, and the subconscious brought a smell of burned flesh. There was also a large collar around the top of his neck, tied with chains to the other manacles around his beaten and broken body. And his eyes, they were filled with pain, loss, anger, despair and everything else negative Chris had ever experienced.

"God I look like hell." He said, and the other one nodded.

"We've been through a lot." He said, his voice croaky and weak.

Chris nodded, remembering where a lot of those scars had come from, most of them at the hands of his big brother.

"I need to know." Chris said, his voice shaking.

The other looked at him sadly.

"You did what you feared." He said sadly, and Chris gulped in fear.

"You're sure?" he asked, his voice terrified, and the other nodded.

"Yes. That is why I've been trying to warn you, to alert you to what you did." He explained, and Chris looked at him uncertainly.

"Is he coming?" he asked softly, and the other shrugged, face contorting in pain as he did so.

"Possibly. He felt your call if that's what you're wondering. He might come, he might not. I'm just trying to put you on your guard." He explained, and Chris nodded slowly, body quaking.

"Thank you." He said, and the other, mutilated version of him nodded slowly and with a flash of blue light he was gone.

Shaking, he turned to the door.

"Mom!" he cried urgently, and an instant later the door banged open to reveal his worried looking family, expressions that became more worried as they took in the terrified expression on his face.

"Chris, what is it baby?" Piper asked, seeing how much more scared he looked all of a sudden and sitting him down on the couch.

"I did something stupid mom." He said miserably, and Leo looked at him nervously.

"Chris, you're scaring us." He said, and Chris looked up at his father.

"When Gregg was killing me, I did call for Wyatt. Only thing is, I didn't just call for baby Wyatt. I called for future Wyatt, evil Wyatt. He knows." He whispered worriedly, and Phoebe looked at her terrified nephew.

"Sweetie, what do you mean he knows?" she asked nervously.

"He knows I called for him, he heard me. Which means, he now knows where I am. Which means he'll probably be coming for me. I've brought him here." Chris said, seeming to be on the edge of hyperventilating.

"Calm down buddy, you won't do yourself any favours if you get yourself into a panic attack." Leo said, trying to make Chris breathe normally again.

"Wait, you think Wyatt will come here? Why would he? He knows you won't join him, so why would he come?" Paige asked, and Chris looked at them fearfully.

"Because I called for him. However accidentally, all he knows is I called for him. And he'll want to come, to see if he can get me to join him, or to kill me. He probably thinks I'm giving up and wanting him to come for me." He whispered, looking petrified at the very thought.

Piper looked at her sisters worriedly. Chris was clearly terrified. And if he was right, and he did call for Wyatt, and if Wyatt did come, they would have the all powerful, evil Twice Blessed to deal with, right here, in present day San Francisco.

Leo however, adopted a sceptical approach.

"Chris, it's been two weeks since Gregg tried to kill you. If he was going to come, wouldn't he have come here already?" Leo asked, and Chris shook his head.

"No. Not necessarily. Wyatt isn't very good with spells or potions, if he hadn't taken over, he would probably rely on me for that. It'll have taken him this long to organise a way to get back here. Knowing him, he'll be waiting for an eclipse or a full moon or something, give him the extra boost he needs to get back here." Chris explained, kneading his fingers nervously.

"Chris, you're overreacting. Even if you called him, he's still twenty years in the future. How will he know where to come to, how will he know you're still alive?" Paige asked her scared nephew.

Chris looked at his feet.

"Our bond." He replied, and Leo looked at him worriedly.

"What bond?" he asked, worrying if future Wyatt was eavesdropping on them right now.

"Like the power of three bond, our version of it. Because there's only two of us, it's a lot more intense, and when I called for him I opened myself to him, he'll know exactly where I am, and if I called for him before I died, he'll know I'm still alive. We used to be able to hear each other's thoughts before we started blocking each other, he was afraid I would find out he was turning, and I was afraid later on he would find out I was the one trying to stop him. He knows I called him, and he knows where I am. Which means pretty soon, he's going to be coming here, for me. My dreams were right. He's coming here to take me back to the future." Chris said, standing up and pacing nervously.

Piper looked at the others grimly. If what Chris said was true, there was a very good chance Wyatt was coming here. The Source, the emperor himself. But, they did have one saving grace.

"Sweetheart, listen to me." Piper said, standing in front of her agitated son and stopping him mid pace.

He looked at her nervously, and she could see the terror in his eyes. While he may be capable of fighting his brother, preventing his total takeover, it was clear that when he had things to lose, when he was in a vulnerable position, he was clearly terrified. And she supposed, having the Source out for your blood personally, when he was the strongest magical being in the world, she would be pretty scared too.

"Sweetie, listen ok? Firstly, you couldn't do anything. It wasn't your fault that you called for Wyatt, you were dying, you didn't do it on purpose, so don't go blaming yourself. Secondly, even if you're sure you called him, he hasn't appeared yet, and there's still a pretty good chance he won't. He might not want to, he might not be able to, so don't work yourself into a panic alright? And lastly, in your world, we aren't there. If he comes here, he'll have to deal with the Charmed Ones, all three of them. And he'll need to deal with your father. And I'm pretty sure that if we summon them, Prue, Grams and Mom will all come down and lend a hand if need be. Back here, he won't be as powerful, and I'm trusting he's clever enough to know that. I'm also trusting that he's clever enough to know that there's a good chance he won't be able to stop us, which means he might die if he forces us into a battle. And lastly...his baby self is here. Which means, that if it really came down to it," she began, her own voice shaking, "we could destroy him." She finished in a whisper, the very thought of doing so torturing her, and Chris looked at her in shock.

"Mom, you can't kill him, he's just a baby, he isn't the Source yet, please..." he begged and Leo smiled a little.

"That wasn't what she meant. What she meant was that we would have the capacity to stop him, and that makes me think he'll be a lot less likely to risk himself in case he gets hurt." He assured him, and Chris looked at him nervously as his aunts approached.

"Even if he comes Chris, we won't let him hurt baby Wyatt if that's what you're worried about." Paige assured him.

"And we won't let him steal you either. If he wants you, he'll have to go through us. And look on the bright side, with you not born, that means he has to at least keep your mom and dad alive. He isn't going to get you, not without a fight." Phoebe assured him kindly, and he looked at them all, his family, standing by him.

"Thanks guys." He said softly, and Piper stroked his cheek.

"And maybe now you know what your subconscious was trying to tell you, you can get some sleep. Come on, let's go and get you something to eat." She told him, and led him downstairs, while Leo and the other girls frowned.

"Scared?" Phoebe asked, and both of them nodded.

"Terrified. But Chris is beyond terrified, I've never seen him like this. Whatever else Wyatt's done in the future, he sure as hell has his little brother scared of him. He's jumping at his own shadow." Leo said darkly, and Paige frowned.

"I think it's more to do with us. I think he's afraid he's going to lose us again." She said worriedly.

Leo nodded.

"Yeah, I think you're right. So, we just need to make sure nothing happens to us. We need to batten down the hatches, put up every protection imaginable just in case Wyatt does come calling from the future. I don't know about you, but the thought of doing battle with my grown up, evil son scares the hell out of me." He said worriedly, his eyes creased with worry.

"You really think he'll come for Chris Leo?" Phoebe asked nervously, and Leo turned to her.

"When you were the wife of the Source, if you'd had chance where you thought Piper or Paige would turn to your side, see things your way, would you have ignored it?" he asked, and Paige looked at her sister, her stomach dropping as she shook her head.

"No, probably not." She admitted grudgingly.

Leo frowned, looking out at the city.

"According to Chris, Wyatt has been trying to get his hands on him for years, trying to turn him, and Chris has always refused. But, when he was about to die, Chris called out for Wyatt. That'll definitely make Wyatt think he's in with a chance of getting Chris to join him. And...if Chris did call for him, Wyatt won't be able to mistake the feelings behind it. He'll finally know that Chris still loves him, and he'll want to use that." He said, fears for his youngest son filling his mind.

"So what do we do?" Paige asked, and Phoebe answered.

"We do everything we can to protect Chris. If Wyatt doesn't come, then fair enough. And if he does...we just hope that it is enough."

XX

A few days passed, and Chris was, thankfully, able to sleep. And the days passed, and there was no sign of any evil activity, nothing from the smallest imp up to the future Source himself. And, with every defence possible in the house, the inhabitants began to relax, though Chris still lived in constant fear of his big brother coming for him. But for now, he was safe, and with the time since Gregg's murder of him increasing, he was beginning to believe his brother wasn't coming, and had simply given up on him. And it was armed with this thought that he slept a little sounder each night.

How wrong he was.

XX

A flame appeared on the attic wall, and it quickly darted around, burning the shape of a flaming triquetra into the wall. The moon was high in the night sky in the future as the portal, a swirling vortex of black energy, opened, and out of the blazing triquetra stepped Emperor Wyatt Halliwell, the Twice Blessed Child, the Source of All Evil, the Ultimate Power. And he was here for his little brother.

He was clad in a black tshirt, accenting his strong body, his toned six pack. A black leather jacket also covered his torso. He was clad in black jeans, two stylish chains hanging from them. His long dirty blond hair hung to his shoulders, framing his face. There was stubble on his face, forming a beard. His cold blue eyes were completely merciless and he looked around the attic contemptuously as he entered the past version of his museum, his dedication to the power he came from.

He froze the portal, and sniffed in amusement as he saw the crystal trap he had walked into. Feeble, really feeble. With a flick of his finger, one of them turned to dust, and he stalked through the dark attic, hand stroking the Book of Shadows lovingly, not quite as big as his own version back in the future.

It was strange, being back here. But, he had heard Chris call for him, and he was here to find his little brother.

Wyatt closed his eyes, sensing the house. He could feel his aunts and mother, all safely in their bed. And he could also sense his baby self, sleeping peacefully in the nursery. And then, he felt it. The bright light that was his baby brother. And Wyatt allowed himself a fond smile, a proper smile as he pictured his little brother, who had been plagued by nightmares since the death of their mother, sleeping peacefully in the nursery next to his baby self. Wyatt advanced downwards, sensing for anything that would alert his family to his presence. He wanted his brother back, that was all. He also didn't think there was anything wrong with that either. And he had no desire to fight his family. Useless though his aunts had become in their later years after the death of his mother, he did still retain a certain fondness for his mother, after all she had raised him, and he knew that if he hurt her, Chris would never join him. He always had been a mommy's boy.

Wyatt crossed to the nursery, and hardly sparing a glance at his sleeping baby self, he crossed to the recliner that served as Chris' bed. He looked down at his little brother, the hardness in his eyes dissipating as he beheld his little brother, the one he had done everything to protect...the one who didn't quite grasp just how much Wyatt had done for him, how much Wyatt cared for him.

Chris had been destroyed by their mother's death. Wyatt remembered the horrible nights afterwards, staying at their grandfathers, when a traumatised Chris had climbed into bed with Wyatt, and Wyatt, who at the time had been completely defenceless against his brother, had obliged, holding him, rocking him, talking to him, trying to get him to come back to life. It was as if part of him had died with their mother, butchered in the same attack that had killed her. Wyatt had done everything to fix his brother, vowing vengeance on the ones who had done this to his baby brother, his responsibility, the one who mattered most to him. But, he had failed to make Chris understand why he did what he had done, and Chris, horrified, had taken up arms against him, corrupted by his aunts' inane prattling about good and evil, and they had turned him against him. Ever since, Wyatt had been trying to fix him, try to make his brother see the truth, that with him in charge, no one could ever hurt him again. Problem was, he'd had to get rid of his aunts first, and that had upset Chris too, but Wyatt still struggled to make Chris see reason by whatever means necessary.

And now, his little brother had called for him.

Wyatt wasn't a fool. He had felt Chris' dire need, what was happening to him, and had been furious that some mere mortal would dare try to kill his own brother. He had felt Chris' life leaving him, and now he was more determined than ever to protect his brother.

But he also knew Chris hadn't meant to call him. So, until he got his brother safely home, he would have to be made easier to deal with.

Wyatt gently stroked Chris' long hair, and he smiled as Chris moved in response to the touch, covers dropping to reveal the tattoo on his bare chest, the one he and Chris had both gotten done back when they had been brothers. Handy things, glamours. Chris moaned a little in his sleep as Wyatt stroked his hair, and his brother's eyes fluttered open.

Wyatt smiled softly down at his brother, whose eyes flew open in alarm, and Wyatt acted, clamping his hand over Chris' mouth and nose, and the precaution he had taken years ago to make sure Chris didn't go off and die to spite him prevented his brother from escaping. Chris kicked his legs as he pulled at Wyatt's hands, kicking his covers to the floor, and exposing his mostly naked body to the air before his eyes fluttered and he fell unconscious. Wyatt smiled and kissed his brother's forehead.

"I'm going to take you home little brother." He assured his unconscious brother, and prepared to lift him up.

XX

Piper was coming back from the loo when she heard a voice mutter in the nursery. Turning to the door, she was instantly confused. Chris didn't call Wyatt little brother, he called him big brother, even the baby version. Unless...

NO!

"Leo!" Piper hissed in a whisper, and he appeared a second later, and saw her gesture for quiet, and he nodded, his worried eyes immediately going towards the nursery.

"Get Phoebe and Paige." She mouthed, and he nodded as she advanced slowly towards the door.

A second later a bleary Phoebe and Paige were next to her, and Leo was bringing up the rear. Piper nodded then leapt into the nursery, hands at the ready.

"Get away from him." She hissed to the tall, long haired figure in the leather jacket, standing beside Chris' bed.

"Hello mom." Wyatt purred, and turned to give his family their first look at the man he had become.

"Wyatt..." Piper breathed in shock, seeing the obviously dangerous man he grew into.

Wyatt gave her a cold smile.

"Yes mom, me. Now, I really don't want to hurt you, so if you'll just step out of the way, Chris and I can get out of here." He said, his voice called, and Paige shook her head.

"We aren't letting you take your brother anywhere Wyatt." She vowed and he snorted in amusement.

"Always were stubborn aunt Paige. That's what got you killed." He said coolly, and all of them glared at him.

"We know what you are. Stand away from your brother." Leo growled, and Wyatt gave a bark of laughter.

"Well well, daddy has finally learned to care about Chris. Took you long enough, killing you was the only thing I did once I became emperor that Chris agreed with." Wyatt said, a smug smile on his face.

"Charming. Back off Wyatt. We aren't afraid to fight you." Phoebe warned, and he smiled slightly at her too.

"And you too aunt Phoebe, finally learning how to love Chris, I am impressed. Maybe I won't have to kill you this time round." He said, nodding towards his baby self.

"He won't become you. I won't let him. We'll save you." Leo promised, and Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"You know, if you guys hadn't filled his head with this crap, Chris would be so much happier, you might even still be alive. Well, you wouldn't mom." He said, and his eyes wavered slightly.

"Wyatt...leave him alone. You might think you're the ultimate power, the ultimate evil, but you aren't. I see the little boy in you. Leave him here and go home." Piper pleaded in a soft, reasoning voice, and Wyatt looked at his mother, the hard expression in his eyes melting a little...before being viciously clamped up.

"No mom. Chris called for me, and he's coming with me." He said.

"The hell I am." Chris said, and before he could generate his shield, he was thrown over the room, slamming into the wall with a bang.

Baby Wyatt began screaming, his shield appearing as Chris leapt to his feet, and the others prepared to attack. Wyatt rolled his eyes in irritation, and pointed a finger at his baby form's shield. And smiled maliciously as the others gasped as it dropped to nothing.

"No!" Piper yelled, flicking her hands at him while baby Wyatt screamed.

Wyatt had recovered, a blazing sphere of fire protecting him from her attack, and Chris looked at his brother pleadingly, and Wyatt responded by blasting him over the back of the recliner. Leo snarled and sent a jet of lightning at Wyatt, who dropped his shield, catching it in his hand.

"Clever. Not clever enough." He said, and threw it back at them.

The four of them screamed as the electricity slammed into them, crashing them into the wall with a bang. The four of them collapsed, groaning weakly as electricity coursed over their bodies.

"Pathetic." Wyatt sneered, wishing his baby self would shut up.

Lightning then crackled at him from the side, and this blast caught him square in the chest, sending him stumbling back. Wyatt roared in agony as Chris' attack hit him and he saw Chris get back to his feet, and he saw Chris bring his hands close together to perform another attack.

Not this time.

Ignoring the screaming baby and the groaning family members, Wyatt flamed over to Chris' side, and Chris turned too slowly to counter him. He looked at his brother in panic as Wyatt grabbed his neck with one hand, and raised him off the ground.

"I always told you you were a scrawny runt." He taunted, as he lifted Chris high into the air.

Chris, gagging for air, looked at his brother imploringly, arms pulling at the hand around his neck, legs kicking wildly in midair.

"Wyatt..." Chris gasped, his face turning red, his eyes bulging in his brother's vice like grip.

"You realise I could snap your neck here and now?" Wyatt taunted his brother, who gave him a pleading look as he gasped for any air at all, his legs thrashing, hands pulling at the one round his throat.

Wyatt could hear the others getting back to their feet and rush in to the room, and turned to see Piper and Leo both attack him.

He created a fiery shield, and raised his hand, and with a whumph, the four of them crashed through the wall into the next room, stirring weakly.

"No...Wyatt...please..." Chris begged, eyes wide, tongue swelling, and Wyatt smiled as his brother's eyes rolled back in his head, eyes closing, and his brother went limp in his grip, head tilted forwards, swollen tongue emerging from his mouth.

Wyatt smiled affectionately at his brother (he'd never been able to get out of a stranglehold) and he brought his brother's bare body close to his own, carrying him like a baby. He held Chris to him tightly, savouring the touch, and he swept from the room, ignoring the screaming baby and the stirring sounds of his parents.

"NO!" Piper screamed and leapt to her feet, others right behind her, chasing after the son who was stealing her other son.

They arrived in the attic to see a flaming triquetra open with a vortex inside it.

"Wyatt, don't!" Piper cried, as Wyatt, holding his little brother to him in a tight protective grip, gave her a last smile.

"Bye mom. Don't worry, I'll take good care of my little brother." He said, and actually looked lovingly down at the unconscious Chris.

"No!" Piper roared, prepared to blast apart the attic wall.

Wyatt was faster. Holding Chris in one hand, he raised his glowing left hand and sent a shimmering multicoloured wave out at them, and Leo forced them all to the ground just as everything it came into contact with disintegrated as a result. They looked up just as Wyatt, brother in arms, sent them a cheerful wave as he stepped into the vortex and disappeared.

"NO!" Piper screamed as the triquetra fizzled out, and the attic returned to normal, smoke rising from the destroyed objects.

Wyatt. Wyatt had come, had trounced the four of them.

And what was worse, he had taken Chris.

**And here we are, beginning the final story of the trilogy!**

**So, future Wyatt is the enemy this time, and this is the first time I've ever actually starred him. I figured Chris would be terrified of his big brother coming from the future to hurt his family.  
**

**But, Wyatt does love Chris in his own way, so what will that mean for him?  
**

**Anyway, Wyatt has just shown his true powers. How will we get Chris back if he can face them all off without breaking a sweat? He trounced the four of them, but bear in mind they were constrained by the presence of baby Wyatt. Either way, they're in severe trouble. Wyatt is much stronger than they are right now, and he also has Chris, so how on earth will they get out of this one, and will it be too late?  
**

**Next time, we see the future! And a little surprise...  
**

**Anyway, hope you like the first chapter, next one will hopefully be up tomorrow, so please, as always, read and leave lots of reviews!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

Future Mistakes

Wyatt laid his little brother on the bed as he arrived in the penthouse suite that he had made his home after taking over the world. Outside, San Francisco looked much the same as it always did, the various spires of the city rising proudly, the benefit of being the capital of his empire. But as usual, the infernal resistance had blown holes in a few more, and smoke was rising from the streets, indicating another brawl from the so called resistance and his loyal demons. Wyatt moved out to stand on his balcony, the wind cooling him as he smiled.

He finally had back his little brother. Chris was finally in his grasp again, and this time he wasn't going to let him go. Wyatt turned to see his prone brother on his bed. It had been a while since he had had a decent competition from a magic user. The last one to truly offer a challenge had been Neena, the first witch, and Chris' intervention had prevented that fight from coming to a satisfactory conclusion. His mother and aunts were clearly at their best back in the time Chris had gone to.

Wyatt approached his unconscious little brother. He just wished his brother would see he had done all this to protect him. After their mother's death, Chris had been totally destroyed, and there and then Wyatt had vowed that no one would ever hurt him in such a way again. He had killed Phoebe and Leo, both to show his brother that he valued him above all else, that anyone taking advantage of or preying on his baby brother would not be tolerated, but Chris didn't seem to understand that, no matter what he did. Wyatt had unified the world, taken over the underworld and the heavens to stop both sides attacking Chris. Demons wouldn't attack Chris, he wouldn't be forced to live the life their mother had, fighting off a demon attack every week. And Chris also wouldn't be subjected to the manipulations of the Elders as Wyatt had taken them out too. And then, Wyatt had taken over the mortal world, making himself Emperor, so that Chris would never want for anything, protecting him from those mortal fools that decided to try and destroy his magical subjects as they thought they were better than them, and would be safe from any of the three main forces.

He frowned as he studied his little brother, stroking Chris' hair gently. He had come home to find Phoebe, Paige and Chris one afternoon, and found that they had trapped him in a crystal cage. He remembered sadly the despairing look on his brother's face. Their grandfather hadn't long died, they had lost their mother the year before, and the entire world was going straight to hell as the Elders fell and the humans hunted magic users. And then his aunts had convinced him that his brother had turned. Wyatt had been furious, demanding to know why Chris had taken their side over his when it was him who had put Chris back together, vowed to look after him and protect him. Chris had been even more upset by this, and had been looking between the two factions, trying to decide, with Phoebe and Paige both criticising him for what he had done, for betraying his little brother. Wyatt had then turned on Phoebe, furious at her attitude, after all, before their mother had died she hadn't given a damn about Chris. As such, the argument had gotten worse, and seeing just how powerful he had become, the sisters tried to stop him. But he was much too powerful by that stage and had blasted Phoebe with an energy ball, horrifying Chris and Paige. Seeing her sister murdered by her own nephew, she had fled with Chris, and ever since then, Wyatt and Chris had been engaged in an endless game of cat and mouse.

It wasn't that he hadn't been able to find Chris when he really wanted to. Chris had convinced himself that Wyatt was going to kill Paige, and so he had promised not to kill her if he came back to him, and Chris had done so. However, once he had come back to him, Paige had started pleading with Chris, telling him his brother was evil, that he couldn't join him or he would become evil too. Wyatt had quickly lost his temper. Chris, stubborn and dedicated and loyal though he was, would never be considered evil. True he would also never be considered powerful, but the idea of his sweet little brother becoming evil was just ridiculous. Paige had tried desperately to turn Chris against him, and Chris, scared, confused and uncertain, had started to waver. And so, left with no other alternative but to try to preserve his brother's peace of mind, Wyatt had killed Paige.

That however, had proved to be a mistake, and Chris, hurt and betrayed, had fled. Wyatt supposed he should have known. Chris had never gotten over when he had taken the credit for making his mother breakfast in bed on Mother's Day (though he suspected Piper knew full well Wyatt had only made the coffee), and therefore he wasn't surprised when Chris ran off, scared, confused and alone. But, in his loneliness and despair, Chris actually proved himself rather useful.

Dedicating himself to 'saving' his big brother, Chris had begun to assemble the devastated remnants of any forms of resistance that there were. He had gathered up Whitelighters, Elders and witches who had been forced into hiding. He took in demons who were opposed to having the Twice Blessed as a Source. He recruited hunters who had made numerous stands against Wyatt and had simply lost. Slayers had joined in, the few that were left after their headquarters were bombed. Purposeless angels were reluctantly allowed in. Former members of the government who had been displaced when Wyatt had taken over rallied to his cause. Federal agents, running from the destruction of their headquarters buildings and the institutions they served joined the rallying cries against their new emperor. Military officers also lent their hands to the resistance, as did doctors and nurses, now redundant due to Wyatt forcing the whitelighters he held captive to heal all and sundry (he couldn't understand why they were so opposed to no one dying from injuries or disease). Various aspects of the magical community gathered to aid Chris, perversely unified by Wyatt's extinction of the vampires after one had very nearly turned Chris. Virtually anyone with a grudge against Wyatt's regime had rallied to Chris' cause, spreading across the world like a plague of locusts to try and undermine his new world order.

Wyatt had found it amusing at first, it was like playing chess with his brother again. However, once he began to remember that Chris had always beaten him at chess, he didn't quite appreciate their game anymore. However, he still liked to play, and he convinced himself it was like Risk instead, which he had always enjoyed more. And over the years, the resistance had dwindled, outnumbered and outgunned by their more numerically and skilfully advanced foe. And he did enjoy these games, but really, six years of playing the game against his brother was getting old.

And so, Wyatt had begun to try and find a way to get Chris, to force him to end their little game. He had messed with Chris' powers, to make sure that he would always know where Chris was if he was dying, so he could go and save his little brother. However, Chris saw this as a problem rather than a benefit, his aunts having poisoned him into thinking that Wyatt wanted to kill his little brother. Wyatt was the first to admit he could lose his temper with his little brother, would threaten to kill him, would even come close to killing him, but he would never actually murder his little brother. The other deaths in the family that he had caused were different. Their father was a swine, and had deserved death for how he treated Chris. Phoebe was much the same, her effort to be an aunt to Chris thoroughly redundant after all she had done to him over the years. The only death he did regret was Paige, he shouldn't have lost his temper with her, and if he hadn't, he might have had Chris with him, ruling the world side by side as he intended.

But, he still had fun playing this game of theirs, and after all, it helped destroy some of his more ambitious lieutenants which was always useful. And so their little war had continued, Wyatt's powers much eclipsing his stubborn brother's. Resistance cells across the world rebelled against Wyatt's policies, trying to destroy all that he had built. They also objected strongly to the banning of religion and the destruction of Israel, and to the mass murders orchestrated by his lieutenants in Africa, in Germany and in Mexico. And so, all these years later, their fight still continued, the resistance that Chris had created still exasperating him, still denying him full control of the world that he had created. And instead of scaring the people into submission, the sinking of New Zealand had only caused more people to flock to the resistance's banner, much to Wyatt's chagrin. But despite that, their game was rather fun, and it also helped Wyatt in a most useful way. Chris brought together all of his enemies, and then Wyatt could destroy them all in leaps and bounds. And that was the way their war had gone for years, until Wyatt had gotten his hands on Chris once more, after his brother had fallen for a spy he sent to protect Chris, Bianca. After that, he had put his brother under a sort of loose house arrest, letting him come and go as he pleased, provided he returned to the penthouse where he wanted them both to live, and Chris had continued to pass instructions to the resistance, while having fun with Bianca. Wyatt smiled as he remembered how happy his brother had been at the time, despite the fact that he thought his world sucked, and Wyatt knew most of his problem was that he was missing their mother as always and that his aunts had twisted him into thinking his brother was evil.

So, Chris had gone on openly defying him, passing instructions to his deputy, who was nearly as good at the game as Chris was. It also made the game more entertaining, because Wyatt had to guess their identity, and Chris was annoyingly close lipped about it. And so it had continued.

Until Chris had changed the rules of the game halfway through it. And Wyatt did admit, that he was touched that his baby brother was willing to go to such lengths to save him (not that he needed saving mind you). And he had remained amused and proud of his brother in his own way, as his brother threw himself into the past, abandoning his brother's generosity to try and fix him. Yeah he was going by Charmed Ones logic rather than Blessed Ones logic, but it was still sweet. But then, Chris began vanquishing his demons in the past, wiping out many of his lieutenants, and giving his own mysterious deputy a much needed morale boost, which allow them to start causing genuine havoc. As a result of his messing around in the past, Wyatt had lost a lot more rounds than he was used to, demons being vanquished, Whitelighters being freed, rude comments about his sexual prowess, even Alaska having the gall to declare itself independent, and a mass of refugees were smuggled out by the resistance before Wyatt's forces had crushed them. Furious with Chris' cheating, he had made an admittedly dirty move, convincing Bianca he would kill Chris (as if he could) if she didn't return him to the future. She had done so, but in their squabble, she had been killed, and his upset little brother had escaped.

And so, Wyatt had let him go, figuring he wouldn't be Chris' favourite person for a while, and even allowing him to win a few more rounds by wiping out more demons. And he had intended to continue that way until he had heard Chris scream for him from the past.

Resolving to go and bring his brother home for his own good, Wyatt had designed a spell that would send him back, so he could get Chris back with him, end their game, and rule his empire together like they were always meant to.

Because tried though he did not to, he really did miss Chris. His little brother, who he had done everything for, was willing to do anything for, who had been turned against him by the inane prattle of the Elders and the Charmed Ones, and he still missed him like crazy, even though Chris insisted he wanted nothing to do with him, didn't love him. He knew he did, and he knew Chris hated that he loved him, hated that he loved someone he perceived as a monster. And now, he had Chris back.

But there was another reason that he needed Chris back. Recently, the deputy in charge of the resistance had been causing even more havoc. And as a result, the rank and file were getting ideas far above their station, which he couldn't condone. He needed Chris back with him, not just as his brother, but also his accomplice.

Wyatt looked sadly at his little brother. He just wished Chris would see things his way. He wasn't a monster, he was just like Chris, he just wanted to protect his little brother, he wanted him to be with him, happy and safe. When he had first set out to free the world from the endless duality of good and evil, he had done it to protect Chris to make sure no one could hurt his little brother, to make sure no one could cause him as much pain as the demon that killed their mother did. Only, due to his aunts twisting his brother, Chris despised Wyatt and all he stood for. Wyatt shook his head. They had at least deserved death for that, for trying to keep his brother from him.

And now he had his brother with him. He had the chance to finally make things right, and this time, no one could stop him. The deputy wouldn't know, Neena wouldn't risk another confrontation, and the Charmed Ones were in the past.

Wyatt looked at his unconscious brother sadly, once more stroking his hair lovingly.

"You called for me and I came little brother. I know you don't like some of the things I've done, and I'm ok with that. I just wish you got why I'm doing this little brother. And I'm sorry I have to do this to you, I know it'll hurt you. But trust me, it will be better in the long run." He said, and with a thrill of savage pleasure, he placed his hands above Chris' head and sent energy coursing into his brain.

XX

"Dad, please, listen to me!" Chris pleaded, looking around the manor nervously.

"I don't have time for this right now Chris, maybe later." Leo said, brushing past the adult version of his son and orbing out.

Chris looked at where his father had disappeared. What had happened to the Leo of the last few weeks? The one that actually cared about Chris, the one who talked to him and helped him, rather than blowing him off? Chris frowned. Maybe his father was just having an off day, that would be it.

"Aunt Phoebe!" Chris called, and Phoebe turned to face him.

"Chris, I don't have time for a demon hunt right now, I've got to organise Wyatt's birthday party!" she scolded, and he looked at her in exasperation.

"I don't want you to go on a demon hunt I want you to listen to me, just for five minutes. I think something is wrong, it isn't right." Chris said, and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Really Chris, this is Wyatt's only first birthday and you want to get in the way of that? Do you hate your brother that much?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"What, no of course I don't. I just want you to listen to me for a second. I get that you want to plan Wyatt's birthday, but don't you think future Wyatt might be kind of more important?" he asked in exasperation.

Phoebe glowered at him.

"You mean don't I think you're more important? Frankly Chris, the answer is no." She said haughtily and walked out the front door.

Chris looked after her, very confused. What had suddenly changed in his dad and aunt? His dad had been struggling to be a model father to his son, and Phoebe had been working hard to try and help him identify who was after Wyatt. What was more, both of them had been a hell of a lot nicer than they had been in his childhood and all of a sudden they had suddenly done a one eighty.

Chris looked around the manor. Something wasn't quite right about the place, it was like the brightness being slightly too high on the tv, they were just a little off, not enough so as you'd notice but still there.

"Mom?" Chris called worriedly, and he sighed in relief as he saw his mother coming down the stairs.

"Alright, I'm going to meet Dan." She told him, and Chris looked at her in alarm.

"What, Dan? After he nearly killed me?" he demanded and Piper shot him a bored expression.

"Chris, I don't know what your issues are with him, but this making up stories has got to stop. God, no wonder Wyatt's evil in the future with a paranoid neurotic freak for a brother." She said tartly, picked up her keys and left the house.

Chris looked at the door as it slammed shut, feeling hurt. Since when was Piper on the Chris-bashing train? Fair enough, before she found out who he was, she had been the one driving the damn thing, but now she was a model mom again. But all of a sudden she too was against him for something or other, and worse, she was seeing Dan, who was meant to be in the asylum, and more importantly, had tried to kill her son. Chris looked around, holding himself. Something definitely wasn't right here. The last thing he remembered was going to bed, how could they all have changed their tunes so drastically in the space of about twelve hours?

Sniffing slightly, he headed up the stairs to check the book. Something wasn't right here and he intended to find out what it was.

XX

Wyatt frowned as he read all the things that were in his brother's mind, seeing the memories of how they had all treated him upon his arrival in the past. The kid drops everything and everyone he loves in the future and goes back to help 'save' him, and they treat him like that? He narrowed his eyes dangerously. True he expected nothing better of his good for nothing father, or of his aunt Phoebe, she had always played favourites with him, but the cold indifference their mother had treated him with...Wyatt knew how much that had to have hurt Chris. He had always been a mommy's boy, and seeing him treated the way he had been made Wyatt's blood boil. What was the point in trying to protect him if he couldn't protect him from his own family?

Wyatt delved deeper into Chris' mind, seeing significant events ever since his brother had arrived in the past: Leo trying to kill him, the girls not listening to him, his mother blasting him across the room with her powers, Phoebe treating him with cold disdain, Piper treating him with indifference, Phoebe being the only one to look remotely sorry when he reported the death of his fiancé while the others looked on in anger because he had kept something from them, Dan bullying him, Jenny kissing him (he certainly credited his brother with better taste than that mewling brat), Gregg trying to purge him of evil, Piper and Phoebe ganging up on him to throw him out saying hurtful things in the process, Dan trying to kill him, Gregg trying to kill him...what the hell had been going on in the past? How could they have allowed his brother to be treated this way? Hadn't his mother always said that family was the most important thing? True, from the looks of things Chris had done some questionable things, but that didn't justify how they'd been treating him.

Wyatt snarled. They had hurt his little brother. He had seen images of him trying hard not to cry himself to sleep, trying hard not to give up. Things had taken a definite upturn recently since they had found out who he really was, but even Wyatt, his heart hardened by his brother's constant rejection, winced as he saw the horrible scene where his mother and Phoebe had forced him out of his own home.

He comes from the future, tells them he wants to save his big brother, and is treated like dirt. Even after he had proved himself to be on their side, to be trustworthy, they still treated him like dirt, blaming him for every little thing that went wrong. Wyatt was furious. They had no right treating his brother like that. Phoebe and Leo he expected it from, his mother and Paige however, he did not. Wyatt snarled. He wouldn't allow them to hurt Chris anymore. He might have forgiven them, had he not seen his mother throw Chris out a second time to suit Jenny. How could a mother throw out her own son twice?

He smiled grimly. His family had unintentionally given him everything he needed to finally secure Chris' loyalties and turn him to his side. At long last, he could make his brother see sense and join him. By showing him how much his family truly cared for him.

He looked down at his brother, a tender expression on his face. Chris had done so much, endured so much to try and save him. It was only fair now that he save his little brother. Wyatt then turned his face to a mask of fury. His family had betrayed him, turned Chris against him. And Chris had risked everything to go to the past, to try and save them, and they had betrayed him too, treating him like he was evil. Yes his brother would do what was necessary, but he wasn't what they would call evil. His family had turned Chris against him here, and in the past they had turned on him in turn, hurt him, forced him away and then tried to make up for it. Too little too late in his opinion. Besides, he now finally had his brother by his side, and he had the essential element he needed to turn Chris to his side.

His family had given him the keys to Chris' undoing. Chris, hurt and angry, would finally join him willingly. They would never be allowed to hurt Chris again, he would kill them all before they could. True, he couldn't kill his mother or he wouldn't get Chris, but he could quite easily kill the rest of them.

Chris would be his. His family would learn of their folly, learn just what it meant to hurt his little brother, how dangerous it was. Chris would join him, the resistance would be crushed, and they could rule the world side by side, both halves of the Ultimate Power, the two Blessed Ones controlling the world as it was meant to be.

Feeling a slight pang of regret and pity for what he was going to have to do to his brother to turn him, he gently stroked Chris' cheek, and got to work.

XX

Chris frowned as he read the book. Nothing could explain what was going on. He remembered a story when the three of them had been replaced by demons, but that wouldn't work with Leo or Paige, they wouldn't be able to orb.

So why had their personalities suddenly changed?

"Are you still here?" Piper asked irritably as she entered the attic looking annoyed.

"I thought you had a date with Dan." Chris said, not looking at his mother as his mind worked overtime.

"I did, but he said that until I do something about my unwanted houseguest we shouldn't see each other anymore." She said angrily, and he looked at her curiously.

"We have rats?" he asked in surprise, after all they'd had one when they were kids, and after waiting patiently for their cat to catch it for about two months, his mother had gotten fed up and lured the damn thing out so she could blow it up herself. The cat had watched the entire show and had proceeded to go back to sleep as usual.

"I didn't mean rats, I meant the whitelighter who destroyed my marriage." She said savagely and Chris flinched at the harsh tone of her voice.

"Mom, what's wrong?" he asked, wondering what he had done to make her act this way, and she looked at him curiously.

"How do we even know for sure that you are my son? After all, you've lied about everything else, how do we know this isn't just a ploy to try and get closer to us?" she asked, and he looked at her in hurt surprise.

"How can you even ask that? You know I'm your son." He said softly, and she looked at him disdainfully.

"Really? Can't have done that good a job with you then, after all you're a crap whiteligher, you broke Leo and I apart, you're nearly powerless, and you're a neurotic little freak." Piper said nastily, and Chris flinched away from her.

"Mom, what did I do, why're you being like this?" Chris asked, as Phoebe entered with Paige.

"I thought you said you were getting rid of him?" Phoebe asked irritably as she looked at Chris as though he was something disgusting on the bottom of her shoe.

"I'm trying, he doesn't seem to quite grasp that he isn't wanted anymore." Piper responded, crossing her arms.

Chris looked at the three of them, trying to ignore the tears that were clogging up the back of his throat.

"What is wrong with you guys? Who got to you? You aren't usually like this." He said, and Paige gave a bark of laughter.

"Wait, you think the way we've been acting is how we really feel? We were only doing that so we could get stuff from you about the future. We got what we wanted, so why keep up the deception?" she asked coldly, and Chris shook his head defiantly.

"No, you three aren't like this, neither is dad anymore. A demon must have gotten to you or something, because this sure as hell isn't you." He said, though his voice wavered slightly as he threw the accusation at them.

"Really? You sure about that? Why would we care about you when we have Wyatt?" Phoebe asked coldly.

"Because you've been helping me to save Wyatt, you know he's in danger!" Chris protested, and Piper narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, from you." She said, and he looked at his mother pleadingly.

"Mom, this isn't you, you're not like this, you..." Chris began, but feeling the tears rising in his eyes his voice cut off.

"Love you? Hardly. I can't wait to be rid of you, the sooner you go back to the future the better." She said harshly, and Chris shook his head stubbornly.

"No, you don't mean that." He said, and he knew he sounded childish and pathetic but by this point he was past caring.

Leo then orbed into the room, and sent him the look of loathing he remembered so well from his youth.

"Are you still here? They told you, they don't want you around anymore, so leave!" he said angrily, and Chris narrowed his eyes at his father.

"Alright, I figure a demon got to them, but why are you being like this? I thought you were going to be a decent father to me this time round?" he asked, voice quivering, and Leo gave a bark of harsh laughter.

"Firstly, I'm not entirely sure you're my son, and even if you are, you could never compare to Wyatt, why would I want you?" he asked derisively, and Chris took a step back from the book, feeling the hostile glares the four of them were sending him.

"What's going on, why are you being like this?" he asked tearfully.

"Because we're sick of you. It would have made all of our lives easier if Dan actually had killed you." Paige said hatefully, and Chris flinched away from her, shaking his head.

"You don't mean that." He insisted, but the looks on their faces were telling him otherwise.

"Ever since you got here, it's been one thing after another. And we're sick of it, and sick of you. What do we care if your future sucks? We won't be in it." Phoebe said with an indifferent shrug of her shoulder.

"But you're the Charmed Ones, and it's Wyatt who..." Chris said, and Piper raised her hand dangerously, making Chris retreat, he knew what her hands could do.

"No. Not another word. Wyatt is the epitome of good magic, you're the evil one. And if I ever hear you saying he turns evil again, I'm going to blast you, it's no more than you deserve." She growled, and Chris looked at her pleadingly.

"Mom, please...you..." Chris said, but as he thought about it, he began to consider how much he had told them about the future since they had found out who he really was.

He had told them far too much, like things they would do in the future, things that they would hence be able to work other things out from. He had told them of their deaths, so now they could avoid it. They had told him what Wyatt did, everything he did. He had even let slip to his mother who her sisters married, at least their names. What if that was true, what if they really did only want information about the future?

"Mom...you believed me. I'm your son." He said pleadingly, and Piper snorted.

"Somehow I doubt it. I would never have given birth to a little monster like you. Now, I want you out of my house, and out of my life. We got what we needed. And that means we don't need you anymore." She said coldly, and Chris looked at her pleadingly.

"Mom..." he begged.

"Stop calling me that! If I am your mother, I sure as hell don't want to be! In fact, if I do happen to get pregnant, I'll do what my future self should have done...and get an abortion." She said, and Chris looked at her, breath hitching in his throat.

His mother wanted him gone. She wanted him gone from her home, gone from her life, gone from existence. He felt tears running down his cheeks as an idea struck him.

"_For those who want the truth revealed_

_Opened hearts and secrets unsealed_

_From now until its now again_

_After which the memory ends_

_Those who are now in this house_

_Will hear the truth from other's mouths_."

That would break through the spell, whatever had been done to them, they would tell him and then he could fix them.

"What happened, who cast a spell on you guys?" he asked, tears still running down his cheeks.

"No one." Phoebe said simply, and Chris shook his head.

"No, it can't be, you wouldn't be saying this if..."

Paige sniggered horribly, making him shiver as he heard the cold tone she had taken on.

"Yeah we would. And we'll forget the fact that you cast the truth spell on us. Go on, ask us how we feel about you." She challenged, and hands shaking, heart breaking, he knew he didn't want to.

"No." He said miserably, and Leo shrugged.

"Well, we'll tell you anyway. I hate you. You're insignificant, manipulative, whining and pathetic. If you are my son, I hope you're never born, I never want to have a kid like you." He spat, and Chris was seriously considering placing his hands over his ears to block out what was sure to come.

"I don't think you could ever compare to Wyatt, you're the parasite that must ruin his life. You get all of us killed, you're evil. How could we ever love you?" Phoebe sneered, and Chris took another step back, not believing what he was hearing.

"You've been the bad thing in our lives ever since you first arrived, and you've been trying to ruin everything, and we've had enough. We don't need you here, we don't want you here. And by that, I mean we don't want you here, ever." Paige added.

"Mom..." Chris said tearfully, but she looked at him in contempt.

"You're the worst thing I ever do, having you. I sure as hell wish I hadn't. I died because of you? You aren't even worthy for me to break a nail on. You leave your brother alone. It's quite clear who the evil one is in this family, and it's you. So, get out. I never want to see you. Ever. You aren't my son. If I have my way, you never will be. Wyatt is my son, the only one I want and the only I need. The day I give birth to a little monster like you is a sad day indeed. I want you gone. Go back to the future, and do the decent thing and die. It's the most you can do for this world. Go. Because I don't want you." Piper said hatefully.

Chris looked at the hateful faces of his family. They didn't want him. Everything recently had been a lie, and he'd been stupid enough to fall for it, give them information about the future. And now they revealed their true caring about him. Only a few days before, they were promising to help protect him from Wyatt, and now they were telling him that they never wanted him. Chris couldn't believe they had played him so easily. He didn't want to believe it, but under the truth spell, they still illustrated their contempt of him. A demon hadn't gotten to them, this was what they truly thought. They despised him, hated him, thought he was evil. And he'd been stupid enough to be led on, to believe they cared, to believe that anyone cared about him anymore.

"I'm not evil. Wyatt..." Chris said, and Piper flicked her hands.

Chris screamed as he was blown backwards across the room, chest burning as her attack blasted against it. Thudding to the ground, feeling the searing sensation in his chest, clutching it with his hand to try and stem the blood flow, Chris looked up at his mother, glaring down at him.

"I did warn you. Now get the hell out of my house, my life and my time. Go away. I don't love you, never will. So just go." She said with a snarl and Chris finally let the tears fall, the pain and the truth getting to him.

His family detested him. They didn't want him or believe him. They didn't care what happened to Wyatt. They just wanted him gone.

All his life, he had never been good enough. Because he wasn't good enough, he'd lost his mother, who he thought had loved him, but she had just tried to kill him. Phoebe had always thought he was inferior, Leo had always treated him as a non person. Now even Paige was showing him just how much she loathed him. Chris shuddered tearfully, ignoring the hateful looks they were giving him as he tried to pull himself to his feet. Because of his actions, he would never be born. The walls, the thing that separated past family members from present ones had fallen. They were the same now. He wondered vaguely if his mother had always detested him, only showing him false affection so as not to confuse Wyatt. It was always about Wyatt, he knew that. He'd been stupid thinking otherwise, that anyone cared about him.

Now he came to think of it, now that he remembered, he could remember the lacklustre attempts by his mother to make him feel loved, but it was clear now that she had always preferred Wyatt. Always smiling disbelievingly, all the while focusing on Wyatt, all the while caring more about him. Was he really that horrible a person? That he turned everyone against him? His own family hated him.

"Go." Piper reiterated darkly, and gasping in pain, his chest still bleeding, he pulled himself to his feet, feeling the truth shine through in his memories.

Piper avoiding doing anything with him at all costs, Leo ignoring him, Paige treating him like he was a weak, talentless burden who only got in the way of his superior big brother, Phoebe always showing him how he was holding Wyatt back, his grandfather only taking him along because he had no other choice, because Wyatt always insisted...

All his life, they had been treating him with disdain, contempt, and now their feelings all made sense. They'd finally told him exactly what they thought of him, and to top matters off, the one he had always loved the most other than his brother, his mom, had just blasted him with her powers such was her contempt and hatred of him. The thing she had never wanted, the mistake, the accident, the thing that had prevented Leo from ever reuniting with her, everything was his fault. He just destroyed everything he touched, he was poison. Chris sniffed as he hobbled to the book, to find the spell to take him home.

All this time he thought he had been doing something good, something positive. He thought he had been doing the right thing. He thought he had been helping his brother, saving him, doing what his mother and aunts would have wanted him to do. And it turned out that they didn't care, they never had. He felt sick with himself. He'd done so much to try and save his brother, to try and save his family...only to find that his family didn't want him, never wanted him and didn't care what happened to him. Or the world, or anything else.

Chris wondered sadly if anyone had ever loved him. His brother had seemed to, but he had burned that bridge himself. Mind you, even if Wyatt had loved him, resisting him was sure to have turned him against him. Wyatt wouldn't care about him anymore, just like no one else did.

"I only wanted to help my brother. I'm sorry." Chris said, and recited the spell to take him back to the future.

"You should be." Leo said coldly and Chris winced as he made his way to the portal that had opened in the wall. He would go home, and take his chances with Wyatt. He only made matters worse, his coming back here had further messed up the timeline. By trying to save his brother, he had just doomed him to being evil. At least in the future he had a chance of being able to do something good before he faded from existence.

Chris felt the tears falling down his face. His entire life had been a lie. He had only wanted to save his family, to make it better, to save the future for them. And he had failed. Third time was the charm he guessed. This was now the third time he had been thrown out, and this time he wasn't coming back. His family thought he was the evil. Maybe that was where he had gone wrong. He'd spent all this time looking for a demon or something that turned Wyatt. Maybe it was his birth that had turned Wyatt. Maybe everything going wrong had been all his fault, it certainly seemed that way. He'd been the one who had destroyed his family simply by existing. Maybe if he didn't exist, Wyatt would never turn.

Chris had come back to save Wyatt. He had always wondered if he would have to die to do it. Ironic really, dying was the thing that would save him. Dying would make sure Wyatt never turned. He just wished he had done it before, his family would be happy and safe, Wyatt wouldn't be what he was.

He suppressed a snort. If Wyatt was even that bad.

Chris, still panting heavily, his chest burning, moved slowly towards the portal, the pain increasing as he did so, building to intolerable levels. He was afraid he would pass out, then his mother would destroy him when he wouldn't have a chance of defending himself.

"I'm sorry." He whispered sadly, and fighting through the pain and the tears, he entered the portal.

Chris then let out a sob as the portal closed behind him. He had wanted to save his brother, only to make it worse. And he had finally discovered that he was the reason the future was messed up in the first place. It all made sense now. He had destroyed his family, he had destroyed Wyatt, it was all because of him. The pain was becoming unbearable as he arrived in the future, seeing the darkened state of the manor come museum. Chris gave a scream, and the full effect of what he had discovered fell upon him, making him howl in pain and loss and heartache.

His family loathed him. He had no one left. It was his fault his brother was what he was. And it was his fault that the world was screwed up.

He was poison, and he was dying. It served him right. His mother had done what she had said, had basically aborted him. And now he was going to die, because of his mother's attack, just like he deserved.

"I'm sorry Wyatt..." Chris whispered before sinking to his knees and keeling to the floor.

XX

Wyatt looked down at his bleeding brother, hating himself for what he had done. He knew it was a low blow convincing his brother that his family didn't love him, and Wyatt didn't relish the thought of a confrontation with his mother if she ever found out what he had done. Wyatt looked sadly at his little brother, wondering what he should do now. He had only meant for his avatars of his family to force Chris out, to make him want to come home to his brother. Them having made it so easy with their previous actions was just a bonus. However, Chris had started to blame himself for everything, he had been meant to want to go to Wyatt, to go to the only one who did love him. He had been meant to feel that his family despised him, enough to send him home to his brother. But, his brother, being his brother, had blamed himself for everything that had went wrong. And now, he just wanted to die, and due to the nature of the injury, of the nightmare attacking him, he was on his way to that.

Wyatt frowned. It had taken a lot out of him to twist Chris' memories, to give him the basis for his belief that his loved ones secretly hated him. Everyone but him anyway. And it had worked, and Chris was now convinced that everyone did indeed hate him, only the flaming idiot thought he deserved it, and thought his brother would hate him too. Wyatt shook his head.

"I'm sorry it came to this Chris. I hope if you ever find out, you forgive me." He whispered to his brother.

He looked at his ailing brother, the wound inflicted by the dream state getting steadily worse. He'd wanted to convince Chris that he was the only one who did love him. But, he was nothing if not adaptable. He considered the thought. Chris was bleeding, wounded, and believed that his family hated him, and that he was the reason why Wyatt had apparently turned. Wyatt smiled softly as he considered how he could use this to advantage. A way to turn Chris to his side permanently, ensure his family if they followed him could never win Chris back, and ensure Chris gave up the resistance and join him as he always should have.

He scooped his unconscious little brother up in his arms, orbing him to the manor attic and gently lowering him to the floor beside the portal.

This was it. After all these years, by turning his family against him he had finally broke the ties that bind, breaking Chris' link to his family. And with a couple of well placed fibs from him, he would finally break all ties to Chris' old life, and after a while, Chris would be his loyal deputy, his right hand man again. At last, he would have the silent and deadly force of his little brother beside him as he ruled the world.

"Chris, come on little brother, wake up." Wyatt whispered urgently and Chris groaned as he stirred.

"No, no, get away..." Chris whispered quietly, and Wyatt shook his head.

"Chris, you're home." Wyatt intoned, but his brother stubbornly shook his head and rolled onto his back, revealing the damage the vision had done to him once more and he looked up at his brother in fear.

"I don't want to be home...get away from me..." Chris tried to growl, flicking at Wyatt but Wyatt barely swayed his brother's powers were so weak.

"Chris, I'm trying to help you." Wyatt said, making his voice sound irritated.

"No you're not, you want to capture me. Kill me." Chris whispered, his eyes pained, and Wyatt shook his head.

"Look, you're half delirious with pain, just let me heal you, then if you want to run you can ok?" he asked, as if granting a concession, and he winced as his brother let out a scream after failing to orb properly.

"Thought so." Wyatt said, and extended his hands over his brother's marred chest, and the bare chest was once more healed, and Chris, catlike, quickly rolled away from his brother, crouching in the corner of the room.

"Chris..." Wyatt said, rolling his eyes in exasperation as he saw the pain that was in Chris' eyes.

"I didn't want to call you." Chris said miserably, and Wyatt already took it as encouraging that he wasn't already escaping.

"But you did. You said you were worry, what were you sorry for?" Wyatt asked curiously, rising slowly and advancing carefully towards his little brother.

Chris looked away from him, tears in his eyes, his hand wavering, and Wyatt gave a small smile.

"What's the matter little brother?" he asked in a mocking, taunting voice, and Chris looked at the wall as if to try and block his brother out.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked again, this time going for a gentler tone of voice, and Chris looked down and lowered his hand.

"It's all my fault." He whispered, and Wyatt, amazed that he had gotten so close to his brother already, crouched down beside him.

"What is?" he asked, and Chris still looked determinedly at the wall.

"Everything." He responded simply, still not looking at Wyatt.

Wyatt snorted in amusement.

"Really? What happened to something in the past being responsible for everything, something that changed me? Wasn't that what you went back to stop? Someone getting to me?" he asked dismissively, and Chris shrugged.

"I thought so. Turns out a demon didn't get to you." Chris said, his voice sad.

Wyatt smiled smugly.

"Really? So, you abandon me, you betray me, and now you come back half dead and tell me you were wrong all along?" he asked, and Chris nodded, and Wyatt began to fear he had gone too far.

"I thought something had gotten to you. It wasn't a demon though. It was, it was me. I made you into this." He whispered, and Wyatt cocked his head as he looked at Chris.

"Chris, back up a minute. You come back from the past, where you went to try and find out what apparently turned me. When you come back, you're bleeding half to death, you tell me you don't want healed, you didn't want to call me, yet you're here exchanging pleasantries when we both know you're terrified of me. And then you tell me everything was your fault. What was?" Wyatt asked, and Chris got to his feet, suddenly angry, and Wyatt smiled smugly as he saw the fire that truly belonged in his little brother.

"Everything! Me being born is what messed you up! If it weren't for me, you would be normal, mom and the others would have been happy, and they wouldn't be dead! I'm what messed you up, and all this time I've been in the past, being with mom and the others, I've been trying to find out what it was that changed you, and now I find out that it was me all along! I destroyed you. I made you evil. I made you a killer! Everyone is dead, and it's all my fault!" Chris yelled and raised his hand, blasting apart the contents of the attic, and Wyatt smiled in victory.

His brother's angry fire wasn't snuffed out yet, he still had a chance to get to his brother, if he played it right.

"Chris, this is crazy talk. What makes you say that?" he asked, and Chris glowered at him, green eyes narrowed dangerously.

"All my life, I've thought at least some of you thought I was worth something, but it turns out mom and the others all detested me all along! They hated me! I spent all this time trying to fix everything, why should I care? They hate me, they blame me, and they're right! You would have been fine if it weren't for me!" he yelled, and Wyatt slowly got back to his feet.

"Chris, calm down." He said, and Chris glared at him suddenly, looking at him suspiciously.

"And why are you suddenly so caring about me? You've spent the last six years making my life a living hell, and now you suddenly want to be friends again?" he demanded, and flicked his brother across the room, and considering he wasn't dying this time, it actually worked.

"Chris, you're still my brother." Wyatt said in patient exasperation, and Chris looked at him uncertainly, and Wyatt suppressed a grin of triumph.

Chris was shaken to his very core. With everyone in his memories blaming him for how he had turned out, and also telling him that they hated him, his main reason for trying to save Wyatt in the first place, to fix his family, was on very thin ice. He was feeling lonely, abandoned and hurt, devastated by his mother turning on him the way she had, and Wyatt knew there was a fundamental part of Chris, the part that just wanted to be loved.

"Not after everything." He said uncertainly, and Wyatt shrugged.

"Chris, I'll be the first to admit you screwed me over, but I'll also admit I didn't really help things. I shouldn't have killed Paige, I do regret that. She was trying to keep you from me, and it was getting to you, messing you up, I had to do something. But killing her probably was the wrong thing to do. But think about it baby brother. For once, really think about it. Look where the endless fight between good and evil has got us. We're all that's left, our family is all gone, their lives wasted because they were so fixed on their notion of good vs evil. I did things a little differently, so I had to be evil. I should have taken you with me, that was a crappy move. Phoebe and Paige turned you against me, filled your head with the good vs evil drivel, and it messed you up. By the time I came back, they'd twisted you against me. And because they did such a good job on you, and I admittedly made a bad move killing Paige, it turned you against me even more, and made you think you had to fight to stop me." Wyatt said, and Chris shook his head.

"You've killed loads of innocents, we're meant to protect them." Chris said, and Wyatt smiled, as he could feel Chris' resistance fading.

"Why should we? You know what happened when aunt Prue died." He said, and Chris started a little, but shook his head.

"They just don't trust us..." he began, but Wyatt cut him off.

"Chris, remember what it was like when I took over? I was saving them from the corruption and the evil of their governments, and they turned on us. When Zankou exposed mom and the others, they wanted to arrest them and dissect them. Even ones who had been protected by mom and the others turned on them when Shax attacked them. Why the hell should we protect those filthy little savages?"

Chris glared at him.

"Because it's our job!" he shouted, and Wyatt shook his head.

"No Chris, it isn't! Why should we protect them? Circle of life and all that crap, if they're preyed on by things more powerful than them, tough luck! We don't have to protect humans, and now that I'm in charge, we don't need to! Humans, angels, demons, now they're all equal. Admittedly some have powers and the rest don't, but this duality crap is what sent you away from me! We don't have to protect the innocents, yeah we'll vanquish demons when they get out of line, and stop 'good' guys when they do the same thing, but we don't have to actively seek trouble out anymore." Wyatt explained, and he could see that for the first time Chris was actually listening to his arguments, his faith shaken.

"I'm the reason it became like this." He said sadly, sitting down on a chair, and Wyatt shook his head.

"Chris, everything that happened wasn't your fault." He assured him, and Chris glared into nothing.

"If I hadn't been born, no one would have cared. I ruined mom's life, the other's lives, ruined yours...it was me all along. I thought a demon got to you, but because I was born everything went to hell." He said angrily, and Wyatt crouched in front of his brother, and Chris was struck by the rather kind expression in his brother's eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, and Chris glowered.

"Mom, dad, Phoebe, Paige...all of them. They didn't care about me, it was all about you, and because I just got in the way, they couldn't focus on you like they should have. I was the reason you turned. I was the reason your life sucked. Everything that happened was because I was born." He said bitterly, and Wyatt slowly raised his hand to stroke his brother's cheek, and counted it as a victory when he didn't flinch or orb away.

"Chris, that's nonsense. My life didn't suck, it wasn't your fault everything changed after mom died." He assured his brother, but Chris, stubborn to the end, shook his head.

"If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have died, she could have saved herself. I'm good for nothing except destroying things." He said, his tone dark.

"Wait, where's all this coming from?" Wyatt asked.

"Mom and the others. They finally made me realise what turns you. It's me, the bitter, horrible thing they brought to life. I'm the thing that went wrong Wyatt. I messed you up. And I'm so sorry...why did you heal me?" he asked tearfully, and Wyatt shook his head.

"Chris, whatever the hell they told you, you didn't mess me up. I'm not messed up for a start. Listen to me. Mom and the others never understood you. You were a sweet little kid who is the brother of the Twice Blessed. And I never liked how they excluded you. But no matter what you think you didn't destroy me. If anything you made me better. My life would have been pretty sucky without you." He said kindly to his brother and Chris looked at his feet.

"I'd be better off if I didn't exist. Mom doesn't want me, I'll fade away soon." He explained, and Wyatt narrowed his eyes.

"I'll make sure she has you." He said, but Chris shook his head.

"Why bother? All I do is destroy things. You wouldn't be in danger if it weren't for me." He said, and Wyatt smiled a little at his brother.

"Chris, why do you think you're still alive?" he asked, and Chris harrumphed.

"Because you healed me for some reason or other." He said, and Wyatt nodded.

"Yeah. But even with everything that's happened these six years, I've never tried to kill you. And I just healed you, and you've thrown me around and I didn't even defend myself."

Chris looked at him, not trusting his brother.

"What's your point?" he asked nervously.

"Chris, why do you keep putting yourself through things like this?" he asked, and Chris looked at him miserably.

"It was to try and save you. I didn't want to believe you were wrong from the start. I didn't believe it. Then I found out it was me who was wrong from the start." He lamented, and Wyatt shook his head.

"Chris, that's what you never got. Phoebe and Paige twisted you all the wrong ways baby brother. You weren't born wrong, they made you wrong, and that was only because I stopped listening to them. I never should have left you alone with them, if I'd known how much they were going to mess you up I would have stopped them. Yeah, they made you wrong, but you weren't born wrong. Mom would have done the same thing they did if she hadn't died. And I've told you a thousand times that that wasn't your fault. You aren't to blame for what happened. They were. You told them you thought something was wrong with me, you were wrong yeah, but they were the ones who didn't listen. They became arrogant, consumed with power, and because they only cared about power, they stopped caring about you. I never did. Yeah, we fought all these years, but I've never wanted to kill you, I've wanted to here with me, where you belong." He said, and Chris frowned.

"You tried to kill me last time, and you killed Bianca." Chris said, and Wyatt nodded grimly.

"I know I did, I really didn't mean to do that Chris, that was an accident. I didn't want to hurt you anymore than I already had, because you got hurt because I didn't take good enough care of you. But I've been trying to fix that. You just haven't let me. You put yourself through so much pain, when the one you wanted to 'save' was right here all along. You belong beside me Chris, the two Blessed Ones, the Ultimate Power. But because they took you from me, you kept doing what they would have wanted you to do, and it messed you up. You aren't the reason things changed Chris. They are. You aren't the one in the wrong, they were. None of this is your fault you know." He said earnestly, and Chris looked at him, the suspicion falling from his eyes.

He was getting to him he knew it. With his feelings towards his loved ones changing, with his belief that he was the one who changed Wyatt, and with the feelings of neglect, loneliness and abandonment, he was close to winning him over. He should have done this years ago.

"Mom blasted me." Chris said softly, and Wyatt gently stroked his cheek, wiping away the tears.

"That's because she knew we were different. She knew eventually you would see the truth, that their way, the endless battle, was the wrong way. That's why she threw you out, that's why she tried to kill you. It's because she realised you and I are the future, and she didn't like it. Yeah she would act like she loved you, to try and make you loyal to her, she knew how close we were. And she used it against us little brother. What do you owe her? All your life she lied to you, and then she turns on you. And despite you forming the resistance against me, I've never given up on you Chris. She lied to you to make you loyal to her, they all did, they knew that if anyone could stop me it would be you. That's why they brainwashed you, to turn you against me, because they knew we would eclipse them, and knew that if you joined me, they wouldn't be able to stop us. She used you and manipulated you, trying to get you to do their dirty work for them, and I could never convince you otherwise. I just wish you weren't so stubborn, you would have seen the truth so much earlier, and you wouldn't have gotten hurt." He said sadly, and he could see the trust that was forming in his brother's eyes, a trust that he hadn't seen for years.

"She really played me didn't she?" he asked miserably, and Wyatt nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just sorry I didn't figure it out sooner. I could have saved you earlier. I'm sorry you got so hurt Chris. I only wanted to protect you, but they turned you against me, and by then it was too late. And so you kept carrying out what they would have wanted you to do, using you while they laughed at you. And I admit I wasn't the best of brothers. You formed the resistance and I never guessed until later that it was because they had warped you. But you're back now Chris. We can be brothers again. You don't owe them anything little brother." He insisted, and Chris looked down at his shoes.

"I thought...I thought they actually did love me. But now I think back, I see they only ever wanted us to be kept apart. They didn't trust me, they figured you would turn against them if you had me. They only wanted to exploit me, to make me a little soldier, and like an idiot I fell for it. Huh. Fancy thinking my own mother loved me." Chris said, angry and derisive, and Wyatt shook his head sadly.

"You're not an idiot Chris. They were good at manipulating you. And when she saw you couldn't be controlled anymore, she tried to kill you. And then she sent you back here as a message to me, telling me that they'll try to do everything to keep us apart, keep us from realising what he really are to each other, the other halves of the whole. We're brothers, and we're stronger, better and cleverer than the sisters ever were. They wanted a solider, and they treated you so badly because of it because they knew one day you would see the truth." Wyatt said softly, willing his brother to make the final leap to his side.

Chris looked at his brother, thinking back on his life. His family hated him, had used him to try and prevent Wyatt from doing what he had done. And like an idiot he had fallen for it, been exploited and manipulated by the three of them, used against his big brother from day one, using him as a control against Wyatt. They had wanted him to destroy his brother, had brainwashed him and turned him against Wyatt. His mother was the worst. Chris felt awful just thinking about it. His own mother had tried to kill him, his mother detested him, hated him for messing up her plans that much, that she wanted him dead. She had never loved him, none of them had, and like an idiot he had kept on doing what they had wanted, not realising how much they would have glorified in what he was doing.

They were evil, vicious, manipulative witches. They didn't care about him, why should he care about them? Why should he care about their legacy when they were more interested in themselves? All his time in the past had shown him that. They only cared about themselves, about what they wanted, they were as corrupt as the Elders, and just as stupid too. His mother had played him, how wrong was that? His own mother had used a child's unflinching love for his mother, had spat on it, and had used it against the one he loved the most, his big brother.

"Wyatt..." Chris said softly, and Wyatt smiled, sensing victory.

He then saw the angry fury in his brother's eyes and knew at last, after all these years, all his plans and efforts, he had finally won his brother over.

"I don't care about them anymore. I'm done playing their games. They didn't care about me, love me. So why the hell should I bother with them? They can all burn in hell like they deserve. They only cared about themselves, their way, not about us or anything that freed us." He spat angrily, and Wyatt nodded.

"I've been trying to tell you that for years little brother. Glad to see you're finally listening to me." He said with a grin, and Chris glowered at where the holographic book was.

"Screw them. I hate them." Chris spat, and Wyatt ruffled his brother's long hair.

"Attaboy." He said proudly, and then Chris looked at him uncertainly.

"Wyatt?" he asked nervously, and he looked at his brother curiously.

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?" he asked weakly, and Wyatt smiled.

"Of course I do, it wasn't your fault, the only ones to blame are the Charmed Ones, not you. You were too young, and I was too arrogant to see what they were doing to you. But we're together now, and we can start to make things right, together, like we were meant to be." He said, extending his hand to his brother.

Chris looked at his brother's hand.

"Do you...?" Chris asked softly, and Wyatt nodded.

"More than anything little guy." He said, and his insides started screeching with triumph as his brother put his hand in his.

Chris glowered at the holographic book. They had used him, manipulated him, abandoned him and betrayed him. And now, with them gone, everyone else was going to pay.

"Thanks Wyatt." He said, and Wyatt got up and sat on the seat beside him, and pulled his little brother into a protective embrace, smiling as his brother snuggled into him, eyes blazing, a thirst for revenge developing.

At long last, he had his brother. He'd turned him to his side at last, broken him free from the old ways. And now, his brother would be his right hand, a weapon he could use against his enemies. And very soon, there wouldn't be very many of them left either, thanks to Chris.

"I'm glad you're back little brother." Wyatt said, quite enjoying the experience as Chris cuddled into him, holding onto his brother, the only one who loved him.

"Me too. Wy?" he asked, and Wyatt smiled as he heard the childhood given nickname.

"Yeah?" he asked, and Chris grinned up at him.

"It won't be any fun if I just give you the resistance will it?" he asked teasingly, and Wyatt smiled.

"No it won't. But I'm sure we can find some way that we can both have fun." He said, and he and Chris grinned as they thought of the fun they would have tomorrow.

XX

"There is nothing in here!" Piper snapped, slamming the book shut.

"Piper, losing it isn't going to help." Leo reminded her, and she glared at her husband.

"Yeah, well, I feel like losing it. My son has been captured by his tyrant of an older brother, and has been taken to the future, where god knows what will happen to him, we got trounced by our own kid, and now he's probably screwing the future up even more while torturing Chris." She said irritably, and Paige looked at them, her own worry clouding her features.

"You guys said you three went to the future before you met me, can't you do that spell again?" she asked, and Phoebe shook her head.

"No we can't, it was a one use spell, and the Elders helped anyway." She said, and then her eyes widened as she turned to Leo.

"I can't Phoebe." He said, and that was the wrong answer as an incredibly anxious and scared Piper vented by blasting him apart.

"Piper!" Phoebe scolded as Leo came back together, looking grumpy.

"I did not care for that." He said irritably, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Leo, our son is in serious trouble, Wyatt has his hands on him, and we don't have the faintest idea of how to go about saving him! If you can use your Elder magic to send us to the future, you should!" she shouted, as Victor entered, as he had been summoned after Wyatt had taken Chris.

"Calm down honey or you'll wake the baby. Leo, can't you send them to the future?" he asked, and Leo frowned.

"It doesn't work like that Victor. The future is the future for a reason, we aren't meant to see it, and considering we know for a fact it isn't all sunshine and roses, I think we should be careful about how we go about this." He said patiently, and Piper raised her hands dangerously.

"Are you saying you don't want to help save Chris?" she asked in a deadly voice, and Leo shook his head adamantly.

"Of course I'm not Piper, I want to save him too, but I don't think barging into the future is the best idea." He said, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Leo, we've tried everything else, and considering how powerful our sweet son was, I'd rather not leave Chris in his clutches a moment longer than we have to. Please." She begged, and Leo could see the terror she was dealing with, the same terror they all had, the fear of the monster version of their oldest son, the one who had tossed around the four of them like ragdolls, the one who now had his hands on Piper's little boy.

Leo frowned. While he was adamant in his desire to protect Chris and get him away from Wyatt before Wyatt did something to hurt him, he was also worried about what going to the future might do. Given that much knowledge of the future might be very dangerous for the four of them, and there was also the fact that Wyatt didn't particularly seem to mind fighting them, and considering what had happened to Phoebe and Paige in the future, he also didn't seem that bothered about killing them. Which meant that he was now torn, between protecting his son, and protecting the girls who would be in an unknown world, and all of them would be too focused on Chris and Wyatt to care about themselves. But as Leo looked at the three sisters, frowning in thought, he realised Chris, who had been unconscious when Wyatt had taken him, was in even greater danger than they were.

"Alright, but we'll need to change the spell, otherwise the three of you will be dead and then we won't be able to help Chris at all. And we'll need a date." He explained, and Phoebe nodded and headed to get the things, while Paige looked at him curiously.

"Can't we just let us inhabit our future powers?" she asked, and he looked at her in confusion.

"What good will that do?" he asked, and she looked at him in disbelief.

"In case you missed it Leo, future Wyatt flattened us. And I reckon we might need to face him if we want Chris back, which means we need to up our game." She said, and he pondered this as Phoebe and Piper begun the ritual, remembering what they needed from last time.

"What do I do?" Victor asked irritably, just as concerned about Chris as they were.

Piper looked up at him sadly.

"Look after Wyatt until we get back, in fact, take him to yours, he'll be safer there." She said, and Phoebe looked up at her father worriedly.

"Dad, if we're not back within a week..." she began, but he shook his head stubbornly.

"Don't go there Phoebe. You're going to bring back Chris, and none of you are going to die. Got it?" he asked sharply, and she gave him a small smile.

"Yes dad, we've got it." She assured him, and he nodded to himself, looking at them worriedly.

"Be careful." He said, and Leo wrote down the spell.

"Wait, are you coming too?" Paige asked in surprise as he sat down beside Piper.

"Obviously. He's my son too Paige." He said, and Piper looked at him worriedly.

"It might not be safe for you there, if Wyatt killed you as well..." Phoebe said, and he gave her a sceptical glance.

"It might not be safe for you and Paige either. And besides, if the future's as hellish as Chris has said, you might need me to heal you. I'm going." He said firmly, and after giving him a worried glance, the four of them joined hands and read the spell.

"_Hear the words, hear the rhyme,_

_We send to you this burning sign_

_Then our future powers we'll find_

_In another place and time_."

Victor watched worriedly as the four of them were suddenly surrounded in swirling golden orbs, and a second later, they were gone. Looking at where the four of them had disappeared worriedly, he looked to the sky nervously.

"Let them come home. Let Chris come back too." He said nervously, and headed to make himself a strong cup of coffee and settle in to wait.

XX

Orbs swirled onto the street, and the four of them came to a stop, and immediately took a look around and Piper made a noise of terror as she saw what she was looking at.

They had arrived at P3. However, unlike the P3 back in their time, which was a thriving establishment, this P3 was nowhere near habitable.

A massive blast had torn away the left hand side of the club, leaving a charred crater filled with rubble in its place. Piper looked on in shock as she saw what had become of her livelihood, but soon stopped when she saw what looked to be human hand sticking out from beneath the wreckage.

"It's been totalled." Paige said weakly, standing close to her sister nervously.

"Our little boy did this Leo, or is at least responsible for it." Piper whispered, and Leo rubbed her back.

"We'll make sure he doesn't become like this Piper." He said, disgust filling him as he saw what had become of P3, the place where Piper had agreed to marry him.

"We can't stay here." Phoebe whispered, shaking as she saw what had become of the club.

It was a much different scenario than the last time they had used this spell. Last time, the future had been mostly intact, albeit with witch trials and burning at the stake. But this was completely different. As they progressed through the city streets, they saw just how bad things were. Buildings with windows blown out, glass littering the streets. Small probes zoomed by through the air. Parts of buildings had been blasted away in explosions, some even looked as though they had been melted. The Golden Gate Bridge was twisted and warped, smoke was rising high into the air, and they could hear distant screams as they progressed through the city. There were massive craters blown into the streets, and dead bodies littered several areas, some bleeding strange colours of blood, others clearly human victims. Darklighter arrows were lying around, abandoned by their owners. The sky was a blood red colour, rubble was lying throughout the streets, cars were burnt out and smoking, lights flickering on and off despite being early evening. Piper studied the skyline, to try and see the Transamerica pyramid, but saw no sign of the massive building, only a ragged building a quarter of its side marking the skyline, as though it had been snapped into pieces. Large viewscreens showed various places around the world, flickering to the crater that had once been the Vatican, the blank space that was once the FBI headquarters, reports of another massacre in Germany, the final death toll from the sinking of New Zealand, and a black expanse of land that was meant to be Alaska. They looked on in horrified shock as they progressed nervously through the city streets, the screens showing just how much of a monster their eldest son had become. Baby Wyatt grew up to do this to the world.

And then an image of Wyatt appeared on the screens, eyes narrowed angrily.

"To the brave people of Sri Lanka, while I appreciate your bravery, my tolerance is reaching it's end. Either stand down your arms and surrender the rebels within your country to me, or otherwise, I will destroy you all. You know what I did to Alaska, and to New Zealand, I will have no qualms about doing this to you. You have twenty four hours to respond to my merciful offer.

However, I feel I must commend the loyal peoples of Madagascar, who remembered what is due to their Emperor, and repelled the attempt by the resistance to spread their poison into their land, and even better, killed one of the resistance's leading members, former Agent Murphy. Let their example serve as an ideal to the rest of you. The resistance must be crushed, and with the help of brave people like those in Madagascar, we are much closer to ending the cancerous resistance once and for all. Soon the resistance will be crushed, its time is running out. Those who wish to remain in my protective circle should make other such demonstrations of their loyalty, before I start questioning them." He snarled before the image changed to an advert for machine guns.

"My god." Phoebe breathed as she saw just what her nephew was capable of.

"And to think we never listened to Chris when he told us how bad the future was." Piper said in disbelief, heart breaking as she saw what it was her son became in the future and hating it.

"How did it become so wrong Leo?" she asked tearfully, seeing the tyrant her son was and looking up at the screen in disgust, failure condemning him, he held his wife to him gently, bowing his head to hers.

"We won't let him become like that I promise." He vowed, as the fear of failure, of the future, of their son growing into the monster they had seen, and the fear of how much danger Chris was in now overcame them.

Phoebe watched the two of them, her eyes still on the screen, which were now encouraging people to rat on their neighbours if they were doing anything illegal. Chris had grown up in this world, and, abandoned by his family, it must have seemed a hell of a lot worse. He had literally been raised in hell, and with all of them dead, even worse was the fact that he'd had to do it himself. He'd been forced to rely on himself, staying one step ahead of his tyrannical big brother, not trusting anyone, all the while trying to resist his brother while never giving up hope that his brother, the brother he was meant to be, was still in there somewhere and would come back to him. Chris had no reason to believe Wyatt was good, no reason to believe something had changed him, yet he had come back to try and save his brother anyway, to try and save them all and to try and prevent this apocalyptic version of the future coming true.

"That poor kid...all those times we treated him like crap, told him we didn't want him around, we didn't want to hear it, we didn't believe him, got angry because we thought he was making our lives worse...none of that compares to this." She whispered, and Paige nodded grimly beside her.

"Yeah. Am i the only one who wants to smother the poor little kid in kisses as soon as we get him back?" Paige asked, and Piper gave her a wan smile.

"Get in the queue, mother's privilege." She said, then squinted down an alley, towards a large shopping precinct.

And then confirmed her suspicions when she saw an energy ball fly up the street.

Beckoning to the others, they edged down the alleyway, to find the street was a battle zone.

Cars were either being used as barricades or were belching out flames, the victims of energy balls. Craters had been gouged into the street, burn marks had scorched the walls, and cries and screams were filling the air as a large crowd of demons pushed further down the street, crying out in surprise as a car flew up the street towards them, smashing several into a burnt out shop. Bodies were littering the ground, scorch marks marking demon vanquishes, pools of blood showing the deaths of others. Smoke was rising from several shops, billboards had crashed onto the street, a water hydrant was pouring water everywhere, a wall had been blown away exposing screaming families to the battle, and a massive fire escape had toppled to the ground.

Piper looked down the street to see people with guns firing at the demons from behind the cars that were being used as walls. There were also fireballs coming from that end, along with small flurries of Whitelighter orbs, and a couple of demons that had advanced into their line were thrown back along the street. She winced as several demons were suddenly blown apart, whoever was behind the car at the front had some serious firepower.

"Fall back!" a male voice cried from the good guys' end, swearing as a lamppost exploded above him, showering him in glass.

"Retreat!" a Whitelighter yelled, and gagged as a Darklighter arrow plunged through his neck, the victim of a grinning fiend squatting on the roof of a building.

Another car flew up the street, scattering the demons, and Piper turned to her sisters. They didn't have much time before the demons spotted them anyway as they were advancing steadily along the street.

"Shall we join in?" she asked, and Phoebe and Paige grinned.

"Yeah, let's test these future powers." Paige said, and Piper leapt out from the alleyway and flicked her hands as always.

Six demons suddenly screamed in pain as she vanquished them all at once.

"Nice!" she said, impressed by her future powers.

Phoebe leapt out of the alleyway, shooting up into the air, and as several demons fired energy balls at her, she cocked her head, and the balls reversed and vanquished their owners.

Paige orbed into the middle of the demon horde, and raised her hands, and smiled as a blue bubble expanded outwards from her in an explosion, disintegrating a ring of demons.

Leo then also joined the battle, firing lightning from his hands, killing the Darklighter and running the lightning through the demon crowds. Between the four of them, they quickly vanquished the small demon army, and aside from the panicked cries from inside the apartment and the crackling of the fires, the street was quiet.

"Ma'am?" a young sounding voice asked.

"It's safe, you can come out." Piper called, and she heard a sharp intake of breath.

And then a woman, dressed in black vest and leather jacket, with piercing green eyes and long black hair, stood up from behind the car, and looked at the four of them, mouth opened in surprise.

"It can't be..." she said in shock, looking at the four visitors from the past.

Piper, Phoebe and Leo were all looking at her in equal shock.

"Impossible." Leo said huskily.

"What the hell?" Phoebe demanded as she looked at the person staring at them.

"But, how?" Piper asked breathlessly.

Paige, very confused, looked at the others, then looked at the one they were staring at, then back again.

"Huh?" she asked in confusion.

"Piper?" the woman asked in shock, and Piper, equally shocked, not to mention confused, gave the other a hesitant smile and whispered in surprise.

"Prue."

**Well who was expecting that?**

**First of all, I'm sorry for the delay, this should have been up days ago, but then my dad had a diy kick on Wednesday and Thursday and always wants to involve me for reasons best known to himself, then I had the dentist yesterday and had to tour the city getting bird seed for my nanna, and on top of that I wasnt happy with the first section, and it took me a while to get it right, so apologies!  
**

**However, here we are with the second chapter!  
**

**I am mean to Chris arent I? Basically, Wyatt has corrupted all of his memories, and with the last vision (akin to what the Source did to Piper in Brain Drain) he finally managed to convince Chris that he was the only one that does love him. And in his own way he does. And if any of you think Wyatt is awfully touchy feely, there is a reason for that which I might go into later. I know Chris turning seemed a little sudden, but you must appreciate, he's lived in hell for years, his life in the past hasnt exactly been a basket of roses even with them finding out who he was, and because of all they did to him in the past, Wyatt found it horribly easy to turn Chris against them all. Im not quite sure I managed to convey that effectively, I hope I did.  
**

**But now things are hotting up! Wyatt has Chris on his side at long last, and it seems as though the four Charmed Ones are together in the future! Next time we get some answers, see some old friends (including a character who I am very fond of despite her small appearance in the comics), and see just how bad things truly are in the future (speaking of which, apologies if I upset anyone with what Wyatt's done to the future, what with the massacres and the destruction, I dont mean any offence)  
**

**So, how is Prue there? Who else is there to be found in the future? And now that the two brothers are on the same page, just what does that mean for the world?  
**

**Hopefully my next update will be a lot quicker than this one was!  
**

**Anyway, until next time, as always please read and review review review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

Future Mistakes

Piper hesitantly made her way towards her sister, but to her great surprise, Prue suddenly attacked. She flicked her hand at her three sisters, crashing them against the wall with a yelp. She then made the same gesture Piper did, and to her sister's great surprise, blew Leo up, and another gesture froze his orbs while they were in the midst of reforming.

"Ma'am? We ought to get out of here." A young soldier said, looking worriedly at his superior.

"In a minute. Who are you three?" she asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowed.

"Prue, what the hell? We're your sisters! That's Leo!" Piper yelped, pinned by her sister's powers.

"Sorry if I don't believe you, but I can't take any chances. Prove it." Prue ordered, her eyes untrusting.

"Prue, we were raised together! The three of us, you, me and Piper! Grams raised us." Phoebe said, not liking how her legs were dangling above the ground.

Piper frowned. This was not the reunion with her sister that she had expected.

"Anyone of Wyatt's demons knows our history, anyone who's been to school since the empire began will know that, it's a compulsory subject." She said, and Piper hissed in vexation.

Prue, however the hell she was alive and however the hell she had her powers as well as her own, had obviously learned not to trust anyone. A thought struck her suddenly as she looked at her suspicious sister. Had Chris known she was alive? If he had, why hadn't he told them? And if he knew about her, had she looked after him, protected him? Maybe Chris wasn't as alone as they had thought if Prue was here, however that may have been.

"Oh, I've got it. You were late to your own eighteenth birthday dinner!" Phoebe said, smiling at the memory, and Prue's face softened slightly.

"Why?" she asked, and Piper smiled.

"Because Andy gave you himself as your birthday present, you lost your virginity that night, and showed up late to the restaurant." She recounted, remembering their puzzled grandmother wondering where Prue had gone.

"And then you had penne picante and tiramisu!" Phoebe continued, and then Piper finished off the story.

"And Grams got drunk and you had to drive us home." She finished, and Prue gave a smile as she let Phoebe and Piper go, then turned to Paige.

"And how do I know you're Paige?" she asked, and Paige shrugged.

"I don't know, I never grew up with you and never met you before, but I always wanted to. Not quite how I imagined it would be though. Wait, I know, the first spell I really mastered on my own that you wrote was your animal conjuring spell. True, I only ever managed to conjure doves and the occasional raccoon, but it was thanks to your spell in the book that I could." She said, and Prue smiled and let her go too.

"Don't feel bad, I only ever conjured a flock of seagulls and a couple of monkeys." She lamented, and Piper shot her a dirty look.

"Yes, which took Leo and I the better part of the day to round up again, while you went on a date with Jack." She sniffed, and Prue smiled.

"It really is you guys." She said happily, and at long last the three original Charmed Ones were reunited, as Piper and Phoebe hugged Prue desperately.

"We've missed you so much." Piper said as she hugged her big sister.

"You know idea how much I've missed you guys. And Phoebe, since when did you have short hair?" she asked in surprise as the sisters separated, and she shrugged.

"Since my boyfriend moved to Hong Kong." She said, and while Prue looked at her in confusion, she then turned to face Paige, who was observing the frozen, scattered Leo in interest, avoiding looking at her big sister.

"Hi Paige. I know me attacking you wasn't quite how you wanted to meet me, it certainly wasn't how I wanted to meet you, but for what it's worth, it is good to see you too." She said, and Paige then looked at her sister uncertainly.

"After hearing so much about you, the last place I expected to find you was in the future. And considering the mess our sweet nephew has made of it, you can't really be blamed for being suspicious. It's good to finally meet you." She said, and Paige and Prue hugged while their sisters watched on fondly, noticing as several other dishevelled fighters came out from behind the cars.

"Prue?" a guy in his forties with blond hair asked, and she waved him down.

"It's alright Riley. They actually are my sisters." She assured him, and a young girl gestured to Leo.

"What about him?" she asked, and Prue narrowed her eyes at her brother in laws orbs.

"He's just an ass." She said, and unfroze him, allowing him to come back together, looking around in confusion.

"Prue?" he asked in disbelief, and Prue sneered and blew him up again.

"Prue." Piper said reproachfully as Leo reformed.

"Ma'am, we need to get out of here." The soldier boy said, and she nodded.

"Agreed. Right, I know you lot have questions, so do I, but we need to get out of here." She said, feeling a cold wind and knowing full well what that signified.

"Prue..." Piper said tersely, fearing she recognised the cold wind.

A roar then split the air, and Prue and her group looked to the air in fear.

"Dragon!" Riley yelled in terror, and Prue then gestured at the rest of her squad, orbing them away from the oncoming attack.

Leo looked on in shock as she orbed people away, that shouldn't be one of her powers.

"How the hell?" he demanded, and she glared at him.

"Later!" she snapped, seeing a shimmering blue tornado spin up the street towards them, and knowing they had to get out of here fast.

A roar split the air again and the four sisters looked up to see a massive dragon, evil yellow eyes narrowed, plunging straight for them, its mouth opening.

"Please tell me Wyatt didn't conjure that!" Piper yelled as the dragon set a jet of fire out of its mouth.

"I'll explain later!" Prue cried, grabbing her sisters and orbing out before the fire reached them.

XX

Wyatt looked around at the assembled commanders, all of whom were charged with keeping the peace, in other words rooting out the infernal resistance.

"I'm sorry my lord, I had no idea that they would be so bold as to launch a raid here on San Francisco." The local commander, a demon named Keegan, uttered, his voice terrified.

Wyatt looked down at him in contempt.

"So, not only did you fail to anticipate the resistance's moves, you also failed to do it here, in the capital. So, as a result, some of my best men are now dead, and what is more, I don't have the head of the new resistance leader to make up for it. And this turn of events is all because you have so very little imagination Keegan. What am I to do with you?" Wyatt asked, and Keegan trembled.

"My lord, I assure you, it won't happen again." He said, and Wyatt gave a smile and nod.

"I know it won't. I forgive you Keegan." Wyatt said, and Keegan looked up at him hopefully.

"Truly my lord? Thank you!" he said, and then a jagged bolt of electricity punched through him, and with a pained scream, he was vanquished, making all the demons look around nervously and cluster together, whispering as they wondered who had dared kill someone their emperor had forgiven.

The answer became clear a second later when a young man, with piercing, merciless green eyes, darkening brown hair, clad in a black tshirt and hoody, along with black jeans, paced up through the demon crowd, daring to approach the throne, and then stood behind it, Wyatt smiling proudly.

"I may have forgiven Keegan, but my brother hasn't. And as of now, you all report to him, as he is my right hand man. You will treat him with the same respect as you do me, or otherwise, I'll destroy you all." Wyatt warned, his voice pleasant, but the look on his face anything but.

The assembled demons all looked at each other nervously, suddenly very afraid of the black clad stranger behind their emperor's throne, glaring at them all.

"Um, my lord, isn't your brother the leader of the resistance?" one asked, and Wyatt turned his gaze onto him and the demon trembled.

"He was, he isn't anymore. Problem Tagg?" he asked, and the demon hurriedly shook his head.

"No my lord, I was just a little unsure, I wanted to make sure I heard correctly." He said hesitantly, and Chris arched an eyebrow at him.

"Are you saying you can't hear properly?" he asked, and the demon shrugged.

"No my lord, I just missed what was said." He assured him, and Chris gave him a look of contempt.

"Well, perhaps I should remove the obstacles to your hearing." Chris said darkly, and Tagg looked at him in horror, and Chris splayed his hand, and Tagg screamed as his long hair, which fell past his ears, was ripped from, his skull, leaving the demon whimpering in pain.

Wyatt gave Chris an appreciative wink as Chris gave a grim smile.

"There, now you won't have any difficulty hearing what Wyatt or I say." Chris said simply, and Tagg, clutching his bleeding scalp nodded urgently.

"Of course not my lord..." he whispered, and Wyatt pointed them away, and with that they shimmered out.

"Well I think they learned their lesson." Wyatt commented, sitting back in his throne.

Chris flexed his hand, grinning a little.

"All these years, I thought you were wrong. But look at them, those things are what killed mom and sent the world straight to hell. Until you stopped them." Chris said, sitting on the arm of Wyatt's throne, and he gently stroked his brother's cheek.

"Exactly. Fear keeps them in line. But, their failures aside, they are getting out of hand, having the gall to attack the capital. Aren't you going to tell me anything about their new leader?" Wyatt asked, and Chris grinned.

"I would but then it wouldn't be any fun." He said, and Wyatt cocked his eyebrow at his brother.

"You sure this isn't because you're still attached to them?" he asked, and Chris shot him a dirty look.

"No. They used me too. Were all content while I was saving their lives, but as soon as I had my back turned they went against everything I told them. Terrorist bombs, hostage situations, I would never have authorised any of that and they know it. She knows it." He said bitterly, and Wyatt was finally glad his fibbing had paid off, he had finally found out that Chris' unknown deputy was a woman.

Well, they weren't really fibs. One of his demons had ordered a school held to ransom if the resistance didn't capitulate, and they had attacked rather than give themselves up, vanquishing the idiotic demon who'd organised the entire thing. He had just switched the sides in the story.

And the terrorist bombing they didn't really know what had been the cause, all they knew was a sports stadium, packed with people, had blown up and no one could figure out which side it was, so of course Wyatt had blamed the rebellion while they had blamed Wyatt.

"So why not just give me a hint?" Wyatt wheedled, and Chris just grinned as he went out to stand on the balcony, and seeing his brother was having too much fun keeping Wyatt guessing, he relented.

It had been a long time since Chris had enjoyed himself, he could hardly grudge him that.

After Chris had finally accepted his position as Wyatt's right hand, he had instantly melded into the part, and covered in an angry fire, Chris was lashing out at everyone and everything, and Wyatt knew full well that if he encountered any of the resistance they would claim that he was evil, just like they did with him. Chris was finally accepting that power was the only way to go, that everyone else had turned on him and betrayed him, and he could now use that to his advantage. He was casting off the ties that had bound him to his mother's and his aunt's way of doing things, the things that had kept him from realising his true potential, and now that they were together again, nothing would stop them.

Chris was frowning out over the city, watching as a dragon soared back to its nest. He looked curiously at where the dragon had come from, his face a mask of thoughtfulness.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked, and Chris narrowed his eyes.

"There's a great power here." He said, a niggling in the back of his skull.

Wyatt grinned.

"Yeah, us." He said, but Chris shook his head.

"No, something different, something just as powerful...dangerous." Chris said, and realising his brother must be using his sensing power (slightly impressed considering he had never been any great shakes at it), he looked out over the city, and then it dawned on him.

His mother was here, with her sisters. The Charmed Ones had come to the future, and they would be here to try and take Chris from him. And if they were in the future, his father would have made very sure that they would be able to compete with Wyatt.

Wyatt frowned, his eyes dangerous. The Charmed Ones were here, and knowing his mother, who had always been incredibly overprotective of Chris, they would want a fight. And while Chris was blocking out all the bonds he had made to them as charges with his anger and the belief that they had used him and hated him, Chris might become aware that they were here, and Wyatt had a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach that if anyone could lure Chris from him it would be his mother. Kid always had been a mommy's boy.

Wyatt pondered. Chris being on his side was still new, and while his memories were still changing, he needed to keep Chris away from anything that would potentially lure Chris away from him. Which meant his mother. Chris may be angry, abandoned and betrayed, and feeling that no one loved him but Wyatt, but if he met his mother in a battle it might change, and until Chris was firmly with him, and not just learning, when he had fully learned to follow power, follow his brother, once he was fully in control and with his brother, bonded with him the same way his mother was with her sisters, only then could he risk Chris confronting his mother.

Wyatt smiled. Not that he would let Chris battle his mother. No, that privilege would belong to him as the eldest, seems only fair for the Twice Blessed to pit himself against the strongest witch in the world. Life had been so boring recently, and because of how his family had acted in the past, even the challenge of turning Chris wasn't as fulfilling as it ought to have been. He liked to challenge himself. Before his mother's arrival, the only ones who could safely challenge him and make a fight of it were Chris (which was only if he used all his powers, which, fearing they might turn him, affected by trauma, and meddled with by Wyatt as they were, he rarely did) and Neena, and she had vanished, Chris spiriting her away to lead a resistance cell elsewhere. And it wasn't that he didn't live the fact that his brother was on his side again, he did, he loved it, but still, he did like a challenge, and fighting his mother, with the added difficulty of not killing her, or his father (however much he would like to do that again), that would provide the challenge for him.

"We'll deal with it together." Wyatt promised, running his fingers through Chris' long hair, and his brother nodded, moving closer to his brother as the two of them looked out over their kingdom.

It was going to be an interesting battle. Fighting the most powerful witch in the world. But last time, he had easily destroyed the most powerful Wicca in the world, Willow, in a battle in which she had given herself over to darkness, and she had still lost the battle, even if they had destroyed Las Vegas and turned most of the Nevada desert to glass in the process. And now his mother was here, with the added complication that he was unable to kill her, because if he did, he would lose Chris.

And that simply wasn't an option.

He looked at Chris fondly, imagining him battling their family. While he couldn't kill his mother or father, that was to say nothing for the two aunts. And he felt Chris deserved a chance to go after Phoebe after all she had done to him in their youth. Yes, this would be great fun, the bitter, furious, betrayed nephew against the selfish, neglecting, uncaring empath. He would enjoy watching that battle.

And then, it clicked. Emotions would be running high in the resistance, and if the sisters had met up with Chris' old minions, then they would waste no time in telling them that Chris was with him. Which meant, in fear, they would need to flee to a base that the deputy had set up, and Wyatt knew enough about their organisation to know that there were a few of them dotted about the place. And no matter who the deputy was, with Chris not there to add his own magic, to warp their bond and render it invisible from Wyatt's view, to add his considerable strength to the wards, it would be a lot more apparent to his forces.

And that meant their fears would be a lot more readable.

"_Barbas_." Wyatt said telepathically, contacting one of his favourite demons, he'd always been rather fond of the demon of fear.

"Yes my lord?" came the response, and Wyatt smiled.

"_The Charmed Ones are here_." He said eagerly, and Barbas sounded disbelieving.

"Impossible my emperor, they're all dead, you saw to that yourself." He said, and Wyatt gritted his teeth, while it was true he had killed Phoebe and Paige, he would never kill his mother.

"_Not the versions from this time, versions from the past. They're here to try and bring my brother back, and they will do whatever it takes to do so._" He explained, and he could just picture the excited smile appearing on Barbas' face.

"And you wish to prevent this?"

"_On the contrary. But, while I want a fight with my relatives, I'd rather not deal with the resistance. And once my mother tells them that Chris is with me, they will scurry to a bolthole that he has no knowledge of. And without my baby brother's rather vast and considerable expertise to protect them, their new base will be lit up to us like a Christmas tree. Be patient Barbas, and find it for me. Once you have found it...alert my forces. Zankou can lead the attack, they won't have met him in the past. He will command the entire Brotherhood of the Thorn in the attack too. The Demonatrix can join him. You will be instrumental in their fall my friend_." Wyatt said, imagining the massive army that would descend upon his mother and the resistance.

Zankou, his leading general, would command the attack, backed up by Sykes and the Tall Man. His army would be made up of the lower level rank and file, and commanded by the upper level Demonatrix and above them would be the Brotherhood of the Thorn. A few dragons would ensure the resistance was finally wiped out. Wyatt smiled. Chris turning would have eventually guaranteed the destruction of the resistance's headquarters, cutting off the head and allowing the rest to die. But with his mother and her sisters here in the future, the resistance would fall all the quicker, and the last obstacle to his will, as well as the last hope for Chris ever joining them again, would be gone.

The resistance would be crushed, and Zankou was nothing if not methodical, he would find all of the prisoners he needed, and then, despite whatever leaders there were in charge of all the other cells, the resistance would be destroyed by the end of the year. And then he and Chris could rule together forever.

"As you wish my lord."

"_Barbas, do not focus too much on my mother, and I will alert Zankou that killing her or Leo will result in all of their deaths. Because I will know if they are killed, because my brother will disappear, and I will not allow that. Understood?_"

"Perfectly my emperor."

"_Then go_." Wyatt ordered, smiling as he thought of the battle that was about to rage.

Still absently stroking his brother's hair, his brother's eyes closed in enjoyment of the feeling, Wyatt savoured the feelings of triumph that were stirring within him. The resistance would be crushed without Chris' help, and that would mean his brother would have a little less pain and turmoil as he adjusted. Everything was going as planned.

And once the resistance was crushed, a duel for the ages would rage, as the all powerful Blessed Ones met the Charmed Ones in a final battle.

XX

Wherever the base was, it was a relatively small island surrounded by clear blue seas. Set up on the western side of the island, as they had arrived at the base, Piper had spotted numerous destroyers, frigates and cruisers, along with yachts mounted with weapons, a couple of aircraft carriers, small fishing boats which were also armed, and a few submarines.

As the sisters followed Prue through the camp, they saw the looks on the faces of the people her son and sister apparently led. Some of them were looking at them with shock, with awe, with hope in their eyes. Which was a stark contrast to the other ones, who were looking at them with distrust, hostility, sometimes even outright hatred, and their group stuck together as they followed Prue throughout the camp, not liking the looks on the faces.

There was a rather strange group of people throughout the camp too. Some were obviously soldiers, dressed in army fatigues with their well worn weapons in hand, sweating slightly in the tropical heat. Witches were either brewing potions, using spirit boards or entertaining the crowds with their powers, all of them looking haggard and weary. Vampires, their eyes black, were sitting in the shade afforded by their tents, glaring out at those passing. People in suits also hung around, along with people dressed casually, and there were a few more scantily clad people around the beach. Young girls were performing combat drills, armed with stakes, swords and axes, and there were a few crossbows in the mix. They passed several shooting ranges on their way through the camp, where people were performing drills and being watched intently by a hot young guy with long brown hair. Another one was looking at the instructor every so often, as if assuring himself he was still there, and was showing some kids who were obviously new recruits how to clean their weapons. A group of people, dressed smarty despite the heat, all stood clustered together, looking off into the distance listlessly, ignoring the distrustful looks the others sent them. There were a few people in bloody surgical gowns, and a few women in white nurse uniforms. There were one or two ogres, being given a wide berth by the rest of the camp, fairies zoomed around the base, leprechauns were indulging in games of cards with each other, they had spotted a few merpeople sticking their heads up from the ocean, some pretty unicorns were being fed by delighted children, a genie was having trouble getting out of their lamp, cupids beamed in their heart shaped way from place to place. Also, to their interest, there were a couple of people dressed all in black, given edgy looks by the others, some dwarves were watching a fight which a commanding officer was trying to split up, elves were sitting looking miserable, a few whitelighters were teaching classes, a boy sneezed and accidentally set the plant he was sitting beside on fire, tiny little gremlins were tinkering with a jeep, people dressed in white with bald heads were sighing at the stupidity of people trying to surf on the still ocean, a couple of muses were discreetly helping a tent full of children who seemed to be sitting a test, nymphs were prancing around on the beach despite hisses to be quiet from an old woman staring into a crystal ball, a sandman was amusing himself my making more sand into dream dust, a few caravans showed the site of a gypsy funeral and there were some tan skinned men dressed in red robes with animals on them. And more than that, there were people within tents, all of them looking fed up and miserable, some with kids, some with grievous injuries, some of them in tears, some of them finding something to laugh at.

All of them were clearly refugees, forced together by Wyatt's actions. Normal humans, soldiers, people from the magical community, all of them displaced because of her son. Shaking her head, Piper's gaze was attracted by a flat area of tarmac, upon which were fighter planes, helicopters, a zeppelin, spy drones and a larger cargo planes. On another flat covered area were multiple tanks, jeeps, cars, bikes, quadbikes, and strangely enough, a couple of go karts.

Prue, still silent, hiked up to the top of a small incline, to a cave that protruded into the base of a large, ragged cliff, and with a sigh of relief, entered. Piper shrugged at the others and followed her inside to the cool cave, and sighed in relief glad to be out of the heat.

And as they followed their sister in she was immediately beset by requests as people began telling her they were glad she was alright, people flapping round forms, people asking her questions, but Prue had little patience and whistled loudly, stopping them all in their tracks.

"Come on people, you know better than that. Wesley, I need a cup of coffee, so do my sisters and my bloody brother in law. Tyler sweetie, I'll talk to you once I get rid of my admiring rabble. Any of you just glad I'm back, I appreciate it, but hop to, we've got a world to save here. Any of you with forms for me to sign, pile them up and leave them on the desk Tyler can present me with the bad news later. Any of you with problems, go and see Poole, that's why we gave him his extra job on top of keeping the peace, he's the go to guy when you want something done. And where is that bloody deputy of mine, and where is Weaver?" she demanded, and the crowd scuttled off, and at her irritated tone of voice an older man with long grey hair pulled into a small ponytail and dressed in army fatigues, and then the group's jaw dropped as they saw who Prue's deputy was.

It was Cole.

"Cole!" Phoebe exclaimed in horror, and she smiled at the four of them, though the pleased look in his eyes cooled slightly when he saw Leo.

"You guys are here, how the hell are you?" he asked, approaching them, and as a reflex, Piper blasted him.

Cole yelped in pain as he was blown apart, and Prue rolled her eyes as her deputy pulled himself back together, looking grumpily at Piper.

"I see absence doesn't make the heart grow fonder. And here I thought we'd moved past all this." He said irritably, dusting off his shirt sleeves.

"How the hell are you alive?" Paige demanded, and Prue smiled.

"They're from the past, I haven't broken the wall if that's what you're wondering. I take it that is Piper? She convinced me, but..." she said, eyeing her sister, and Cole nodded.

"Yeah, no one blows up quite so hatefully, and if they're from the past that would explain it. Want me to check Phoebe?" he asked, and giving a small smile, she nodded.

And Cole approached Phoebe and kissed her.

Phoebe staggered back, eyes wide in horror, then they narrowed and she slapped him hard in the face, and as he stumbled, he nodded to Prue.

"Yep, that's her." He said, as Phoebe spat on the ground.

"And no one can look at me with that much contempt, it's Paige." He assured her, and Prue smiled.

"Good. And we know that the other one is Leo." She said in distaste, heading to a table in the centre of the room, which had a holographic map of the world displayed over it.

"Prue-" Piper began but Prue made a hushing noise and raised her hand, and Cole smiled.

"Matters of state come first I'm afraid." He said, and she pouted as Prue looked at the map, frowning as she did so.

"Alright, sitrep." She said, looking around at Weaver, Cole and Tyler, while Wesley hovered in the background with a notepad in hand, pen poised.

"Sri Lanka is preparing itself for the end, their leader is insistent on staying to the end." Tyler, a young man in his thirties with blond hair dressed in a white vest reported and Prue rolled her eyes.

"The Sri Lankan resistance is no good to me martyred. Can we get someone there quick enough to head off whatever Wyatt has planned, or better yet, force off his minion?" she asked, and Cole shrugged.

"Get someone there, yes, but as we don't know which minion he'll send we can't make any guarantees. And if Wyatt goes himself, the only ones available who might be able to force him off are you and Neena." He said, and she bit down a curse.

"Alright. Tell their leader that I want him to retreat to India, that's where the survivors of the Madagascar attempt fled to. Next?" she asked, and Tyler pointed to several small islands that were flashing red off of Africa.

"We've taken the Canaries, and better yet, I don't think Wyatt has noticed, something is occupying him." He said with grim delight.

"We might..." Phoebe said but Prue made a hushing noise again and shut her sister up.

"Good, the longer he's occupied, the happier I'll be. Get them set up to help the Spanish resistance." She ordered, and Wesley jotted it down.

"Neena has taken Scotland, and has also reinforced the defences around the new base." Weaver said, and she smiled.

"Good, then everything's going well for a change, well, at least as well as can be expected. Right, Tyler, what was with the rabble when I got in?" she asked, and Tyler smirked as he looked at the pile of papers on the table in the corner.

"Most of them had requisition forms or calls for reinforcements from the other resistances." He said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Did we deal with the reinforcement calls?" she asked, and Coe nodded.

"Yep, took care of all of that. Requisitions are all your job though." He said, and she glowered at him.

"Some of them are requisitioning paper." Weaver said in amusement, and she shook her head.

"Well if they stopped sending me requisitions they know I can't meet, they might have more." She said tartly, and the older man grinned.

"They're using toilet paper for it now, and now that's their top request. Problem is, someone used some of it, so we don't even know who sent it." He said with a wheezing chuckle and she arched an eyebrow at him as the chuckle gave way to a coughing fit.

"When was the last time you gave yourself a rest?" she asked, and he shrugged, avoiding answering.

"Dan!" she snapped, and the others flinched but it went unnoticed.

"Fine, a couple of days ago." He responded, and she pointed to the entrance of the cave.

"Go and get some rest." She ordered, and realising it was futile to resist, he gave her a salute, then made a rude hand gesture at her before leaving, making Prue smile and shake her head in amusement.

"Silly old fool. Right, how are we doing?" Prue asked, and Tyler nodded.

"Supplies should hold for around four months at present rates." He reported happily, and she sighed.

"Good, so provided we don't get sieged, we should be fine." She said, and looked at last to her sisters.

"You know, you three are lucky you're dead, this commanding lark is stressful. Oh, and word to the wise, stock up on paper when you get home. It's like frigging goldust nowadays, ever since holograms came in. I suppose you want some answers?" she asked, and Paige looked at her grouchily.

"Can we talk yet?" she demanded petulantly, and she smiled at her baby sister.

"Yes sweetie you can." She assured her, and Cole sat up on the holographic table.

"Cole, how many times, stop sitting on China!" Prue scolded, shooing him off as the hologram flickered, and he rolled his eyes and moved round to sit on Canada, which didn't cause such a big distortion.

"Wait a minute, your name's Tyler, are you?" Piper asked, and the young man smiled.

"Yeah, the firestarter you saved from Ludlow. It's great to see you guys again." He said, hugging Piper fiercely, and she smiled, impressed with what he had grown up to become.

"You're him? Oh...ew." Phoebe said, shaking her head.

"Phoebe!" Piper scolded, slapping her sister's arm, knowing full well what her sister had been thinking.

"I suppose we should answer their questions first, otherwise they'll just keep interrupting." Cole said, and she nodded, then turned and smiled at the kid who had been taking notes.

"Wesley, you don't need to take notes for this honey, go and get some food." She said, and he smiled, gave her a salute and dashed off.

"Want me to go?" Tyler asked, and Prue shook her head, then her eyes widened.

"Oh, hang on girls, any intel I should know about?" she asked, and Tyler frowned.

"There was a bit that seemed to indicate Wyatt was holed up in his penthouse for some reason. And, we've had further rumours that the demons are planning a coup." He reported, and she and Cole frowned at each other.

"Isn't that good?" Leo asked hesitantly, clearly afraid he was going to get hushed, but Prue simply shrugged.

"I don't know. On the one hand, they could stop Wyatt, on the other hand, the demons will have one of their own in charge up here. Wyatt may be a tyrant but he keeps the demons in line. Any idea why they're moving so fast suddenly?" she asked, and tyler shook his head.

"None. But something seems to have lit a fire under their backsides." He said, and she frowned.

"Keep an eye on it. Alright people, questions?" she asked, and Piper folded her arms.

"Do you even have to ask? How are you alive? How do you have all of our powers? What are you doing here? Where are we? What's going on? And how is he alive, and what is he doing here as well while we're at it?" she asked, and Prue and Cole grinned.

"Alright, first things first. I'm alive because our side was desperate. After Wyatt took over and destroyed virtually all the Elders, there were only two beings left in existence that could possibly stop Wyatt. And as one of them was his little brother, the few remaining Elders were afraid that he wouldn't be able to do what they wanted to do. So, all but one of the remaining Elders, the one chosen to remain behind and help us, combined their power and resurrected me. But they knew that while I might have been the strongest one of us when I was alive, they knew that I'd been too long out of the fight to be anything but a kick ass witch, I needed a power boost, especially if I ran into my darling nephew. So, as they were already resurrecting me and killing themselves to do it, they figured they may as well change things. So, they put all of you three's powers in me too, making me _the _Charmed One, rather than just a Charmed One. So now, I can do everything you guys can do." She explained, and Leo looked at her in shock.

"Doing that would..."

"Have killed them, as it did. That's why they chose one of their number to be left alive. Sandra is now the last remaining Elder in existence, technically other than Chris, but he's only half Elder. Wyatt obliterated the heavens when he attacked them, he must have gotten his fondness for them from his mother. Out of the hundreds of Elders, barely ten escaped. You Leo, didn't." She said with a kind of savage pleasure.

"This is about Chris isn't it?" he asked, and she narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Damn right it is. He's your son." She hissed, and he nodded.

"I know." He said, and she and Cole exchanged surprised looks.

"What, how?" Cole demanded, and Piper narrowed her eyes.

"Wait a minute, did you two tell him not to tell us who he was?" she demanded, and Prue nodded.

"Yes we did. We didn't want you to know who he was, how the hell did you find out?" she demanded, but then twitched a little, and Cole groaned, this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Prue?" Paige asked hesitantly, and Leo knew what had just happened to the Charmed One, and knew the four of them were in deep trouble.

The memories of the changed timeline, due to her bond with her sisters, had just caught up with her, and while she wouldn't know specifics, she had the gist.

And was furious.

Prue gave a ferocious snarl and blasted all four of them to the ground.

"Prue!" Cole yelped in surprise, and Prue advanced on her frightened sisters, breathing heavily, resembling a saber tooth tiger.

"How could you? Your own son!" she yelled, and Piper struggled to her feet.

"We didn't know." She said, knowing how feeble the excuse sounded.

"Oh. Let me fill Cole in. Chris came back from the future, risking his own existence in the process I might add which I'll kick his ass for later, and tells them there is a threat to Wyatt. However, my charming sisters and my dear brother in law, they automatically decide that he isn't to be trusted. They don't like that he keeps secrets from them, they don't like that he doesn't sing like a bird when they ask. This three were pissed off just because he didn't tell them that he was part witch. He drops everything, leaves behind everyone he loves, to come back and tries to save your son. And all you can do is sit around, moaning that you don't trust him, whine about the demon hunts he was sending you on, ignore his warnings, not take him seriously...what you did qualifies as abuse and neglect! You ignored and persecuted your own son Piper, how could you?" Prue stormed, and Cole now looked angry too, as did Tyler.

"We didn't know who he was Prue, he split up Leo and Piper, we never told us anything, how were we meant to trust him?" Phoebe pleaded, but Prue was beside herself, and she and Piper suddenly felt very small, not having been on the receiving end of their sister's not so inconsiderable wrath since her death.

"So what, because he keeps things to himself he's automatically evil? Cole is living proof of your secrets Phoebe! You didn't vanquish him, and you kept it quiet. And look what that little secret did to our family! And you have a go at Chris because he keeps things to himself? With all that kid's been through, he's more than entitled to keep things to himself! You know full well you can't know too much about the future, but because he stuck to the rules he's the bad guy? How dare you! All of you!" she raged furiously, and Cole glowered at them all.

"Let me get this straight, you made his life a misery just because he wouldn't tell you anything?" he demanded angrily, and Paige nodded.

"Yeah, but..."

"But nothing! His secrets are his business! That boy has been through hell, and he goes to the past to save your foul little shit of a son, and you emotionally scar the kid even more than he was already! The fact of him being a witchlighter is frankly none of your damn business! How could you do that to a kid who's left behind everything he's ever known, suffered more trauma in his short life than the four of you have together, a kid who came to save that monster Piper gave birth to?"

"Nothing justifies what you've done, he kept himself aloof to try to avoid getting hurt. And then of course Darryl figured out who he was, bet he loved that, and you changed your tunes, only after you, his mother, the one he loved most in the world, had thrown him out of his own damn home!" Prue stormed, and Piper bowed her head, she had never been on the receiving end like this before.

"She did what?" Tyler demanded, that just didn't sound right, Piper took in any waif or stray, like him.

"She threw him out to impress her bastard of a boyfriend." Prue said in contempt and Piper, tears in her eyes, looked desperately at Prue.

"We had no idea who he was, we thought he was trying to hurt Wyatt..." she said pleadingly and Cole gave a loud shout of false mirth as Weaver entered the command room, eyes narrowed at what he had been overhearing.

"That's rich. When we first came up with the plan, before that skank Bianca betrayed us, that was the plan. One of us would go back in time, and kill Wyatt like he deserved, like the monster he is." Cole ground out.

Piper looked at Cole in horror.

"You were going to come back and murder a defenceless baby?" she demanded, and Prue nodded.

"Yeah, we were. Me included." She said darkly, and Piper swayed a little.

Her own sister, her big sister, condoning the murder of her baby nephew.

"We wanted him dead Piper, if he was dead, none of this would have happened. But, Chris wouldn't let us. It was the first time he ever actually used his position as supreme commander of the resistance to get us all to back down. He still believes there's good in him, believes that he wasn't born evil, which is more than can be said for the rest of us." Tyler explained angrily.

"The plan was simple, someone, either Prue, Cole, Bianca, one of them would go back and murder Wyatt. Chris refused. He didn't want to lose his big brother, and he said he would go back himself and save his brother, not kill him. He decided that he would go back, despite everything we said." Weaver said in his gravelly voice from the doorway.

Prue smiled a little.

"He was determined not to let anyone kill Wyatt, despite everything Wyatt's done. So, we changed the plan, I took over the resistance while he went back to save Wyatt. Cole and I coached him, and he'd been locking stuff away for so long we actually thought he could cope with seeing you all again, seeing you every day, and we came up with the plan to get rid of Leo so he could move in as your whitelighter. We told him to keep stuff secret, we didn't think you would be so cruel to him." She spat at them.

"Obviously we were wrong. Throwing out your own son Piper..." Cole said in horror, and Prue narrowed her eyes.

"She did it twice." She whispered in a dangerous voice, and Piper's head sagged further.

"What?" Weaver demanded.

"She threw him out again, and this time she doesn't even have her excuse of not knowing who he was, not trusting him...she knew full well he was her son and she did it anyway." Prue snarled, and Leo took a step in front of his wife.

"She screwed up ok? We all did! We all made mistakes with him, handled it all wrong, he wasn't exactly a saint but that doesn't justify what we did, we know that Prue!" Leo cried and Prue sighed in irritation.

"I know he wouldn't have made it easy for you, but assuming you four knew better than he did, that you all suffered worse than him...that's unforgiveable. You treated him like dirt, he was trying to save his brother, his family, all of you, and you continually pushed him away, and every time you did you endangered the future even more. I've never been so disappointed in any of you, or so disgusted to be your sister." She threw at her forlorn sisters.

Silence filled the command room, until Phoebe nervously found her voice again.

"We screwed up Prue. We know we did, and we know Chris is always going to remember what we did to him. But ever since we've found out, believe me, we've been trying to fix it, we've done everything to help him. We failed okay? We didn't know who he was, we didn't trust him, and we let that dictate our actions. And yeah, we were horrible. Piper, Leo and I in particular, at least Paige tried to be nice to him. We were foul to him, we know that. But we're fixing it, and no one can regret as much as we do what we did to him." She said, tears streaming down her face.

Prue sighed in annoyance.

"I know Phoebe. But I would have thought that when someone tells you your kid is in danger Piper, you work with them to stop it." She said coldly, and Piper looked desperately at her sister.

"Prue, how do you think I feel? I'm his mother, and even before we found out, he was trying to protect me. I've seen how much he loves me, and I hate myself every day for what I did to my little boy. I threw him out twice, I insulted him, hurt him in more ways than I can count. And he still came back because he loves his brother, loves us that much. I'm so proud of him, and I hate what I did and I always will, and even though he might forgive us..." she said, and Cole smiled slightly.

"Course he forgives you, he's a sap for family." He said fondly, making Weaver chuckle.

"We'll never forgive ourselves for what we did. I'll never forgive myself." Piper said, looking at her sister and Prue's face relaxed, well, it became less angry at least.

"I know you're sorry, if you weren't, you wouldn't still be breathing. But the poor kid is going to have some major issues when he gets back. Now, where was I with my story?" Prue asked, and remembered before her timid sisters and brother in law could interject.

"Leo was always a bastard to Chris, he adored Wyatt, and totally ignored Chris, didn't even register his existence. It was a lot more overt than what Phoebe did," she said, glaring at her sister and at Leo, "she always made Chris feel tiny in comparison to Wyatt, saying he was weak and not as good, Leo just ignored him completely, Leo would send letters to Chris on every birthday until he was about seven, I think by then he knew Chris had stopped reading them. Wyatt had been the one forcing him to write them in the first place. Chris didn't even exist for Leo, and that hurt Chris. A lot. And then, he did something I never would have thought him capable of." She said, her eyes clouding over as she lost herself in the memory.

"A demon, vicious thing, attacked the house, the day of Chris' fourteenth birthday. Everyone was gone, Wyatt had gone to the shop to get some food, and the demon came out of nowhere and attacked Chris, going right for his throat. Piper tried to stop him, and so he turned on her, Chris tried everything to help. But the demon slashed her open, savaged her, showering Chris in her blood. And then as she fell to the floor, dying, the demon turned on him and did the same to him." She whispered and the four of them were looking in intense horror at the story, and Piper felt a little squeamish. She now knew how she died. Chris had just told her it was a demon, not what had happened.

"Chris must have been traumatised..." Paige said, remembering all too well how many kids she'd dealt with as a social worker who'd seen their parents murdered.

"What powers have you seen him use?" Weaver asked.

"Only telekinesis and orbing." Leo responded and Cole nodded.

"Figures. He has a hell of a lot more powers than those. He's one of the two most powerful beings in existence. But, he doesn't use anything much more than his basic powers. Part of it is trauma, a lot of his powers were messed up big time by witnessing Piper's death, and then witnessing Phoebe's and Paige's messed him up even more. Wyatt also messed with his powers, fiddled with them so he can't tell if they'll work or not when he does use them. He also doesn't like using all his powers, he doesn't like having all that power inside him, he's afraid it will turn him." Cole explained.

"Chris was traumatised, and Piper told him she loved him and that it wasn't his fault just before she did. Wyatt then got back, and saw he only had a chance to save either his mom or his brother, and obviously, he chose Chris. Chris, who had been balling for Leo to come, for once in his life to answer him, and hadn't gotten an answer. Because it was him, Leo was content to let him die. After he healed him, Wyatt called for Leo and he came instantly. And then...the son of a bitch attacked Chris." Prue spat.

"I did what?" Leo asked weakly, staggered by this news and wondering why Chris hadn't told him.

"You attacked him. Told him it was his fault that Piper was dead, which he was already thinking anyway. And then you attacked him, you punched him, you kicked him, you blasted him with lightning...Wyatt was so shocked at first. And then his instincts kicked in and he nearly killed you to save his brother. Chris didn't talk for weeks. He didn't eat, he couldn't sleep, he was wasting away. Everyone tried to help him, but they couldn't. That's how he and Wyatt became so closely linked, so...unconventional for brothers, why in their own twisted way they're so dependent on each other. Wyatt was the one who fixed him. Every night, he would talk to Chris, climb into bed with him, do anything he could to soothe him, and eventually he made Chris human again. That's how they're so closely linked. Anyway, the day the Elders fell...Chris was helping some remaining Elders to escape when Wyatt showed up with Leo in tow. And when he told Chris what he planned to do, how slowly and painfully he planned to kill him, Chris said nothing, and just shrugged. He didn't care. Leo was the only death that Wyatt's caused that he never protested, in fact, he hated him so much he just and watched." Prue explained.

Leo shuddered. He had tried to kill his own son at a time when he would have needed his father the most. He had neglected him, forced him away, uncaring, and in return his son had calmly watched his death.

"The world just got worse after that. The Elders were smashed, no threat to anyone, the Cleaners were gone, Wyatt was emperor, the government usurped, the agencies meant for protection obliterated, organised religion abolished, the army capitulated, massacres, disasters, abuses of power became the norm. He sunk New Zealand. Razed Alaska. There's been massacres in Germany and Africa since the beginning. The Pentagon was destroyed, so was the Vatican, the White House, Westminster Abbey, the Kremlin...all of it. Wyatt's rule is absolute, and the only one who gets away with defying him is Chris. That's what I'm here to stop. Good was in it's death throes, no matter how good Chris was, so I was brought back to help. And I can tell you I had a hell of a time convincing Chris I was his aunt, getting him to trust me and love me, but I managed, so when he went to the past I took over. And now, the resistance, which Wyatt, feeling guilty for killing Bianca we expect, is trying it's hardest to stop Wyatt snuffing out the last few good things in the world. And as to where we are, we're on Isla Sorocco, near Mexico." Prue finished.

"And me, well I'm stuck here. Because I was vanquished in another reality, I was stuck here, unable to move on until I find redemption. And the only ones who can give me that, are the Halliwells. And because Wyatt created a wall, basically, between this world and the next, which of course means Chris couldn't summon the dead which was his intention, I'm stuck here, so I'm helping out the resistance." Cole explained.

"And now, what are you doing here?" Prue asked, as her sisters reeled from all the information.

"We...we came to save Chris." Leo said softly, and the four looked at him in surprise.

"Wait, what?" Prue demanded, and Piper looked at her worriedly.

"Wyatt kidnapped Chris." She said, and Prue went white.

"Why the hell didn't you say so before? Red alert!" Prue snapped, and Weaver smashed a small box and a blaring alarm started to ring out over the camp.

"You kept shooshing us!" Phoebe said irritably.

"How long has Wyatt had Chris?" Tyler demanded anxiously, and Piper frowned.

"Around ten hours, why?" she asked, and Prue swore.

"Damn it, we're in serious trouble." She said, but Paige shook her head.

"I don't think so, I don't think Wyatt would kill Chris." She said, and Weaver glared.

"That isn't what we're afraid of, we're afraid he'll turn him. We need to get out of here, we don't have much time." He said, and Prue nodded.

"Wait, Chris will never turn to Wyatt's side." Piper said stoutly, and Cole nodded.

"You're right, he wouldn't." He agreed.

"Usually." Tyler added, and Leo looked at him curiously.

"Son of a bitch...they did everything he needed. They gave him the tools he needed to turn Chris dark. Wyatt will convince Chris that no one loves him but him, he'll twist Chris, twist his morality, his love and his memories and make them all about him. And because he has a basis to work with, and Chris was already emotionally scarred, he's going to find it incredibly easy." Prue said, her face white.

"What...?" Phoebe asked breathlessly.

"Because of what we did to Chris, Wyatt will find it simple to get him to join him." Paige said weakly.

"Exactly. And once he has Chris, there won't be any stopping the two of them. Give the evacuation code signal! Get Sam and Dean to get their hunters to protect the planes and cars, get Rona to get the slayers onto the ships! We're moving out people! All whitelighters to the evac points with their assigned groups, get Poole to take command down there! Let's go!" Prue snapped, and the command centre became a hive of activity as people swarmed in, grabbing everything they could, and Prue rushed outside with her deputies, her sisters and Leo in pursuit.

"Take all your things! Families stick together! Gather up all food and supplies you can, we need to leave in a hurry people, let's go!" Prue yelled as cupids, whitelighters and other beings with teleporting ability ran to their assigned spots while people in panicked, methodical chaos, packed their things. People were rushing onto the copters and planes, cramming into trucks and cars, huddling onto bikes, as tents were pulled down and rolled up.

"Get me Billie, Neena, and whoever's in charge of Africa since we lost Murphy!" Prue barked.

A man in a suit, despite the heat, was rounding people up and sending them on their way as people dashed to their assigned stations, as tents were pulled down, as general chaos increased.

"Prue..." Piper said, and her sister sighed.

"I don't want to believe that Wyatt will turn Chris, but once he examines Chris' mind, he'll have everything he needs. And then they'll be coming for us." She said, watching as supplies were bundled into trucks.

"We're sorry, we tried to protect him." Phoebe said, and she nodded.

"I know." She said, as astral projections of a younger woman with long blonde hair, a woman with slightly darkened skin and black hair and a small, squirelly looking man in his sixties appeared before her.

"You rang?" Billie asked.

"Red alert, code three. Wyatt has Chris." Prue said, and the three of them looked at her in shock.

"That means..." Neena began, and she nodded.

"Yes, eventually it means that all our bases are in danger, because we don't know how long it will take for Wyatt to turn Chris." She said, and Garth shook his head.

"Chris would never turn." He said, and Cole looked at him grimly.

"Usually you'd be right, unfortunately, Wyatt has several weapons he can use against him that he's never had before, and we're afraid it will be all too easy. So we're getting out before it's too late." He said, as the alarm continued to blare and people continued to run off.

"Prue, the secondary bases...none of them are big enough or protected enough to hold off all of Wyatt's powers." Billie said anxiously, and she nodded.

"I know Billie. Get your people out, we'll think of something. All we know is that our usual bases have been compromised, so we need to get out of here, now. Being the headquarters, this is the place Wyatt will want, so we're leaving now. Neena, we're coming to you." Prue said, and Neena looked at her, aghast.

"To Edinburgh?" she demanded, and Prue nodded.

"Yep. So get ready, your forces and mine are about to join up. Which port are you using?" she asked.

"The Leith docks, but Prue, you can't bring your lot here, if you do we'll have a third of our entire fleet right here! We'll be sitting ducks!" she protested, and Prue nodded.

"I know. But we're in a bad situation, and we don't have much time or many options. So do what you can, and get ready for our arrival. Yours as far as we know is the only safe one because we don't think Wyatt knows you've taken Scotland yet. Garth, get your forces underway, you too Billie. We don't have much time. Hustle!" she said, and Garth and Billie disappeared.

"I'll do what I can." Neena said tersely before disappearing too.

The entire camp was organised chaos. The man named Poole, a former policeman, was standing on a podium.

"All families stick together! Make your way calmly to your evacuation point! And could someone please shut that damn noise off?" he demanded as the alarm continued to blare.

"All soldiers, offensive powered witches and agents will land first and secure the landing site, then will begin transferring all the civilians to the city! The naval group will arrive in the harbour, will anchor and allow the hunters off! All other vehicles, we will land at the drop off point, and then we'll move them into position! Eomer group, you'll help defend the landing site! Let's go people!" Weaver was yelling through a microphone.

"All medical supplies, to the front, that and the food are essential!" the elf who once babysat Wyatt called, scurrying forward.

"Alright people, you know the drill! Get going! This is a code red! Evacuation effective immediately! Tyler, set the charges, we don't want them to know we were here! Wesley, run to the village and tell the locals we're leaving! Say that if anyone wants to come they may, and if not, deny everything! Rear guard, you know the drill, follow Wesley, wait three days then join us!" Prue yelled.

"Prue, I'm so sorry..." Piper began, but Prue shook her head.

"It's partly my fault, I should have found out what you were doing here first." She said over the din as large groups of people began to disappear, the noise still deafening despite this.

"Who is Neena?" Paige asked, and Prue smiled significantly at Leo.

"An Alpha." She said with a grin, and Leo's jaw dropped.

"She can't be..." he said, and Phoebe looked at him impatiently.

"Can't be what?"

"The first witch..." he said, and as Piper turned to look at him in surprise, Paige tugged Prue's arm.

"What can we do to help?" she asked eagerly.

"You can help evacuate. Right, Phoebe, cast a spell that will send all the vehicles to Neena in Edinburgh! Piper, you're stronger, you take the navy! I'm going to start to orb the heavy weapons, Paige, you take the army squads! Leo, you take the medical supplies and the doctors, we need as many as we can get." Prue said before rushing off.

People were orbing, beaming, or being sent by a spell left right and centre, and Piper had to admit it was impressive. Not ten minutes ago this had been a thriving camp, now half of it was already gone. She just wished she hadn't been the cause of all this. She closed her eyes. This future was her fault, the mess her kids were in was her fault. Chris, a traumatised, emotionally scarred kid, leading a worldwide resistance to try and stop his big brother, an arrogant power hungry tyrant, who's one redeeming feature seemed to be his love for his little brother, a love that stopped him from killing him.

This was all too much. Her sister, the only Charmed One, alive in a future gone to hell where the world was in ruins. Cole still alive and looking for redemption. Chris, her brave little boy, leading the resistance but now trapped in his brother's evil clutches. Wyatt, her son, the evil emperor who had ruined millions of lives, torn down the old world and built one of his own design and letting the world rot in the process. The first witch, one of the only people who could battle her son. And the world, all the good in it either gone or on the verge of extinction.

Once more she hated herself for not listening to Chris sooner, for not believing his warnings. They had pestered him for details about the future, and now, they had seen it first hand, and it was awful.

She had to stop it. She had to stop Wyatt from becoming this. She had to stop all the bad things happening to Chris. And she had to make sure the world didn't end up like this.

But above all else, she had to make sure Chris didn't become like his brother.

Seeing the nervous crewmen on the ships, she began her spell, fearing just what Chris would be when they found him.

"I will free you baby, no matter what." She vowed, just as she had vowed to protect him before Wyatt had taken him. And this time she wouldn't fail.

As the camp emptied around her, Piper began her spell, her thoughts on her two sons, fear of what Wyatt would do to her youngest driving her.

XX

Neena nodded as another group landed in Inverleith park, and they were quickly sent to where they were meant to be. She'd had a report that all the planes and choppers had arrived at the airport, combining with the ones they had there. The ships would be here soon, and most of the supplies would get here within the next few minutes.

Wyatt having Chris was awful. But the first witch did have to admit, she was curious what weapons Wyatt could have gotten against Chris that made Prue so worried. After all, Chris was the most stubborn, defiant and loyal person in the world. So what foul weapon did the emperor have that could turn his brother?

She was worried though. Her powers were the greatest in the world, only outstripped by the all too powerful emperor, his little brother (who didn't count as he used all his powers) and Prue (and that was hardly fair, there were meant to be three of them at a time, or four if she was lenient, but giving one all that power stank). Still, she couldn't help but be fond of Chris and Prue, and was looking forward to meeting the Charmed Ones in person, it was hard to believe she'd gone this long without meeting them. And then, perhaps with the Charmed Ones, another Elder, and her own magic, they might finally be able to turn the tide against Wyatt, or at least force him back and let his demons do the killing.

But that would only cause more problems.

She frowned. She had reports from Germany, Belgium, Norway, Romania and Greece to deal with, she also had to help the leaders of the English rebellion and the Welsh rebellion figure out their next attack, and she also had to defuse yet another squabble between the leaders of the Northern Ireland cell and the normal Ireland cell. And on top of all that, the headquarters was moving here, to the city she had just freed, which would attract enough attention on its own, never mind when two cells were here, a third of their entire fleet, a fifth of their airforce, and the two strongest witches in the world, combined with the last two Elders. The place would be lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Hogan, alert all commands. I'm going to need all our forces here, because I have a horrible feeling this is going to get ugly." She said darkly, and her warlock lieutenant nodded, and she frowned as yet another group landed.

XX

Barbas smiled in delight as he finally sensed a great fear, one so great and powerful it blotted out all else. A mother's fear, for the life and soul of her youngest son. Fear of what her eldest became. The father's were much the same, terrified for both his sons. And he smiled wider, recalling the subtle taste of the fears of the Charmed Ones. The emperor had been right. All four of them were indeed here. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige, united once more. And, without the boy to reinforce the shields over their new base, without Chris' cleverness to help, then the shields that were usually erected to blunt his sensing abilities were nonexistent. And now, Barbas could tell exactly where they were.

Britain. Scotland. Edinburgh.

All four sisters. The first witch. The last of the Elders. And two massive resistance cells.

Zankou was going to have such fun.

Smiling to himself, Barbas shimmered to find the general, so they could finally destroy the resistance once and for all, savouring the thought of all the fear their arrival would soon cause.

XX

The entire headquarters cell had arrived. The fleet was in Leith docks, the hunters dislodged. The aircraft were at the airport, the cars and trucks at all the entry points into the city, reinforcing the forces Neena already had present. Fearing, as Neena did, an impending attack, Weaver had not ordered the resistance down from red alert. As terrified civilians and nervous fighters made themselves at home in the liberated city, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole and Weaver all made their way to the top of Arthur's Seat, which afforded a brilliant view over the city.

"Prue, I'm glad you made it." Neena said, hugging her, and then shaking hands with Cole and Weaver.

"It's good to see you Neena. I trust I don't need to introduce my sisters?" Prue asked, and Neena smiled as the other three Charmed Ones.

"My children, I've desired to meet you for a long time, I only wish it were under better circumstances. But I must say, I've never been so proud of any witches as I am of you. It's wonderful to finally meet you." She said, and without further ado, hugged the sisters to her.

Piper smiled. Leo had explained who she was on their way over here, the entire story, and she had to admit, meeting the progenitor of their line was kind of cool. And besides, she also felt herself melding with her on an almost spiritual level, their lives had been similar, they were kin. And as she hugged them, Piper felt her own powers come alive, recognising their distant ancestor, forming a kinship with Neena's.

"Nice to meet you too." Piper said, stepping back from Neena, who looked at her in concern.

"Don't blame yourself Piper. This mess is not of your doing." She said kindly, and Leo looked at her in concern.

"Yeah, tell that to everyone my eldest has killed. Tell that to my baby, who tried so hard to stop this and couldn't even depend on his own family to help." She lamented, and Neena squeezed her hand, and as she did so, she gasped, and Piper immediately recognised the signs of a premonition.

"What did you see?" Weaver asked urgently.

Neena gasped as she came back and looked at Piper in fear.

"A great battle...several great battles. But yours my dear is the worst, it will pit you against one you love. I don't envy you that job." She said tersely, and Weaver visibly relaxed, figuring the danger wasn't imminent.

"So what do we do now?" Paige asked, looking nervously at Neena and Piper, and she was cut off by a horn blazing in the distance.

Neena turned to the direction of the sound, and took a breath to steady herself, before flying up into the air, and Leo followed her, levitating after her.

A second later they came back down, both of them white.

"What?" Phoebe asked, not liking the fear she was reading off of them both.

"A massive demonic army. And it's coming right for us. And this time, there will be no escape." Neena said darkly, and displayed what she had seen.

The group gasped, as they saw the massive army, thousands upon thousands strong, marching towards Edinburgh, cutting off all hope of escape. They were surrounding the city...and the resistance was trapped in the middle.

Leo looked out at where they could just see the approaching army, marked by rising smoke plumes as the demons destroyed cars on the roads.

"We're doomed."

**Well, this time we are in severe trouble, but at least we're in my home city!**

**So, we know who's in the resistance, and what theyre trying to do, trying to stop Wyatt from taking over completely. But how long will they last with Chris having joined his brother?  
**

**Now, readers of my other stories will know where some of the resistance characters come from, but there are others, all of whom were mentioned, so extra brownie points if you guess where they come from!  
**

**And Prue seems very protective of her poor nephew, and has ordered a mass evacuation as everything he now knows Wyatt can easily find out. Is this the end for the resistance I wonder? Has Chris betrayed the resistance, or is he playing Wyatt's game?  
**

**And while it seems Chris may be a little like he's controlled or possessed, he's testing boundaries, but keep Prue's story about the aftermath of Piper's murder in mind in regards to his interaction with Wyatt.  
**

**So, a massive battle is about to rage! Who is plotting against Wyatt? While that might have been good at first, now with Chris with him, the Charmed Ones might not be quite so keen to let a coup topple Wyatt. What will happen in Edinburgh? And next time, we see Wyatt's nastier side, Chris becoming darker, and also a confrontation between mother and son!  
**

**So, until next time, as always, please read and review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed (or either Wes Ramsey or Drew Fuller sadly)**

Future Mistakes

Zankou looked at the city that was holding the leadership of the resistance. Prue, Cole and Neena were the threats now, Billie and whoever had taken over from Murphy weren't up to the challenge of commanding the worldwide resistance. They would at last strike a killing blow to the rebels, crushing their resistance, and with the benefits of being the demon who commanded the end of the resistance, his future was looking very bright indeed.

"My lord, our dragons are ready to begin their attack runs, and our forces are able to enter the city." The Tall Man reported, and Zankou nodded.

"Good. Begin the attack. But leave the Charmed Ones to me." He said, and Sykes brought his hand down, and with a war cry, the demons charged towards the city, the dragons gave roars and headed inwards, and Zankou gave a small smile as he watched as the end of the resistance unfolded before his eyes.

XX

The resistance was suddenly thrown into a massive battle, as the demons stormed through into every entrance to the city, and dragons streaked overhead, firing jets of flame down at their positions. Groups of defenders opened fire with everything they had, bullets, energy balls, various magical powers, potions as the demons swarmed over their positions. However, there were far too many of them, and all too soon Weaver had to signal a retreat, bringing all the fighting forces to the foot of Arthur's Seat while locals quivered in their homes or fled from the streets, out of the way of the attacking horde. There were some advantages to a battle here for the defenders however. The tram project, still not finished all these years later, had caused massive roadworks and as such the demons were slowed down in their advance. The large number of roads also made it difficult for the relatively mindless lower level demons to stay together as they all broke off, and as a result, they would stumble into each other's paths and lose a lot of troops through friendly fire. However, a lot more were making their way to the centre of the city, clambering past the abandoned cars and multitude of buses as they fought their way to where the resistance was going to make its last stand.

The dragons however had no such restrictions. However, Edinburgh did have an airport, and combined with that it had a harbour, so very soon all of the resistance planes and choppers were in the air, combined with beings that could fly, including teams of fairy saboteurs all attacking the dragons. Witches with the power of flight soared up into the air, shooting in between the attacking planes as the large dragons descended on the city en masse, fire erupting in the Parliament building and setting fire to the university. However, their forces were giving as good as they were getting, and two dragons had already been brought down, and artillery fire from the ground was also helping distract the dragons.

But at the foot of Arthur's Seat, the fighting was at its most fierce. The demons, having flooded in from the direction of Straiton and Niddrie, were now mounting up, and the leaders of the resistance were locked in a gruelling battle for their lives.

Prue was at the forefront, her telekinesis and her blasting power decimating the front of the demon ranks. Piper, right beside her, and also frustrated by all they had discovered since coming to the future was using her own boosted blasting power, decimating entire squads with her attacks. Fireballs and energy balls flew through the air, sending people with screams to the ground, however, Leo, alternating between blasting demons with his electrokinesis and healing the fallen, was able to negate some of their losses. Bullets, mortar rounds and grenades flew through the air towards the oncoming demonic onslaught, stopping several attacks in their paths. Weaver, commanding from the top of a tank, was sniping down demons with specially designed bullets. Girls with great fighting moves had joined forces with Phoebe and a group of ninjas that had appeared from nowhere, and were battling several demons hand to hand, forcing them back. The two young men, leading the attack of the hunters, were blasting demons apart left right and centre, while Whitelighters fired orbs of pure energy into the demonic ranks. And most dangerous of all was Neena, floating above the battle, using all the powers at her disposal, utilising all the elements of earth, water, fire and air to decimate the enemy attackers.

The city was in flames as the resistance and the demons fought in the centre of town, snipers raining fire down on the demons as they moved along Princes Street. At the end of the road, Sandra, the other remaining Elder, was bolstering Tyler's forces, her lightning repelling dozens of demons at a time as Tyler used his firestarter powers to incinerate several enemies at once. Leprechauns were casting the enemy with bad luck, which led to a good many being crushed by falling masonry. Poole, the former police inspector, was leading a group to attack the demons pouring in via Meadowbank, wielding a machine gun with lethal efficiency as the battle raged throughout the city. Buses were used as weapons, smashing into dozens of demons at a time before they were blown up. Soldiers using bazookas were blasting large holes in the enemy offensive, but even that couldn't stall the masses of demons now surging through the city towards the sisters position.

Phoebe and several other empaths were reflecting the attacks of the demons along with their brawling, but they knew they would soon be overwhelmed. Paige was orbing cars through the air, allowing Cole to turn them into blazing artillery pieces and crashing them into the ranks of the demons. It was clear to anyone with a brain however that they would soon lose this battle, there were simply too many demons, and even the four sisters united weren't enough to delay their attacks for long.

Paige sent another flaming car into the throng of demons, watching as their vampires leapt from the shadows and slaughtered another group. This was what the future became. This was what their sweet baby nephew grew up to do to the world. And this was what her other nephew had grown up dealing with every day. Another crowd of demons shimmered in behind her, but she was saved by the intervention of Riley, who opened fire on the group that had been trying to kill her. Nodding in thanks, she entered the battle once more, wincing as the body count on their side mounted.

Neena sent a stream of flame at one dragon while firing a jet of water at the other, and that was while she was causing a minor earthquake to disrupt the demons that were pressing against the front of their lines where Prue was battling fiercely, backed up by her sister. Rona was down battling alongside Phoebe, using her crossbow to kill as many demons as she could reach. Riley was leading his forces on an attack on the demons on the right flank, while Paige supported him orbing bombs and cars into the throng of demons. Poole was keeping up a good defence, along with Wesley, who was using his sharpshooting skills to bring down as many demons as possible. Up in the air, the battle still raged, though most of the flying witches had now been killed, and they had lost nearly a squad of their planes. However, the dragons had taken severe losses, and there were only a few left flying, and one of them was plummeting towards the ocean, having taken a direct hit from a tank round. But either way, even with the losses they had inflicted upon the enemy, there were still far too many of them.

"We need to come together, fighting in this disjointed fashion means we can't protect ourselves." Neena said as she landed beside Prue, who swore as an energy ball singed her hair as it passed too close.

"She's right...and not to be too self involved Prue, but if we die here, there's no telling what will happen, well I know one thing, Chris won't be born and I dread to think of how much that'll screw up the timeline." Piper said, freezing another crowd of demons and allowing Neena to incinerate them.

"She's right, if nothing else, if we do die here, we need to at least get your sisters and Leo back to their own time." She said, and Prue gave her a small smile.

"That could work. But I know my sister, and I know she isn't going anywhere unless she's got Chris with her." She said, and Piper shrugged a little, freezing another fireball.

"What can I say, I'm a warrior mom." She said, blasting apart another crowd of demons.

Neena frowned.

"Part of the problem is that we can't actually inflict serious damage on them. All we're doing is taking out the lower level demons, and while some people might be impressed if we all die, it's hardly the stuff to unite the masses." She said, as Cole vanquished a demon coming up behind her with an energy ball.

"They're like gnats!" he exclaimed as Weaver trundled down towards them, his face grim.

"We're taking losses, but because communication is blocked we're finding it hard to know how severe, we can't keep this up, we need to come together and make an individual stand. Please tell me one of you ladies has a plan." He said grimly, and Neena shook her head.

"Sorry Dan. It wouldn't be so bad if we could take out the last of the dragons, but we've lost a fair bit of our air forces and with the last battle the rest need to refuel, where they're being pinned down as they do it, we've only got a few more planes and choppers in the air and the dragons are toying with them." She said grimly, and Piper looked at her sister.

"If we survive this, please tell me how my darling son got his hands on a dragon airforce." She said irritably, and Prue smiled a little.

"Gladly, but surviving is becoming less and less likely." She said grimly.

Prue hissed as another dragon soared overhead, and she saw that her air forces were indeed taking a beating.

"You'd think seeing a show all four of you are here, we could come up with something." Cole said in exasperation, and Piper's eyes widened in realisation.

"Cole, I never thought I would say this, especially seeing as you're meant to be dead, but you're a genius!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands, before turning and irritably blowing up another crowd of demons that were charging them.

Prue then flicked several more demons away from them as they once more made another resurgence and she looked at her sister questioningly.

"How is he?" she asked, and she looked at her sister in excitement.

"Prue, we have all four Charmed Ones here. Surely we can deal with this lot of lower level demons at least? Combine our powers, the power of four!" she said in excitement, and Prue's eyes widened as she considered what her sister was suggesting.

"That might actually work. Alright, before we attempt this, we need to find out exactly what's going on. Weaver get me a status report, Cole round up Phoebe and Paige, we need them. Let's go people!"

A few minutes later, she had her status report, and it was a lot more encouraging than she had thought it would be. Though they had taken heavy losses, they had also caused a lot of damage to the attacking demons, and several of the fronts were running very low on demons to throw at them. However, while the ground battle had gone mostly their way, with every site aside from their one battled to a stalemate, their air battle had staggered to a halt and not in a good way. With only Prue's cells forces fully fuelled, as Neena had used them to take Edinburgh before their arrival, they had quickly been forced back when Neena's had been low on fuel, and now they were held to siege by another group of dragons while the others tried to take down the remaining flying witches, not that there were many of them left. And their artillery had taken a pounding too, however, while damaged, most of it was salvageable, and as the navy wasn't under attack that was still intact, however, it was of no use to anyone trapped as it was down in the harbour, and even the smaller boats couldn't get upriver to lend a hand to any other forces as the river was too low.

But most worrisome of all was the fact that Zankou was now summoning all his forces to push against the forcers defending Arthur's Seat. Which meant that the other avenues of attack were closing, but the demons, able to shimmer, could move a lot quicker across town than their own forces could, and as a result, Prue was beginning to panic as the demon army attacking the base of the hill increased tenfold, and they suddenly had to deal with the thousands of demons and their dragon air support all attacking at once. And, even if their plan worked and they took out a swath of the lower level demons, the upper level demons, all of whom were members of the Brotherhood or of Demonatrix, then they would be in even more trouble, as there wouldn't be a quick fix to deal with that. So far, the only ones of the upper level demons they had seen had been from a distance or as commanders, and once their troops were in position they had fled to a safer distance.

"Call all our forces here, we need to fend them off!" she barked, and Weaver nodded, gesturing to Riley, Poole, Tyler, Sam, Dean and Sandra, and all of the leaders ran towards them, as their own forces took up positions.

"Right, we have a plan that might work, if Neena can use her projection power to amplify the girls collective powers, and we hope we can use the power of four to act as a sort of a-bomb. But, that means our own demons are going to have to get out of here, so will the vampires to be on the safe side. I'll lead them in an attack on the back of their lines, while the sisters deal with the front. Let's go people!" Cole said, and he, the demons and the vampires disappeared as the lower level demons started running at them, and they were immediately caught by a storm of bullets fired by numerous Darklighters.

"All artillery, fire at will! Soldiers to the front, others behind, wave attack formation, pattern Alpha, go now!" Riley yelled, and they began to come together, and Prue looked at Phoebe desperately.

"Alright Pheebs, you were always best at spells, we need something that will work as a power of four spell, like the power of three will set us free, but for four!" she said, wincing as rockets flew through the air, smashing into the demonic ranks.

Piper looked at the battle, and she saw as Cole began his attack on the rear of the enemy army, distracting the upper level demons and forcing them forward. Meanwhile, Sandra and Leo were doing their best to keep up a massive shield against their forces, but with the constant bombardment of arrows, energy balls and fire from the dragons, their strength was waning quickly, even when reinforced by leprechaun luck. And it looked as though the upper level demons were beginning to be forced towards their rank and file, so now was really the time to strike, or otherwise, with their forces divided, they were soon going to lose this battle.

Wincing as a tank fired another round, she turned to Phoebe.

"Phoebe now!" she urged, and Phoebe shot her a dirty look.

"I don't work well under pressure, stop harassing me, let me think, got it!" she said, clicking her fingers.

She told her sisters the chant, and they nodded to Neena, who raised her hand and the four sisters felt a massive power surge through them, as if it were coming from the ground itself, making them feel vibrant, powerful alive. The sisters joined hands, and Piper nodded, and they began to chant.

"_The power of four we implore, protect us forever more!_

_The power of four we implore, protect us forever more!_

_The power of four we implore, protect us forever more!_

_The power of four we implore, protect us forever more!_"

They continued their chant, and Neena grinned as she felt the power of four rising for the first time. Struck by a curious thought, which she intended to follow up on if they survived, she watched as a quadquetra formed, an arm for each sister, a shining blue light emerging from each of them to form the symbol, and with her power boosting it, the symbol began to spin, getting larger as it did so.

Just then the shield collapsed, and Riley and Weaver nodded to each other.

"Give them everything we've got!" Weaver yelled as everyone who could opened fire.

"Cole, get your men out of there!" Sam yelled and smiled as the massive blue symbol exploded outwards, the blue light cutting through all of their troops and leaving them unharmed.

And then the spell the sisters had cast hit the lower level demons, and Weaver gave a brilliant smile as he watched hundreds of demons being vanquished at once. The shockwaves continued to spread from the sisters, getting stronger with each recitation, and as they passed through the demonic rank, hundreds of fireballs went up as the lower level demons were vanquished.

Zankou watched in alarm as the sisters continued to spread their powers, stopping the demons in their tracks, binding them still with their powers and continuing the chant, rooting them to the spot so the beams of pure magic could obliterate them. He swore furiously as the sisters, walking slowly together, their powers boosted by the Alpha, advanced ever closer to his elite lines, and he didn't fancy their chances if they got to the elite demons.

"Stop the Charmed Ones!" he yelled angrily, and the demons all turned their attention to the four sisters as they advanced, throwing fireballs and energy balls at them as they did so.

However, as the balls reached the sisters they bounced off the shockwaves, crashing back into their owners. The dragons gave roars of fury and swooped down on them, firing flames at them, but they too bounced off, crashing into the dragons' chests. As the sisters continued their offensive, Zankou realised just how much trouble he was in. With the Charmed Ones now leading the charge, his line was in danger of giving and the resistance was surging forward, rushing into the gaps caused by the mass vanquishing of the lower demons.

"Stop them!" he yelled, but it was too late.

The last of the dragons fell to the earth, crushing his forward lines, and with that, the resistance broke through, rushing through his lines as yet more shockwaves spread out from the sisters, who were grinning smugly.

"That's it people, take them down!" Sandra yelled with a smile, as she and Leo opened up with lightning, ripping apart fleeing Darklighters as the situation devolved into deep chaos.

"I'd say we've caused enough damage together. First one to one hundred wins." Paige said, winking at Prue and the four sisters then split off as the demonic army broke apart.

"Get me some order down there!" Zankou bellowed to Sykes, as Cole and his demons returned with greater force, energy balls flying through the panicking ranks and adding more chaos to the mix.

But it was already too late. With over three quarters of the lower level demons now vanquished, the entire situation was on the verge of implosion anyway, and the line totally broke as hunters, slayers and witches attacked the lines, vanquishing even more demons. And in the centre were the tanks led by Weaver, the troops led by Riley, and the four Charmed Ones, Prue knocking hundreds of demons down as she progressed allowing them to be defeated with ease by her forces, Piper blowing apart entire squads, Phoebe joining with Rona and either brawling with the demons or using her empathy to reflect their attacks, and Paige was orbing demonic attacks back to their owners or orbing demons away from the fight into the way of other attacks. Neena continued her attacks, once more using the four elements and even sending birds from the local sanctuary out against the demons, sending many of them into a nervous panic as the demons all broke off into separate groups, allowing them to be easily vanquished as other groups, sent the long way round earlier in the battle, appeared behind the demons and started vanquishing them from behind, and it was then that Zankou noticed just how much trouble they were actually in.

Most of his army, which was by and large comprised of lower level demons, was now gone, and the remnants were breaking off and fleeing or else becoming trapped by the resistance forces, allowing them to be easily vanquished. And he realised that the upper level demons were becoming encircled very rapidly by their forces, and unless he did something soon, they were all going to die.

Piper narrowed her eyes as she advanced upon the trashily dressed Demonatrix, the women throwing their ninja stars everywhere, but with Prue and Paige with them, and Neena adding her own powers to the mix, more and more were being vanquished as their shots were rebounded. Dean had a large, interested grin on his face, and Sam rolled his eyes as he kept an eye on his brother. Rona stabbed each one she came into contact with, and several more were blown apart by rounds from Riley, and Tyler incinerated several more. Piper then flicked her hands, freezing a large cluster of them and as the resistance gleefully ripped into them, she started blasting apart more and more of them, vanquishing them with ease, even though they were upper level demons.

Zankou cursed as the resistance continued to thrash the Brotherhood and the Demonatrix, it was time to get out of here.

"Sykes, Tall Man, hold them off, I've got to report!" he yelled, and flamed out, leaving the others to their fates.

The Tall Man advanced towards Phoebe, but was suddenly blasted from behind, and he turned to see a furious Piper advancing towards him, continually blasting him.

"I've had it," she said, blasting him hard enough to draw blood, "with demons," she continued, advancing further and the dimensional being staggered backwards, "messing up my family!" she roared and blasted him once more and with a pained scream he was vanquished, earning her an impressed look with Neena.

"Well done Piper, I remember last time I encountered him all I could do was hold him off, so I trumped up charges against him to make the Source imprison him, and you vanquished him with your normal powers." She said in approval, and Piper smiled.

With the Demonatrix becoming vastly depleted, the Brotherhood was now open to attacks from all sides as the resistance made the final push. Prue vanquished Sykes with a blast of her own, and with a sister leading each prong of the attack, the Demonatrix and the Brotherhood were quickly losing ground, and more and more were shimmering out as the resistance finally overwhelmed them.

Klea, the highest ranking member of the army left, looked around and saw that the remaining groups were also surrounded and on the verge of destruction. With the power of four, the Charmed Ones had decimated their army, totally turning the tide and what should have been their final victory had turned into their first major defeat, the resistance had never managed to cause so much damage to them before. Always before this there had been guerrilla battles or proxy wars, never before had they fought a battle like this with the resistance, usually their encounters were righting retreats. Until now. Now, they had faced the resistance in their first major battle, and it was their side that had come out of it the worst off.

It was time to admit defeat.

"Full retreat!" she yelled angrily, and the demons, remaining Darklighters, and the few warlocks that were left either shimmered, orbed or blinked out to cries of victory and delight, as the army of the emperor suffered its first major defeat.

The emperor was not going to be happy.

"They're retreating! We've won!" Tyler yelled happily, and cheers went up throughout the army as Klea gave them a last look of loathing and vanished.

Everyone was jumping up and down, screaming in delight as the enemy retreated, people were whistling and laughing, throwing themselves at friends in delight as they hugged or kissed loved ones. Civilians came out from their homes, shaking hands with the fighters, hugging them in ecstasy, as for the first time, they celebrated a major victory over the forces of the emperor, and for the first time in many years, the world finally seemed like a brighter place. Neena sighed in relief as she landed, hugging Tyler who was jumping up and down enthusiastically as Weaver began to clap and cheer, Riley whistling in appreciation, Dean hugged Sam, Rona nodded proudly to her slayers, clapping them all on the shoulder, Cole shook hands with everyone he could reach and Prue ran for her sisters, hugging the three of them to her as she screamed in delight. And then, to her great surprise, Leo, who had just hugged a grinning Sandra, pulled Piper away from her sisters, tilted her face to meet his and locked her in a deep kiss which led to even more cheers, yells, whistles and cat calls as Piper kissed him back fiercely.

XX

Wyatt wasn't in the penthouse, he was in the attic of the manor, where he had had another throne made for him to hold court there too, something in him appreciating the irony that the seat of what the sisters would deem evil would be in the home that was the central location for fighting good.

However, while he found it ironic, he did not find it amusing. In fact he was in a foul mood as Zankou reported his failure to him.

"We had no choice but to retreat my lord." He said, looking nervously up at the Source, backed as always by his dark clad little brother and his pet assassin Shax, and in the background the Seer was lurking somewhere.

The room, filled with the leadership of the empire, was the old attic, with the throne placed right above where the Nexus had used to be, and both the Book of Shadows and the Grimoire where sitting on a stand beside Chris. The room was still quite empty. The leading general of the empire was Zankou, and it was he who was bowed before his master. To the left of him were the ones in charge of the navy and the airforce, the water demon who controlled the navy (who had rather morbidly killed the Source's grandmother) and the horned demon that no one knew the real name of. Behind them were the three mortal heads of the army, navy and airforce. Only a few other demons were present, Barbas, Dantalian and the Source's elite bodyguard, and all of them had formed a circle around Zankou while he reported his failure to his master.

"No choice? How could it be Zankou that my best general was beaten by a small bunch of mindless, underpowered, underarmed rabble?" Wyatt spat furiously, eyes going black in fury.

"With respect my lord, we were ill prepared for the Charmed Ones!" he said, and Wyatt hesitated a little, his eyes going back to a steely blue as Chris reacted behind him.

"Even so Zankou, the three witches should have posed little threat to you." He said, nervously keeping an eye on Chris as he stirred restlessly.

"But my lord, the three of them have the powers they ought to have now rather than the ones from the past where they came from." He explained, and Wyatt frowned, then shrugged.

"Surely not a matter to concern my best general, it might have led to greater losses but not to the defeat of my army, even with the three of them as powerful as they would be now, you should still have been able to deal with them." Wyatt said contemptuously.

"My lord, all four of them were present." Zankou said, and Wyatt suddenly looked at him, eyes wide with anger.

"What did you say?" he demanded, his teeth gritted.

"All four Charmed Ones were present sire. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige." Zankou explained, looking at his master nervously.

Wyatt suddenly stood, his face furious.

"Leave us." He hissed, and the demons all gave Chris a worried look and shimmered out, leaving Wyatt and Chris in the attic together.

Wyatt then grabbed Chris by the neck and as his brother gasped in choking surprise, Wyatt threw him furiously across the room, slamming him into the wall in rage.

"You never told me Prue was the leader of the resistance!" Wyatt roared, kicking his whimpering brother in the stomach.

But, having got in the first couple of attacks unopposed, Chris, going into survival mode, flicked his hand and sent Wyatt flipping across the room, slamming into the bookstands. He pulled himself up, determined to run, but Wyatt flamed right in front of him and slammed his brother into the wall, making Chris cry out in pain, and he then seized Chris' neck and raised him off the ground, Chris gagging and pulling at his hand to try and free himself, looking at Wyatt imploringly.

Wyatt glared at his reddening brother, squeezing his brother's neck tighter. He continued choking his brother for a minute or so, and then, when his brother's eyes started to flutter and rolled, he then sneered and threw Chris over the room where he crashed into one of the displays and thudded to the floor, and to Wyatt's surprise he didn't orb out, or attack, he just curled in on himself shaking, wrapping himself into a ball and turning away from Wyatt, taking deep breaths as he did so.

Wyatt then looked down at his brother, hearing his cries and sighed sadly. He shouldn't have lost his temper with him. And he shouldn't have attacked him either. Slowly, hesitantly, for fear of making his shivering brother flee, he edged towards Chris and sat down on the floor beside him and started gently stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He said, hating how Chris flinched from his touch.

"You hate me now too don't you?" Chris asked bitterly, and Wyatt sighed, rubbing his brother's back.

"No I don't." He said softly, and Chris then sat up, still holding himself in pain and glared, and then squinted, and Wyatt tumbled along the floor. Should have seen that one coming.

Chris pulled himself towards the wall, leaning against it as he glared, hurt and angry with his brother.

"Chris...look, I won't hurt you ok?" he said, putting his hands out in a placating gesture.

Chris glowered at him, keeping his hand splayed, and he knew that if he didn't watch his step he would be zapped by lightning, and he had to admit, that bloody hurt.

"You said I wouldn't get hurt anymore." He snarled, and Wyatt hung his head.

"Yeah, I did, and I'm sorry I lost my temper. I shouldn't have hurt you ok short stuff?" he asked, using his childhood nickname that he had given him in the hopes it would appease his brother.

All he got for his trouble was Chris lowering his hand a tiny amount, but he would take it. He advanced slowly, sitting down beside Chris, who still kept his hand pointing at Wyatt, looking at him untrustingly.

"I'm sorry." Wyatt said, hesitantly raising his hand, and he took it as a sign of progress when Chris allowed him to stroke his cheek, but he still flinched slightly.

"Yeah, you're always sorry." He said dismissively, and Wyatt looked at his brother sadly.

"Chris, I was mad, and I vented on you. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said, and Chris scoffed angrily.

"Yeah, no one means to hurt me, it just happens anyway. Whoops, Chris got hurt again, ah well, it's collateral damage, as long as I'm happy." He said sourly, and Wyatt wondered if he hadn't done too good a job at convincing him that the rest of his family didn't care about him.

"Chris...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hurt you, I lost my temper. I was mad. You know I don't like to lose." He said, and Chris glowered.

"Diddums." He said snarkily, and Wyatt winced.

"Look Chris..."

"You said that you loved me. Mom would tell me she loved me. You're all liars." He said angrily, and Wyatt shook his head urgently, kneeling in front of his brother.

"No little brother. Look, mom and the others didn't mean it. They used you and lied to you and manipulated you. I don't, I actually do love you." He assured him, but Chris just glowered.

"Sure you do." He said, and Wyatt looked at him desperately.

"Chris please, I do love you. Why do you think I tried so hard to get you back? Because I love you. Please baby brother, I made a mistake, I didn't mean to hurt you." He wheedled, and Chris looked at him in disbelief.

"So you throw me around, strangle me and then throw me round some more? Yeah that's a real good way you prove you don't want to hurt me." He said, and Wyatt winced as lightning crackled at Chris' fingertips.

"Chris..." Wyatt pleaded, and Chris lowered his hand and hugged his knees to his chest, looking miserable.

"Why does everyone I love wind up hating me?" he asked, his voice wavering, not meeting Wyatt's eyes as he glowered, and Wyatt looked at his brother sadly.

"I don't hate you baby. I love you. I just lost my temper, and I shouldn't have. I don't hate you Chris, I could never hate you." He assured and Chris looked at him angrily.

"It's not as if I wouldn't have told you Prue was the leader if _you _had told me her sisters were here!" he shouted at him, and Wyatt nodded.

"I know. I should have told you it was them that you sensed rather than telling you it was probably an Avatar. That was a jerk move. I just didn't want you to get upset." He said, and Chris snorted derisively.

"Good job." He snapped, but his defences seemed to be lowering again, and Wyatt sidled up beside him and then pulled Chris to him gently, resting his brother's head on his shoulder.

"I am sorry Chris. I know you would have told me who it was if you thought she would join with her sister, that was my fault. Do you hate me?" he asked in a baby voice, and Chris gave a small smile.

"I always hate you." He said in a bratty voice, and Wyatt smiled and kissed his brother's forehead.

"I know. I shouldn't have lost my temper, or taken it out on you. Have to admire their ingenuity though. But now, we're in trouble." He said worriedly and Chris looked up at him, his eyes, still hurt and slightly angry, looked at him curiously.

"How?" he asked, and Wyatt scowled.

"We just lost a major battle. What's more, all four Charmed Ones will now be after us, trying to take away our power...trying to take you away from me, they know full well that we're too powerful for them together. They'll want to take you from me. Add their presence to the fact that they just won and wiped out two sector armies worth of demons and also took down the majority of the Brotherhood and the Demonatrix, then my reign has never looked so weak. And because I got you back recently, people are thinking that I'm losing my touch, becoming weak." He said, and Chris suddenly sat up away from him.

"Great, I get blamed for everything here too." He said angrily and Wyatt sighed.

"No, that isn't your fault. That's just the way demons minds work." He said, stroking Chris' cheek, and smiled as his brother closed his eyes to enjoy the touch.

"So, we've lost a major battle, and added to the other battles I've been losing recently as well people are going to start to talk. All four Charmed Ones are now here, and the demons know that they're going to try and topple my reign, or worse take you away from me. They'll also think that because I didn't know Prue was the leader of the resistance," he said, wincing as his brother's face fell, he had definitely done too good a job on him, "that my control is slipping. Added to that is the fact that I've finally got you back, which is making them think I'm going soft. And besides, it's been many years since they had life this good, being able to live overground like this, and some demons have been getting shall we say, overambitious. They've been held in place for too long, and as all of the major enemies are now dead, other than Prue, they've found themselves relatively bored and with little opportunity for advancement. They think my reign is stagnant and they're plotting to undermine me. All of these things, coupled with frustrations that they can't advance further themselves, make them wish to covet my throne. And besides, some of them will also be resentful that you are suddenly my right hand man after opposing me for all these years, after all that position was meant to go to Zankou before I got you back. Basically, my empire is becoming the victim of its own success and now forces seek to supplant me." He explained, and Chris frowned.

"Has the Seer said anything about this?" he asked, and Wyatt shook his head.

"No, nothing, why?" he asked, and Chris smiled a little.

"The Seer, who you use to see the future, misses the fact that forces are plotting against you and are trying to topple you? Either she's negligent, at best, or a traitor at worst." He said, and Wyatt paused as she considered what his brother was implying.

In fact, now he came to think of it, the Seer had been rather lax in her duties later. He had resurrected her to fill the void of not having any premonitions, one of the few powers that he didn't have, and neither did Chris, which Wyatt mused meant Piper ought to have had another kid, but never mind. And for years, she had served faithfully, scuppering many of Chris' plans for many years, much to his brother's great disgust. And while he had learned to adapt to her abilities, more often than not she scuppered plans of the other resistances, and as a result had led to the capture of the last Grimm, ending their line. But recently, she hadn't had any visions of their enemies movements at all. In fact, she hadn't foreseen the resistance taking Edinburgh, and he was now hearing that the Canary Islands had fallen, and she also hadn't predicted the rebellion of Sri Lanka. So, was she just getting old? Were her visions no longer reliable? Had she simply been blocked? But no, if she had been blocked by the resistance, there would be no reason that she couldn't have predicted Wyatt getting Chris back, he would have no need to block her visions in the past as the Seer back there had been vanquished two years before his arrival. Wyatt frowned, as Chris grinned.

"See? Let me deal with this." Chris said, flexing his hand.

"You?" Wyatt asked in disbelief.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Look Wy, if they see you coming they won't say anything, you'll get nothing out of them. You're their emperor, and their Source. But me, I'm much more of an unknown, which means they'll let me get closer to them, and that means I can find things out about them that they might not want me to know. I've gotten good at getting information out of people." He said, and Wyatt looked at him.

"You want to do this? If they figure out you're on to them, they might try to hurt you." He said, his voice slightly worried, and Chris nodded.

"I can do this. Trust me." He wheedled, looking at his brother with his beautiful, pleading eyes, and Wyatt nodded reluctantly.

"Fine. But be careful. Why you so keen to do this anyway?" he asked, and Chris shrugged.

"You took me back in, the least I can do is help you keep your throne. And prove to you that I'm not useless and that I can help." He said, the events of earlier playing on his mind, and Wyatt sighed before wrapping his brother in a hug.

"I know you're not useless. Remember, I like having you around, unlike mom and the others." He said, leaning his forehead against Chris', and his little brother nodded dolefully.

"I know. Let me do this, I know I can." He wheedled, and he smiled.

"I know you can baby brother. Alright, go save my throne." He said, kissing Chris' forehead, and his brother orbed out, his orbs a strange colour of purple.

Wyatt smiled. This would actually be good for Chris, give him his confidence back. And besides, the thought of his pissed off baby brother ripping his way through treacherous demons was a pleasant one.

But the thought that the Seer could be betraying him was a worrying one. As was the fact that the resistance had just won a major battle, meaning Sri Lanka would most likely be further emboldened as would other locations, which didn't suit his ends at all. But, at least the resistance was now flushed out into the open. It wouldn't be long until he had them all in his grasp, and then he could obliterate them all. But, he had to do it quickly otherwise the forces plotting against them, and he knew there would be many more as of the defeat, would move against him first. And any move against him would include a move against Chris, and he couldn't allow that to happen.

No, he needed to set an example of the resistance. Killing Prue or destroying Edinburgh would do the trick, but that would take a lot of effort, and now that his throne was precarious there were no guarantees that his forces would stay loyal, and the Blessed Ones couldn't hold off an entire army. He frowned. Chris was fine for the moment, and if he found out who the ringleaders of the coup attempt were, then that would at least be one problem out of the way. But still...there was so much about the resistance that he didn't know. And while he did like keeping his brother where he could see him, and liked their little game as Chris could reasonably guess what the resistance's next moves would be, he needed to secure his throne, and he wasn't sure Chris' investigations would be enough. Perhaps he needed to delve into his brother's mind again when he returned.

But then, a thought occurred to him. What if his brother one day decided to move against him and try to take the throne from him? That wasn't a pleasant thought. Wyatt frowned as he considered what he might do in that situation. He knew there was no immediate danger, after all, as it stood due to his rather overzealous reiterating of Chris' memories, Chris was dependent on Wyatt for the moment, which was how he liked it. He liked his brother needing him, he liked his brother being here, desperate for his brother's approval. He loved seeing the look of cautious love and adoration, the look of trust in his brother's eyes again, it had been so long since he'd had it. But that wasn't to say Chris wouldn't one day try to supplant him, and provided he behaved himself and acted as powerfully and ruthlessly as his brother did, one day the demons might help facilitate a change in leadership, which he didn't want to happen.

He pondered. If Chris tried to topple him, what would he do? Would he protect his throne, or his brother? Wyatt stroked his small beard, wondering if one day in the future he might have to kill his little brother. Which was a most unsettling thought.

Uneasy, Wyatt headed back to the penthouse, trying to force the thought of his rebelling brother out of his mind.

And as he did so, Barbas smiled and vanished too.

XX

"Good morning sunshine." Prue said cheerfully as Piper entered the cafe she and her sisters had picked for breakfast, and passed her a cup of coffee.

"Someone has total afterglow." Paige teased and Piper rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, is nothing sacred in the future? Everyone knows more about our love lives than we do." She said in exasperation, sitting down after she ordered herself some breakfast.

Leo then entered the cafe, ignoring Phoebe's grin as he sat down beside Piper.

"Are we to take it then that our nephew is on the way to being conceived?" Paige asked excitedly, and Leo looked at his wife.

"After we get Chris back, can we leave them here?" he asked hopefully, and Piper smiled slightly.

"Tempting. But to do that, we need to get Chris back." She said, looking at Prue, who frowned worriedly.

"You know, we've been receiving reports that the demons were marshalling against Wyatt for a while, and now since we've won such a significant victory, his grip on the throne is going to become more tenuous." She said, and Phoebe looked at her sceptically.

"But like Leo said, isn't a coup against Wyatt a good thing?" she asked, but Prue shook her head.

"Not really. For a kick off we could wind up with someone like Barbas or Zankou in charge up here and we can do without that. And, now that Wyatt's got his hands on Chris, any coup against Wyatt will be bound to target the only place they know full well he can be hurt, by hurting Chris. Whatever his failings and despite all he's done, his one redeeming feature is that in his own twisted way he does love Chris." She said grimly, and Piper frowned.

"But how do we get him away from Wyatt? And how do we know Wyatt hasn't done something to him, turned him?" she asked and Phoebe looked into her coffee cup.

"We don't. And that's the problem. It's driving me crazy thinking we might have given Wyatt the thing he needed to turn Chris." She said sadly, and Paige looked at Prue desperate for any information her big sister could give her.

"Do you have any way of finding out if he's alright?" she asked, and Prue sucked her cheek thoughtfully.

"I could try to send Cole, being what he is, something between life and death he might be able to sneak into the city and do some sniffing. All we've heard since you guys got here is that the coup seems to be more likely by the hour, which I might add we don't know who's leading, and on top of that the demon in charge of San Francisco was vanquished, but we don't know if Wyatt or Chris did it, and even if we did, it might not be a good thing if Chris vanquished him anyway." She said worriedly.

"How not? When I was Mrs Source, me vanquishing demons in hormonal fits nearly got me and Cole killed." Phoebe said, and Prue was spared answering by the appearance of her ex-husband.

"Yes but that's because you were still acting like a Charmed One, and my reign was new, and you wanted to go and play house with your sisters. Chris on the other hand was captured and turned, Wyatt is much more powerful than either of us were, Wyatt has been the Source for years and Chris is a lot more morally ambiguous than you guys were, and before you decide to use that against him, he was forced to become that by everything that happened." He said darkly, and Piper waved her hand impatiently.

"And it might not be good because the demon he vanquished failed, which means Wyatt would have killed him anyway, so he might have just done it for Wyatt." Prue said worriedly.

"Great. Oh, and we survived, so do you want to tell me how Wyatt got his hands on a load of dragons or did he just conjure them?" Piper asked.

"No. He opened a door to Purgatory and let out a hell of a lot of nasties, we took our worst losses in that year once he set free all the monsters that were in there. Some he sent back, but other ones he kept around to use to enforce his will across the world, like the dragons." Cole explained.

Paige frowned.

"So he has all the nasties we fight on a daily basis, monsters, and what else does he have serving him?" she asked, and Prue sniffed.

"Everything possible. The militaries of the world, those that weren't wiped out, all serve him now too. And even though what he calls mortal combat isn't his forte, his entire fleet is still a hell of a lot bigger than ours. We're outnumbered ten to one, and it's getting worse, and now we know all our bases are compromised, which means we're soon going to be on the run everywhere, which is just what Wyatt wants. Even though his power is slipping, if he wipes us out nothing will ever challenge him, and now he's got Chris, he's going to be the world's unchallenged master." She explained darkly.

"He's destroyed so much..." Leo said in horror, and Cole nodded.

"Yeah, and it's only going to get worse. We've just replaced all of our losses with new volunteers from all over Scotland, and they aren't the only ones who are volunteering. The English have toppled their proxy government and Neena's on her way down there to take command of the situation. Wales is currently fighting towards Cardiff to take their capital and set themselves up as their own independent government, and there are loads more rebellions springing up all over the world against the empire. Problem is, they're all too spread out, some of the cells aren't part of our resistance and we don't have any way of getting to them all. And our new recruits are going to take a while to train, and we've lost a lot of commanders recently. And seeing as we just took down two sector armies, Wyatt is going to be pissed, and retaliate, big time." Cole said, and Piper frowned.

"How big?" she asked, and Cole shrugged.

"He sank New Zealand because they kept protesting and striking and undermining him, he'll probably obliterate Britain, then break it up and then sink it for good measure." He said worriedly, and Paige was about to ask how the hell he had done all those things before Phoebe interjected.

"And now Chris might be on his side." She added, and Cole went pale.

"Meaning he can do it without leaving the comfort of his own living room." He finished darkly and Leo held Piper to him as they wondered just how they were going to stop Wyatt from destroying them all.

XX

"Please my lord!" the Seer wailed as Chris used his powers to boil her blood to intolerable levels.

"Tell me Seer, are you stupid, a traitor, or a conspirator?" Chris asked, his voice bored as he tortured her.

"None my lord!" she screamed, writhing on the floor in pain.

"Really? Then how does it come about that you haven't had a vision of anything recently, including my return, or the Battle of Edinburgh?" he asked, and he stopped torturing her so the Seer, her skin flushed, sweat pouring down her body, her eyes bloodshot, her breath weak, could look up at him in panic.

"I don't know my lord, please, spare me, you have influence with your brother, you can convince him..." she begged, and he looked down at her in contempt.

"This isn't about my brother, he gave me leave to do anything I need to do to protect him. Which includes killing traitors like you Seer. Now, Cole and the Half Faced Source might have tolerated your antics, but I won't, and neither will Wyatt. He is after all, the emperor, and I'm his Executor. We can't afford mistakes, especially with our family plotting against us, and here we are, finding you and your friends plotting against us too. Aren't you Seer?" he snarled, and she looked down.

"I'm sorry my lord, I had no choice, they came to me, told me not to tell them, threatened me..." she wailed, and Chris pulled her up by her hair.

"And instead of telling Wyatt so he could move against them, you kept it quiet, obviously intending to share in the spoils. Now, you are going to die, you betrayed your emperor, endangered his throne and endangered me." He snarled, and then his face softened.

"But, I was always rather fond of you despite you being a demon, and I don't want to cause you any unnecessary pain, and now that I have the truth, there'll be no need for torture unless you force me. So, tell me who the ringleaders are and I'll vanquish you nicely. If not, you're in for a long, drawn out process." He promised, and she bowed her head.

"Please my lord..." she begged.

"I might also consider sparing your life, depending on how much you tell me." He said, and she looked up at him with hope in her eyes.

"You are truly merciful my lord. Barbas was the one who came to me." She said, and Chris rolled his eyes, figures he would be a part of this.

"But there were others, he knew full well he wouldn't be able to topple your brother without help. He'd already won over Zankou, and Zankou was replacing your brother's bodyguard with his own and preparing an elite squad of troops. He planned to move against him once the resistance was destroyed, but obviously that isn't an option anymore, so he will be moving soon. His old supporters, Benzor, Daleek, both support him, as does Dane." She said, and Chris nodded, thinking.

"What about the commanders? The water demon and the horned demon? Shax? Rennek?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"No my lord, none of them. Zankou intended just to usurp the throne, not fight for it, too many demons and he would be betrayed. Please my lord, I did wrong, I know, but my information has been helpful has it not?" she asked, and he gave her a kind smile, and nodded.

"Yes it has, thank you." He said, and he helped her to her feet.

"I can go?" she asked in disbelief, and he nodded.

"Yes you can go." He said, and she phased out, and Chris smiled, beginning to track her.

After all, fond of her though he was, he knew full well she was a demon, and now that she had been discovered, she would run to her friends. And once she did, he would have them all.

XX

"You sold us out?" Barbas demanded angrily, and she looked at him frantically.

"I had no choice Barbas, but we must move now! He will run to his brother, and then all our lives will be forfeit! We must act now, otherwise the end will come, and we'll be back in the underworld, and none of us want that! Or worse!" she cried, and he grabbed her by the arms and shook her roughly.

"We need to know what you've seen! Do we succeed? And if not, what happens? Do the resistance win, or do they lose?" he demanded and before she could answer, he heard the shimmer of orbs and went pale.

Chris had orbed into the room, as Daleek, Benzor and Dane had all arrived, along with several of their bodyguards. Chris just looked at them contemptuously, and glared at Barbas.

"You know Barbas, I don't know what's worse, the fact that you've betrayed me and Wyatt, or the fact that you think the resistance has a chance of winning. Because they don't, even with the Charmed Ones all here." He said, and the demon of fear shook his head as Zankou approached, and he flamed out, to collect the rest of their forces.

They had to move now, it was the only way they could stop Wyatt before his affection for his brother destroyed them all. They had to topple him, he was losing ground far too fast and it would rip apart the empire, and they couldn't allow that. Evil had made such gains, and they had to keep that, and they couldn't allow the last lingering remnants of humanity in the Source, however twisted they might be, to destroy all that they had gained.

But now, the boy had discovered them, and they had to move quickly lest they all be destroyed, and the coup fail. Zankou had departed to prepare the attack, they couldn't allow this boy to interfere. Besides, between five upper level demons and ten bodyguards, they could kill the boy, and the Source would feel it, and without his little brother he would fall so much more easily.

"You know, I can read your fears, you fear you won't be able to stop us, you fear your big brother doesn't love you, aww isn't that sweet? You just want to be loved." Barbas taunted and the others laughed, while the Seer tried to edge away from Chris, fearing the possible future she was seeing.

"Don't toy with him, finish him, now!" she urged, and Dane waved away her concerns.

"What can he do to us? Zankou is about to launch the attack, and he can't do anything to stop us." He scoffed, and then Chris gave a small grin.

"Really?" he asked, and abruptly, it clicked why Chris seemed unconcerned.

He had reunited with his brother. Which meant Wyatt would have taken off the inhibitions on his powers, and Chris, now dark, would now be able to access virtually all of his powers, the only constraint may be trauma, and as Wyatt had made him think his loved ones didn't love him, even that would no longer affect him. Chris, the other Blessed One and now the second most powerful being in existence, had access to all of his powers, and would be more than able to destroy them all.

And what was more, considering how Wyatt had twisted the boy, their sibling bond would be open once more, making them once more two parts of the same whole, and Chris would have alerted Wyatt to the oncoming coup.

It was over. They were all dead, they just didn't know it yet.

"You fear that your brother doesn't love you, that he, like your mother, secretly despises you, that nothing you can do..." Barbas purred, and Chris suddenly moved, twirling into battle, throwing them all off their feet with his telekinesis.

The demons all thudded to the ground, and Chris turned and fired a jet of lethal lightning into several of the bodyguards, vanquishing three of them.

"Stop him!" the Seer yelled.

Barbas fired an energy ball, but Chris simply gave him a smug smile and orbed the attack into Daleek. As the demon burned, the bodyguards rushed him, but Chris, smirking in anticipation, swirled his telekinesis around his electrokinesis and threw the ball into two of the oncoming guards, and they screamed as they were blown backwards, shuddering in pain before disappearing in a ball of flame. Dane gave a roar and grasped at Chris' throat, but Chris simply forced him off, shoving his face with his hand, and Dane screamed as his face was immolated. Barbas looked at the Seer, desperate for an explanation.

"His brother has corrupted him, and he has Whitelighter blood! Obviously he will inherit Darklighter powers!" she screamed, trying to escape, but she found she couldn't, and went pale.

Chris smirked and conjured a massive ball of lightning, which he threw with delight into the remaining bodyguards, destroying them and leaving only Benzor, Barbas and the Seer. Chris casually extended his hand, and Benzor gasped in pain as his heart and brain were crushed and with a final scream he too was vanquished, and that left Chris to prowl towards the remaining two demons.

"Your fears, why aren't they working?" Barbas demanded in a panic, and Chris looked at him as though he bored him.

"Because idiot, I've already lost everyone who I thought cared about me. Which means the only person I need to care about other than myself is Wyatt. And since as soon as I arrived I tipped him off, I know full well he'll be alright until I get there, and as nothing can defeat us, then he'll be safe. So Barbas, your little parlour trick is useless. And without being able to scare the shit out of someone, you're really pretty useless." Chris snarled, and Barbas conjured an energy ball, but Chris simply orbed it into the Seer, who screamed as she was vanquished.

Chris advanced on the terrified looking Barbas, and Barbas realised just how much more dangerous the boy had become. Wyatt had changed something fundamental in the boy, and now, he was as much of a threat as his brother.

"You're an idiot Barbas, working against us. And what's more, you were always a thorn in my family's side, and even though I couldn't care less about them, your constant little interruptions did bother me somewhat. Wyatt should never have trusted you."

Barbas smiled slightly.

"And thanks to me son, he won't trust you either." He assured him, and Chris glowered at him, and Barbas looked at him curiously.

"Don't you want to know what I mean?" he demanded, and Chris shrugged.

"I couldn't care less. Because no matter what Barbas, you're not going to be around to see whatever it is you've done." He said, and Barbas shook his head.

"Now don't do something silly, remember, I can help you." He said, and then Chris blasted him into the wall with his telekinesis.

"I don't need your help. I don't need anyone anymore." He snarled, pushing harder and with a scream, Barbas was vanquished.

Chris smirked. Now that he had finally accepted who he was, what he was, instead of running scared like his aunts had taught him, he finally knew the true meaning of power. His brother had freed him, liberated him. Before, he had been a mewling, scared little brat. Now he was the second most powerful being in the world, the commander of Wyatt's empire, and once Zankou was gone, he and his brother would be able to crush the resistance, and then nothing would stop them.

He had finally learned the true measure of power, all thanks to Wyatt.

Smiling, he orbed off to go and help Wyatt with Zankou's coup.

And once he did that...an appointment with his family was long overdue.

XX

Wyatt was sitting in looking out at the parking lot below his apartment, watching as Zankou flamed in with over one hundred powerful demons, and all of them looked up at where he was standing, glaring up at him.

"You'll pay for this Zankou." Wyatt warned, and Zankou gave him a smug smile.

"I'm afraid not, _my lord_. You see, myself and many others feel you've rather lost your touch. The recent string of losses against the resistance have been bad enough, but now we find out that they've toppled several locations and you failed to respond adequately. And then your woeful defeat at Edinburgh, people are questioning your strength and leadership." He purred, and Wyatt narrowed his eyes.

"I seem to recall Zankou that as my former leading general, it was your job to deal with the resistance, especially at Edinburgh, where you failed." He said, and Zankou hesitated then continued.

"And what is more, not knowing your own aunt was the leader of the resistance, it has somewhat weakened your credibility. And of course there is the fact that you inhabiting the position you do, you've upsetting the natural order of things my lord. We felt it was time to correct that oversight, put evil back on the winning track before you get us all killed by the resistance." Zankou said, and Wyatt looked at him dismissively.

"Really? If it weren't for me you worthless little bottom feeding leech, you would only be able to dream about being up here. Thanks to me, we rule the world, the demons can move aboveground and the underworld is virtually empty. All thanks to me. I unified you little cretins, brought you all together, gave you the world you would never be able to get without my help, and because I've lost a couple of rounds I ought to be replaced?" he hissed angrily, having been warned that they were coming by Chris.

"That isn't all, but that is the essence of it. It is clear that your control is slipping, and frankly, having a witch on the throne is just asking for trouble. The demons are restless, your failures are mounting, and now you have spent all your time turning your brother who led the resistance against us, and well it seems that you are more dependent on him than you ought to be. He wields an enormous influence over you, and we're afraid it is making you weak. And the empire cannot have a weak leader. Which is where I come in." Zankou said, grinning, and Wyatt snorted in disdain.

"You didn't come off very well the last time you fought the Source." Wyatt taunted, his eyes flashing black.

"This time will be different." Zankou said, preparing an energy ball as Wyatt flamed to life in front of him.

"Somehow I don't think so." Wyatt sneered, tensing for battle.

Zankou smiled, gesturing to his forces.

"Here's my army, where is yours?" he asked mildly, and black orbs appeared beside Wyatt, revealing a grinning Chris, and Zankou took a shocked stagger backwards. There was no way the boy could have vanquished all of those demons. He wasn't that powerful, everyone knew the deaths of his loved ones had traumatised him to the point that his powers didn't work properly anymore. But then, the rumour going around was that Wyatt had convinced him that the rest of his family didn't love him, that he was the only one who did. Which meant, the trauma wouldn't affect him anymore. And as Wyatt had freed the lock he had placed on the bys powers, what was originally going to be an easy assassination of a grieving brother was now going to turn into a full fledged battled with the Blessed Ones.

"Tell me Zankou, did you actually think that those idiots would stop me?" Chris asked mildly as he stood beside his brother, who was grinning in anticipation.

"Obviously I underestimated you." He said, moving towards the ranks of his troops, prepared to escape at any opportunity.

"So Zankou...you thought you could assemble a group of demons who were meant to be loyal to me, muster a strike force and then waltz in and take over the throne without breaking a sweat? I made you all what you are and this is how you repay me. I freed you from the wasteland, made you my general and all I asked in return was loyalty, and I received none. And now, your 'weak' emperor and his executor, his hand if you will, are about to illustrate what happens to traitors in my empire." Wyatt growled, and Zankou could feel the power of both Halliwell brothers rising, and knowing just what that entailed, he realised what he should have known all along.

The coup was over before it began.

Together they were able to match each other perfectly, and amplify each others powers to massive degrees. They didn't stand a chance.

"You are all convicted of treason. The punishment for that is death. As of now." Wyatt snarled, and he sent a disintegration wave hurtling at them, while Chris opened up with his electrokinesis.

Zankou threw himself to the ground, wincing as the advanced lines were vanquished with ease. The first attack having not gone their way, the group he had assembled of demons loyal to him all surged forward, throwing energy balls, fire balls and anything else they could at the two masters of the empire. However, it was a futile effort, as Chris used his telekinesis to throw the attacks back at their owners, and any he missed his brother's shield easily repelled. Zankou watched in horror as the forces he had so carefully assembled were vanquished with ease, watching as more and more demons were sent to their deaths. He had to get out of here. There was no way he could match the two of them, not now they were reunited, not now they were once more the ultimate power. Chris concentrated as Wyatt sent out another wave and the wave doubled in size, strength and ferocity, vanquishing nearly a quarter of his remaining demons all at once. Chris then conjured a massive ball, a mixture of his telekinesis and electrokinesis, and it doubled in size as Chris threw it, Wyatt boosting his brother's powers, and another load of demons screamed as they were vanquished.

Watching as the two brothers toyed with his best demons, Zankou struggled to his feet, only to be knocked off them by Chris as he orbed in front of him, blasting the demon with electrokinesis, the lightning blasting through the demon's body.

Zankou screamed in pain as Chris advanced, sending burst after burst into Zankou's body, and the demon mused on just how much more powerful the boy had become since his brother had brought him back. Their last encounter hadn't been nearly so one sided, well it had but it had favoured the opposite side, and he had only been repelled when Bianca had ambushed him.

"You thought you could topple us. Topple him." Chris snarled, sending another blast into Zankou.

"I..." Zankou began, before he was cut off by another blast from Chris, his green eyes narrowed.

"You tried to take him from me, take the throne from him. And you expected to succeed?" he asked, blasting Zankou again.

"Stupid little demon. And you failed at Edinburgh, meaning now we have to clean up your mess." Chris snarled, once more blasting the demon.

Zankou looked at Chris, grinning despite the pain.

"Your brother turns on everyone in the end, even you. He'll turn on you too. He'll stop loving you eventually, all he loves is power. And then he will kill you." Zankou taunted, and Chris sneered angrily, and brought his hands down to finish the demon when Wyatt knocked a demon towards Chris by accident. Chris turned to vanquish the demon, and that gave Zankou the time he needed to roll to his feet, sound the retreat and flee the site of his failed coup.

XX

"That was amazing!" Chris said happily as they went back into the penthouse, Wyatt's throne secure for now.

"It was. See, I always told you that you were powerful, more powerful than you ever thought. You see now why I had to get you away from them? They were holding you back, making you scared of who you are! That isn't you. You're my powerful," he said, pulling Chris towards him, "clever," he continued, tilting Chris' head up to look at him, "little brother." He whispered, and then he clamped his hands around Chris' neck.

Chris looked at him in surprise as Wyatt began to strangle him, the hands crushing his windpipe as his big brother strangled him. Chris looked desperately at his big brother, wondering why his brother, who loved him, was suddenly trying to kill him. Wyatt forced Chris onto the couch, pinning him down, watching as Chris gagged and desperately tried to pull his brother's hands away from his neck, his legs kicking beneath Wyatt. Wyatt squeezed harder, and Chris began to thrash, tried to bring his powers to bear against his brother, but he once more found them blocked, Wyatt had prevented him from using them for some reason.

"Wyatt, please...stop..." Chris begged, pulling in a futile attempt at his brother's wrists.

"You know where they went wrong baby brother?" he asked, watching his brother's eyes bulge in panic as his brother tried to kill him, and he smiled when Chris nodded.

"They...they betrayed...you..." Chris gasped, and Wyatt nodded.

"Yes they did. And they all died. Now, you're the most powerful person in the world aside from me." He purred, enjoying the feeling as his brother tried to bring his powers to bear, enjoying how weak and submissive Chris was becoming, liking how Chris' life was in his hands.

"Wy..." Chris gasped, pulling at Wyatt's hands, his face going red, his eyes bulging.

"So...this is a little demonstration. This is what will happen if you ever use that power to try and usurp me." Wyatt hissed, and Chris shook his head, gagging as he did so.

"Never..." Chris said in his constricted voice.

"If you ever try to betray me, you will die little brother, no matter how much I love you. Now, you're about to pass out. All I would need to do is hold on for another minute after that, and you will be dead. So baby brother, remember this. Remember what will happen if you ever betray me. I will kill you before I let you take my throne. Understand?" Wyatt asked, and his brother managed to nod, just as his eyes started to roll back in his head, and Wyatt grinned happily.

"Good boy." He said, kissing Chris' forehead and letting go of Chris' neck, just as Chris was about to pass out. Chris took a deep breath of air as Wyatt got up, watching in concern as Chris gulped air into his body, and then slowly sat up, his breathing heavy, and he looked at Wyatt with sorrowful eyes.

"I would never betray you." He said, his voice shaking, cowering slightly in fear.

"I know. That was just a warning. A pre-emptive strike." He assured his brother, but Chris shook his head, looking at his brother reproachfully.

"But I would never betray you Wyatt! You're my big brother!" he protested, and Wyatt looked down at his brother sadly, feeling bad that he had had to do what he had done to his brother, hating the upset, reproachful look in his brother's eyes.

And then his brother's eyes flashed with furious recognition.

"Barbas, that's what he meant! Him and Zankou both said that you wouldn't trust me, that you would turn on me, this is what they meant! Barbas influenced you into threatening me!" he snarled, his reproach vanishing in place of white hot anger.

An anger that could never match his brothers, who gave a furious sonic scream, making Chris grin in sadistic delight as every glass surface in the room shattered, and Wyatt looked down at Chris furiously.

"He influenced me? Is he dead?" he demanded, and Chris nodded, making Wyatt pout.

"Pity, I'd have liked to have killed him myself for trying to turn me against you. I'm sorry I fell for it." He said, smiling as Chris sat against his legs, looking up at him, a small smile on his face.

"It's ok. But Zankou's still out there, seeing as you messed up my kill." He scolded and Wyatt sat on the table, letting Chris use his knees as a backrest.

"Yeah, sorry. And now I know he had Barbas try to turn me against you, he needs to die very quickly." He snarled angrily.

Chris gave him a wide smile as he leaned back on his brother's knees, which he lowered for Chris' comfort.

"I know where he's going." He said in a sing song voice, and Wyatt grinned.

"You do?" he asked, brushing Chris' hair with his fingers.

"Yep. And best of all, no one else will either. Mom and the others haven't fought him yet, so they won't know, and Prue was dead at the time and would be more interested in her sisters, meaning we have a clear path right to the filthy traitor, and once he's gone, then we can wipe them all out. And then big brother, we can have some fun." He said excitedly, and Wyatt smiled.

"That we can baby brother. So where is he?" he asked, and Chris shook his head.

"Not telling you, it's a surprise." He teased, and Wyatt gave a mock frown and poked his brother's head.

"Not fair, I'm the emperor." He whined, and Chris shrugged.

"Yeah, but I'm your little brother. Besides, you just strangled me for basically no reason. This way we're even." He said, and Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Fine, be that way. Do I get a clue?" he asked, and Chris considered it, then nodded.

"It's sandy." He said, and Wyatt groaned.

"I hate sand!" he wailed, and Chris grinned.

"Tough luck, I used to have to endure snow every time you got mom to take us skiing, now it's your turn." He said, climbing to his feet, massaging his neck.

Wyatt then got to his feet, and pulled Chris to him, and his brother looked at him in alarm, but relaxed when Wyatt healed the marks on his neck.

"Alright, have your fun. I'm sorry I attacked you." He said, and Chris shrugged.

"It's ok." He said, and then he looked at Wyatt uncertainly.

"Wy?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I do good?" he asked, hopefully, and this was the brother he remembered, the one desperate for approval, and he smiled.

"Yes little guy, you did. You found out who the leadership was, warned me and vanquished the majority of them all by yourself. I'm proud of you." He assured his brother, who seemed to glow with praise, his eyes delighted.

"Now what do you say we deal with the last few traitors?" he asked, and Wyatt grinned, allowing Chris to take his hand and orbing them towards Zankou.

XX

"We got this from a spy recon." Dean said, activating the screen, and the sisters, the resistance leadership and the last two Elders looked on in shock as Wyatt and Chris single handedly wiped out the better part of one hundred demons without so much as a scratch.

"Is it wrong that I'm slightly proud of them for that?" Piper asked, and Prue snorted.

"Well before you recommend them for a Nobel prize, I think this must mean that Chris is fully on Wyatt's side, which isn't good." Tyler said worriedly, and Weaver nodded.

"The boy's right. Even if Chris is playing Wyatt, Wyatt is still going to be getting his claws into him, and that's bound to mess with his head. We can't assume he's on any side, but we have to assume he isn't on ours." He said grimly, and Prue frowned at the screen.

"What happened to Zankou?" she asked, and Cole looked at her curiously.

"He vanished with about twelve of his remaining goons while the boys picked off the rest." He said, wondering where she was going with this.

"How do we help Chris?" Phoebe asked as her oldest sister pondered their situation.

"We need to know what Wyatt did to him before we can. And that means getting close enough to him to actually find out, and considering he's now showing off some nasty looking powers, that might be dangerous if he has turned and decides to shoot first and ask questions later." Sandra, the haggard looking other Elder pointed out.

"True." Neena granted.

"Cole, if you were Zankou and your coup had just failed, where would you go?" she asked, and he thought about it.

"Not the underworld, with so many demons up here it would be all too easy for him to be found, he'll scarper somewhere where he doesn't think the boys will be able to get to him. Why?" he asked.

"Well...his coup attempt has failed, which means any other potential resistance in the empire is now going to dry up, which means by default all their loyalty will go back to Wyatt." She explained, and Leo caught on to where she was going with this.

"But for the time being, they will remember Zankou's reasons for launching the coup, and until Chris is fully integrated, it'll keep playing over in their minds." He continued.

"Which means that if Zankou isn't vanquished," Paige followed on, clicking her fingers, "then the demons working for Wyatt will keep wondering about their boss." She said, but Weaver shook his head.

"Believe me, there's no way he won't be vanquished." He said, and Neena smiled slightly.

"There will be if we save him." She said, and Riley looked at her in alarm.

"Wait, you want to bring the former lead general of the empire here?" he demanded incredulously.

"You can't be serious! He just led the attack here!" Weaver yelled, and Prue waved her hand to quieten them.

"I don't like it either. And I know who he is. But we need to find out if Chris has turned, people are beginning to talk, beginning to wonder if Chris has gone dark. And, I'm hoping that if we save his ass, he might be willing to lend us a hand, as far as possible, to try and stop Wyatt. I know it's a long shot, I get that. But think of how much information he could give us." She reasoned, and Sandra shook her head.

"He would never sacrifice an advantage willingly." She said darkly, and Piper smiled a little.

"She didn't say he had to be willing." She pointed out, and Phoebe grinned.

"So, we're going for the old enemy of my enemy is my friend thing?" she asked, and Prue nodded.

"Seems like doesn't it? Any idea where he might be?" Prue asked, and Cole frowned.

"Well, it could be that he's bolted to the same place as last time. After all, you were dead and they haven't met the Avatars yet, so by all rights he thinks he should be safe. If I'm right, he'll be in Egypt, hiding under the pyramids." He said, and Piper looked at Prue nervously.

"This guy is going to be a pain in the ass when we meet him isn't he?" she asked, and Sandra nodded.

"Yes. A big pain in the ass to be frank." She said apologetically and the three sisters groaned, while Prue and the rest of the commanders smirked.

"So, if you're actually doing this, you better hurry." Cole advised, and Paige looked at him nervously.

"Why?"

"Because the Source is in transit away from San Francisco, and if I were a betting man, I'd say he was going to Egypt." He said darkly.

"But how? Wyatt's a baby, he won't remember what was happening!" Phoebe protested, but Leo looked at her sadly.

"Chris. He told me once he loved studying everything about you girls. He was apparently the one who wrote a thesis on your love life." He said, and the resistance members grinned.

"And what did he say in this thesis?" she demanded irritably, and Piper, remembering what her son had said, hastily brushed over it.

"So you reckon he's told Wyatt where to find Zankou?" she asked, and Cole nodded.

"Yeah, most likely. And that still doesn't tell us which side he's on, because if he was on ours it would suit his ends to wipe out Zankou too." He pointed out, and Paige nodded.

"Alright, we have a demon to save. Shall we go?" she asked, taking Phoebe's hand, while Prue took Piper's, and after rolling his eyes, Leo took Cole's.

"Good luck." Neena said, and they orbed off.

"Does anyone else have a bad feeling about this?" Sam asked, and Dean nodded.

"Yeah Sammy. We all do." He said grimly as Poole entered looking harassed.

"People are beginning to guess that Chris might not be with us anymore, and a riot is breaking out down by the Tron church. What do I tell them?" he asked worriedly, and Weaver sighed.

"Tell them we'll know for sure soon...one way or the other." He said grimly, and the entire room was quiet as they considered that their best weapon may indeed now be their greatest enemy.

XX

"Careful planning, preparing for months...and all because he gets that emotionally blunted little prat back, my entire plan goes up in smoke!" Zankou stormed in the basement of a pyramid.

"My lord, there are still twelve of us, we might be able to..." one of his demons said, but Zankou shook his head.

"No. We're doomed my friend, all that remains is where we make the final stand, and I'd rather not die here in the cesspit of a pyramid. Prepare to move out. The Source is coming for us. We're going to make sure he rues the day he foiled my plans. Get everything we need. We leave in five minutes." He said, and the demon shimmered away.

"What's the matter Zankou? Chicken?" a voice came from the doorway, and to his great surprise revealed Piper as the one who had talked, her eyes narrowed and her hands raised, and to his greater surprise she was soon flanked by her three sisters, her Elder and her sister's ex demon husband.

"Ladies, gents." He said in greeting, wondering if they were here simply to deny the Source the pleasure himself.

"We have a proposition for you." Prue said, and just as he gave a smile, and the sisters rolled their eyes as they realised where they were going, the sound of orbing echoed in the distance, and Zankou turned to see Chris dark orb into the room, while his brother flamed into existence beside him.

"Sorry, but that's our traitor." He snarled, as Chris raised his hand and Wyatt gave an excited grin as he beheld the Charmed Ones.

"Chris..." Piper gasped in shock, relief as she saw her son was unharmed. At least physically.

"Wyatt." Leo ground out, glaring at the man his son had become.

"Daddy. Mommy. And aunties too. It's a real family reunion." Wyatt said in an arrogant, excited way.

"You're not family." Phoebe said, and Chris tensed beside Wyatt, and Phoebe recoiled slightly as she felt the emotions rolling off her nephew.

Hatred. Anger. Betrayal. Sorrow. Bitterness. And love...for Wyatt. Wyatt had destroyed her nephew, made him as twisted as he was, turned him against them.

"Uh oh..." she whispered, and her sisters looked at her in worry, as Wyatt and Chris prepared to attack.

And it was then that Zankou realised how much trouble he was in. The Charmed Ones, an Elder and a demon on one side. The Source and his next to all powerful little brother on the other.

And he was smack bang in the middle.

"Not good." He said, as the Charmed Ones and Blessed Ones prepared for a showdown.

**So, a showdown is about to begin!**

**Well, at least a confrontation, the true showdown comes later, and I'm currently considering making this longer than the usual five chapters, I'll see how it goes.  
**

**So, we won the Battle of Edinburgh, and its strongly implied that Chris has now been conceived. Hmm, a bit of a paradox isnt it? Born in his own time after he was born in his own time, but before he was born in his mother's time. Confusing eh?  
**

**And the demons who were plotting against Wyatt have been discovered and dealt with, all bar Zankou. At least Shax is still on the boys side, I am rather fond of him in his own way despite what he did. Pity the Seer and Barbas had to go, I quite like them too. And now, both boys are showing just how powerful they truly are, the Twice Blessed and his little brother, meant to be the next generation in the fight against evil, and more powerful than the Charmed Ones...only Wyatt is evil and has corrupted Chris.  
**

**Speaking of, he is getting darker isnt he? And more powerful now the blocks on his powers are gone. But yet, despite how Wyatt sometimes treats him he is still hopelessly devoted to him, willing to do anything for him and overlook his flaws, and as a result of what Wyatt did to him, he's even more messed up than usual, as we saw when Wyatt beat him, how reliant he is on his big brother.  
**

**And as to Wyatt himself, he isnt the nicest of people is he? He knows Chris loves him, and still treats him like crap, abusing him, manipulating him, using him, and then nearly killing him just to remind his brother of his power. But, he also loves Chris too. He's quite a difficult one to portray actually, his love for Chris but also his love for power, his desire to have everything under his control, hence his relationship with Chris.  
**

**Oh, and while some of you have seen that we have characters from Buffy (Rona, Riley and Willow), Charmed itself obviously and Supernatural (Sam, Dean and Garth), we still have people from elsewhere. Angel wasnt actually my intention when I mentioned Wesley the one from Star Trek went through my head when I gave him the name, I know it isnt him though. But Weaver and Poole have been mentioned too, so what are they from? And there's also a couple more shout outs, considering the entire world is against Wyatt and there may be more as we go on, especially with what happens next chapter! Oh, and you win extra brownie points if you guess what Poole came from, I think he might be the toughest.  
**

**Anyway, possibly next chapter is the next chapter but I dont think so. All I know is the Charmed Ones and the Blessed Ones are about to confront one another...and Piper is not going to be a happy mommy when she finds out what Wyatt did to his brother. And what will become of Zankou? And what could possibly be about to happen that could lead to yet more shout outs?  
**

**Hopefully you'll find out soon. So as always, please read and review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

Future Mistakes

Piper looked at her two sons, her heart breaking as she saw clearly what Wyatt had become, and as she saw the furious, betrayed look Chris was giving her. Having gotten used to him looking at her with love, seeing something like hatred on his face was hard to deal with, and she wondered just how much damage Wyatt had done to her baby.

Deciding that finding out what he had done to Chris was her first priority, she narrowed her eyes at her eldest son,, hands tensed, ready to attack if he made any moves, studying the evil man her son would grow up to become.

He had long dirty blond hair to his shoulders, hanging around his head. He had a small stubbly growth on his face, giving him the outline of a beard. His eyes, which were meant to be kind and compassionate, were cold, hard, uncaring. He was tall, and his entire body language was threatening. He was clad in a leather jacket, a tight black tshirt, and black jeans with chains hanging from them.

And the change in Chris was also noticeable. His hair had gotten darker, pushed back from his head with wax, giving him a slicked appearance. His green eyes, usually so smart and loving, were cold, hard and angry as he beheld his family. Unlike his brother he was clean shaven, but the set of his jaw was anything but friendly. He was standing slightly behind Wyatt, more out of harm's way, his brother taking the protective lead, but it was clear from the way he was holding himself that he was just as dangerous as his brother, and was willing and even eager to set himself loose on his loved ones. Like his brother, he was clad in a leather jacket, along with a black shirt with an upturned collar, and black jeans.

Piper shook her head sadly and looked directly at Wyatt.

"You need a haircut." She said, and Wyatt snorted in amusement.

"Really mom? I was expecting something like 'how could you' or at least something woefully whining and despairing." He said, and she narrowed her eyes at her son.

"That will come later." She promised, watching as Zankou, egged on by Cole's eager nods, hastily got out of the way of what was most likely going to become the battlefield.

"Wyatt, what...?" Phoebe asked, before Chris glowered at her.

"For once in your life Phoebe, shut your mouth." He snarled, and she recoiled slightly at the sheer venom in his voice.

"What have you done to your brother?" Leo demanded and Wyatt laughed at the anger in his father's voice.

"Oh this is precious. After all these years, daddy and aunt Phoebe finally care about Chris. Too little too late. And frankly, it's none of your damn business what I've done to him." Wyatt said coolly, his eyes narrowed at his father, and Leo flinched at the amount of hatred in it.

Chris scoffed.

"He hasn't done anything to me. All he did was show me what you lot are truly are, a bunch of arrogant, manipulative, vicious witches you three really are." He spat, and Piper glared at her eldest son, trying not to be hurt by what Chris had just said.

"What did you do to him?" she demanded, her voice tight.

Wyatt shrugged, avoiding looking at his mother, a small grin on his face.

"Nothing." He said innocently, and she snorted.

"Really? Well before you showed up and wrecked the house, which you're grounded for by the way, Chris was petrified of you, and would never have talked to us like that. Believe me, outright viciousness isn't his style." She said, and Chris gave her a cold smile.

"No, that's more you lot's style isn't it..._mom_?" he asked, his tone bitter, and Leo looked at him warily.

"What do you mean?" he asked, the pieces beginning to fall into place.

"You know what I mean _dad_. All this time, I thought you cared about me, but you were just using me. I know what you really think about me, how you wanted rid of me. You got it, I'm gone." He said coldly, and Piper shook her head urgently.

"Sweetie, no...yes, I'm sorry to say we did used to think that, but not anymore! We love you!" she protested and Chris scoffed.

"Yeah, right. You couldn't wait to be rid of me, you wanted me gone as soon as I was born. I know you think I'm the reason your lives went to hell. So you've finally gotten rid of me." He said, and Phoebe could feel the hurt, the betrayal, the self loathing rolling off him.

"Chris, that isn't true at all, we love you. I love you, you're my little boy..." Piper pleaded and Chris glared at her.

"Yeah, and it was my fault you died. You just used me to protect Wyatt, find out everything you could and exploited me. You never wanted me around, you just wanted me gone. All my life, it was me who was messing everything up, getting in your way. You didn't even believe that I was your son!" he yelled at her furiously, and Piper's anger was growing, but not at the son who was yelling at her, at the other one, the one who had made him like this.

"Chris, that isn't true, we did believe you..." Leo began, his voice shaking and Chris looked at him contemptuously.

"From the word go, you all hated me. You assumed you had lived a bad life because you lost Prue, lost grandma, lost Cole...your losses have been nothing compared to mine! You think your lives are so bad? Mine has been hell! I've loved people so much, only to find out that they hated me all along! You'd have all been so much happier if I'd never been born at all." He spat hatefully, and his family flinched at the accusation, but he continued, ignoring Piper as she shook her head and looked at him pleadingly.

"And when I came back, everything was all my fault. Dad wasn't the one who left you to join the Elders, he didn't make the decision to abandon his wife and child, no, it was my fault. I made you do your jobs and all I heard was moans and whines about how you wanted a normal life. I wanted a life! Which I never got because of all of you! As soon as I arrived, I tried to make you save your son, but no, you wanted a life, you wanted romance, you treated me like shit! I was the unwanted interloper, the one who ruined all your lives just because I was trying to save your ungrateful lives in the future! I did everything for you, I wanted to protect you, protect Wyatt, but you treated me like dirt, you didn't make a secret of how much you hated me, of how much you wanted rid of me. Bianca died and you hardly batted an eyelid, no, you were more concerned with the fact that I hadn't told you I was only part whitelighter! Who the hell do you think you are? Just because you're the Charmed Ones and an Elder doesn't mean I have to tell you everything! My life is my own, my secrets are my own and frankly I couldn't care less what you want to know, I was there to do a job! But you blocked me at every turn, just so you could relax or go on dates or watch TV while I tried to save your son because you all failed! You left us! You abandoned us! I was trying to fix it, trying to save the family that I loved, even though it was becoming more and more obvious that you all hated me! You never loved me, you wanted rid of me, you were using me, and all the time you kept reminding me how I was useless, worthless, how because of me everyone I loved was dead!" Chris screamed and the sisters and Leo were hanging their heads, true the rant was somewhat warped by Wyatt but there was also a lot of truth in it.

"I was only trying to protect you, and you never believed me, you never listened, you always found excuses, you moaned about every little thing, you rubbed it in how bad I was, just because I didn't compare to precious Leo, you'll never be as good as Leo. I was sick of it! Going there, day after day, putting up with your whining just because I, unlike him, was making you do your fucking jobs! You never wanted me around, anything that you didn't agree with was another reason to hate me, and I put up with it for so long! Every day, coming to people I loved and lost, seeing them hate me, force me away from them, not like me just because I wanted to save the future, to save my big brother. And I put up with it, all the hurt, day after day, trying to hide how much it hurt to have you treat me like vermin, like I was evil." Chris spat, and Piper looked desperately at her son.

"Chris, what we did to you was awful, and I know how much we hurt you..." she said, but he cut her off, his eyes dangerous.

"You were the worst. I expected to be treated like that from Leo, he always was an arrogant asshole, with his perfect little Wyatt, and he hated me, the child he never wanted, the mistake." Chris hissed, and Leo looked at Chris, wondering just where he was going with that, and also looking worriedly at Piper, she couldn't take much more, even if they did deserve it.

"Mistake?" he asked his youngest, but it was his eldest who answered.

"Yes dad. You thought Chris was a mistake, that he should never have been born. You had failed to turn up once again and I was cheering him up, and he wanted a glass of chocolate milk. So I took him downstairs, and we heard you and mom yelling at each other, and you said that you had never wanted another son. That he should never have been born. He was an accident, and mom should have had an abortion." Wyatt said, eyes narrowed hatefully at his father who took the news like a blow to the chest. He had said that about his own son, he hadn't wanted his own son, and had made no bones about it. It was a wonder Chris liked him at all.

"Baby..." Piper whispered, looking at her quivering son, hating the tears streaming down his face and wanting nothing more than to go and banish them, but with Wyatt standing so close to him she didn't dare.

"He might have been a kid but he knew full well what it meant, and he burst into tears. Mom lost it, she wound up blasting dad and telling him she didn't want to see him again. Meanwhile Chris orbed up to his room and locked himself in there. It took three hours for me and mom to convince him that we wanted him, that he wasn't a mistake, and I could tell that part of him still wasn't convinced, our own father convinced him that he wasn't wanted. And of course, mom didn't particularly help, she wasn't entirely convincing when she told him that she wanted him, I don't think she ever did." Wyatt sneered with a wicked grin, and Piper turned furiously to him, but was cut off from yelling at Wyatt when Chris spoke up again.

"But you and Paige...you were the ones who always treated me best, I thought you loved me." Chris whispered sadly and Piper looked at him, begging her son to see the truth.

"Sweetheart, I swear I love you!" she protested and he scoffed.

"Really? The woman who treats me like dirt, blames me for her marriage breaking up, wants nothing more than to be rid of me was the one I was stupid enough to love more than anything. I kept telling myself that once you knew, you wouldn't hate me anymore, but I was just deluding myself wasn't I?" he demanded, and Piper shook her head.

"No, of course not honey! I do love you, more than anything!" she insisted, noting as a small flicker of hurt went across Wyatt's face.

"Really? Seems to me that if you truly loved me, you wouldn't have thrown me out. Not just once, but twice. You couldn't wait to be rid of me, and even when you knew who I was you just threw me out anyway! That's all you ever wanted." Chris accused venomously, and Piper shook her head urgently, willing her son to believe otherwise, but she had to admit, he did have a pretty compelling argument for not believing her.

"Do you really believe I don't love you?" she whimpered, and Chris glared at him.

"You never did. None of you ever did. You never wanted me, and even when you found out who I really was, you still couldn't wait to be rid of me. And to think I was trying to save you." Chris said, his anger giving way to despair, and Leo looked urgently at his son.

"Chris, I swear, that wasn't it at all! I know we screwed up, your version of me and Phoebe deserved what we got, and I know even we weren't that great to you, and what we did to you was unforgivable, but we really do love you!" he insisted, and Chris looked at him hatefully.

"Really? You've tried to kill me twice, made my life a living hell and used every opportunity to undermine me. Phoebe loathed me because her column and her boyfriend are oh so special, she didn't believe me, I was just the unwanted interloper who was out to ruin her life and never let her have any peace. To Paige I was the one who changed everything, kept getting in the way of her trying to find a path separate from her sisters, kept thwarting her attempts to do her own thing. And to mom, the one I was stupid enough to love the most, to naively believe she would want me, I was the one who ruined her marriage, the one who never wanted to see her happy, the one who was a blight on her life ever since I arrived."

Prue looked at the others, then exchanged a dark look with Cole. True, Chris had been messed with by Wyatt, but she supposed her nephew couldn't be blamed for being hurt, betrayed and ever so slightly pissed. After enduring so much emotional trauma throughout his life, them treating him like shit must have made things even worse, and as she had feared, had made it all too easy for Wyatt to warp him and twist him.

"Chris...we admit, a lot of what you've said, you were right to say. We were foul to you, we didn't listen to you, didn't trust you, kept belittling you and humiliating you, never gave you a chance, we persecuted you and abused you, and we admit it! We were awful, and you have every right to hate us." Paige said, tears in her eyes while Chris glared at her.

"But peanut, listen to me, even though we treated you so horribly, we've tried so hard to fix it, to make it up to you..." Piper said, and he glowered at her.

"Really? That why you blasted me?" he demanded, and she looked at him in horror.

"Chris, I would never blast you." She said firmly, knowing she was probably fighting a losing battle, but either way the thought of setting her powers loose on her little boy was horrendous, she would never do that to him.

"You did. You wanted rid of me, and you blasted me when you kicked me out to come back here." Chris snarled, and Piper shook her head desperately.

"No, never, I love you!" she shrieked hysterically, horrible images of her son wounded by her powers, by her own hand haunting her.

"No you don't. Wyatt does, you don't. None of you ever did." Chris said, and Wyatt gently pushed his brother, who was close to tears as he beheld the family he believed hated him, behind him out of harm's way, and Wyatt smiled smugly as the four visitors from the past all looked at Chris in horror at everything he had said, what he had just accused his mother of.

"Chris, please, I know they screwed up, and believe me, as soon as this is over I'm going to kick their ass from here to yonder, they deserve it! But you don't really believe that. You know they love you, you know I love you. You've fought Wyatt all your life, don't let him win now." Prue implored but Chris simply glared at her, and she wondered just what Wyatt had done to twist her too.

"You all used him, and now he finally knows the truth. He's fed up of being manipulated, kept from the one who really does love him, me! You all tried to keep him from me, but I outsmarted you, and now he's mine. You turned him against me." Wyatt spat, and Prue glared at him.

"You did that yourself." She spat, and he smiled.

"Really? Well if I turned him against myself, seems like all of you lot had a hand in doing the exact same thing." He sneered, and Leo looked at his son in disgust.

"You kidnapped Chris, you warped him, turned him against us." He declared and Chris glowered at his father.

"No, he just made me see how much you all hated me. You never cared before, I was stupid to think you cared now. He just made me realise that I didn't need to be dedicated to you anymore. Why should I be?" Chris asked and Leo looked at Piper, worried as to how she would take her baby being turned against her.

She was furious. Her hands were raised, her lip curling in fury, and he could see that she was about to lose her temper. But she wasn't looking at Chris. Like she had said, she would never hurt him. The evil tyrant who had twisted his baby brother against them however, the one who had taken her little boy and made him hate them, she had no qualms about hurting him whatsoever. She was beyond furious, her power and anger were rising and her eldest son was about to feel the full extent of her wrath.

Zankou, having been on the receiving end of such a wrath before, dove to the floor, and Cole took cover to keep an eye on the demon, while the sisters blinked tears from their eyes as Piper advanced menacingly upon her son.

"You convinced your little brother, someone who loves you more than anything despite everything you've done, that we all hate him, twisting him and warping him against us, making him feel even more abandoned and betrayed and hurt than he already did." She snarled, and Wyatt pushed a worried looking Chris backwards, out of the way of his mother.

"I showed him that I loved him! You made it so easy mom, thanks for the help, he finally stopped fighting me." He gloated, and Piper narrowed her eyes in disgust.

"Chris, listen to him." She snapped, and Chris recoiled, looking at her angrily.

"He finally showed you how you all used me, how you never wanted me in the first place. I just never took the hint. Now I've taken it and you're complaining about that, now who doesn't want who to be happy? You're trying to take me away from him!" he yelled, but she could hear the pain beneath his voice and she shook her head at Wyatt in contempt, but also hating the note of fear in Chris' voice, the fear of being abandoned by everyone he loved, the fear of being taken away from the last person he thought loved him.

Piper had to admit, it was a clever plan that Wyatt had had. Convince his emotionally traumatised and vulnerable little brother, who had spent years losing people he loved and then months being treated like crap by the same people that the ones he had loved and tried to live up to for so long that they were using him and had never loved him in the first place, using the memories Chris had against him while redoing others, leaving Chris with no doubt that the only one who loved him in the world was Wyatt.

"You turned him against us, made him believe that no one loves him but you?" she demanded, her voice seething, and Chris was looking at Wyatt in confusion.

"Wy?" he asked nervously, tugging at his brother's arm.

"See? They see that you've finally come to your senses and seen that you belong with me! They wanted to keep you downtrodden, miserable, all the while hating you! I love you Chris!" Wyatt said, and Phoebe was suddenly knocked back by the force of his emotions, and was stunned to discover that Wyatt really did love his little brother.

"You convinced him that we hate him. You convinced him that you're the only one who loves him. How could you do that to your own brother?" Piper spat angrily, and Wyatt glowered at her.

"To protect him! To make sure he didn't get hurt anymore, that's why I did all of this. It was my job to protect him, it always was, you always told me to look after him, but because of you and your sisters he got turned against me, and that just hurt him even more! All you've ever done is abandon him, hurt him, and I'm sick of it! He deserves so much better, and I'm giving him that. And I know him. Deep down, he's still just a little lost kid who wants to be loved, and now, he can be, without you lot interfering! I looked after him, I cared for him, because you failed, because you couldn't!" Wyatt raged, and Piper was actually impressed about the depth of his love for his brother. And she supposed they had hurt him, abandoning him, leaving him terrified and alone in a world he didn't understand. And Wyatt, in his own twisted way, was trying to protect Chris from that sort of hurt, tried to make sure he never hurt as much again, however, the message had got lost in translation, and Wyatt had started to become more and more powerful, and that had scared his little brother into acting against him.

Piper shook her head. Her son had actually been trying to defend his little brother, make sure he didn't hurt anymore by doing what he had done. But, he had lost his own way doing it, and had become far too fond of power, and had allowed his power to consume him, at the expense of his brother. And now, he had his brother back, he was going to make damn sure nothing ever hurt, or worse, took his brother from him ever again.

"Wyatt..." Chris said, uncertain what to make of this.

"You know I love him." Piper hissed and Wyatt smiled arrogantly, knowing that now there was nothing his mother could do, her baby was convinced that Wyatt truly was the only one who loved him.

"No mom, you used him, you left him, you abandoned him and you hurt him. And I'm not going to let you hurt him anymore." Wyatt vowed, preparing himself to fight.

Piper shook her head and looked sadly at Chris, who looked at her reproachfully and she closed her eyes, knowing how badly he must be hurting.

"You meddled with your brother, you made him think we hate him." She snarled, and Wyatt shook his head.

"No mom, I showed him that I loved him!" he retorted and Piper shook her head in disgust, furious at how much he had twisted his brother, how alone and vulnerable he had made Chris, how he had taken advantage of his brother's unflinching love for his tyrant of a brother and had warped him against them, convinced Chris that no one loved him, adding yet more scars to his already mutilated emotional state. And then, he, big brother, the hero, had shown him that he still loved him, ensuring Chris' unflinching love and loyalty, being the only person he thought he had left.

"You vile little shit!" Piper hissed in a deadly voice, and she blasted Wyatt straight in the chest.

Chris gasped as Wyatt was thrown over the room, landing with a thud, and he dashed to his brother's side, glaring at his furious mother.

"You're exploiting, him, using him, preying on his vulnerabilities, how can you do that to your own brother?" she demanded furiously as Wyatt got back to his feet, glaring at his mother, shoving Chris roughly out of the way as he did so, earning him a hurt look.

"I'm looking after him, protecting him, because you can't! You left him, you left us!" he snarled and threw an energy ball at her, and Piper reacted instantly, blasting apart the energy ball and making the room shake.

"Really? And who's protecting him from you?" she hissed venomously, and Wyatt gave a furious roar and attacked.

As the air filled with energy balls and rippling air, Chris immediately orbed to the rest of his family, and with a flick of his hand sent Phoebe crashing into the wall.

"Ow, ok, deserved that." She wheezed as she tried to get her breath back.

Prue then tried to flick Chris away from them, but he was much too wise for that, spinning and kicking up at her, crashing his foot into her chest. Prue gave a surprised yelp and toppled to the ground, just as Cole threw a fireball at Chris, who orbed it back towards its owner.

"Don't even think about it Zankou!" Chris yelled, firing a jet of lightning at the demon as he tried to make a run for it.

"Chris, we're your family!" Leo exclaimed, and Chris glowered at him.

"Yeah, like that means so much to you." He spat angrily, catching his father in the chest with lightning.

Prue jumped to her feet, and reluctantly blasted at Chris, knowing it would hurt him a lot more than it had hurt Wyatt. But it seemed that he had gotten stronger, as he simply raised his hand and deflected the blast away from him, glaring at her angrily while he did so.

Piper glared at Wyatt as he advanced on her, fury on his face.

"It was because of you that I lost him. You abandoned us, you left us behind. And I was the one who had to put him back together, I fixed him. I rebuilt him from the ground up. After you died, he was so traumatised that he wouldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, he didn't go to school, he didn't talk, he just sat in his room hugging himself, shaking with fear and tears all over, all because you died and my bastard father tried to kill him." Wyatt spat, and it finally made sense to her.

Chris had been totally broken, losing his mother, blaming himself, being covered in her blood and then almost being murdered by his father all in the space of one day...it would be enough to shatter anyone's hold on reality. And as a result, after much patience on his part Wyatt had finally lured Chris out of his shell, got him involved in the world again, but doing so had created such a deep bond between them that it was only natural that when Wyatt had turned, it had become just as twisted and warped as he had.

"I know you're angry Wyatt. After what happened to Chris, I can hardly blame you. But how can you think that this is what he wanted?" she demanded, her hands tensed, but she didn't want to blast him, she had vented enough, now she was just wondering how on earth her son could have grown up to become this.

"This isn't about what he wants! This is about what he needs! He needs his family, you made him just like you, the thing was you added all the greater good crap along with it. The greater good doesn't exist mom. Our family is the only greatest good, and that got destroyed. And because of you, Phoebe and Paige turning him against me, I didn't even get to keep my little brother." Wyatt said venomously, and fired a wave at her, which she ducked to avoid.

"We would have made sure he turned out good, and I'm sure that deep down you know what you've done is wrong." Piper challenged and he scoffed.

"Wrong? I did this to protect my little brother. You don't get it, how destroyed he was after we lost you." He sneered, and Piper arched her eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I know he was devastated, traumatised and abandoned by his loved ones-"

"He had me!" Wyatt yelled angrily, but Piper ignored him.

"-so you go and kill another family member, someone else he cared about however much they had fought before? How was killing Phoebe and Leo ever going to help him Wyatt?" she demanded, and he glowered at her.

"After all they did to him? The constant contempt from Leo, and the constant character assassination from Phoebe? All his life he's been next to emotionally abused! I was the only one who ever loved him!" he yelled and Piper shook her head, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"No you weren't. You may have convinced your poor brother that I didn't love him, but both you and I know that isn't true." She spat, and Wyatt looked at her cockily.

"Really, why did you leave him then? You died on him mom. I came back and found you already dead and Chris was dying too, shaking and howling for you, for dad, for me, for anyone to come and help him. If you loved him, you wouldn't have died!" he yelled angrily, and Piper looked at him sadly.

"Honey, I never wanted to leave you boys. When I was pregnant with you, I was terrified that I wasn't going to be there for you when you were growing up, and look what happened because I wasn't. I never would have wanted to leave you, least of all leave Chris in that mess." She said, tears in her voice and there was a little flicker of humanity behind Wyatt's eyes, and Piper began to press her advantage.

Prue yelped as she was blown into the wall, as she watched her nephew battle his stricken father, who was steadily losing ground.

"Zankou, rather than hiding like the coward you are, help us!" Prue yelled, and Zankou looked at her sceptically.

"You want me to help you?" he demanded, and Paige screamed as Chris flipped her over beside the demon, and she glowered at him as she landed.

"Listen big guy, Wyatt and Chris are going to kill you, no two ways about it. The only one who can even contemplate getting away with betraying Wyatt is the nephew who is so roundly kicking our asses." She said, as Phoebe was slammed by a ball of electrokinesis and telekinesis and screamed as she was blown across the room, landing to face a grinning Cole, who she promptly ignored, "and so, your best bet seems to be with us, so help us!" she urged.

Chris blasted another electroball at Leo, who grunted as he was tackled to the ground.

"You hated me!" Chris screamed and blasted his father, who wailed in pain, writhing on the ground.

"Chris, please...I know I was a lousy father to you, I tried to kill you, but that isn't me! I came here to bring you home because I love you!" Leo cried, his body shaking with pain and grief, and Chris glared down at him hatefully.

"You've never loved me, none of you did, but you were always the worst! I needed you! I needed a father, but I never compared to your precious Wyatt, so what did you care? Your son, the mistake, the unwanted one!" Chris snarled furiously and blasted Leo into the wall viciously, and Prue flicked him away before he vented anymore onto his father, but as he flew through the air, he orbed and landed right in front of her.

"Chris, I know they hurt you ok? I know they did things to you, hurt you even more than you already were, and I know it must seem like everyone you've ever loved has betrayed you at some time or another, and believe it or not, I don't actually blame you for thinking they don't love you. But they do. I do, they all do. And I know you'll say only Wyatt loves you, and he does in his own way, but you'll never be safe like this honey. Please. You know in your heart that your mother loves you, please don't give in to him, not after so long fighting." She implored, and Chris looked at her, his face betrayed.

"And why should I care about you? You turned against everything we were, you know I'd never authorise a terrorist bombing!" he yelled, and her face fell.

"To tell you the truth, we don't know who did that, who was behind it. But Chris, you know I would never do that. It took me so long to get you to love me, to trust me, I wouldn't risk that for anything. In fact, you're what makes coming back to life without my sisters worthwhile, having my sweet, determined little nephew around, stubborn though he may be. Wyatt got to you honey, that's why you're acting like this, this isn't really you, please honey..." she begged, and Chris did look uncertain, and Prue wondered if she might actually get through to her nephew, after all, when Wyatt had gotten to him he hadn't known about her existence.

"Prue..." Chris said, and then saw Phoebe and Leo getting back to their feet, and a look of fury again crossed his face.

"No!" he yelled, and before Prue could react, he had flicked them both into the wall.

"Chris, they're your family!" Paige yelled, standing in front of him and gently touching his cheek, and he flinched away from the contact.

"Some family." He said, and she didn't need to be an empath to see the waves of pure hurt, of abandonment, of betrayal, of loneliness inside her poor nephew.

He really did believe what Wyatt had told him, and she could sympathise with his feeling, of being excluded, and she knew a lot of this was their own fault, if they had treated him better then he never would have turned like this, Wyatt would never have been able to get his claws in to her nephew the way he had.

"Chris..." Paige pleaded desperately, not willing to further fight her poor, messed up nephew.

Zankou then got to his feet, throwing a fireball at Chris, and Wyatt, locked in a content of wills with his mother, saw this and gave a sonic scream, allowing Chris to deflect the attack away from him while rubble fell from the ceiling. Leo and Phoebe clambered to their feet and leaned against the wall as Chris let loose a wave of telekinesis that threw Prue, Paige, Cole and Zankou to the floor.

"You beginning to wonder if he secretly hated us?" Phoebe panted, and Leo frowned.

"No, I won't believe that. Look, we've all been saying that Chris must be carrying the mess of what we did to him around with him, and now, he's venting. And despite how much it hurts, you and I both know we deserve it a little." He said, watching as Chris flicked Prue's powers away from him as she tried to get back onto her feet.

"We might deserve it, but if we aren't careful Leo, he's going to kill us! You can't read him like I can. Because of what Wyatt did to him along with a nightmare of a life and with all his issues, he just wants to lash out at the people he sees as having betrayed him, which is all of us! He's hurt, he's angry and he wants to make us pay, and while I don't want to believe he wants us dead, we can't overlook that. Considering what we did to him when he was a kid, combined with what we've done to him since he came back, all he sees is people he let himself love who never did the same back to him, people who abandoned him and left him all alone, and then further abused and degraded him, and he's had enough. If nothing else, Wyatt has made him able to confront his feelings, only thing is he's directing them at us instead of him!" she said, wincing as Chris deflected an energy ball right above their heads.

"Chris, we're your family, we love you!" Paige cried and Chris glared at her, furious tears in his eyes.

"No you don't, none of you do! You all left me, you abandoned me, you didn't want to be around me and you left to get away from me!" he cried, and Phoebe could feel the sheer pain in her nephew's voice as he yelled this at them, and considering how his life has been, being constantly hurt or abandoned, she couldn't really blame him for feeling that way.

Leo then took a deep breath, and looked his son right in the eye.

"Chris, I know your life has been filled with virtually nothing but pain. I was never there for you, never cared about you, preferred Wyatt and made your life hell. Phoebe always belittled you, made your life a misery, made you feel uncomfortable in your own skin and tried to take you away from Wyatt. Your mom died on you, and left you shaken and traumatised, and at my mercy which made you even worse. And your grandpa and Paige left you too. And we constantly made your life hell, the ones who're meant to love you and I know that hurt you a hell of a lot more than you ever let on. I know we abandoned you, forced you away, left you all alone, but I swear we're going to fix it this time round, I promise you we will. I'll be a father to you this time." He vowed, looking at his son deep in the eyes, and he was sure he saw a tiny flicker of humanity in them before his eyes went hard again.

"I never needed a father before, I had a big brother, and a mother who I thought loved me. I don't need you." Chris snarled and blasted Leo across the room, hate on his face and Leo landed with a cry of pain.

"Chris, please, this isn't really you, you're better than this honey, come back." Prue pleaded, as Leo got back to his feet, tears in his eyes, looking desperately at his son.

"No." Chris snarled, and Paige looked at her nephew, worry etching her features.

"Chris, why do you think we came here? We came here to rescue you, to bring you home! You belong in the past with us, we're your family, and you're our nephew and we love you! I know your life's been lousy, and I know we treated you horribly, but we want to take you home. Please come with us." She implored, and Chris looked at her hesitantly, and Phoebe advanced.

"We know Wyatt loves you, but his love is the same as Cole's was," she said, ignoring the affronted look on Cole's face, "dark and soul destroying, and despite everything you're still good. Don't lose that now."

"You want to take me away from Wyatt." He spat angrily, and she realised that as long as it was coming from her there was little chance of getting through to him.

"Honey, he might love you but he'll also destroy you." Paige whispered urgently.

"Chris, you need to come home, Wyatt has warped you, come with us and we can fix you." Leo urged, preparing to do something drastic.

He wasn't going to leave his son to be emotionally exploited and twisted by his brother, he couldn't condemn Chris to that fate, he had to free him from Wyatt's grip, reverse whatever he had done. As Chris flung Zankou and Cole into the wall to allow him to deal with his three aunts, Leo raised his hand, preparing to zap Chris. He would hate himself, but he couldn't let Chris leave with Wyatt, he had failed so many times with his son, he couldn't fail now.

"You all used me. I don't need you." He sneered, and Prue looked at him worriedly.

"Honey, deep down you know your mom loves you. More than anything. We just want you to come home." She said, and Chris turned to look at her, shaking her head.

"She doesn't want me, none of you do." He growled, as Leo, hating himself, fired a jet of lightning at his son while his back was turned.

"NO!" Wyatt roared, creating a shield and blasted Cole, Zankou, Leo, and the three aunts into a massive pile before collapsing the ceiling around them, trapping them in the centre, breath heaving in anger at his attempted attack of his little brother. Leo always showed his true colours in the end.

"Hey!" Phoebe yelled in irritation, as Chris turned and looked at his brother, furious at his family's manipulation, they had been trying to lure him into a false sense of security so that Leo could kill him, he never even should have considered listening to them.

Trying to convince him that they loved him, how could he be so stupid, stupid enough to actually believe them? He had even begun to believe Leo, his father, the one who had ignored him all his life and because of his own failures had tried to kill him, he should never have let them get so close. He glared angrily at the rubble his family were buried behind, snarling, wishing nothing more than to wipe them all out, and he raised his hand to finish them.

Piper, who had been knocked back by the sonic effect of Wyatt's shout, looked up and saw Chris about to crush the others.

"Chris, no!" she yelled hysterically, and his hand wavered, but in her distraction, she had allowed Wyatt to gain the upper hand and her eldest blasted her to the ground, and Chris looked at his brother worriedly as he advanced upon his fallen mother, who glared up at him.

"I won't let you take Chris from me, I'm his big brother, he belongs with me, he's safe with me!" he shouted, and Piper shook her head.

"For now, maybe. But he won't always be safe from you, you've already hurt him in so many ways, and I can tell you've hurt him physically recently too, that's why he's so jumpy. Wyatt, I know why you did all this, believe it or not, I actually get it. In a short space of time, you lost your mother, nearly lost your little brother, your brother was a traumatised wreck and then your father tried to kill him. So, you wanted to make sure he could never be hurt like that again. So that's when you moved against everyone who could hurt him. The Cleaners could take him away from you, the Elders could have moved against him to get to you, the demons had already emotionally scarred him, your father had tried to kill him, and it was left to you to build him from the framework up, and it messed you up." She said, and Wyatt shook his head, looking at her angrily.

"You left us, you died, and you left. I was left with an emotional shut in of a little brother, and it was all your fault, you weren't good enough, you weren't strong enough and your bastard of a husband made everything worse!" he yelled, and she looked up at him sadly.

"Baby, believe me, I would never want to leave you to deal with all of this yourself. I was so scared that I would die and leave you alone, and that's exactly what I did. And I did leave you. We know Chris was absolutely traumatised by my death, but you were too weren't you?" she asked softly, and she could see the remnants of humanity flickering in his eyes, the image of a frightened, scared and overwhelmed child suddenly lost in the world, the one who the world had kicked far too hard in a short space of time, and he had simply hit back to make himself, and his brother, feel better.

"You left, and everything changed." Wyatt snarled, and Piper nodded.

"I know it did, and so did you, you became so determined to protect Chris you went down a path you know I would never have approved of. Wyatt, how could murdering your own family be good?" she asked, and he scowled.

"Phoebe was cruel to Chris, she didn't care about him, not until it was too late, when she wanted to keep him from me. She knew I was changing, she knew I only wanted to protect him, make sure he never hurt like that again, you always told me to protect him and I did!" Wyatt yelled, and Chris looked at his brother with a slight smile on his face as he said it.

Piper cocked her head, still gazing intently up at her son.

"I know you did. At least you thought you did. But considering how much of a mess Chris was because of how I died, was doing what you did really the best option?" she asked, and Wyatt glowered.

"Grandpa was dying, and the Elders wouldn't let us heal him. I was terrified Chris was going to break and not come back this time. Grandpa, the one who looked after him and cared about him, despite you lot, was dying and I was worried I was going to lose him. So I moved against the Elders, made sure they couldn't stop me, but by the time I'd gotten rid of them, Grandpa was gone. I took them out so they wouldn't hurt Chris again, but I was too late, and Phoebe and Paige manipulated him, they preyed on his emotional vulnerability, and because he was messed up because he lost Grandpa on top of you, they turned him against me!" Wyatt spat furiously, and Piper nodded, the pieces all coming together.

"And so you lashed out, because you had suddenly lost the best thing in your life, in fact you had lost the only good thing, and you blamed your aunts." She said, and he nodded.

"They turned him against me, they didn't care about him, they just used him to get to me, they made him think I was evil when I was only trying to protect him, and they got their claws into him so deeply that he was scared of me, they made him hate me!" he roared, and Chris shook his head.

"I never hated you." He said softly, and some of the fire went out of Wyatt's eyes as he beheld his little brother, looking up at him intently.

"They still turned you against me, it was my job to look after you, and they took you from me, I only wanted to make sure you were safe. And then Phoebe and Paige twisted you against me, and you went with them!" he cried desperately and Chris hung his head.

"They used me, and I'm sorry about that Wyatt. They twisted me against you." He said, coming to his brother and Piper felt her heart expand as Chris came up beside his big brother and Wyatt hugged him to him. It would be really sweet if both her boys weren't, well, evil.

"So you killed Phoebe after that?" Piper asked, her eyes keeping a watch on the pile of rubble where the others were trapped, which was moving slightly.

"She never cared about him before, but as soon as you were gone and I was too powerful for her to control, she tried to take him from me, tried to convince him that she loved him. And because he was upset, she got to him. She had to pay for everything she had done to him, for hurting him all those years. I spent hours making him think he was worth something, he was never sure he could do anything because of her, and she suddenly performs a one eighty and thinks she can get away with it? No. I stopped her, I wasn't going to her let hurt him again."

"And Paige?" Piper asked, and she saw the flicker of self recrimination in his eyes.

"I shouldn't have done it, I had Chris back, but I got so angry, she was still trying to turn him against me, I did all of it to protect him, protect them, and all they did was fight me." Wyatt shouted, and Chris looked down in shame, and Wyatt then looked at his brother uncertainly, stroking his hair to make him feel better, allowing Piper to get to her feet.

"Wyatt, look at me." She said, and he hesitantly looked at her, and Chris glowered at her, taking a defensive position in front of his big brother, and she would be proud of how close they were if it wasn't a perversion.

"I get it, I see why you did all this. You were a kid who the entire world changed on in such a small space of time, and left you with one thing left to cling on to, Chris. And because you thought he was the most important thing in the world to you, you were willing to do anything in order to protect him, and that's when you went down this bath, becoming more and more powerful, caring about power more than anything else. I know where you went wrong honey. You became so determined to protect Chris, and so powerful along with it, you pushed away the very person you wanted to protect. Look at him, even with all he's done, and with you interfering with him, he still adores you. To the world you might be the all powerful emperor, the strongest being in existence, the one who remade the world and won't suffer any disobedience.

But I can see the real you, the good, strong man who I know you should be, and who I know that deep down, very deep down, you know you ought to be. You turned into what you are to protect your baby brother, to look after him, to make sure he was never hurt in the same way again. Problem was, it all went wrong somewhere along the line. You were so determined to protect him, to become powerful enough to look after him, that you began to accumulate power for all the wrong reasons, and because you wanted to be powerful enough to protect him, you lost sight of who you were trying to protect. You know in your heart that you've done wrong, and despite your aunt's actions, a lot of it was caused by what you did. You became what you did for all the right reasons, to protect the most precious thing in the world to you, but you lost your way in the process, and lost him as a result, and that's how you became like this, bitter and out to hurt anyone and everyone who threatened your power, which you see as your way of guaranteeing Chris's safety.

You know you've done wrong Wyatt, and you know what you did to your brother was vile and cruel. You've become so powerful, but in the process you've lost everything you care about honey. I don't see the all powerful evil emperor. I see a kid who wanted to protect his baby brother, to make sure the one he loved the most didn't get hurt any more than he already had. I see a lost, scared and confused little boy, who the world kicked where it hurt, at his brother, and so he kicked back to make sure no one ever hurt him again. I see a boy who did what he thought was right, and lost everything. Wyatt, I know this isn't the real you. You're a kid whose mom died, whose brother nearly died and whose father betrayed him all in a short space of time. It would be enough to break anyone. Loss, grief, betrayal, you had them all in the space of a half hour, and it messed you up as much as it did Chris, you were just as traumatised as he was. Problem was because you spent so much time fixing Chris, no one thought to check how you were doing, how you were coping, and you lost yourself, and became so determined to do whatever it took to protect Chris that you became a perversion of yourself, and as bad as the ones you wanted to destroy, to stop from hurting him. You lashed out to protect him from that pain, but you did it to protect you from that pain too. We failed you Wyatt, I died, your father was a scumbag and your aunts failed to realise what was really going on. You suffered just as much as Chris, and you still are, I know the two of you, and I know how much you're both hurting." She said softly, seeing the pain in both of her boys' eyes.

Wyatt and Chris looked at her, their eyes full, but she didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.

"You're both little orphans, clinging on to each other because you're all each other have left. You're both emotionally traumatised, abandoned kids, and you Wyatt, you're the worst off. Because of what you did, your brother had to learn self reliance, to look after himself, to push away his emotions no matter how much he wanted to break down and cry. In all the time he was in the past, all the time we were mistreating him, the only times he ever cried was when I threw him out. You never got that, you didn't learn how to do it, and so you just lashed out at the world that had suddenly changed on you, that had taken your mother and had nearly taken your brother. And it messed you up. I see what you really are. You're only a scared, abandoned, traumatised little boy, just like your brother. You're someone who was hurting, and clutched so hard to the one good thing left that you forced it away and will debase yourself and him to get it back.

Your life has been just as messed up as Chris', and in your own twisted way you thought you were doing good, and I can't really deny that some of the things you've done would make our lives easier. But you are picking on the world Wyatt, you hate the situation, yourself, so you take it out on everyone and everything, everything except Chris, because you know that if you lose him for good, if he dies, you have nothing, and all you will be is a vile, twisted leader, merciless, cold and heartless. And deep down, you don't want that. I know you don't." She said, and both boys looked at her, their eyes bright, but narrowed, and Chris's hand was raised, and Piper sensed she was actually getting somewhere.

"You're a lost, hurting little boy Wyatt, who lost nearly everything. And you're willing to risk everything if it means keeping what matters most to you. But all you truly are is a grieving kid who lost his mom and was willing to do anything to make sure he never had to feel that pain, to make sure his brother never had to feel that pain, ever again." She whispered and Wyatt looked away from her.

"For what it's worth Wyatt...if you hadn't gone about it the way you have, I would be proud of you." She said truthfully (and she couldn't admit that a savage bit of her wasn't pleased with what he had done to the Elders), and both kids looked at her in shock.

And then Wyatt shook his head, snarling and pulling Chris back into his protective shield.

"You're wrong! I'm not like that! I wanted to protect him, because you couldn't, but it all got twisted, they twisted him against me! You're wrong. Wrong about me, wrong about him. We don't need you, we never needed you, if we did, you wouldn't have left us. YOU'RE WRONG!" Wyatt roared and blasted Piper across the room, conjuring an energy ball furiously as he did so as Piper landed with a yelp and looked up at her furious son, knowing she had gotten to him.

"Wyatt, no!" Chris protested, putting himself in between his brother and mother, and Wyatt hesitated as Chris reached up to touch his face.

"You hurt her, you kill her, you lose me." He whispered, and Wyatt crushed the energy ball and stood, glaring at his mother, breathing heavily.

"Wyatt...no matter what, you're still my little boy." She said, and she could see tears welling in his eyes, and Chris shot her a frightened glance before he took his brother's arm gently and dark orbed the two of them out of the pyramid, leaving Piper looking musingly at the spot where they had disappeared as Phoebe brought down the rubble with a well placed kick revealing the others, all looking grumpy and dusty as they climbed out of the mess they had been trapped in.

"Where are they?" she asked, seeing Piper's frown.

"Gone." She responded softly, glaring at Zankou as he climbed out of the rubble.

"Good. Now, ladies, flattered though I am that you sought to rescue me, I have hiding to do, so thanks for the help, but no thanks, I'd rather take my chances." He said, and was about to flame out when Paige gestured at him.

"Crystals, circle." She said in a bored voice and the demon sighed in irritation as he was stuck inside a crystal cage.

"I do not care for that." He said in irritation, but Prue glared at him.

"We don't care for you either, so shut it." She snapped and walked over to her sister, who had wrapped her hands around herself.

"Piper?" Leo asked hesitantly, and she frowned.

"It makes sense now Leo. I know people will say that he turned because of all the power in him, but he didn't. He turned because his world went to hell. He's got all the same issues as Chris, he's just a lot more belligerent about taking out his issues than he is, Chris keeps them locked up inside him. Wyatt doesn't, he lets them out. Problem is, he let them out and the world got in the way, which is why it's the mess it is." She said sadly.

"Yeah but Piper, I still can't see how he can justify it to you. He's done so much damage, killed so many people, he killed me and Paige, and you say that makes sense? We're his family!" Phoebe exclaimed, wincing as her elder sister glared at her viciously, and she moved towards her sister angrily.

"How did you justify becoming the wife of the Source? The lover of Belthazor?" she snapped angrily, and Phoebe glared at her.

"That was different, I was in love with him." She protested, and Piper shook her head.

"It's no different Phoebe. Wyatt loved Chris more than anything. And in one crappy day, Wyatt lost his mother, nearly lost his little brother, who wasn't the same after that day, and his father tried to take the only true immediate family he had left away from him, he tried to kill him. Wyatt was just as messed up by me dying as Chris was, but because he spent so long fixing Chris, putting him back together, everyone assumed he was alright when he wasn't. He was just as messed up, and he always remember how much pain his brother endured after that day, and he wanted to make sure Chris never hurt like that again, he needed to be strong enough to make sure neither of them were hurt like that again. And that's how it started, he started with the best of intentions, he wanted to protect his baby brother, and by extension himself, and he lost himself in the process and became willing to do anything to accomplish it. He acted against anyone who could potentially harm him and Chris, without realising how much damage he was causing to Chris." She explained, her eyes blazing.

"Alright, some of that does make sense, but still, killing his family, killing beacons of good like the Elders, how would that protect Chris?" Leo asked, and Prue arced an eyebrow at him.

"Beacons of good? Hardly. If the Elders, who are arrogant, interfering bastards who want us doomed to misery just so we can do our jobs without getting distracted, had their way, Wyatt and Chris wouldn't exist. And considering one of the oh so powerful Elders, in all their wisdom, decided to leave his wife and his new born son to go and become an Elder, and then treated the other son like shit, he can hardly be blamed for exterminating you. You all deserved it. Elders aren't beacons of good, all they are is arrogant, manipulative bastards who get their jollies making our lives a misery, and they did. After Piper died, the Elders came down and tried to get Wyatt to leave with them, so he could become a beacon of good." Prue explained savagely, and Piper suddenly feared where this was going.

"And Chris?" Paige asked uncertainly, and Prue shrugged.

"He was to stay down here, having lost his mother and with a dying grandfather, without his big brother, with a selfish bitch who didn't care about him until she had to and an overwhelmed aunt who suddenly had two extremely powerful and damaged children on her hands." She spat, and Leo looked at her in shock.

"Wait, they wouldn't take Chris in?" he demanded, and Cole smiled a little.

"In all fairness, he probably would have told them to stuff it anyway, he has his mother's fondness for Elders." He mused, and Piper smiled, slightly proud of that.

"But yes Leo, correct. Most likely from your charming influence." Prue said in a mock sweet voice and he looked away.

"And as to killing his family...Wyatt hated you. He hated you and he hated Phoebe, and if you ask me he had every right to." Piper said, and both of them flinched away.

"You adored Wyatt, always made a fuss of him, made time for him, taught him, cared about him all his life. But your other son, the so called mistake, the one you apparently wanted aborted, you didn't give a damn about. And the one time he actually really needed you, to save me, you didn't come. So to Wyatt, you were this neglectful father, who didn't care if Chris lived or died, until you found you could vent your grief at him, and then you tried to kill Chris, tried to take his little brother from him. You tried to kill Chris, and what was left of Wyatt's already damaged grip on reality, considering he came home to find me dead, Chris nearly dead and covered in my blood, broke when you tried to kill the poor kid. And that destroyed any fondness for you he had ever had, had left after everything you had done to Chris. You represented a dangerous and as your actions proved, all too real threat to Chris, so he exterminated you, and it was a mark of his contempt of you that Chris didn't even care." Piper reasoned and Leo shook his head, sickened with what his future self had done to his sons, destroyed one's trust so thoroughly he had no problems killing him and degrading the other so much he didn't even care about his blatant execution.

"I can't believe it came to that." Leo said, and Piper then looked at him intently.

"Neither can I. But I'm going to warn you now Leo. I know the future isn't set in stone and I truly don't think you'll ever go that route. But if you ever treat my kids like that, if you ever treat my baby like a non person, you will regret it. And listen to me very carefully on this Leo. Because if you _ever_ lay a hand on one of my kids with the intent of hurting them, I will kill you." She growled, and the tone of her voice let everyone know she was more than deadly serious, and Zankou looked suitably impressed by the ultimatum.

"I understand." Leo said, though slightly hurt she thought there was even the slightest possibility for that to occur.

She then span towards Phoebe, who shook her head.

"Piper, I..."

Piper cut her off.

"And it would have felt second nature for him to kill you. All Chris' life, you compared him to Wyatt, belittled him, trod him down, made him feel like he was unwanted and just getting in the way, holding everyone back. We know Chris has low self confidence, and that's a result of having an incredibly powerful older brother, lack of direction, trauma and also his own family making him feel he was worthless. You made Chris miserable, and Wyatt knows that your constant rejection, your constant taunting, hurt Chris more than he'll ever admit. You didn't even care about him until you had to, and awful though it sounds, it could just seem that you were trying to keep the two of them apart. You hurt Chris all his life, and Wyatt took you down." She said, noticing the tears in her sister's eyes.

"I swear I won't do that Piper, I'm going to be better..." she said, and Piper nodded.

"Yeah you are, because if you aren't, I can do without you." She said coldly, and Phoebe looked at her in shock, while Prue and Paige winced in sympathy.

"I'm your sister." She said in shock, astounded that her sister would be prepared to cut her out of her life for any reason, even if it was her kids.

"Yeah, and Wyatt and Chris are my kids. Look, I'm not saying Wyatt hasn't made a lot of mistakes, and done a lot of wrong. But we're just as responsible for the mess the world is in as he is. I died, Leo was a bastard, you were a cow, and Paige was the overwhelmed last one standing who was still trying to keepWyatt from getting to Chris." Piper explained, and Paige shook her head sadly, tears in her eyes as she thought on all that her sister had said.

"It does make sense. He was confused, lost, and determined to cling on to Chris, no matter what, and so he did. And he was willing to do everything he could to make sure that nothing hurt him, us included. And Chris is just as messed up." She said sadly, and Piper nodded.

"Yeah, and I think the only thing that stopped Chris from becoming like Wyatt before now was because he was with you two. You two kept him good. Otherwise, he'd have become just like Wyatt. Wyatt rebuilt Chris, and as a result, Chris became far more close and far more attached and reliant on him than he ever should have been. Wyatt has a tremendous amount of influence over Chris, and if it hadn't been for you two, and in all fairness probably Paige more than Phoebe, then Chris would have been swayed to Wyatt's side much sooner than now." Piper lamented, and Paige looked at her sister hopefully while Phoebe and Leo cast their eyes down miserably.

"Does that mean I'm some sort of hero?" she asked brightly, and the question was so unexpected and she sounded so eager that Piper laughed.

"Yes sweetie, I suppose it does." She said, and Paige made a gesture of victory, earning her a dirty look from Phoebe.

"I suppose we were lucky Chris didn't kill us on sight huh?" Leo asked Phoebe and she nodded grimly.

"Yeah."

"Touching though all this is, if you don't have any more plans to allot blame for that foul little shit you put in charge of the world, can we get out of here?" Zankou asked, his voice bored, and the sisters rolled their eyes, thoroughly looking forward to when they could vanquish him for good.

XX

"She's wrong about me!" Wyatt roared and Chris nodded, reaching up to stroke his brother's cheek.

"I know that." He whispered, and Wyatt then threw an energy ball across the room, making Chris flinch at the display of temper.

"She made us seem weak, pathetic! Like she knows us! She doesn't, if she did, she wouldn't have left." Wyatt stormed, and Chris gently took his arm.

"Wyatt, she was just trying to get through to you." He whispered, and then Wyatt smacked his wrist into Chris' chin, knocking his brother to the floor.

"She doesn't need to get through to me, or do you think she does?" he demanded, and Chris, scared, looked up at him nervously.

"No, of course not! I meant that she's trying to turn you to her side, I don't think you need gotten through to." He mumbled, unconsciously protecting his stomach from any further attacks.

Wyatt stormed over to the balcony, looking out over the city, over the world, that he ruled, yet before his mother, he had actually felt shame, he had done all of this to protect her precious baby, and he had heard from her mouth that she loved Chris more than him, he had always known that. But despite him protecting her little baby, she was ashamed of him, made him feel about two inches tall, and interfered with his vanquish, and had even put up a fight. That wasn't how it was supposed to go!

"She doesn't know me, she doesn't know us, she doesn't care about us." He muttered angrily, as Chris came up behind him.

"I know she doesn't. She came here to try and take me from you, she doesn't want us being together, that's all, and like you said, she's willing to do anything to convince us otherwise..." he said, his voice tailing off and Wyatt turned, his eyes hard, to stare at his brother.

"She hasn't has she?" he demanded furiously, and Chris flinched at the harshness of his voice.

"No, well, the aunts and dad didn't, they got to me but then they betrayed me, they tried to use me, but I didn't let them. I'm sorry I let them get to me." He whispered, but Wyatt then seized his brother by his shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"But what about mom? I don't give a spit about the others, they're irrelevant, mom is the dangerous one!" he yelled, and Chris looked up at him, frightened.

"She seemed so earnest, like she really did care..." Chris said hesitantly, and Wyatt roared and blasted his brother across the room, smashing his little brother into the wall, where he gasped with pain as he slumped down, and Wyatt flamed in front of him, face the very definition of fury.

Chris looked up at him, hurt and angry, and blasted him away, throwing him across the room, and then sending a jolt of lightning into him, and Wyatt screamed as the bolt hit. Wyatt then flamed right beside his brother and slammed him into the wall, but Chris bit down on his hand, making Wyatt yelp, and Chris then forced Wyatt to the ground, pinning him with his hand around his neck and sitting on top of his big brother, who looked up at Chris in astonishment. Chris then smacked him, hard, a slap to the face that was humiliating and sore, and Wyatt looked at Chris in surprise.

"Get a grip! I know she's unnerved you, but you need to calm down, or we will lose the throne. Now, if you let me finish, she really did seem to care about you, she doesn't like what you've become and is messing with your head to try and stop you. Don't let her!" Chris snapped angrily, and Wyatt glared away from him, until Chris seized his chin and forced him to look at him.

"Look at me! I'm worried about you, ok?" he asked, his voice going soft again and Wyatt nodded reluctantly, looking into Chris' eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry." Wyatt said miserably, and Chris let him up.

Wyatt then flamed behind Chris and wrapped his brother in a chokehold, and Chris' eyes bulged in surprise at the sudden reversal and Wyatt bent down, long hair tickling Chris' face as he hissed into his ear.

"I need to know if she affected you." He snarled as Chris tried to pull at the arm around his neck, losing air quickly and he gagged desperately.

"No!" Chris croaked and Wyatt let him go and Chris fell to the ground, wheezing and looked up fearfully at his brother, who then seized his neck in his hand.

"Good. But if you ever attack me again...I will do this..." Wyatt hissed, and began to tighten his grip.

"Wyatt, please, no...don't..." Chris begged, trying to pull himself free, or Wyatt's hand off.

"And then this..." Wyatt whispered in a deadly voice, and Chris, looking at his brother pleadingly, shook his head, pleading with him not to do it.

"No, don't..." he begged, and opened his mouth to say something more.

And then Wyatt snapped his little brother's neck, and his body went limp in his hand, his head hanging back lifelessly, Chris' eyes frozen open in fear and terror, slightly rolled in his head, his mouth hanging open, dead at his brother's hand.

Wyatt looked at his dead brother in his hands, and shook his head, suddenly panicking. He had allowed his temper to get the better of him, and he had murdered Chris, he had just hurt his baby brother, he had killed his baby brother. He'd been so angry, he'd done the very thing he'd vowed never to do, hurt Chris. He'd let his anger consume him, and he had lashed out at Chris again, only this time it had been much more dangerous, indeed, fatal. He had done the unthinkable, he had murdered his little brother, murdered his little brother, his Chris.

He had murdered Chris.

"NO! NO! NOOO!" Wyatt yelled, and glowing magic came from his hand and passed into Chris' shattered neck, and a second later Chris was again gasping for air, and Wyatt let go of him, lowering him gently to the ground as Chris coughed and massaged his neck.

"Chris..." Wyatt said, and his brother shook his head.

"See? I told you she got to you." He said defensively, and Wyatt knelt down in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I..." he said, but to his surprise, Chris shook his head.

"No, don't. You're always sorry, you never change." He spat, and Wyatt hung his head.

"I lost my temper, she got to me, and I took it out on you, I'm sorry." He whispered, and Chris sniffed.

"Yeah, so you say. When are you going to learn to trust me?" he asked, his voice angry, hurt and pleading, and Wyatt looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry little brother, it's just...I don't want anything to take you from me, and she got to me, and I took it out on you, I don't like someone getting the better of me remember?" he whispered, and Chris' face softened as he nodded.

"I know. But I'm on your side!" he wheedled, kneeling before his brother and tucking his brother's long hair behind his ear.

"You hate me?" Wyatt whispered nervously, and Chris then kissed him slightly, making Wyatt grin.

"No. But I am mad at you." He said, then got to his feet, pulling Wyatt up too.

"I am sorry, you know if I was in my right mind I would never do that to you." He said, and Chris nodded, and allowed Wyatt to wrap his arm around his brother and bring him into a hug.

"I take it if I do it again, you won't heal me?" he asked, and Wyatt nodded.

"Yeah. But please don't make me. You belong with me remember?" he asked, and Chris nodded, looking up at him desperately.

"Look, I know mom rattled you, but you need to get your head in the game. This is what she wants, to mess us up, to get to us. But we can't let her. She wants to take me away from you, and I just got my brother back, please don't let her take me away from you." He pleaded, and Wyatt nodded, kissing is forehead while running his hand through his brother's slick hair.

"She won't, I promise. Next time, she won't get to me. I lost it, I admit it. Seeing her again, hearing her try and manipulate you, it rattled me. But I'm back in control, and so is my temper." He said, slightly apologetic, and Chris rolled his eyes, then smiled up at him.

"And anyway, next time, we'll be on our territory." He said, and Wyatt raised an eyebrow at him.

"How do you know that?" he demanded, and Chris smiled.

"If it was anyone else, it wouldn't even be considered. But mom is Prue's little sister, and because she knows she rattled you, mom will want to come after us, she'll think she made progress. I know her, and you're so important to her. She'll want to try and 'redeem' you." He said dismissively, and Wyatt laughed.

"I don't need redeemed. Besides, she'll never get near me." He assured his brother, taking his chin in his hand, but Chris shook his head.

"Yes she will. Mom will think she has a chance. Prue will listen to her. So, that leaves her with one option. If mom wants to try and get you back, she needs to do something drastic. If the resistance is going to survive seeing as all their bases are compromised, so do they." He said, and Wyatt looked at him in confusion.

"What are you getting at?"

"They're coming here." Chris whispered in excitement, and Wyatt's eyes widened in shock.

"What, you think they'll attack the capital? That's insane! Even the entire resistance would be lucky to break the home army and home fleet." He said, and Chris nodded.

"I know it's insane, that's why they'll do it. It's the last thing we would expect. Mom will convince Prue, and they'll come here." Chris said, and Wyatt shook his head.

"But still..."

"Remember, they have Zankou. And the power of four. They're coming here. Trust me. And if I'm wrong...well you can break my neck again and leave me dead this time." He said mournfully, eyes downcast, and Wyatt shook his head, tilting Chris up to look at him.

"Chris...I lost my temper before, and I'm so sorry I did. I won't hurt you like that again, well, unless you try and depose me, but I know you won't," he said, and his heart lifted as he saw Chris smile, "but, the more I think about it, the more it makes sense. Zankou will tell them everything, he knows we'll kill him if he stays in the open. And the four of them can challenge us. I think you might be right." He said excitedly, and Chris grinned.

"Finally, he listens to me." He said in victory, and Wyatt threw his arm around Chris' shoulders.

"They're actually coming here, here to the capital, here to San Francisco." He said in excitement, and Chris grinned.

"Yeah. The entire resistance." Chris said, and Wyatt smiled.

The capital of the empire, San Francisco, was about to come under attack. It made sense in a weird sort of way. And after all, who would know better than their former leader, and the one who had spent so much time with the Charmed Ones in their more reckless days?

The resistance was coming here to San Francisco.

And now that they knew...

It would be coming here to die.

**Hello again!**

**Sorry this chapter took so long, it took me longer than I thought (not helped by me getting myself an xbox last week), but I'll hopefully be back on track now.  
**

**Firstly, this chapter was originally meant to be longer, but I saw how long it was getting so I decided to make the story seven chapters long, so still two left to go after this one!  
**

**So, we've had our first confrontation between mother and son, and despite everything, Piper can see right through Wyatt. I dont know if I did it right, but I was trying to imply that Chris and Wyatt are dangerously close to one another, much more than they should be, and that it's destructive as it is fulfilling. Piper knows exactly what went wrong, and notice how she managed to get a little bit of humanity inside Wyatt.  
**

**And while it may seem that she was being harsh to Phoebe (who I've always found annoying hence why she gets picked on) and to Leo, but it seems to me that Piper will do anything to protect her babies, even if it is from people she loves, no matter what it takes.  
**

**So, she chipped away at Wyatt's power, and the others were getting through to Chris, until Leo, out of the best of intentions, made a mistake, and basically confirmed to him what Wyatt's been telling him. But still, Piper, being their mother, and the best mother in all the things I follow (the only other exception being Mara Jade Skywalker (definitely not Princess Leia), but Mara's dead), can reach them in ways they probably think they cant be reached, will that be important?  
**

**And Wyatt's control is getting worse. He may have warded off the coup, but fear, desperation, and the strain of now having to look out for Chris to make sure his family dont take him back is getting to him. Hence his rather brutal actions, in case you missed it, he doesnt like to lose, feel weak, or look uncertain, and Piper got right to him. Problem is, he is still using Chris as a punching bag, and what happens if that continues, and one day he is too late?  
**

**I promised more crossover characters, but they will now appear in the next chapter. Some many help you identify Weaver at least, and there are still others to come from other fanons, so keep an eye out for them.  
**

**Anyway, the boys think the resistance is about to go all Battle of Endor on them and attack San Francisco? Are they right? and if so, just what does the resistance have up it's sleeve?  
**

**Time will tell!  
**

**So, until next time (which will hopefully be a bit quicker), please read and as always review!  
**

**P.S What do you all think of the new story icon? It took me ages to get it to size  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

Future Mistakes

"I want to be left alone preferably. Now that you lot have rounded up all of my few remaining supporters, I see very little reason to help you." Zankou said, and Prue glared at him.

"How's this for a reason? You help us or I vanquish your sorry ass. Think about it." She advised storming out of the room they had stuck him in.

"Problems with our guest?" Weaver asked, and she hissed between her teeth.

"Yes. Now we've saved him he isn't giving us anything. Remind me why we aren't just vanquishing him?" she asked Sandra, who smiled wanly.

"Because he has things we might be able to use, knowledge we can utilise against Wyatt. Distasteful though it may be." She said with a sigh.

"Do we even need to bother? After all, Wyatt's throne is still threatened. He's been so busy dealing with us he hasn't dealt with Sri Lanka, his demons are rebelling, he hasn't done anything to stop us despite our victory, and because his demons at least know he has Chris, people are asking questions. At this rate, he may lose the throne." Neena reasoned, but Riley shook his head.

"Beforehand, yeah. But now he has Chris, and we all know he's a lot smarter than Wyatt. He'll keep his brother on the throne." He said, frowning.

"How are your sisters doing?" Sam asked, and Prue frowned.

"I think they're all a little overwhelmed. Except Piper, she's...well she's weird to tell you the truth." Prue said musingly, and Neena looked at her.

"Weird how?" she asked, and Poole sighed.

"She just confronted her son who's all grown up and the evil dictator in charge of the world. She's bound to be a little weird." He reasoned, sipping his coffee, very happy to finally be back in Britain while his colleagues from the station before everything changed, well Camille, Fidel and Camille's mother, Catherine, were all rather fed up with the drizzle that had afflicted the capital all day.

"Well she's determined to save Wyatt as well as Chris now. She reckons there is still good in him, and I don't know, I just think she's setting herself up for a fall. She thinks there's still humanity in him." Prue said, her voice worried, and Cole, who had just arrived, nodded.

"Yeah, there is. Problem is, the only one who can access it is currently evil like his brother, and unless I'm much mistaken, won't be inclined to help bring his brother back, not when he's been twisted himself." He said darkly.

Neena sighed sadly.

"News that Chris has been taken is spreading like wildfire, some people are wanting us to sue for peace." She said sadly, and Prue shook her head.

"No, Wyatt wouldn't accept it for a start." She said, her brow furrowed.

"The people are frightened. It's only natural. Before we were just exasperating Wyatt, now we've taken out one of his armies the entire thing has just become a lot more serious." Sandra reasoned, as Wesley entered, looking grim.

"That's not all. Did you let Piper look at the maps of San Francisco?" he asked Prue, who shook her head.

"No, why?"

"Because I think she and her sisters are planning to infiltrate the city." He said worriedly and Prue looked at him in alarm and rushed off to find her sisters.

XX

"You really think there is good in him?" Leo asked, and Piper nodded.

"Yeah. I know I'm probably being stupid, and naive, but I genuinely do think there is good in him. Well, I at least think he isn't completely inhuman." She said uncertainly, and Phoebe nodded.

"I sensed some of his emotions, and there was really strong love for Chris. True it's twisted and warped, but it is love." She said and Piper nodded thankfully at her sister.

Paige frowned as she looked at a map of the city, tapping her teeth thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but even if he isn't completely inhuman, there is still the Source to deal with, and look what he did to Cole. We all know how much he loved Phoebe, but he couldn't overcome the Source. And Wyatt is a hell of a lot more powerful than Cole was. Is. Should be. I don't know." She said in exasperation.

Leo looked at Piper worriedly, and saw the wavering expression on her face. She knew what that entailed. If they couldn't free Wyatt from the Source, if they vanquished him, he would die too.

Deciding to ignore than unpleasant line of thought until later, he looked at the map, frowning.

"Where do you reckon they are? Wyatt's penthouse or the manor?" he asked, figuring it would be more difficult to defeat them at the manor as that was where the Nexus was.

"The manor most likely. I got to him in the pyramid, he'll want to make sure he's as protected as possible." Piper said, part of her respecting that but the other condemning him for it.

"What are you lot up to?" Prue asked, entering the church hall which they had turned into a war centre.

"I'm planning how to get my baby back, and if I can get away with it, his big brother as well." Piper said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Piper, you're crazy. You won't get anywhere near either of them, they won't let you. San Francisco is a fortress basically, you'll never get close enough to the kids." Dean said, worried about her safety.

"Piper, you can't go to the capital. You'll get killed." Sandra said, and Piper gave her a small smile.

"Actually, I'm the safest out of the four of us. He needs me to get his little brother, I die, he doesn't get Chris and he doesn't want that, trust me." She said, looking at the map.

"Piper, honey. Look, I know you want Chris back, and knowing you, given half a chance you'll probably try to get Wyatt back too." Prue said, and Paige grinned.

"Boy are you behind the times. She reckons there's good in him." She said, and Prue rolled her eyes.

Which was a lot more sedate than some of the other reactions. Weaver looked at Piper as though she were crazy, Sam and Dean gave small wistful smiles to each other then avoided looking at her. Neena gave a bark of laughter, and quickly went quiet when she realised it wasn't a joke. Sandra sat down wearily, kneading her temples with her fingers. Riley and Wesley looked at each other, and Wesley went outside to laugh while Riley banged his head against the wall then turned back to the others.

"Look, you guys weren't there. Wyatt, it's like he's afraid of me, or at least respects me. He's angry at me for leaving him, just like Chris is, yeah, sure. But he, it's hard to explain, it's like he was wanting me to be proud of him, and he seemed upset when I said that I loved Chris more than anything as well. What I think, what I say, still has an effect on him." She explained with difficulty, and Prue shrugged.

"Honey, that might be true, but even if you really do affect him, we can't get to him. San Francisco is a fortress, and while Wyatt may not be as good as tactics as Chris is, the two of them are now in the city and don't want to come home. Chris is afraid you'll take him from Wyatt, and he thinks you hate him. Wyatt thinks you want to take Chris from him and that you also want to take his power from him. And trust me, he won't like that, he won't let you." She said, and Piper nodded.

"I know it won't be easy Prue, don't you think I grasp that?" she asked waspishly.

"No, Piper, you don't." Sam said gently, and she glared at him, making him flinch.

"Ha, nice to have her be against you for a change." Dean gloated, and Sam glowered at him.

"Piper, they're right. San Francisco is a fortress. There's an entire sector army just dedicated to protecting the city, and that's just the mortal aspect of the army. It's also demon central and that creates another sector army with them too. There's an entire legion of Darklighters in the city that man the outskirts attacking anyone who shouldn't be there. The dragon's main nest is there, so the place is crawling with them. There are twelve land based squadrons in the city, and more on the ships, and speaking of which, there's a powerful navy there, usually consisting of five _Sovereign _class destroyers, and the command ship, the _Leviathan_, which is all by itself strong enough to take down the entire fleet we have here. And that doesn't mention the support ships, the aircraft carriers, the patrol ships, the light cruisers and the destroyers. The bridges are mined if anyone goes across them with an attack force, Alcatraz is the best listening post in the world, the entire city is rigged with cannons, defence batteries, missile launchers and heavy artillery. Wyatt's probes patrol the streets, people are so nervous they feel guilty for not ratting on their neighbours, seers, oracles and sensors detect anyone strong enough to threaten Wyatt, there's a strict curfew, the city is blocked off on land by a large wall, there are soldiers everywhere, and even if you somehow manage to get past all of that, there are Wyatt and Chris themselves, now the two strongest beings in existence, and they won't make anything easy for you." Cole said, and the visitors from the past gulped as the sheer enormity of what Piper was suggesting hit them.

"Piper, you need an army to get there. We're not saying we won't help, of course not, we don't want Chris with Wyatt either, but we won't help you commit suicide." Weaver said, his voice grim but kind.

She nodded then looked at her sister.

"Prue, I have a son to save. And you have an army." She said simply.

Everyone currently in their own present suddenly went silent and stared at Piper incredulously.

"Well, that caught everyone off guard." Poole commented wryly.

"Are you insane?" Prue whispered in shock, but the stoic look on her sister's face showed her that she was far from insane, in fact, she was deadly serious.

"Possibly. Coming to a destroyed future that in some way you were responsible for to find your evil son has taken over and has corrupted his little brother can't be good for your psyche. But Prue, think about this logically." She said, and Prue gave a bark of hysterical laughter.

"Think about it logically? Says the one who wants me to attack the capital when we have no chance of winning?" she demanded, and Piper blasted a lightbulb to shut her sister up, and to her surprise it had the desired effect.

"Listen to me. Chris has gone over, willingly or not, which means all of your old bases are a bust. Wyatt knows where you are, and if he wants to keep his throne, he has to destroy you. Your best weapon is gone, and you have no way of standing against Wyatt and winning. You're trapped here, and he's seriously pissed and will be coming for you. Your options are rather limited, because you can't keep hiding and you can't stay here or create new bases because you can't hide them from Wyatt. Basically, when you won the battle here, you shot yourself in the foot, because you've ensured that you can't go anywhere. You're trapped here and waiting to die." She said, and the leaders of the resistance looked at each other nervously, none of them wanting to admit she had a point.

"So what do you suggest?" Poole asked, his face cautious.

"You launch an all out attack on San Francisco, distract Wyatt enough for us to get to Chris and free him." She said boldly and everyone looked at each other hesitantly.

"Piper, we won't get through, you heard Cole, we'll be slaughtered before we even get in the door." Prue said softly, and Piper sighed.

"Prue, these are my sons. The mess Wyatt has made is partly down to us, and we need to fix it, we're the ones who let whatever it is happen that messes him up. And Chris is my baby, I've only just found out about him and Wyatt is trying to take him away from me. I need to go, I need to try and get them back. It's no good you guys saving the future here if we don't do it in the past too, but we need Chris for that. They're my kids Prue, and I need to do this, whether you want to help me or not." She said, and Prue shook her head sadly.

"I know that Piper. But I can't take the risk. Wyatt will be out for blood, and walking to the door of the capital will be bringing the feast to the lion. And I get how hard this must be for you, but we have a system here, and we need to follow it, we need to keep fighting, and what you're suggesting is only going to get us all killed." She explained, and looked at the emotionless expression on Piper's face.

"Alright then. I'll see you in the morning Prue." Piper said and swept from the room, Leo following her.

"Prue..." Phoebe said reproachfully, and she shook her head.

"I know how it sounds Phoebe, but all these people depend on me to make the right decision, and I can't just abandon them, not even for my sister, no matter how much I might want to." She said softly, and Phoebe sighed.

"I know that. Won't make it any easier though." Phoebe said, and she and Paige gave Prue a miserable look as they left the room.

XX

He caught up to Piper at the shores of the loch at the bottom of Arthur's Seat, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him gently.

"We'll think of something. We aren't going to leave Chris at Wyatt's mercy, I promise." He whispered into her ear, and she sniffed.

"How did the future get so messed up Leo? Surely it's meant to be good? We've taken out more nasties than most people think exist, we took down the Source, Belthazor, Barbas, we must take down Zankou...the future is meant to be good, and our kids are only meant to keep an eye on the bad guys after we decimate them. Instead, I'm dead, you're a dead bastard, Phoebe is a dead bitch, Paige is dead, so is dad, everything good is either dead or on the run, innocents are forced into hiding, an evil empire has taken over the world, and our kids are at the middle of it all. Our sons. Wyatt is the evil tyrant who destroyed the world and rebuilt it because it pushed him in all the wrong ways, and totally destroyed something in him in the process, and because something got to him because we failed. And Chris is a neurotic, emotionally stunted kid with confidence issues who's had every member of his family betray him and die on him, left him emotionally traumatised and vulnerable, and despite that he still leads the resistance. How did it get like this?" she asked tearfully and he rocked her slightly.

"We won't let it become like this again, I swear. We'll do it all right this time, they won't have a life like that I promise." He said, and Piper looked up at the sky.

"Wyatt is going to destroy everything Leo. He's angry and he's lashing out, and the world is getting in the way. And when he finishes trashing the world, when he has nothing left to beat up, he'll turn on Chris, and hurt his brother." She said fearfully, shivering in fear.

Leo suppressed his own shiver. He knew she was right. When he had nowhere else to vent his frustrations, Wyatt would turn on Chris, and then he would destroy his little brother, who he had twisted into being devoted to him and most likely wouldn't defend himself from his brother's attacks.

He sighed. They were trapped in a future where the world had gone to hell, the Charmed Ones were dead, the forces of good were decimated, a tyrannical empire was in place, civilians were scared into obedience, and the last hope for good was the tyrant's beleaguered, exhausted and traumatised little brother, while its biggest threat was an angry, arrogant power grabber who would destroy everything rather than lose his brother. And they were both their sons.

Something had gone so badly wrong it didn't make sense. They had to fix it. But he couldn't bear the thought of leaving Chris in Wyatt's clutches, they had to get him back, free his son from his other.

The world had gone wrong, and it was their fault. Him, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt and Chris, between them they had wrecked the world, and a future that was meant to be bright was instead covered in darkness.

Holding Piper, he struggled not to join his wife in tears as he realised just how bad things were as the night got darker all around them, neither of them noticing Prue's sad face as she studied them.

XX

Paige was sitting in the room she had been assigned, holding herself as she considered just what had become of the future. The thought of her being the last line of defence that kept Chris from becoming like his brother wasn't doing much to cheer her up.

Both her nephews had turned out so wrong, they were meant to grow up happy and healthy, not miserable, orphaned, traumatised and alone, either lashing out at the world, or cleaning up the other's messes.

"How did this happen?" she asked herself sadly, cuddling her legs to her.

"Paige?" Riley asked worriedly as he stuck his head around the doorway.

"Hi Riley." She said miserably, and he sat down beside her, smiling sadly.

"Yeah, after a while everything hits you and you wonder what the hell the point is in going on, don't worry, we've all done it, Chris included." He assured her, and she snorted in false amusement.

"Considering how crappy this future is, I'm surprised he didn't just give it all up and join Wyatt." She said miserably, and Riley nudged her shoulder with his own.

"Yeah but he didn't. He stayed strong, loyal to good, because of you Paige, believe me, I saw Chris in some of his darkest moments, after losing friends, when he was first setting up the resistance and we were taking heavy losses, and you would sit him down and cheer him up, keep him focused, not let it get to him. You kept him good, hell you did more than that, you kept him sane." Riley said, and she smiled a little.

"Thanks. But it still doesn't change the fact that we messed up, and as a result, both boys became what they are." She said sadly, and he arced his eyebrow.

"You think what Chris is is bad?" he asked sharply, and she shook her head.

"No, well not before Wyatt got his hands on him. But Piper's right, no matter how much we try to deny it, this mess has been made because somewhere along the line we failed, and we wasted so much time whining to Chris, who knows if we've even already started Wyatt turning evil? What if it's just being around us that turns him?" she asked, and Riley shook his head.

"No, something does get to him, you can tell that something has messed him up badly, that's why he's become like this, power hungry, murderous, evil, obsessed. It isn't anything you do, at least not intentionally." He said kindly, and Paige sighed sadly.

"They're my nephews. And the mess the world is in just shows how badly we must have screwed up, we couldn't even protect them, the two who are meant to be most important to us. No wonder they're the way they are, so messed up." She said sadly, tears in her eyes and Riley hugged her slightly as she cried in despair, watched by her oldest sister, who's mind was abuzz.

XX

Phoebe was looking out over the city, sitting on the slopes of Arthur's Seat.

"Phoebe, what are you doing up here?" Cole asked, and she looked at him, and deciding it wasn't worth the effort to force him away she gestured beside her, and he promptly sat at her side, his face clouded with worry.

"I...I had a premonition, and I didn't like it. I take it I can see possible futures here?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, it isn't long after Chris turns eight you get that power, why, what did you see?" he asked, noting her eyes were red rimmed.

"Three futures. None of them look particularly good. One of them, the future does look brighter, the world didn't seem as dark, but there was no Wyatt and Chris, no Prue, no Neena, so I assume that means they all die, which sucks. The second future, only the resistance die, and Wyatt and Chris become masters of the world, evil, dark, bloodthirsty tyrants who quash all opposition and keep everyone repressed, and no one can stand against them. As you can imagine that future doesn't seem too good either. And the third future, Wyatt becomes even darker than he already is, becomes more controlling and obsessive of Chris, and Chris kills himself." She summed up, and he had to admit that none of those futures seemed particularly nice and dandy.

"Have you told Piper?" Cole asked, and she snorted.

"That would be a cheerful conversation. Hey Piper, guess what? Either your kids become evil tyrants, they die, or your eldest remains a tyrant while your youngest kills himself. Yeah, I can see that going down a treat." She scoffed and he did have to concede it would most likely earn her a blasting if she delivered that bad news to her.

She then bowed her head and pulled at her hair, shaking it in despair.

"How did it get this bad? How did Leo and I become what we did? The future of good magic is destruction and tyranny, and the brightest spot we had is now just as twisted as his brother, and we gave his brother the weapons he needed to turn his brother into what he is. The world has gone straight to hell, good is on the edge of extinction, and now the resistance itself is an inch away from being annihilated just because we came here! What good have we done? What does vanquishing all the bad guys we have mean if it's all redundant because Wyatt destroys the entire world and his family along with it?" she demanded tearfully.

Cole hesitantly raised his hand to take hers as she cried, totally heartbroken by what the future had become. And he had to admit, from their point of view, it must have made their struggles seem fairly pointless in the general scheme of things considering what was meant to be a great thing for a bright future was actually a deadly blight on the future that doomed them all and the ones they loved, along with the ones they fought to defend.

"It does have a point Phoebe, you're fighting for the greater good." Cole said and she gave a snort of mirthless laughter.

"The greater good? Wyatt's right about that Cole! It doesn't exist! We're fighting to protect the innocent, and all it does is get us killed, Mom, Andy, Prue, you, Piper, me, Paige and it leaves the ones that we have left totally destroyed and they can't cope and it destroys the world. How can it be the greater good for Chris to lose everyone he cares about? How can the greater good be served by all three of us dying and leaving two kids orphaned, traumatised and alone? How can it be the greater good when their own family are responsible for their worst emotional wounds? How can the greater good be served when a father tries to kill his kid, when an aunt treats him like dirt, when a little boy is so traumatised he has to be rebuilt from the framework up?" she asked hysterically and Cole brought her to him, holding her close as she sobbed frantically as everything they had learned about the two boys future's finally caught up with her.

Cole frowned himself as she cried, and considered how it looked.

The Charmed Ones dead. The Elders next to extinct. Good magic on the run or in hiding. The rebels now backed into a corner of their own design. The resistance's best hope now fighting for their greatest enemy. Entire countries devastated or destroyed. Magic exposed. Realms cut off from the world. People living in fear and oppression. Martial law scaring anyone who might consider joining the resistance.

And in the centre of it, two heartbroken and devastated orphaned boys, both hurt so badly by events that one became the thing they were meant to destroy, and the other so emotionally corrupted that he was easy prey for any emotional blow, including his brother's manipulation.

She was right. This future sucked.

And now he too was feeling overwhelmed. Millions dead, thousands in hiding or on the run, the resistance on the verge of destruction, Wyatt about to reign supreme and their best hope now on the opposing side, and meaning that their days were numbered. Wyatt had endured too much difficulty recently, had sustained too many losses, he needed to reassert his powers and his control, and to do that he would destroy the leadership of the resistance, and as he had Chris, they had nowhere left to run.

They were doomed. The world was doomed, and Wyatt was about to emerge the victor of their fight. Phoebe was right. The word was doomed to darkness and misery no matter what happened. The resistance had nowhere left to go, and were too spread out to survive, and Wyatt would destroy them all, and after they were gone, no one would ever rise against him again.

They were doomed.

He held Phoebe tightly to him, relishing the touch, not noticing a despondent Prue as she walked by.

XX

Prue walked miserably back towards the cafe they had moved in to. She had never seen her sister's so defeated. And she had been watching after her death, she hadn't seen them this defeated even then, or when she trashed Piper's wedding. All of the visitors from the past were in the depths of despair, and now Piper was planning to launch a suicidal mission to the capital in a vain effort to rescue her boys.

As Prue climbed back to the cafe, she saw various lights flick off, people huddling together, all of them grim and miserable. She sighed. She supposed they had heard that Chris was now in Wyatt's clutches, and rightly assumed that that meant they were finished. People were looking at her woefully, and the little flurries of hope in their eyes soon vanished as they saw the look on her own face.

Everyone knew they were finished. Wyatt would be coming for them. Chris couldn't stop him anymore, and he had been broken, sapping a load of their will along with it. He had been there since the beginning, a young, orphaned teenager who had dealt with ambitious politicians, squabbling generals, and overthrown Elders, sorted them all out and got them all to fall into line and act like a proper resistance. The young boy who grew into the man their leader was, the man they all trusted to save them all when he went back to the past. And he could have to, had he not had to deal with attempted murder and his family's own cold treatment of him in the past. She sniffed slightly, knowing her sisters and Leo (who was already close) would be lynched if the people were told just how they had treated him. He had brought them all together, protected them, outsmarted Wyatt, gave them a reason and the will to keep fighting, and she might have been his deputy but she didn't have that level of loyalty. They were loyal to Chris, their leader and friend, their commander and comrade, the one who they trusted to thwart his big brother. And now that he was gone, trapped by Wyatt, they had all lost hope.

She entered the cafe and slumped exhaustedly into a seat opposite Neena, who was sipping a mug of horlicks.

"What do I do Neena?" she asked miserably, and Neena looked at her sadly.

"You've noticed then? Yes, the news has officially slipped out that Chris has been taken by Wyatt, that he's been turned. Which means our best hope is now gone, the reason they all kept fighting is now gone, their leader, inspiration and desire to go on is lost. On top of that, all our bases are compromised and we are on the run, or like us, trapped. Our people are tired and miserable, and without Chris it's all the more potent. Even with Wyatt's loses as his tenuous grip on his throne, he knows we're screwed and so do the people. It's over Prue. There is nowhere left to run, our last hope is gone, even the Charmed Ones have given up, so what do you expect them to do? The best among us have given up, see that it is hopeless. Our leaders know we can go on for only so long, but with Chris with Wyatt it's only borrowed time and we will be wiped out by the end of the month. The run has come to an end, and we know it's over. We always knew there would be little chance of winning, but now it has finally sunk in just how finished we truly are. It's over. We've lost everything we had to throw at him, and he has outlasted us, and has taken what we needed most. Chris. End of line." She said grimly, and Prue finally truly felt it herself.

This was the end. They were backed into a corner, with no way out. Chris was gone, her sisters despondent, the resistance given up, and Wyatt all but victorious. She had given her best, but it hadn't been good enough, and now the evil emperor who had destroyed so many lives, killed his own family and ruined the life of his little brother was nigh victorious.

"What do I do Neena? I can't just roll over and die for Wyatt, but everyone has lost hope. We've lost Chris, we're trapped, and Wyatt has all the cards. My sisters are planning a suicidal mission and have totally lost their fight, have totally given up. What do I do? I can't let the resistance die. I can't let my sisters die. And weird thought it is, I can't let my nephews die, Chris in particular, it's all due to him that he lasted this long. I can't give up on him, we owe him so much and he's trapped by Wyatt and is in even more danger than usual, and I don't know what to do anymore. Help." She finished in a pathetic voice and Neena finished her drink and gave a sigh, before looking at Prue tenderly.

"I can't tell you what to do my child. But, I can tell you a story." She said, and Prue smiled as she remembered when Chris had first found Neena, he loved her stories, he would spend hours just sitting listening to her talk, and she did have to admit she enjoyed them herself, it gave her the illusion of having a mother, and Neena's kind and soft voice worked wonders in the crèche when she told stories, the kids would drop off without fail whenever she told a story. It had also worked a few times on Chris too, which was always handy considering how little he slept, and how disturbed it was when he managed it.

"It was before I discovered the All, before I gained my powers. Humans were very scarce back then, you could travel from one end of a country to the other, and only see about two other people. People subsisted, built farms, only going to things like towns when it was strictly necessary. People were very isolationist in those days. We had none of the technology you do now, fire was our light, heat and power, and the darkness was rightly feared. Predators, raiders, all existed in the shadows and as soon as the sun went down, it became a colder, much more forbidding place.

I remember one night, my mate and I were travelling across what is now Cyprus, or thereabouts anyway. The two of us were on our own, he had a sword, and his supplies, I had a small dagger and my supplies. We made camp at the bottom of a rocky slope, huddled together for warmth.

Later that night, we were woken by noises. There was something in the darkness, something was dislodging rocks and coming towards us from above, and we could also hear people approaching across the plains. Raiders from that direction, there to rob and murder us. And the thing from above, a predator of some description, dangerous, and getting closer. We doused the fire, and huddled in close to a rock, weapons ready. And we waited. The night got darker and darker around us, and we still heard them, searching for us, murder in mind. Having no powers, we were naturally terrified and holding on to each other from grim life, and we dared not even breathe, lest we alert our pursuit. We were huddled in the cramped entrance to a small cave, pinned with nowhere to run if they found us, and they were getting steadily closer, we could heard them advancing, the predator hissing and growling as it approached. The night got darker around us, and then, after many hours of abject fear, fearing for our lives, even the stars vanished. We thought we were abandoned to our fates, the world had gone completely dark. The voices and predator stopped, and we could hear them moving. The world was pitch black, and we feared we were discovered.

And then, light came over the horizon, and the world began to brighten. The raiders gave panicked noises and fled as the sun started to rise, and the creature slinked back to where it came. We stayed there a while longer, and when the sun was up, we breathed a sigh of relief, laughed at our foolishness, and moved on." She told, and Prue frowned, wondering what the hidden meaning was this time, as her stories always had one.

"I don't get it." She said, and Neena smiled.

"Chris would have. But maybe there's nothing to get my dear. But I will say this, that was the first time it truly struck me: the world is darkest just before the dawn."

And with that the Alpha got up, patted her cheek and moved towards the door.

"Wait, what was that supposed to mean?" she asked in confusion and Neena smiled.

"Darling, you were born a witch, which means you were born with brains, unlike the warlocks. Use them." She said with a wink and left, leaving Prue to think.

And then, the obvious answer hit her. It was obvious, they only had one choice. She sighed, then smiled. She didn't like it much, but she didn't really have much of a choice. So she may as well do it properly.

Getting to her feet, she decided to summon the other leaders.

XX

"Are you insane?" Connor Temple, the leader of the Asian resistance who they had finally managed to make contact with again asked, and Prue shrugged.

"Most likely. But think about it, we're screwed, look at your efforts in Sri Lanka. We're on the run, with nowhere left to hide, we've lost Chris and Wyatt is getting stronger and angrier. If we're going to go out, we might as well do it with a bang." She said, and Garth frowned.

"Yeah, but how would we even get there, or get to you in the first place?" he asked, and she smiled a little.

"Getting to me you use our normal procedures. And as for getting to where we're going, we use my sisters' powers to bolster the portal gate." She said and Billie's eyes widened.

"You really are crazy." She said in awe, and Prue smiled.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. Rally as many people as you can, ask for volunteers, and make your way here. If we're going down, we're going down fighting." She said, and the three leaders exchanged concerned glances and vanished, and Prue left to begin preparations.

XX

Chris looked at the map with a frown, keeping an eye out for his big brother. The fight in the pyramids had shaken him, so much so that he was losing control of his reality again, and as usual, Chris was the one he vented against.

He was afraid of what his brother might do. Wyatt was shaken by their confrontation with their mother, and he was angry, and he had killed Chris in that anger. How could he love him if he could so easily kill him, accidentally or not? Chris held himself tightly as he considered the lines he was building to repel the inevitable resistance invasion. It would be a desperate, last ditch move, he knew that, one that would bring the entire resistance into just the sort of battle Wyatt had been seeking with them all along so he could finally destroy them.

And despite that, Chris didn't know what to do. While Prue had used him and betrayed him just like everyone else, the resistance as a whole...a lot of them were his friends, people he cared about and trusted, and they the same to him. And while he knew they had to be stopped, it didn't mean he had to like it.

Chris shook his head. He didn't know what to do. His brother was pulling away from him, hurting him, just like everyone else he loved, forcing him away. It seemed that he was destined to alienate everyone he loved. But it was also clear that Wyatt was becoming increasingly dangerous and erratic, and he was hurting Chris every time something went wrong, it wasn't meant to be like that.

Chris frowned. He was scared of his brother, scared of what he could do to him. Earlier, Wyatt had senselessly murdered him, snapped his neck in two, and it had felt like a relief...but he didn't want to die, at least not really, least of all at his brother's hands. He was scared for his life, he was scared of his big brother, he was scared one day Wyatt would lose all control and murder him. He just wanted his brother to love him, and he knew he did, but as things got worse, his brother's grip on sanity and reality was slipping, and Chris was the one directly in the firing line. At least that way no one else would get hurt.

But Chris didn't know why Wyatt was so bothered by what had happened in the pyramid, at least in regards to him. True, he wasn't happy that his mother had said those things about him, made him feel like a little boy again, but why was he so concerned about if Chris was affected? He was new to this, new to his brother being nice to him, trying to win him over. And the bizarre mood swings from loving, doting, protective big brother to angry, jealous, paranoid and possessive controlling monster were bizarre. Yeah, he had wavered with his aunts and father, but then they had shown their true colours and had tried to kill him, betraying him as usual. But he had remained loyal to Wyatt, but Wyatt was still terrified Chris would betray him, leave him. He didn't want to do that, he wanted Wyatt to trust him.

But he had to admit, he was confused. Wyatt seemed all too worried by their mother, and he had been planning to kill her, which would in turn kill him, he still needed her in order for him to be born.

But why was his mother here? Everything she had said in the pyramid, it all pointed to her not wanting to fight them. She didn't want to fight, all she wanted was to take Chris home. She was adamant that Wyatt had done something to him, she said he had twisted him, but he couldn't think of how he might have done it. But why would she care? She insisted she hadn't blasted him, that she loved him, but when had he had proof? But there was something troubling him, the reason his mother would come here to the future with her sisters and husband, leaving her precious baby behind. It didn't make sense that she would come to split them up and she had only ever wanted him gone, so now that he was she was the intruder and it was her own fault. Her coming here just didn't make any sense. Chris kicked angrily at the table. She was probably here for her precious Wyatt, she wouldn't be here for him...no matter how much he wanted her to be. She would be here for him, trying to take her 'good' son home and leave him here at the mercy of Wyatt's demons. But she had been so insistent when she had said that she loved him. He knew she was manipulating him, but a small part of him was wishing fervently that she was actually telling the truth and that she actually did love him. And she seemed so sincere...

Chris shook his head. His yearnings to have his mother care about him weren't going to help defend the city, and they would also make Wyatt angrier, and he didn't want to make his brother angry again, he didn't want his brother to hurt him again.

Chris looked down at the map, pondering the attack. The entire resistance would be coming here, and even though they had betrayed him and everything he had stood for, he supposed in their eyes he was doing the same to them. And while his aunt was just as corrupt and manipulative as the rest, the rest of them weren't that bad, and he was very fond of a lot of them. He looked furtively around, but he was alone in the dining room, and rather than create an impenetrable wall of troops across the city, he left two avenues lightly defended...so if they had to, his old friends could escape. Shaking nervously, fearing what Wyatt would do if he found out he was trying to ensure some of his old allies survival just out of sentiment, he gave the orders and shivering, went to find his brother.

XX

The entire city was abuzz as people orbed, hearted or otherwise teleported into the city, which itself was a scene of organised chaos. Totally disregarding the inhabitants who had jobs, the Forth Road Bridge had been closed off, and now all of the resistance's ground vehicles were being mustered on the bridge, motorbikes, cars, trucks, vans, buses, tractors, ambulances, fire engines and tanks. The Lothian Borders Police, under the leadership of Chief Constable Andy Martin, backed up by his wife Alex Skinner, had ordered half of the entire police force under his command to help in the coming battle, and the other police forces of Britain were rallying to the cause, all of them put under the command of Maggie Rose. Along with that special response vehicles such as armoured cars and special forces vans were also being loaded onto the bridge, however none of them compared to what was technically the flagship, the mobile command centre of the ground vehicles. A massive floating piece of machinery, it was the _Gargantuan_, the prototype flying fortress that the resistance had stolen from an arms factory in Japan years before. Powered by electricity that kept it from touching the ground, it was built like a tank, incredibly durably built, with thick armour plating. Along with that there were two massive heavy missile cannons, four normal ballistic weapons, and six point defence turrets on each side of the massive vehicle. But most deadly of all was the magic that was added to it, and when done right, the magic exploded outwards in a powerful shockwave which would vanquish any demon in the way. While the ground troops were being mobilised, under the careful command of Weaver, the rest of the resistance was mustering elsewhere.

The airport was being swamped by an influx of air based vehicles, and all domestic flights had been cancelled, indeed several companies had donated their planes to the cause to act as troop carriers. The marshalling air force, commanded by the famous Red Arrows, brought out of retirement for the mission, was growing by the hour as planes and helicopters from around the globe were brought to the airport, and dedicated squadrons were sent to the aircraft carriers in the Firth. While the fighter planes, attack helicopters, gunships and carrier planes were being rallied, the centrepiece of the air force were the twelve massive airships that served as devastatingly powerful air based cruisers. The lead airship, which Chris (citing it as his privilege as leader of the resistance to name all such things, something which had amused him endlessly making out the names), called _Galactica_, was the oldest but also the most resilient airship in the fleet, and had been salvaged and renewed by magic when a mission had gone wrong in a German museum and the resistance had stolen it in order to make their getaway. Being the oldest, _Galactica _looked like just an ordinary airship, albeit one with heavy weapons, but the rest, which had been built following the first successful use of the lead ship, were all mostly new, and a lot more deadly. The _Proxima _was the most advanced of the lot, having four large metal columns emerging from the front, riddled with weapons, making it the most lethal airship they had while also making it look like an advancing X when viewed from the front. There were two airships dedicated to carrying attack planes or copters, called the _Atlas _and the _Stargazer_, and there were also several heavy airships, a step down from the _Proxima_, called the _Cerberus _and the _Mjolnir_. There were three airships built for quick attacks, called the _Enterprise_, the _Nebuchadnezzar_, and the _Liberty_. One airship was primarily meant for scouting yet it was still being mustered for the battle, called the _Night Caller_, and the other two were just standard armed airships, basically normal cruisers called the _Prometheus_ and the _Nostromo_. These airships, combined with the vast amounts of planes, copters and even hand gliders, were intended to give the dragons and Wyatt's military air force something to worry about.

Down in the ocean, in the Firth of Forth, the navy was assembling. Six massive aircraft carriers were throughout the fleet, and would provide a lot of the planes in order to protect the ships. There was also a group of five submarines, all heavily and radioactively armed, with the largest of them being the flagship _Remonda_, and backed up by the _Argo_, the _Wallace_, the _Churchill_ and the _Excelsior_. Two dreadnoughts served as the main fighting forces of the fleet, and they and their task forces were tasked with the bringing down of the _Leviathan_, the _Relentless_ in charge of one and the _Gorgon_ in charge of the other. In the centre of the fleet was the most advanced and heavily armed ship in the fleet, the flagship in any normal fleet, called the _Night Hammer_. However, it was not the flagship, instead that belonged to a small vessel, with a gentle mound like fore and heavy engines on the back, called _Voyager_, which was the flagship that had been created for Chris, and was a fast, efficient and surprisingly deadly little ship. Heavy cruisers, split into five groups of five, led by the command cruisers _Bounty_, _Excalibur_, _Valkyrie_, _Redemption_ and _Defiant_. There were also three groups of twelve normal cruisers, mixed in with light cruisers, the command ships either being two normal cruisers, called _Titan _or _Bellerophron_, or one light cruiser, called the _Rising Star_. Below them were destroyers, and there were over fifty in the fleet, and the lead ships of the destroyer line were bizarre looking little ships, from the side they looked quite ungainly, but from the top, they clearly looked like a triquetra, the _Charmed_ class destroyers, led by the flagship _Tibicine_ (the Latin word for Piper bless him). The circular part of the triquetra was a moveable ring, laden with weapons, and they rotated around the circle, and by the time they were in place again, they could fire once more, making it a deadly little ship. There were also small frigates and corvettes, led by the _Tantive_, which would shoot down the enemy speed boats. Speed boats, missile barges, armed trawlers and fishing vessels made up the rest of the fleet, and while it apparently was massively outgunned by Wyatt's fleet, it was quite obviously going to be a deadly fight for many of Wyatt's ships.

But the army that was assembling along the main promenade of Queensferry was also something to behold. Members of every magical species were present, all preparing for battle, everyone from fairies, to leprechauns to witches. The hunters, led by Sam, Dean and Garth, were rallying everyone to them, taking command of the various hunter groups. Slayer groups were led by the last 'true' Slayer, Faith, armed with a blood red scythe, were all excitedly preparing for battle. The normal army troops were split between Riley, Carl Johnson and Colonel Lydecker. The magical commanders were also numerous. Billie was taking command of the witches, a young angel called Aimo would be taking command of that group, while Cole led the demons. Vampires were being split up between Spike, a former member of the Old Ones called Hal, and another powerful vampire called Aidan. Werewolves called Scott and Tom were splitting their followers into groups. The leader of the Asian resistance, Connor, had rallied his old team, and he had assumed command of one group that would be charged with bringing down Wyatt's weapon grid, while the command of the other two groups, led by his wife Abby and his friend Becker would deal with his defence grid and communications grid. A family of brothers, Hal, Ben and Matt Mason, would be leading the bike charge under a young beautiful girl called Max and her friends Alec and Cindy, while three other guys called Harry, Ron and George would lead the fight from atop their trucks. There was a group of Berserkers which would be led by a dark woman named Ororoe, and a man named Logan and another named Ellen Ripley who would be in command. Command posts would be commanded by Generals Hammond, Blackadder and Crichton. The command of the fleet would be split between three mega groups, one led by Admiral Rachel Garrett, one led by Admiral Chegwidden and the other led by Admiral Hornblower. All of these people had joined forces in order to battle Wyatt's forces, and soon a battle would rage in San Francisco.

However, before they did, they had to do all that was possible to make sure it wasn't a massacre.

"You're crazy." Zankou said in shocked awe, and Prue shrugged.

"Hey, we're going out anyway, we might as well do it in style. But, if we can win, I want to be able to maximise our chances. Is there anyone sympathetic to us in the high command?" she asked, and Zankou, rather than ignore the question, actually deigned to be helpful and frowned thoughtfully.

"None of the demons will turn obviously, neither will the admiral or the general or the commodore. But, the naval commodore might be willing to listen to you, Commodore Paris. The general and all of his goons are loyal to Wyatt, but the Flight Commander Crabtree might be willing to help too." He said musingly.

After he had done this, agents were dispatched to try and convince them to lend a hand, while Neena gathered the sisters to her.

"If we are to do this, we are going to need as much help as we can get. That means we need to bring down the barrier between worlds." She said, and Piper looked at her curiously.

"What barrier?"

Prue scowled.

"Not long after Paige was killed, Wyatt cast a spell. He only intended for it to block access to the spirit world." She said, and while it puzzled them, it finally clicked why he would do that.

"So Chris couldn't summon any of us?" Paige asked softly, and she nodded.

"Yeah. It was a cruel, horrible thing to do, he did it to try and force Chris back to him, only it didn't work. It was also more powerful than he thought it would be, it didn't just block access to the spirit world, it blocked access to all of them." Prue said darkly, and Leo frowned.

"Wait, you mean all the realms are blocked off?" he asked, and Neena nodded.

"Yes. Access to all the subrealms, like the one of the leprechauns, the fairy realm, the cupid realm, they're all blocked off. And of course, spirits can't cross over from their side, and it also means everyone who has died since the spell was cast is stuck on earth as a ghost and is unable to move on, hence how Lauren has rallied so many ghosts to her cause, they all want to move on and can't because of Wyatt." She explained, and Phoebe nodded in comprehension.

"So you think that if you boost our powers, we can bring down the wall and allow people to cross over again?" she asked, and Neena nodded.

"Seems reasonable, but doesn't that mean we risk losing the ghosts?" Leo asked, and Prue gave him a furtive look.

"We won't tell them until later." She said, and Paige nodded, slightly impressed by her sister's subterfuge.

"Sneaky, I like it." She said in admiration, and Prue pointedly ignored the scolding look Leo was giving her.

"How will we know though?" Piper asked, and Neena smiled.

"Simple. You'll be able to summon your Grams and mother." She said, and the girls smiled and joined hands, as Neena sent pure energy into them.

"_The power of three is no more_

_So we call upon the power of four_

_To pull down a vile wall_

_Restore access to realms one and all_!"

There was then a blinding white flash, which made all the troops milling about look at them curiously before getting back to what they were doing as the four sisters staggered tiredly.

"Whoa, even with you backing us up, that still sucked our power." Paige complained, and Neena nodded, a frown on her face.

"I know, the spell has gotten stronger with age, but with luck, we might have been successful. Piper, do the honours." She said, and Piper nodded, her face set.

"_Hear these words, hear my cry_

_Spirit from the other side_

_Come to me, I summon thee_

_Cross now the great divide_."

For a minute, nothing happened, and Prue sighed, if they couldn't get any form of help, they truly were doomed. But then, orbs swirled into existence revealing a very tired and very happy looking Grams.

"Oh my dears, it's so good to see you!" she cried ecstatically, and hugged all four sisters to her fiercely.

"Grams..." Piper said in relief as she hugged her grandmother.

"It's good to see you without all the worry lines and the self hatred my dear." Grams said, and Piper looked at her curiously, while Prue looked at her younger sister nervously.

"I didn't want to tell you, you had enough to be coping with. But you took your death even worse than I did because you left Wyatt and Chris behind. And then when it became apparent what Wyatt was doing you began to hate yourself, blaming yourself for what he had become, hating that you couldn't protect Chris, thinking it was your fault Wyatt became what he did. And after he killed Phoebe and Paige, you began to tear yourself apart, full of hatred and self loathing because of what he had become, and full of guilt and remorse because of how much of a mess Chris was." Prue said, and Piper looked at her sister worriedly, but Grams took charge.

"Regardless it is good to see you all, to be seen by you all, it's been far too long. So, I take it things are on the move?" she asked, and Phoebe nodded.

"Yeah. Wyatt came to the past and kidnapped Chris, and in no small part due to how we treated him when he was there, Wyatt found it all too easy to convince the kid that we hated him, and something in Chris broke. Now he's Wyatt's right hand man, and the entire resistance is about to be annihilated." She explained, and Grams nodded.

"I figured that seeing as we're about to go down anyway, we might as well do it in style, so I've summoned the entire resistance to launch an attack on San Francisco. Piper reckons she can get through to Wyatt, or at the very least get Chris back, and I say we should help her." Prue further elaborated.

"I see. So now that you've brought down the wall between worlds, I take it you're going to be recruiting from the various other realms?" Grams asked, and Paige nodded.

"Yep, that's the plan. We're also seeing if anyone can defect." She said, and Grams nodded.

"So, I take it you want our help?" she asked, and Piper nodded.

"Yes. I think I can get through to Chris, if not Wyatt, but in order to be able to do that, we're going to need a hell of a lot of power, which means we won't just need you, we'll need everyone in the Warren line." She said, earning her a surprised look from Phoebe and Paige.

"I thought as much. And besides, I know you don't want to hear this my darling, but if you can't get through to Wyatt, then you will need to fight him. And if you manage to defeat him, you and Chris won't be safe until his powers are bound, and to do that you will need everyone you can get, even the power of four won't be able to bind his powers now, even if Neena and Chris both back you up it will still be incredibly difficult to bind him. And that is only if that option is left open to you." Grams said hesitantly, and Piper glared at her, knowing full well what she was implying.

"I am not going to vanquish my son." She hissed angrily.

"I know you don't want to, but he isn't just your son Piper, he is also the Source and the enemy of all free peoples and all of good magic." Grams said, and Piper turned furiously to her grandmother.

"Yeah, which he has been partly made by good magic, with their ideas of destiny and greater good and crap like that. I will not vanquish Wyatt." She said firmly, and Grams sighed, nodding a little, then turned to Prue.

"I will summon what help I can. Blessed be my darlings." She said, and disappeared in a swirl of orbs.

"That was a little harsh Piper." Paige said, and Prue looked at Piper worriedly.

"Sweetie, you do realise he may force it to come to that?" she asked softly, and Piper gave her a glare that clearly indicated she was to shut up.

"He's my son, regardless of what he's done. I won't kill him." She vowed, and Prue nodded.

"Alright. Get yourselves ready girls, it won't be long now until we need to get underway." She said and went off to direct more troops movements, while Leo went to his furious wife, and while Phoebe and Paige sent her worried looks, he knew she had something else on her mind: the thought that she may very well have to vanquish their son.

XX

The missions had been a success. Commodore Paris, while nervous, had vowed to lend his force of six cruisers and eight destroyers to help their fleet as soon as they arrived in the bay. Flight Commander Crabtree however had been a lot less helpful. While he had agreed to help them, he had said that he would only launch the fighters from his airbase once they had taken out the dragons, which of course presented a problem. Taking out the dragons would be no mean feat, especially when there were over a hundred of the blasted things lairing in the city. He had said that under no circumstances would he send up his planes until they were at least less of a threat. He did say though, that once they were taken care of, he would have his forces turn on the rest of the Imperial airforce. It wasn't exactly an ideal situation but it was the best one they had, and they did need to find some way to take out the dragons.

However, that had been the most difficult part. Delighted to find that they were no longer trapped between worlds again, various magical creatures were now joining forces and pledging their own groups to help invade the city once they got there. Everything from fairy suicide squads, to leprechaun commando squads, cupid infiltrators and everything else were now all rallying to the cause. What was more, various resistance troops and vehicles that had been trapped in other realms when the wall had gone up were now free to once again travel freely. By bringing down the wall, they had gained themselves three hundred and seventy three extra troops, three more jeeps, an armoured car, four more motorbikes, two quadbikes, two more one man hovercraft, another squadron of planes, a heavy gunship, and several heavy weapons. But of greatest excitement was the arrival of two new ships, a dreadnought that had been trapped in the merpeople realm called the _Providence_ and a cruiser called the _Harbinger_. And also of great excitement was the discovery of two more airships, along with a new one that had been built. One airship had been trapped at the Cupid's temple when the wall had gone up, leaving the _Yorktown_ (a sister ship to the _Proxima_) there for the last three years. Another airship, a cruiser like the _Nostromo_, called the _Pandora_ had been locked in mid transit, frozen in time for the last three years, as it had just been coming back from over the rainbow to the leprechaun realm when the wall had gone up, trapping it in midair. And to their greatest delight, Magic School, which Wyatt had foolishly cut off when his forces were attacking it, had repelled the attackers and had retaken the school, and the wily students had created another quick strike airship, called the _Sojourn_. Whitelighters, witches, angels and others who had all been elsewhere when the wall had gone up had all returned and were now eagerly looking forward to launching their attack.

Piper gulped as she looked around the command centre of _Galactica_. The forces were ready. Weaver was going to be leading the ground vehicle assault from the _Gargantuan_, with everything they had that was able to fight following him. Riley was commanding the main attack thrust of the ground troops, with specific commanders such as Sam, Dean and Faith being given extra jobs. Zankou was working with Cole, who was in charge of the sympathetic demons, and he was also being watched by the vampires and werewolves should he try any of his nonsense. The command posts were ready to be set up, the generals waiting, while Sandra was rallying their healers to lend a hand when needed. All the planes and copters were fuelled, and all forces were prepared for the battle. Down on _Voyager_, Admiral Garrett had assumed overall command of the fleet while in the air Admiral Chegwidden would be commanding the airship attack.

This was it.

"Prue...thank you." She said softly, and her sister gave her a small smile.

"You're welcome sis." She said, and turned to Chegwidden, a tall balding man who gave her a terse nod and passed the radio to her, and Neena gave her a nod, and Prue began to speak.

"This is Prue. A lot of you have said I'm crazy. I probably am. By now, all of you know Wyatt has Chris in his clutches, which effectively means we're all dead meat. So, that, combined with my sisters arrival from the past and our bringing down of the wall, has led me to conclude that seeing as we're going down, we might as well go down in style. We are going to attack the capital, attack San Francisco, in a last ditch effort to stop Wyatt, and more importantly, to free Chris. This is our most desperate hour, and this is our last stand. Regardless of what happens, at the end of this, the world will change. But just because we know of the odds against us, that doesn't mean we should automatically discount the possibility that we could pull a victory out of this. But I don't want any of you to have any false illusions. A lot of us, if not all of us, won't be coming back. If you wish to stay behind...I won't blame you. This is it everyone. The biggest battle we've ever faced. And I tell you this, regardless of what happens here, one way or another, we will save Chris, and we will stop Wyatt. It has been an honour leading you in Chris' absence. Good luck everyone, do your best and blessed be." She said, and put down the radio.

"You're quite good at this stuff." Phoebe said, impressed, and Prue shrugged.

"You pick it up. How many are we losing Admiral?" Prue asked, and Chegwidden gave her a small grin.

"There was some fidgeting, but other than that, none." He said proudly, and she smiled, and Leo looked at him in shock.

"They're all that loyal to Prue?" he asked, and the admiral shook his head.

"No. To Chris." He said, and picked up the radio once more.

"This is Admiral Chegwidden. All commands, report in. Airship command _Galactica _standing by." He said.

The next few minutes were filled with reports from all over the attack force.

"This is naval command _Voyager_, reporting in." Garrett said, her voice tight.

"Artillery command _Gargantuan _ready and able." Weaver said, his voice betraying no emotion.

"General Riley Finn of infantry command ready to go."

"Sandra of medical command standing by."

"Cole of demonic command standing by."

The reports continued, and Prue watched intently as green lights appeared all over the large holoprojection that was showing their attack forces. After ten minutes in which all commands had reported in, Prue nodded to Chegwidden.

"This is Chegwidden. Activate the jump gate!"

This was their method of getting their entire force to San Francisco. Ancient jewels, imbued with powerful magic from all the races, had been created, and once Neena had arrived, she had refined the process. These jewels, when magic was poured into them, would create a gate, and a portal to the desired location would emerge between all four empowered stones. The stones had been blessed, and now there were four gates being prepared, all arriving in San Francisco. The sisters watched as the fairies carrying the stones flew into position, and Neena, far below, flew into the air and bolts of pure magic shot from her hands, hitting each stone.

The stones grew bright, and a jagged line of green energy emitted from each stone, carrying a large circle halfway along the Forth Road Bridge. She then repeated the process for Queensferry, the fairies flying just beside the Forth Rail Bridge and also for the fairies flying in mid air. The energy coursed from all the stones, and as the magic grew a sheet of glimmering magic descended, filling in the circle to create a swirling, kaleidoscope vortex.

"All forces, good luck. All commands, assume attack coordinates and prepare to go in fighting. Prepare to advance on my mark." Chegwidden ordered, and after receiving the nod from his sensor officer, barked into the radio

"Mark!"

And with that, the entire resistance hurtled towards their respective portal, with hundreds of planes, copters and gunships escorting the airships into theirs, the entire naval force putting all power to their engines and disappearing into their vortex, the troops giving a war cry and running into theirs, and the vehicles moving forward with a jolt, and a few seconds later, the entire attack force was gone, en route to San Francisco and the final battle.

"Here we go." Phoebe said nervously, standing beside her sisters and looking at the swirling vortex outside the window as the attack force made its way through time and space.

Piper looked at the map on the table, and saw the flashing icon that marked the manor.

Hoping her son would hear her, and preparing herself for a confrontation with both of her sons as the resistance moved towards its fate, she whispered to Chris,

"I'm coming for you baby. I promise."

**So here we go then!**

**The final battle is at hand, and the entire resistance is now moving towards San Francisco for the final showdown with Wyatt's evil empire. However, while Wyatt didnt anticipate this desperate move, Chris did, so what little surprises has he organised for the resistance upon it's arrival?  
**

**No matter what though, Piper is determined to get her baby back, and nothing is going to stop her, so much so that she's had Prue launch an invasion so she can get her son back, and now she is coming with the entire resistance in order to save her son. But will it be enough?  
**

**And Wyatt should be more careful with how he treats his little brother, as he is deliberately allowing spaces for the resistance to escape through, does that mean he isnt totally evil? And what of Wyatt himself?  
**

**Before the preparations began I was trying to show that this was the resistance's darkest hour, darkest hour before the dawn (an omen perhaps?) while having Florence and the Machine Shake it out playing while I was writing. And in their desperation they consider a mad move indeed...  
**

**Plenty of cameos in this chapter! Major brownie points if you get them all, and perhaps a hint as to what else might happen at the end...  
**

**Sorry for how long this took but ive been getting ready to go back to uni at last, and also playing my xbox (including a bad day when i managed to get the starship enterprise blown up and poor batman shot) but now, we're either one or two chapters from the end, as next time we begin the final battle as the invasion begins, and it will be time for one of the confrontations i hope you've all been waiting for! (i am thinking of doing two more chapters, hence the other duel will be in the last chapter, the other one we've hopefully all be waiting for)  
**

**So, next time the battle begins, San Francisco becomes a warzone, people die, we see the true scale of the empire, Wyatt's evil, Chris' 'evil', Piper's love, the resistance's heroism, the difference between hope and despair and a reckoning between the family that has been brewing since the start of season six!  
**

**So, until then, and despite not much happens this chapter, please read and as always review!  
**

**P.S And i cant remember if i asked this last time, but what do you think of the new story pic?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

Future Mistakes

Wyatt approached his brother, who looked at him worriedly, edging out of reach, and Wyatt sighed sadly.

"You still scared of me?" he asked miserably.

"I'm scared of your temper." Chris said softly, and Wyatt showed Chris his hands, advancing slowly so as not to frighten his brother.

"Look Chris, I know I shouldn't have taken it out on you, and I feel so horrible about killing you, I was just...unnerved. mom thinks she sees right through me when she doesn't, and she's trying to take you away from me. I won't let her." He said stubbornly, and Chris smiled a little, which Wyatt took as a sign of progress and hesitantly raised his hand to enclose the back of Chris' neck and pull him closer to him, running his fingers through his brother's long hair gently and he pulled Chris to him in a hug, which he was delighted to find his little brother melting into.

"Just...keep your cool. And if not, vent on the demons, not me. Please." He said softly, looking at his brother with pleading eyes, and Wyatt gave him a small smile and kissed him gently.

"I promise." He said, eyes taking in all of his little brother, his bright green eyes, his dark jeans, his black tshirt and hoody, his long dark brown hair hanging naturally again, and his brother's expression of cautious love.

Chris looked at him in confusion.

"Why you looking at me like that?" he asked nervously, and Wyatt looked at him quizzically.

"Like what?"

"Like you want to have sex with me." Chris said worriedly, and Wyatt snickered.

"You should be so lucky. I'm just savouring you being my little brother again." He whispered, stroking Chris' cheek with his thumb.

"I'm always going to be your little brother. They won't take me away from you." He promised, leaning his head on Wyatt's chest, making Wyatt savour the touch.

"Good." He said, kissing Chris' head, and then Chris suddenly tensed, a slightly excited grin on his face.

"They're here." He said, and Wyatt flamed to the attic as Chris dark orbed, walking to the holotable.

Dantalian, Shax and Wyatt's elite guards were already there as the two leaders of the empire looked at the table as it shimmered to life.

"I take it you've organised a few entertaining surprises for them?" Wyatt asked, and Chris nodded, not wanting to let his brother know how uneasy he felt about this and watched as their forces were suddenly illuminated in green.

"Signal the _Leviathan_ to get under way. Launch all planes and copters, get the dragons in the air, and deploy all Sky Annihilators." Chris ordered, Wyatt grinning excitedly as he did so, he always did enjoy watching his brother take command, even when he was against him, he always appreciated how effortlessly his brother grasped tactics.

Wyatt then watched in fascination as the defences Chris had assembled moved into position. The defence turrets and missile launchers, built at strategic places around the city were all trained on where the attack would be coming from, there were dozens of tanks and floating fortresses along the Golden Gate Bridge which would be able to shell the bay, tanks, heavy vehicles and attack bikes were lining the streets, the beaches were mined and there were several legions of army, demon and darklighter troops riddled throughout the city, ready to ambush the resistance as soon as they got there.

However, what Wyatt found most inspired was the fact that Chris would lure them into a false sense of complacency. The naval force that was in the bay only consisted of only one normal class dreadnought, the _Devastator_, and several normal cruisers. The air defences were also similarly weak, with only one Sky Annihilator, the _Peremptory_, floating above the city, and only meant to be backed by the fighter planes of the defence force. The real surprise would come once the battle had begun, and then the rest of the naval fleet, over one hundred heavy cruisers strong, featuring the Advanced Dreadnought _Leviathan_, along with its sister ships _Chimaera _and _Manticore_, would emerge from behind the bridge and trap the resistance forces in the bay. Also, the rest of the Sky Annihilators, advanced jagged blades of flying destruction, led by the _Supremacy _class Annihilator _Ravager_ would also appear and trap them right inside the city.

The resistance didn't stand a chance.

"Let the fun begin."

XX

The portals blazed open, and with that, the battle was on, as the Red Arrows screeched into the city, with thousands of other air vehicles flying right in beside them, and the airships lumbered on behind them. The fleet erupted into the bay, immediately beginning firing at the defensive emplacements. The vehicles blazed up highway eighty, and the ground troops hit market street running, and the battle had truly begun.

Prue flinched as a missile blazed past _Galactica_'s viewport, watching a disaster struck plane plummeted to the ground. They had made good progress, their troops had already established the beachhead, and the battle in the bay was going well, with the fleet overpowering the defensive force Wyatt had in place.

"Am I the only one worried?" Chegwidden asked, and Phoebe looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean, aren't we doing well?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Yes. Too well." He said grimly.

Down aboard _Voyager_, Admiral Garrett smiled as they dented the side of the _Devastator_ with a beam of pure magic. The rest of the fleet had already made considerable progress, sinking many of the fast attack boats, and there were already two missile emplacements gone, making their job that much easier. The planes dedicated to their defence were chewing up the rest of the cruisers, keeping them occupied and allowing their own navy to further advance and blow holes right through them.

"Admiral, are you concerned that this is too easy?" Wesley asked worriedly, and she nodded, her brow furrowed as they blew yet another hole in the prow of the _Devastator_.

"Yes." She said grimly.

Far above them, the Red Arrows banked around, and then they saw numerous tanks rolling into position on the bridge, aiming their weapons for the fleet that was now captive in the bay.

"This is Red Leader! Imperial tanks are lining the bridge!" he barked, as the first wave of missiles were fired.

The fleet immediately went evasive, though several corvettes were damaged by the attack. As the air force swerved around to face this newest threat, the fleet kept up it's offensive, pounding the defensive fleet, but even though they were winning, Garrett was uneasy. Where was the _Leviathan_? Wyatt wouldn't defend the capital without his flagship leading the fleet, and Chris was a better strategist than he was, so where was the damn thing?

Up in the air, the airships were pounding away at the enemy emplacements, avoiding the rockets that were being blasted up at them from below, and the _Peremptory_, one of the oldest Sky Annihilators, was in flames, burning up as it fell to the ground.

"This is going well." Leo commented and Prue looked at him sadly, and pointed out of the window, and when she saw what she was pointing at, she went pale herself.

Over two hundred dragons were now flapping towards them, as were thirty Sky Annihilators, all armed to the gills with weapons. And on top of that, there were over one thousand planes, copters and gunships coming straight for them.

"Um, Prue?" Piper asked weakly, and an alarm started to blare, and they turned as one to see the naval readout.

The rest of Wyatt's fleet had arrived. Three Advanced Dreadnoughts, four normal Dreadnoughts, one hundred and twelve heavy cruisers, fifty cruisers, sixty light cruisers, fifty three destroyers and over one hundred corvettes and fast attack ships were now entering the bay, weapons blazing, blasting apart any resistance fighters they could get their hands on. The situation was just as bad in the city as tanks rolled out from carparks, alleyways and other locations and began blasting apart the advancing forces. Also, the demonic army and the regular troops were now rushing through the city, and at long last the battle had truly been joined.

"Well, this is it. Execute Option New Caprica." Prue ordered as _Galactica _was blasted by a round from the _Merciless_.

The battle was not going well for their side. In the moments since the empire's reinforcements had arrived, the entire battle had turned around. The air force was now outnumbered three to one, and their own airships were not able to directly engage so many Annihilators. The planes were being chased down by the vicious dragons, the war blazing around them as dragons, planes and Annihilators tried to destroy them all. The navy, while it had taken the bay, was now trapped there and at the mercy of the three advancing Advanced Dreadnoughts. Fire was erupting from several of the resistance's heavy cruisers, many of their smaller ships were either dead in the water or sinking and the line was close to breaking. The artillery forces were now being bombarded by the enemy tanks, but seemed to be holding their own as Weaver valiantly tried to get the situation back under control. And the ground troops were suddenly being swarmed from all sides by a multitude of enemies, forcing them to fight on all sides, cutting off all of the commando missions.

It seemed as though the resistance was finally trapped in a place that they couldn't escape from, just as Wyatt wanted. Fighters from the resistance were dying, planes were being immolated, ships being sunk, vehicles destroyed and people killed as the empire closed the trap. It would soon be over for the resistance as they were steadily losing ground, forced back by more powers, more troops and more advanced weaponry.

The _Galactica_ was under heavy attack, with clouds of smoke billowing from the side. Chegwidden gave the order and the airship started to plunge downwards as if it had been struck a mortal blow.

"Prue?" Paige asked in confusion, and she pointed.

The _Yorktown_ then appeared from nowhere, and opened fire on the attacking Annihilator, making it explode in a ball of flame. _Galactica _then virtually healed itself of the damage it had sustained, as it had been playing dead, and the entire group of airships formed around _Galactica_, _Proxima_ and _Yorktown_ as their most heavily armed airships began to engage the imperial air fleet. Taken aback by the unexpected arrival of the _Yorktown_ and it's heavily armed bombers, the air fleet was in disarray, and the airships used that to their advantage, bringing down two more of the Annihilators. The reinforcements of the planes had galvanised their own forces, and now their air force was tearing through the enemy formations, blasting massive holes in their defence.

And that wasn't the only place the situation had suddenly changed. The navy had also suddenly changed, as it had transpired that ever since Neena had arrived in Scotland and had set up shop in Aberdeen, she had been building four more submarines, led by the _Nelson_, and now they had erupted up in the centre of the imperial fleet, and the _Providence_ had arrived right behind them, leading several new cruisers into the fight, along with another new Dreadnought called the _Divinity_, their heavy cannons tearing into the undefended rear section of the fleet, and was backed up by several missile barges that Neena had also built. As they tore into the rear of the enemy fleet, the entire situation devolved into chaos, and Garrett delighted ordered her forces to advance.

The vehicle assault suddenly swung back in their favour as two more flying fortresses like the _Gargantuan_, respectively called the _Colossal _and the _Monumental _joined the battle, built by the smith Glynnis in her secret realm factory in the Himalayas. With those two terrifying weapons suddenly opening up on the enemy forces, there was chaos within the enemy ranks, and Weaver pressed his advantage towards the centre of the city as the enemy line was scattered.

And as the reinforcements entered, hundreds of portals opened as various creatures, including centaurs, unicorns, leprechauns, dwarves, elves, vampires, cyclopes, giants, demons, warlocks, ghosts, werewolves, fairies and all other manner of creatures burst into the city through now reopened portals, allowing their allied forces to swarm over the enemy troops.

Piper, on the _Galactica_ which was rocking as it engaged the _Darkvenge_, looked at Prue in shock.

"You cheated!" she exclaimed, and Prue grinned.

"Yeah. See, Chris figured it out ages ago, if you know there's a trap waiting for you, you can turn it to your own advantage. But even with these reinforcements, we're still greatly outnumbered, and we're only making headway because they're surprised, they'll regroup soon enough." She said worriedly, and Chegwidden nodded.

"She's right. We now have the entire airship fleet here, but even so we're still greatly outnumbered, despite our progress. The entire resistance is here now, and we're here for the long run. All ships, this is Admiral Chegwidden, engage those Annihilators at point blank range!" he barked into the radio, and Leo winced.

"That's a terrible place to get engaged." He said sympathetically, earning him a strange look from Paige.

The commando teams, each with their assigned missions, were finally making headway, and Prue was listening in to the chatter over the radios.

"Too many troops!"

"No sign of the emperor!"

"How did they do that?"

"AAAGH!"

"Forward!"

"Fall back!"

"He's dead sir."

As they listened in, Phoebe looked down below _Galactica_ as it blasted another dragon from the air.

"The demons have set up a road block, they're blocking the way into the city." She said, and Prue cursed as it appeared on the map, as it was at the intersection of both the ground assault and the vehicles assault.

"We need to take it down. And our forces could use a boost. Ready to get your hands dirty ladies?" Prue asked as a plane skimmed _Galactica _and crashed to the city below.

"Yes. How far are we from the manor?" Piper asked, and Chegwidden pointed to the flashing symbol on the holomap.

"How do we know they'll be there?" Leo asked, pointing to the symbol that depicted the penthouse.

"They'll feel safer, stronger there. Don't worry Leo, they'll be there." Piper said, and took his hand, as Paige took Phoebe's and then Prue joined them all and with a nod they orbed down right into the centre of the battle.

XX

The battle had begun as expected, with the resistance appearing out of nowhere.

"How on earth did they do that?" Wyatt demanded as the resistance forces basically appeared from nowhere, and Chris grinned, impressed.

"It was something we discussed, sort of creating something like Stargate, a portal that would take us anywhere, I didn't think we would actually get it working though." He mused, and then he felt Wyatt grab his hair and jerk him backwards, making him cry out in pain.

"You didn't tell me about this!" Wyatt yelled, forcing Chris to look up at him, eyes watering in pain.

"I didn't think we would get it to work!" he protested and Wyatt then slammed his brother's head into the table, making Dantalian jump and Shax look at them nervously as Chris cried out in pain.

"Stop saying 'we', you belong with me, you aren't one of them anymore." Wyatt hissed and Chris looked reproachfully up at his brother, and Wyatt suddenly let go of his brother's hair, feeling sick and hating himself.

"I know that, and if you attack me again you can lead the damn defence yourself and see how long you last." Chris growled and Wyatt looked away, ashamed and cowed.

"I'm sorry I'm just worried." He protested and Chris scoffed.

"Save it. As far as I can see the entire resistance is here." He said, his voice pleasant again and Wyatt edged closer to him.

"I'm sorry little brother." He muttered, nudging his brother's cheek with his nose, and Chris smiled a little.

"I know. After all this is over, will you stop being like this?" he asked, and Wyatt nodded.

"Promise, I'm just stressed. Is the fleet coming?" he asked, and Chris nodded.

"Yeah, both fleets are on their way, they're going to be trapped." Chris said, an uncertain look on his face.

"What is it?" Wyatt asked, his voice dangerous.

"We're missing something." Chris invented wildly, not wanting his brother to doubt him again, but even as he told the lie he was beginning to think it might be true, something didn't seem right, Prue would conceivably risk everything in an all out attack like this but something did seem to be missing, she had to know she would be walking into a trap.

"What?" Wyatt asked, leaning against the table and crossing his arms as he faced his brother.

"I don't know, something just seems off to me." He said, frowning. True he was concerned about the resistance fighters, he didn't want them all to die, far from it, he wanted as many of them as he could to survive, but after all this was war, he had to be realistic. But something was still off, and he didn't want his increasingly volatile brother to hurt him because of something he had no control over.

"_Galactica_ is going down." Dantalian said, and Chris frowned as his air flagship seemed to be covered in flames, a result of the battle with the newly arrived fleet. The _Merciless_ hadn't hit it that hard, why was it going down?

And then the answer became clear as another _Mercury_ class airship appeared from nowhere, unleashing a barrage of heavy weapons and crippling the _Merciless_.

"You said you only had one of them!" Wyatt said accusingly, after all the _Proxima_ had made rather a mess of an airship group a few months back, it had taken down three Annihilators and lived to tell about it.

"We do, we used to have...oh!" Chris said in realisation, slightly impressed that his brother wasn't trying to hurt him.

"You used to have what?" he asked, not liking the look of dawning comprehension on his brother's face, and he liked the look of slight alarm even less.

"They're brought down the wall, I need to compensate before our lines are swarmed by reinforcements." He said, beginning to direct troops.

Wyatt looked at him incredulously.

"What do you mean they brought down the wall, the wall between the worlds?" he demanded, and Chris nodded.

"Yes, which is how they got back the _Yorktown_ and so many other left over forces, they've freed the worlds, which means the resistance now has completely free access again. We're about to be swarmed." He said, his teeth ground together.

"Can they win?" Wyatt asked uncertainly, and Chris shook his head.

"No, but they can make more of a mess than I thought they could. We'll deal with it." He said, and Wyatt looked at the projection of _Galactica_ as it led the airship fleet through their own force of Sky Annihilators, coming towards the _Ravager_ and the manor where they were.

"My lords?" Dantalian asked nervously, seeing the command ship approaching their command post, and Wyatt grinned.

"The aunts." He said in delight, and his mood improved when he saw Chris break into an excited grin.

"Yeah, they're coming for us. Send out the elite. And Shax, that will slow them down." He said, and Shax nodded before twirling out of the manor.

"They're coming to try to take you from me. I know I've not been a good brother, I know I've been hurting you, but I swear I don't mean it, and as soon as this is over it will stop, I mean it. Please don't let them take you away from me." Wyatt whispered to his brother, prepared to go down on his knees and beg if that's what it took to keep him with him where he belonged.

Chris looked hesitantly up at his big brother, as though not daring to believe his ears, and then laid his head on his brother's chest.

"Wy-wy, I know you're worried about them, but they aren't going to win. You gave me back all my powers, so now we can face them together. And why would I want to go with them? They left us, turned me against you, mistreated me and used me since day one, why should I care about them? They only want to hurt me. But so do you at the moment." He said miserably, and Wyatt gently cupped his brother's chin, tilting his head to look at him.

"I'm sorry little one. But I promise, after all this is over, I won't hurt you again ok? They'll be gone and it will be just the two of us like it's meant to be. I won't hurt you anymore." He promised, actually meaning it, kissing Chris' cheek and Chris smiled softly.

"I know. We'll stop them Wyatt. I don't want to go back with them, I love you. They turned me against you before, I won't let them do it again." He said, and Wyatt smiled.

"Good. That's the little brother I adore." He said, kissing Chris' forehead and looking back at the map.

Beside him, Chris leaned against his brother, savouring the touch. Yes, he loved his brother. Wyatt had saved him, broken him free of their manipulations and all the hurt they had inflicted on him. But, while they had inflicted pain, by and large it was mostly just psychological, it hardly ever got violent. And while they annoyed him and hurt him with their scathing words, Wyatt was the one who kept attacking him, beating him, and he had recently killed him, snapped his neck because he was afraid Chris would be tempted by their mother. He was frightened of his big brother. He knew Wyatt was only like this because of the danger the resistance was posing, his anger at their mother's condemnation of him and afraid they would take Chris from him, but he was afraid, afraid that deep down his brother, damaged and broken as he was just like his brother, was actually violent and controlling, and if he didn't watch himself his brother would destroy him.

His mother had been right. While Wyatt would protect him from anything, he couldn't protect him from himself if he lost control of his temper, which he had been doing a lot more recently, and it was scaring him. Wyatt was getting angrier and scarier, and it was him who was always in the firing line, and one day Wyatt may go too far, and either break his baby brother, or worse, kill him.

And he didn't want to be the cause of so much pain, he didn't want to be the reason Wyatt's life got even worse. But then again, he just poisoned everything he touched. Maybe it was inevitable that he would make Wyatt's life worse too.

Sniffing slightly, he leaned forward, only to have Wyatt gently stroke the tears from his eyes with the back of his fingers, and he then wrapped Chris in a hug as he commanded their army.

XX

"Excuse me?" Phoebe demanded, seeing where Prue wanted them to orb into the middle of.

Down below, the place was a warzone, with demons and soldiers on both sides, as the vehicles finally made their way into the centre of the city, where the fighting was fiercest.

Massive craters had been blown out of the road, bodies littered the streets, fire and smoke were billowing from buildings, destroyed vehicles were lying desolate, scorch marks marked vanquishes and screams, cries and bangs filled the air as the resistance fought its way into the city.

High above them, the resistance airship fleet was putting up a valiant fight, and had taken down a fifth of the imperial fleet, but now the heavy toll was getting to them and they were beginning to edge back towards the sea. But the fighter force was still going strong, however they were being curtailed by the attacks of the dragons, which were still causing havoc.

Down in the ocean though, things were at a stalemate. The two fleets were battling each other to a standstill, neither side able to triumph over the other, despite the vanquishing of the water demon. The heavy ships of the imperial fleet were being outmanoeuvred by the smaller ships of the resistance, but their heavier firepower meant they couldn't get anywhere with the battle. However, the missile barges hadn't been fighting and instead had been bombarding the tanks on the bridge, hence destroying a lot of them as they had no room to move around, leaving twisted ruins all over the bridge.

"Come on Phoebe, it'll be fun." Leo encouraged, though he too looked dubious.

"Screw it, come on!" Prue snapped and she and Paige grabbed their sisters and orbed down, closely followed by Leo.

They were immediately locked in battle, Prue throwing away scores of demons, as Piper blasted them apart. A terrified Phoebe quickly found her feet, rushing forward to assist Faith in smacking down the front of their lines, while Paige began orbing masses of energy balls back at their owners or their allies. Riley was ripping holes open in the front of their line, while Hal and his vampires were leaping left and right, decimating the left flank of the enemy. The influx of troops they had had from the other worlds had now been countered, and now they were all just pushing towards the centre of the city, and the manor. Problem was, as Chris was in charge they were being incredibly clever about how they were doing it, and were fighting continuously as a wave, and Prue knew full well her nephew was leading them to a place where he could surround them all and slaughter them in a crossfire. Damn Wyatt's evil influence.

The four sisters were a lethal force, galvanising their forces and leading the push forward. At least they were until the dragons, bored of trying to fry the _Atlas_, swooped down and began incinerating the ground troops. As the dragons swooped down upon their advancing forces, effectively pinning them in place, Prue looked around for Riley.

"Riley, where are Sam and Dean?" she demanded anxiously as a car became a pile of melted scrap.

"They were making their way to the dragon stone, but I haven't heard from them since!" he yelled as a fireball blew over his head, making him swear.

Up ahead, outside the entrance to the museum, the fighting was fast and furious as Sam and Dean led their commando team, while given cover by the Mason brother, Max, Alec and Cindy, tried to enter the museum so they could get to the dragon stone. The dragon stone was the artefact that Wyatt had taken from Purgatory that allowed him to exert his influence and control over the dragons, and if they could take it out, it would greatly help their side of the battle. However, that would be a lot easier if there weren't hundreds of demons and enemy army troops between them and what they were trying to get to.

Aimo was at the forefront, using his angel powers to vanquish masses of demons, but despite the young but still powerful angel helping the charge, they still could not break into the museum.

"This is getting old." Dean moaned to Max, who hissed as a fireball just missed her.

"Too right. Hang on, I've got an idea." She said, and cartwheel led off, kicking two demons in the throat as she did so, and Dean grinned appreciatively.

"Dean..." Sam said warningly and Dean pouted.

"Come on Sammy!"

"You're more than twice her age, even if we don't look it." He said, referring to an encounter with a time monster that had gone a little wrong on the monster's end, and had unwittingly granted the boys a form of eternal youth.

Max had reached her motorbike, and nodding to the Masons, she revved the bike up and headed right for the stairs. The demons, seeing their oncoming predicament, turned to face the newest threat, and Sam grinned, as they had finally left themselves open. Aimo gave an excited grin and renewed his assault, and the boys opened up from the side. The defenders, caught between three separate avenues of attack, were soon demolished, and Max and the others blazed into the museum atrium, followed by Sam and Dean, who were already pulling bombs from their bags.

"We've got more enemy forces incoming!" Hal warned, seeing another group of enemy troops rushing towards the museum entrance.

"You'll need to hold them off while we deal with this!" Sam said, and Ben opened fire, sending the advancing troops ducking for cover, and with that the others opened fire as well, while Sam and Dean began to prepare the bombs to blow apart the dragon stone.

Matt looked up at the dragon stone, a massive, glowing, emerald green lump of rock with a large metallic band around it, which was inscribed with ancient hieroglyphs, and frowned. This stone is what allowed Wyatt to control the dragons, and he knew it had to be destroyed, but it seemed a shame to blow it apart.

"How are you doing?" he asked, wincing as a bullet lanced off the massive stone.

"Nearly there." Dean assured him, as a rocket streaked into the atrium.

The rocket blew, knocking Sam and Dean off their feet, and sending Aimo twirling into a display case. Matt however was not so fortunate, as a shard of metal from the exploded rocket blasted out, slicing through his jugular vein. Matt gave a weak gasp and toppled to the floor, blood gushing from him.

"Matt!" Ben yelled, seeing what had befallen his little brother.

Hal looked around to see what Ben was crying about, and then saw the whitening body of his youngest brother, looking on aghast as he did so. His baby brother was lying on the floor, bleeding out, dying.

"Aimo, help him!" Hal yelled, but as the angel sat up groggily, he looked in alarm at Hal.

"Hal, move!" he yelled, and Hal was just about to jump when two blades pierced his gut.

Hal gagged, looking up at the smiling Celerity demon, and he gave a weak, bloody gurgle before falling to the floor.

"Hal!" Ben cried, as the others recovered from the missile attack.

"We need to get out of here." Dean said, getting to his feet as Aimo rushed to Matt's side, but as soon as he got there he saw it was too late, he couldn't resurrect the dead, he didn't have that much power, he was still too young by angel standards.

"He's gone." He said sadly, and moved to Hal's side, only to find that he was too late for him too.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly to Ben who hung his head in despair as the demonic forces streaked further into the museum, wounding Cindy and forcing Max and Alec to cover her to protect her.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled desperately, seeing his brother was in the process of being strangled by a demon.

Aimo banished the demon, and then clicked his fingers, getting the others out of the museum. As Sam took deep breaths and Max tended to Cindy, Alec looked down at Dean (who he looked remarkably alike), and nodded, and with a grim smile, Dean pressed the button, and far below, there was a massive, ungodly roar and a green fireball erupted from the museum entrance below them. A strange, chill wind then blew through the city, and they looked up to the sky to watch the show.

Chegwidden smiled as the dragons suddenly lost their coordination, and started flying away from the noises of the battle, only attacking the planes and copters that were near them. As the dragons either flew away, attacked each other or began firing at the Sky Annihilators just as much as the resistance airships, the enemy airforce was now vastly under defended. As enemy planes and gunships hastily made their way back to their motherships so as to form their defensive screen, Chegwidden turned to his communications officer.

"Order all ships to advance into the enemy fleet, this is our chance people!" he said, and the fleet began moving forward, blowing apart any remaining plane that came too close, keeping a step ahead of the Annihilators defensive forces as they began to push through, their firepower adding to the power of the angry dragons and sending more Annihilators into oblivion.

As the battle in the air began to change in pace, the battle in the water was still locked in stalemate. With the _Leviathan_ blasting away at anything it could reach, despite the forces on the bridge having been dealt with, the outcome of the battle in the water was still very much in doubt. However, there were positive signs that things were beginning to turn in the favour of the resistance, as a squad of Marines had taken control of the _Manticore_, one of the three Advanced Dreadnoughts and that was even now flattening the surrounding ships, and had crippled a lot of the fast attack ships in Wyatt's fleet. Cruisers were now exchanging heavy blows, and with the airforce of the resistance being better skilled, things were beginning to turn in their favour, especially with the submarines attacking from nowhere and sinking a good load of ships. The aircraft carriers were putting up a tremendous fight against a group of normal dreadnoughts, and had also sunk three of them, allowing their fast attack ships through into the enemy lines. Squads of marines were boarding across the imperial fleet, and several destroyers had been turned to their advantage as had a few more cruisers, and all of this was now combining to bring down a task force of heavy cruisers.

At the front of it all, Admiral Garrett was barely able to hold on as _Voyager_ zoomed past the _Leviathan, _agilely dodging a heavy blast of lethal magic from the most advanced ship in the imperial fleet.

"Admiral, the _Leviathan _is coming right for us!" one of her operators cried worriedly, and she frowned, turning to the tactical display.

She knew full well _Voyager_ wasn't nearly powerful enough to bring down the mighty Advanced Dreadnought, and unless they were careful, they were about to be boxed in against Alcatraz island. But, what if they could turn that to their advantage?

"How many other ships are available?" she asked, gritting her teeth as a missile rocked the ship.

Since the line had broken, the battle had now broken out across the entire bay area, stretching to Angel Island and Treasure Island as well. Both fleets were now stretched entirely across the bay, some resistance ships running from imperial ships, some imperial ships running from resistance ships, some ships hiding from air attacks, some heading up the waterways to help in the battle, some were sheltering to perform repairs, some were deserting (there were a fair few imperial ships doing that actually) and other ships were just slogging it out in a vicious oceanic brawl.

"Near us? Not very many Admiral. I can get us two _Cardiff_ class, a _Cambridge _class, a _Napier_ class and four _Charmed _class ships." Her officer reported, and she frowned.

_Voyager _was an alright ship in a pinch and could hold off against an enemy cruiser, but it wasn't a match for an Advanced Dreadnought. Two corvettes wouldn't last ten seconds in a fight with one, the cruiser would be helpful but didn't have enough firepower to topple the _Leviathan_, and while the _Napier _class submarine might be helpful, due to them fleeing towards Alcatraz they would have to make sure not to beach it, and the four destroyers wouldn't be that much good either. But, she had to make the best of what she had.

"Signal all those ships to make their way towards Alcatraz, and prepare to engage the _Leviathan_. While you're at it, see if you can't rustle up some air support." She ordered, settling into her command chair and preparing herself for a watery duel.

The _Leviathan _was advancing steadily towards _Voyager_, missiles, bullet rounds and beams of magic lancing out to try and hit the smaller ship as it made its way towards the relative safety of the prison island. The other ships began to fall into position, coming up alongside the _Leviathan_ as it pursued the enemy capital ship, trying hard to blow it out of the water.

"Admiral, they're gaining on us." Her lieutenant said, and she nodded.

"Very well. Take us in as close as you can to the island, then turn to face them, we're going to take it head on. Brace for battle." She ordered.

_Voyager_ sped straight at the colossal vessel, all of its weapons firing at the massive tri pronged bow of the _Leviathan_. While the enemy capital ship kept up a steady stream of fire against the smaller ship, due to it being much more agile and nimble, very few attacks were getting through, but enough was getting through to cause havoc to the ship, with cracks appearing along the hull. The two corvettes, the _Tantive _and _Dantooine_ then sped into the battle, their much weaker guns peppering the rear of the _Leviathan_, but their small weapons were no match for the mighty Advanced Dreadnought. However, their attack did distract the enemy command ship, giving _Voyager _a little breathing room.

As _Voyager _took a breather and the two corvettes zoomed circles around the _Leviathan_, the _Titan _approached from the other side of the island and unleashed a powerful broadside into the _Leviathan_, sending plumes of smoke up and down the hull. With the enemy ship distracted, _Voyager, Tantive _and _Dantooine _re-entered the fray, throwing everything they had at the massive vessel, but to no avail. The four destroyers then emerged from behind, sending their wicked missile and bullet rounds into the side of the dreadnought, but as with the other ships, it still wasn't enough to cause any serious or lasting damage, though their missile attacks did take out two of the enemy weapons emplacements.

Garrett cursed as another heavy round blew apart the _Dantooine_, and the _Titan _was listing badly, _Voyager _had sustained considerable damage and the destroyers had all taken a beating. However, into the fray entered the _Excelsior _from beneath the waves, and that had caused some damage to their prey.

However, now that she had everything she could get, Garrett was beginning to appreciate just how badly they were outgunned. With the entire force she could assemble now here, the _Leviathan _was wasting no time in setting itself loose on them, blowing apart another destroyer, and further damaging the ships they already had.

"How much have we damaged the _Leviathan_?" Garrett asked as a heavy blast rocked the ship.

"Not enough ma'am, we've drilled a few holes but not nearly enough to sink the blasted thing." One of her men said, and she cursed, figuring what was about to happen.

"Very well. Signal the task force, tell them to use maximum firepower, even if we can damage enough to make someone else's job easier that ought to do it." She said, her face a mask of worry.

"Admiral, the _Onslaught _is approaching!"

Garrett cursed. That was the flagship of the commodore of the imperial navy. At least she had frightened Admiral Daala, the commander of the _Leviathan_, otherwise the _Onslaught _wouldn't even be here.

"Alright, divide the fleet, have two of the destroyers and the _Titan _help us pound _Leviathan _as much as we can, the others can face off against the _Onslaught_." She ordered, but when her officer didn't relay her orders, she looked at him angrily.

"That wasn't a request." She snapped, but he looked at her in confusion.

"Sorry ma'am, it's just the _Onslaught _isn't targeting us, it's targeting the _Leviathan_." He told his astounded superior.

And so it was. What should have been an enemy cruiser was slagging the engines of the _Leviathan_, and caught off guard by the unexpected attack, it hadn't adequately protected itself, a move which would prove to be the undoing of the flagship. Fire was erupting from the engines of the imperial flagship as it accelerated towards the island, the engines jammed by the treacherous attack.

"Admiral? This is happening all over the fleet, all the ships in Commodore Paris' task force have all turned on the imperial fleet, which is giving us about twelve more ships to play with. But it sounds like Admiral Daala is trying to rally all her forces together to force us out of the bay."

Garrett looked at the _Leviathan_, which was still powering towards the island, it back end ablaze, and she smirked. About time something went their way.

"All ships, open fire!"

Beams of magic, bullets and missiles were then launched at the _Leviathan_, slamming into the stricken vessel, and as it was more preoccupied with trying to stop its inexorable advance towards Alcatraz, it could do nothing to hold off their attack, allowing them all to engulf the command tower in flames as their attacks continuously pounded at the mighty ship. Trapped on a last, unalterable course, escape pods began to jettison from the ship, and Garrett smiled as the blazing command ship ploughed into the island, its massive prow tearing through the listening post on the island and coming to a horrible, grinning stop that sent girders, metal and rubble high into the air while fire ripped apart the capital ship.

"Pull the task force away from the island!" Garrett ordered as the heat readings on the _Leviathan_ were getting higher.

And with that, the _Leviathan _blew apart, escape pods still firing from it, detonating a large part of the listening post along with it, and cheers erupted from her taskforce as the enemy command ship died its fiery death.

"My compliments to Commodore Paris welcome him to the fleet. Now, let's get back to the bay. If Daala has survived she'll soon be on the _Chimaera_, and I intend to be there before she is, all power to engines!" she barked, settling back into her chair.

"Admiral, we got lucky here, we won't survive another direct confrontation with an Advanced Dreadnought." One of her officers said warningly, and Garrett nodded.

"I know Lieutenant. But set a course anyway, because if this battle is about to get ugly, I want to be right there on the front line. We have an appointment with Admiral Daala." She said with a slight bit of excitement as _Voyager_ made its way towards the bloody battle that was developing in the bay.

Up in the manor, Wyatt wasn't happy.

"They've blown up my flagship and my listening post!" he roared, and, true to his word he didn't vent at Chris but he did vanquish Dantalian, who screeched in surprise as he did so, making Chris grin.

"Yeah they did, quite impressive. Don't worry, Daala is on her way to _Chimaera_ and the dragons have fled, putting us back on an even playing field again. But I always thought Commodore Paris was a bit pathetic, should we send Shax to kill him?" he asked, glaring at the _Onslaught_.

Wyatt frowned, and shook his head.

"No, I'd rather have him close. But baby brother, it seems to me like we're losing." He hissed, and Chris smiled.

"I know. It's meant to." He said, and Wyatt looked at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

Chris gave him a cold smile.

"Patience big brother. Naval command, this is Lord Halliwell. Do not destroy _Voyager_, I want my flagship back. And see if you can't capture the _Night Hammer_, the emperor will need a new flagship." He ordered.

"As you wish my lord."

Wyatt smiled and stroked Chris' cheek, making Chris close his eyes in pleasure.

"What's going on in that sneaky mind of yours baby brother?" he whispered and Chris grinned.

"You'll see." He promised excitedly, and for the first time Wyatt felt himself relaxing, wrapping his arm around his brother's waist, who then smiled in a predatory fashion.

"Just a little further." He said, his voice tense with excitement as the resistance forces got closer and closer to the centre of the city, and to the manor.

With great gusto, Faith brought her scythe crashing down through the command control of the defensive net, and with a grinding sound, the automated turret defences suddenly shut down.

"Brace yourselves, they're incoming!" Faith yelled as demons and vampires rushed into the building, furious with her attack on their defensive positions.

Faith swung her scythe, taking down two vampires with one swing. Rona was a blaze of movement, backing up the berserkers, using their unique powers to hack up or electrocute any enemy coming their way. Connor was with them, his pulse gun knocking soldiers left right and centre, but the control station they were in wasn't the best of locations for a stand such as this, and they would soon be overwhelmed.

"Come together, form a wedge and we'll fight our way out!" Faith ordered, but was then covered in blood as Rona, a bullet hole in her head, dropped to the floor beside her.

"Damn it. Open fire!" Connor yelled, spraying shock pulses all over the area.

There was then a howl, as Tom, accompanied by Oz, all in their wolf forms, leapt into the fray, savaging anyone on their way. Tom roared, slashing down three demons and ripping the head off of another demon, before turning, a break in the enemy lines.

"Forward, move!" Faith yelled, wincing as another werewolf was killed.

Connor fired again and again as Faith led her group of stragglers out of the control station, to find loads of demons coming at them, fireballs flashing up the street. Faith killed another vampire, and was about to turn around when she saw an energy ball hit Tom in the chest and send his form, already turning human again, to the ground, eyes glassy.

"We're getting slaughtered here!" she cursed, as a bright flash appeared before them, and Sam and Dean's group came rushing into the battle, Aimo disintegrating enemies all around them as their group roared up the line, splitting the demonic line.

"You ok?" Alec asked, and once more Faith was struck by how similar he looked to Dean.

"I will be soon, as soon as we get to the centre. How are we doing?" she asked, and Alec was about to answer when a rocket blasted in front of them, knocking both of them off their feet.

"This is getting really old. Alright people, come together, make for the _Gargantuan_ and let's end this." Faith snarled, swinging her scythe once again as they pushed towards the centre.

One of the command posts had been hit, killing Logan and General Hammond. Splayed in the wreckage was Billie, killed by a demonic attack, and her entire group was also now dead, including her Slayer, Vi, Connor's wife Abby, and Aidan. The battle was becoming bloodier for the resistance, it seemed as if the battle was beginning to turn against them, but there was no visible sign of it.

Which was just what the rulers of the empire wanted.

Weaver winced as another one of Wyatt's tanks blew apart as they got ever closer, and now that their forces had come together, things were finally going their way. While they were sustaining heavy losses, and the airships were down a third of their fleet, and the navy was preparing itself for a final stand, their group was finally getting closer to the manor, and the four Charmed Ones were at the front, decimating anyone who got in their way.

But while all four of them were deadly, deadliest of all was Piper, the very image of maternal fury as she slaughtered her way to her two sons. As she saw the war raging around them, the multitude of deaths caused by their failure, by their actions, her rage grew. They had died, they had let Wyatt become this. They had treated Chris so badly that his evil brother had found it shockingly easy to turn his brother evil, and now the world and the resistance were in ever greater trouble.

This time, they couldn't fail. This was her mess, she had to clean it up. She couldn't die. She couldn't let Wyatt become this, this manipulative, controlling, tyrannical monster. She couldn't let her sweet little baby become an emotionally traumatised wreck of a human being, living a half life, always in fear of his older brother. This had to end, now.

But that was becoming easier said than done, as the Source's elite bodyguards seemed determined to block their advance any further. With the most lethal of demons now blocking their way, the resistance's attack was slowing down, which she had a horrible feeling was what Wyatt wanted.

And then a chill wind hit her, and she glared up the street, knowing full well what was coming. She flexed her hands as the blue whirlwind that was Shax approached, ready to fight the demonic assassin.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled worriedly, seeing her eldest sister's killer going right for Piper.

Piper raised her hands and blasted Shax, sending the demon staggering. She then continued to blast at him, vanquishing a column right to him and she advanced steadily, deflecting his aerokinetic blasts as she proceeded towards her sister's killer, her son's assassin. She was vanquishing anyone and everyone who got in her way, she had even blown up three tanks as she made her way to Shax, who was edging backwards worriedly, still determinedly trying to hit her with his attacks but to no avail, he was no match for the strongest Charmed One. Behind her, the rest of the resistance forces, led by Weaver in the _Gargantuan_ were now ploughing through the ranks, crushing any who got in their way while Piper continued to fight Shax.

She blasted the assassin of his feet, smiling smugly as she did so. This demonic hitman, no matter how much of an effect he'd had on their family, wasn't going to stop her getting to her sons.

"_Evil wind that blows_

_That which forms below_

_No longer may you dwell_

_Death take you with this spell_!"

And to Piper's great surprise, the demon blew apart, earning a cheer from their side. Smiling at how powerful she would become in the future (provided she made sure she didn't die), she went onward, getting ever closer to the manor.

Wyatt pouted as he saw his mother vanquish Shax, he'd always been rather fond of the demon.

"Chris, she vanquished my assassin." He moaned petulantly, and Chris looked up at him with a slightly amused expression.

"Aww, don't worry Wy-Wy, I'll get you a new one. Besides, I think they're close enough now. Close the trap." Chris ordered, nuzzling Wyatt with his nose, and felt better when he saw his brother's expression brighten as the trap slammed shut on the resistance.

Piper and her forces were getting steadily closer to the manor, when suddenly house doors flew open, the public obviously galvanised by their progress. All across the city, similar reports were coming in, of the people rushing from their homes to join the fighting, with their help, they would break the empire's lines and take the city, they would actually win the battle. True the emperor and his executor were still out there to deal with, but if they could take the city their job would only become easier.

And that of course was when everything went straight to hell.

Another fleet of Sky Annihilators suddenly appeared out of nowhere, completely surrounding the already beleaguered airships. Even though the dragons were gone the imperial planes had all been tucked up securely in the newly arrived ships and they were now pounding the resistance fighters. The battle in the water wasn't going much better, as akin to their own tactic, submarines were suddenly now appearing from around the back of Treasure Island, and as the fleet had moved into the bay for their confrontation with Admiral Daala, they were now caught between the still powerful navy and their powerful new submarine reinforcements. Dozens more tanks and heavy vehicles suddenly appeared from garages, alleyways and car parks, all catching the resistance forces in the centre of an elaborate pincer movement. And worst of all were the demons, vampires, werewolves and other beings that were even now crushing in on the resistance forces, trapping them in a massive circle.

The battle suddenly became a lot fiercer, as the resistance were being clustered together, being steadily whittled down by the unexpected demonic reinforcements. Around the circle, people began to fall. One of the flying fortresses blew apart, forcing the resistance to cover the hole made by its fiery demise. Motorbikes were being blasted apart, sending Cindy spinning through the air, eliciting a cry from Max as the enemy continued to push in. Becker fell with a pained cry, Logan was downed by a shot to the head, and still forces on their side continued to be harmed. Weaver was wounded, Riley was out cold, Neena was exhausted, Zankou and Cole were trapped, and the sisters were being boxed off from the others.

Elsewhere the battle also wasn't going so well, Chegwidden was dead, and _Galactica_ itself was in flames as were several other airships. The naval fleet wasn't doing so well itself, as _Voyager _had been boarded and Garrett was currently too busy dealing with that problem to be worrying about commanding the fleet.

Fireballs, bullets and other forms of attack were slicing down the resistance ranks as the circle of survivors became ever smaller, the four Charmed Ones hard pressed to continue defending. Despite the girls best efforts, Lydecker fell next, followed by George, and still the battle continued the four sisters losing more and more ground as they were forced back. Garth gave a cry and went still, blood pooling around him.

And blood was becoming more and more commonplace as the demonic army advanced, and the sisters finally realised that this was the end. Piper looked desperately at Leo, who shook his head sadly, as they prepared for the end.

In the manor, Wyatt was watching excitedly as the battle turned in their favour. He should never have doubted his baby brother, if anyone could beat the resistance it would be him. Deciding to ignore the slightly upset look on Chris' face, he instead kissed his brother's forehead in ecstasy.

"You've done it squirt, they're finished!" he crowed obnoxiously.

"Wyatt...we need to stop this." Chris said, and Wyatt turned to him, glaring, and Chris froze, looking at him fearfully.

Wyatt then gently raised his hand, making his face look a bit more pleasant so as not to frighten his brother, then cupped his brother's cheek.

"Why would I do that?" he asked, and Chris looked nervously at the holomap.

"Because if you don't, we'll destroy you." A grim voice said from behind them and the two brothers turned to see Grams, their grandmother and Melinda Warren all glaring at them, hands ready to attack.

"Grams, how pleasant of you to join us." Wyatt said happily, and Chris had to smile a little, a fight between Wyatt and Grams would be rather impressive to see.

"This is over." Melinda snarled and Chris scoffed.

"Really Melinda? We would never have noticed that the resistance is about to be wiped out." He said, and Patty looked at him sadly.

"Chris, I know what he's done to you, this isn't you. You don't want them dead, after all, they're your men." She said softly, and he looked away uncertainly.

Wyatt looked at his nervous brother and snarled.

"Chris." He snapped, and Chris looked at him worriedly, then bowed his head.

"Sorry." He whispered, and Wyatt turned to the three long dead witches.

"He's mine." He said angrily, standing protectively in front of his brother.

"Really? Did you know he left holes for his resistance friends to slip through?" Grams asked coldly, hating the alarmed, betrayed look Chris gave her in response, and hating to see him tremble as his brother turned furiously towards him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would matter, there wouldn't be enough of them to threaten you anymore." He protested, and Wyatt blasted Chris over the room.

"I give you everything, and you betray me?" Wyatt roared as Chris got to his feet, hurt, but also seriously pissed.

"Will you stop insisting that I've betrayed you?" he demanded, flicking Wyatt over the room and slamming him into the wall.

"You're letting the enemy escape!" Wyatt roared, throwing a fireball at his brother, who caught it in his hand and crushed it, and Wyatt hesitated a little, afraid he had finally pushed his brother too far.

"Yeah, and I'm the one who just saved your damn empire! Give me a break!" he snarled, throwing a jet of lightning at Wyatt, who flinched away from it fearfully, watching as Chris panted heavily, anger rolling off him,

"I'm sorry ok. We'll talk later." Wyatt said softly, and Chris looked at him uncertainly, as Wyatt turned furiously to their visitors.

"Clever move, make us fight one another." He snarled, and Chris then looked at them angrily, realising what that meant, as usual his brother was proved right about their family.

"You're just as bad as the rest, using me, manipulating me! You're trying to make everyone else hate me too!" he stormed angrily, blasting lightning at Melinda who yelped and ducked out of the way.

"Chris, it isn't like that! We're trying to free you from him, he's evil, and he's twisted you against us!" Grams cried urgently, and Chris snarled angrily.

"All of you are the same! Using me against him, you don't care about me, you only want to manipulate me, make sure I'm miserable, but none of you care provided I'm doing what you want! I'm sick of doing what you want, I'm fed up of fighting, of being the one getting hurt, of having my own family hate me, it's over, it's done! He's just as bad as you all are, but at least he still loves me. Now, get out!" Chris roared and banished the three witches from the manor, seething furiously, while Wyatt looked at his brother reproachfully.

"You think I manipulate you too?" he asked and Chris looked at him disdainfully.

"Obviously, otherwise you would be commanding this battle alone." He grumbled, and moved back to the table.

"Chris, wait." Wyatt said, gently taking his brother's hand, then tilting his brother's head up to look at him.

"What?" Chris asked, still furious that Grams, Patty and Melinda had made them fight one another, had gotten him into trouble and made Wyatt hurt him again, he wasn't trying to create a new rebellion or anything, he just didn't want anyone else to die because of him.

"I've never manipulated you little brother, I never wanted to. Please believe me, I genuinely want you around, I love you. And I know I get angry, and blame you for stuff, and I can't say I'm happy about the holes you've left in my defences, but I do love you little guy. I want you to stay with me." He said, stroking Chris' cheek tenderly, his anger at his brother dissipating out of fear, fear of losing his brother.

Because now the resistance was on its last legs, he didn't want to be facing controlling a dominated empire all on his own, he was lonely at the best of times. Yeah he had the pick of any girl or any guy, and he loved that, but they weren't companions. They were playthings, distractions, he wanted company, someone to share his empire with, he wanted his brother, what use would be have for an Empress? No, he only wanted and needed his brother, he would do anything to make sure he had his brother.

Chris belonged with him, always had done, and now that he had him, he would make sure he kept him, no matter what it took.

"I know you do. And I'm sorry I left the holes, I just didn't want to let everyone in the resistance die. And you yourself said you wanted to keep Faith alive." He protested and Wyatt smiled a little, yeah, he'd always had a thing for Faith.

"True. After this is over, it's just the two of us, together, ruling the empire, ok? We'll be safe and happy, I promise." He whispered, stroking his hand through Chris' hair, smiling at the look of contentment on his brother's face.

And then looked at his brother in surprise when his brother's eyes snapped open and he crossed to the holomap, a triumphant smile on his face.

"All forces, cease fire." He ordered, and Wyatt looked at him incredulously.

"Um, are you missing the fact that we're about to win? And that we could have another long dead family member popping by for tea and biscuits any time seeing as the resistance idiots brought the wall down? This is the time to crush them!" he urged, and Chris gave him a look of exasperation.

"Wyatt, the resistance is surrounded, in flames or dead in the water. We've lost a fair bit of our materiel, and so we need to replenish our stores in any way we can, so we may as well make the most of what we've got. And besides, our trigger happy demons might kill mom, and then I'm screwed. And besides..." he said with a wicked grin, "we owe her for the battle in the pyramid." He purred, and Wyatt grinned in malicious delight.

"True. Bring the sisters and dearest daddy before me. Keep the rest there until I decide what to do with them, especially Zankou, Cole, Neena and Sandra. Oh, and make sure no one hurts Faith, Sam or Dean. I like to play with my food before I eat it." He smirked, and Chris grinned too.

XX

At first, the demons couldn't believe their ears. But as the order was repeated, they eventually came to a stop, and the defending resistance members, battered, bloodied and beaten, all of them looking exhausted, world weary and dirty, all breathed a silent sigh of relief as the surrounding demons and troops held them all at gun or fireball point, but did nothing.

The situation was the same elsewhere. Other battalions were also surrounded, with the beleaguered existence forces taking the opportunity to rest, fearing what would come next. Their vehicles were surrounded or rendered immobile, and the wounded lay groaning on the ground, the victims of the clear winners.

The situation in the bay wasn't much better. Though the _Chimaera _had sustained substantial damage, it had given as good as it had got, and now the resistance fleet, combined with Commodore Paris' fleet was surrounded, many of the ships either aflame or sinking, and others dead in the water. There was also smoke rising from _Voyager_, which had taken heavy damage, and several other ships were in danger of exploding despite the end of the battle. Two aircraft carriers had been sunk, a submarine had been beached, and another taken, and several cruisers had also been taken, and the _Providence _had been scuttled.

Up in the air, the fleet, which had fallen into disarray with the death of Admiral Chegwidden, was now surrounded, with only eight of the ships surviving, and two more looking like they were about to pack it in for good. The Sky Annihilators had them totally surrounded and the resistance fighters were being shepherded back to the _Atlas_ and the _Stargazer_.

Prue glowered at the rough looking bodyguard who seized the top of her arm and marched her forward, and she watched as her sisters were treated similarly. She'd done her best, she had known it would be a last ditch effort that would most likely get them all killed. And now, their race was run.

Faith looked at her nervously as her scythe was taken from her. Dean gently pushed Sam behind him as if to protect him. Ben looked miserably on, a wounded Weaver clapping a hand to his shoulder grimly. Alec was soothing Max who was crying beside Cindy's body. Zankou was looking on mutinously, while Cole tried to restrain him. Sandra looked exhausted and Neena looked around nervously, fearing what was to come. Leo was also led out of the group, and with that the five of them were shoved none too gently towards the manor that was their home.

Piper's face was set as the door opened, revealing what had happened to the manor. Now a darkened interior, there were various statues, showing various costumes the girls had worn, such as the mermaid costume, the superhero costume, their Halloween costumes from when they had been sent back to the past (she supposed they were replicas as the others were lost in the past) and their Valkyrie outfits. Along with that there were various items belonging to each sister, such as Prue's camera, Piper's recipe box (which she had received from the first ghost they had ever met), Phoebe's first column manuscript and Paige's first spell.

A hologram was playing, showing the night Shax attacked to try to kill Paige. As they climbed up the stairs they saw various pictures of demons that the girls had vanquished, which Wyatt obviously considered some of their best, the Half Faced Source, Zankou, Barbas, Shax, Belthazor, Tempus and some angry faced blonde chick they didn't recognise. As they went through the bedroom levels they saw further plaques, along with displays showing the girl's old lovers. Prue's was the smallest, only showing Andy and Jack, her two main major loves. Piper's only showed Leo, Dan (to her great disgust) and (also to her disgust) Gregg. Paige's was relatively tame, showing only Glenn, Richard, a man dressed in a shirt and trousers with black hair, another man dressed in a leather jacket with slightly darkened skin. Phoebe's of course was the biggest, Wyatt obviously going to show how many men she had had rather than significant ones, but at least Cole was there, as was Jason, a young attractive guy with an earring and another man with brown hair.

Leo hung his head in shame as they progressed through the shrine to the Charmed Ones. They had let his son become this, and because of what they had done they had made their other son join him in that. Beside him, Piper was quietly furious, and was more than prepared to confront her son. No matter what, she was taking Chris home with her. This was all their fault, they had to put everything right, and that began with getting her baby home. Beside them her sisters were looking around in horror, seeing what had become of their home.

The demons stopped at the bottom of the stairs to the attic, and after giving them a look of disgust, Piper swept up the stairs, with the other four following nervously behind her. She then banged open the door, and suppressed a fresh wave of revulsion as she saw what Wyatt had done to the attic.

Also darkened, there were several more displays, tables full of potions with price tags, and mini versions of the Book of Shadows. A large holotable was in the centre of the room, and there was a holographic Book floating in midair beside it. Piper ignored all of this though and glared at the figure in front of the window.

On the small raised bit of floor, there was a black throne, and on it sat Wyatt, looking at her smugly. He looked much the same as the last time she had seen him, though she was sure his hair had gotten darker, his eyes colder, his mouth firmer. And standing beside his throne was her other son, who was also glaring at her. His hair was as it normally was, hanging around his head, but it still retained a darker hue. His green eyes were narrowed angrily at them as they approached, his fist clenching. He was still clad in his leather jacket, but he was also wearing a black tshirt, black jeans and a black hoody. Beside them stood the real Book of Shadows and the Grimoire.

"Hello mommy." Wyatt purred smugly.

Piper glowered at her eldest son.

"Don't 'mommy' me, not after everything you've done. It's over Wyatt. I'm taking Chris home with me, now." She said firmly and Wyatt let out a bark of laughter.

"Really? I don't see how when the resistance is surrounded and you're in my clutches." He sneered, and Piper looked pleadingly at Chris.

"Honey, this isn't you, and deep down you know it isn't. Please, just come home with us, where you belong." She pleaded, and Chris glowered at her.

"No. See, that's what all of you don't get. You're all so busy telling me what's best for me, that they know me better than I know myself, using me for their own ends, that none of you actually stop to listen to me! I've had it, I've had enough. Being used, being manipulated, being hurt, all of you are the same!" he snapped, and Leo looked at him desperately.

"And you think Wyatt is so much better than all of us?" he demanded, and Chris snarled at him, making his father recoil.

"Oh sure, let's hear from my wonderful daddy. The one who ignored me all his life, the one who never had any time for me, the one who tried to kill me right after I had gotten my mother killed and had almost died, yeah, that'll really help." He yelled, and Piper shook her head.

"Sweetie, you didn't get me killed, I know you didn't." She said firmly, but Chris just glared at her rebelliously.

"She's right little brother, you had nothing to do with it." Wyatt said, using the soft voice he reserved only for his little brother.

Chris just glared out of the window, and Phoebe could feel the waves of pain rolling off her youngest nephew, the anger, the fear, the hurt, the abandonment, the despair, the desperation, every negative emotion he had all coming from him like a beacon. But she could also sense strong love for his brother, loyalty, but most worrying of all, weariness, and not just tired weary, no she could feel him just wanting to give up. He was fed up of fighting, of being hurt, the powers that be had finally worn him down and now he was being pulled in two different directions and he had had enough. He didn't want to go on anymore.

"You twisted your brother, made him remember things that never happened, and used his memories against him, and you still call yourself his big brother? I'm ashamed to be your mother." Piper hissed and Wyatt's eyes flashed angrily.

"Take that back." He snarled, and Piper shook her head.

"No. I get you've had a bad life Wyatt. I died and left you all alone, you didn't have much fondness for your father or Phoebe because of how they treated Chris, but you know full well that you should never have become this. You're a power hungry, arrogant monster, and you've totally debased your brother." She said in contempt and Wyatt got to his feet angrily.

"I protected him! All his life, the people closest to him have been the ones hurting him the most! You, dad, Phoebe, Paige, Grandpa, you all either left him, traumatised him or neglected him, and sometimes you did all of that! I was trying to look out for him, make sure he didn't hurt anymore, but because you lot twisted him against me, turned my baby brother against me, he was doomed to even more despair!" Wyatt raged.

"And how much hurt did you cause him Wyatt? We get that you wanted to protect him, but the way you went about it only hurt him even more! You killed other people he cared about, betrayed him, hunted him. You made him terrified of you, surely if you cared so much about him you never would have done everything you have?" Prue snapped, and he glared at her.

"I did care about him, but because of you, he ran away from me. And I care about him more than you ever have or ever could!" he roared, and all through this Chris stayed looking determinedly out of the window.

Piper then looked at him calmly in the eye.

"I'm his mother. Even you can't love him more than I can." She said quietly, and Wyatt seemed to retreat slightly.

"Then how come you left me, how come you didn't want me?" Chris asked miserably, and Piper looked at her son sadly.

"I do want you peanut. More than anything. I know he's convinced you that I don't love you, that you don't matter to me," she said, glaring at her eldest, "but nothing could be further from the truth. Ever since I found out who you were, I've wanted you. And I know you don't have any reason to believe I love you, I don't blame you if you think that. After how we treated you, no one could blame you for thinking we hate you. We made it so easy for him to turn you against us, and we let you walk right into it, and I'm so sorry. But never think I don't love you." She whispered, reaching out to her son but he threw her off.

Wyatt scoffed, relaxing back in his throne.

"Touching mom. But after you died, things changed. He needed me then, he needed me now." Wyatt crowed, and Leo shook his head in disgust.

"How could you destroy your own brother?" he snapped, and Wyatt then twitched his hand and Leo cried out in pain as his son began to crush his insides.

"I never tried to destroy my brother, unlike others present. The oh so great Elders, the wonderful Charmed Ones, you're weak, pathetic and cowardly. You left us, and now you come back and say we didn't live up to your expectations? Well boo fucking hoo! You didn't live up to ours, you abandoned us, you hurt us, and all through it all you were weak! I saw how you were in his memories, and I'm disgusted I even came from you." Wyatt spat, and that one did hurt, as all three of the sisters from the past recoiled.

Phoebe recovered first, shaking her head.

"Wyatt, I admit we're not perfect." She began, until Chris cut her off.

"Yeah, the problem is you think you are, and that everyone else is always at fault." He sneered, and Wyatt grinned slightly, pulling Chris closer as Wyatt turned his attention to his aunt.

"Chris comes to the past to save me, not that I need saving, and all you do is moan about how much of an inconvenience he is to you. End of the bastarding world that you should actually have to do your bloody jobs! You're the Charmed Ones, you're meant to hunt down evil and destroy it, yet all you whine about is your job, your love life, your quest for enlightenment, your trust issues. You're pathetic. Phoebe for example, always willing to stick her head in the sand, blame others for her own stupid, selfish mistakes." Wyatt purred, and Phoebe glowered at him.

"Just what do you mean by that?" she snapped, and Chris shook his head.

"Oh I don't know, what about your little jaunt as queen of the underworld?" he asked viciously and she shook her head adamantly.

"No, Cole..."

"And there we are ladies and gentlemen, classic Phoebe blaming someone else for her screwups!" Chris yelled furiously, and Phoebe recoiled.

"That was all your own doing dearest aunt Phoebe. Yeah, the baby had an influence on you, but it was your decision to stand by Cole, not the baby's. You chose him over your sisters, chose yourself over them just like you always do. You had a choice, them or him, and you willing chose him. You kept Belthazor alive, you knew something was off, and you still went along with it, you kept going with it, stayed on as queen, abandoning your sisters. You stood as queen, he didn't force you, no one did, yet you blame him. You put yourself through hell, he had nothing to do with it. You didn't care about anyone else, you've always been a pathetic, selfish, conceited little bitch. You didn't want mom to get married in case you got hurt. You would sacrifice your duties, your job, just to get what you wanted. All the time Chris was in the past, you had other things, Jason, work, baby me, dating, facials, all of it were more important than listening to him and stopping this 'bad' future from coming about. Your desire for Cole blinded you to what he was, and even when you knew you still didn't kill him, you're pathetic! He was a demon, and you insisted on loving him anyway. And like a sucker, you kept letting him come back. You actually believed that crap about Raynor bewitching him, he didn't do anything, Cole is naturally evil, but little miss selfish has to have what she wants, and damn the consequences. Doesn't she aunt Prue?" Wyatt asked, looking to his oldest aunt.

Phoebe, her eyes full of tears now that she knew exactly how little her nephews thought of her, turned to her eldest sister, and found that none of her sisters were willing to meet her eyes, neither was Leo.

"Wait, you agree with them?" she demanded angrily, tears in her eyes.

"Don't listen to him Phoebe, this is what he wants." Piper said, refusing to meet her sister's eyes.

"No! Not if you agree with them! And what does he mean Prue?" she demanded, close to hysteria, and Wyatt laughed.

"This is precious, she doesn't know! Go on aunt Prue, tell Phoebe who you blame for your death." He taunted.

Prue refused to meet Phoebe's eyes, and that was everything Phoebe needed, and Wyatt laughed as she took a disbelieving step back, tears falling down her face.

"You ran off to the underworld, to 'save' your precious demon, and because you had to get what you wanted, Prue died!"

"It wasn't like that." Prue said adamantly, but her eyes wavered and Wyatt could sense he had won this round.

"Really? And deep down Phoebe, they think you brought everything on yourself, a selfish, naive, stupid little traitor." Wyatt purred and Phoebe, sobbing took steps back, and both of her nephews watched with great satisfaction as she was finally brought low.

"You did it all to yourself Phoebe, it was your own, stupid, selfish fault. Not anyone else's, just yours. And now you see how pathetic you really are. And you always thought you were better than me, actually you always thought everyone was better than me, turns out we're just as bad as each other." Chris snarled, years of bitterness towards her finally coming to the fore.

"I...I know I did a lot to you, but..."

"What, poor aunty Phoebe doesn't think she deserves this? Think of this as years of payback, and after the last few months, you deserve a hell of a lot more." Chris snarled in contempt.

"Leave her alone." Prue snapped, coming to the front of the group, looking sadly down at her crying sister, who had fallen to the floor, holding herself.

"And now we have dear aunt Prue, the thorn in my side. The bitchy, self righteous, arrogant leader of the Charmed Ones, until her own prideful nature, her own belief that she was untouchable, got her killed like the useless fool she is. You were proud and reckless, never a good combination, and as a result, you got yourself killed. You failed. You weren't strong enough, and you were snuffed out like the poor excuse for a witch you are. And you did exactly what mom did to us, left behind your family, the ones who needed you, all because you were weak." Wyatt snarled in contempt, and he savoured the guilt passing across her face.

"Wyatt, that's enough." Leo gasped, and Chris blasted lightning at him, making his father howl in pain as the lightning wracked his body.

"And you, the high and mighty Elder, with the holier than thou attitude!" Chris roared, kicking his father in the stomach and knocking him to his back.

"You made my life hell, you never wanted me, then you tried to kill me! I know everything is my fault, I don't need you to remind me! You suck as a father, I kept trying to tell you he was evil, and you insisted I was lying, I was the one who was evil. You're pathetic! Just because I'm not your precious Wyatt you hated me! Even when I came back you still hated me, you blamed me for everything! Well here's a news flash for you, your worship, you're the one who screwed up and abandoned your family, your wife, your kid, you didn't have to, but as usual you make your job more important than us!" Chris roared, stamping on Leo.

"Chris, no!" Piper yelled in horror, forcing him backwards away from his father.

Chris was breathing heavily, looking down at his quivering father, who was sobbing into the attic floor, glaring at him in contempt, but his eyes were uncertain, and for the first time Piper appreciated just how much Chris had struggled to make a relationship with Leo considering how many issues he seemed to have with him.

Wyatt was laughing up on the throne, seeing his father squirm, his mother's horrified look, hearing Phoebe's agonised wails, his brother's guilty expression, enjoying all of it. Now Chris would see how pathetic they truly were, how useless, how much his way was best. He wouldn't even consider going with them now.

"You're actually enjoying this?" Paige demanded, and Wyatt shrugged, smirking as he did so.

"What can I say, beats television." He said, and she glowered at him.

"Yeah, because it will be filled with your propaganda crap." She sneered, and Wyatt chuckled darkly.

"Ah, aunt Paige, always with a witty retort. Shame you can't convert that into any real skill." He said derisively, and Paige narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Meaning?"

"Please. You were the add on, the thing done at the last minute so the story could keep going, the unwanted child. Never knowing your real parents, underskilled, underappreciated, makes me wonder what you add to the family at all." Wyatt sneered, and he could see that he had hurt her as she looked at him, calling her place into question.

"I mean, what do you do? Prue has the best powers, Piper has the potions, Phoebe the spells, what do you really contribute to the power of three?" Wyatt taunted and Paige looked down uncertainly.

Chris then detached from Leo, looking slightly apologetic, then tugged gently on Wyatt's arm.

"Leave her alone big brother, she's not that bad." He whispered, and Wyatt rolled his eyes, relenting, while Paige looked on uncertainly.

"You really are a piece of work aren't you?" Piper snarled viciously at her son, and Wyatt shot a smug smile in her direction.

"Thank you mom, I love you too." He purred, and she glared at him contemptuously.

"I let you down Wyatt, I admit that. But you did a lot of this to yourself, you made yourself bitter, angry and twisted, until you became the monster you are now. I can't believe you could let me down so thoroughly." She said in dismay, and Wyatt glared at her angrily.

"I let you down? You let me down! I raised and fixed your kid after you died on him, and you left me behind! Did you ever stop to think that I needed you? You should have been better, faster, quicker! You should never have died, never have left me alone. You were weak, you're meant to be the strongest witch in the world, and you died like some weakling! You're the most powerful of the Charmed Ones, the ultimate power, the best witch in existence, and you died! You're useless, pathetic! You're the ultimate mother, and you died and left two sons who needed you all alone, how could you? And now you come here, to my world, with your disapproval and your judgements, telling me I failed you, I let you down somehow! You let me down, and more importantly you let Chris down! My little brother, the kid who idolised you, and you left him behind, and if that wasn't enough for you then you continuously hurt him when he comes to you for help. What sort of mother are you? You're pathetic, self involved, you don't care about us, you left us, how could you leave us?" Wyatt demanded furiously.

Piper looked down in shame, fearing the true extent of her failure. Her death, something she had vowed never to do, die young and leave her kids motherless, had had such a devastating effect on her two boys, turning one into an evil, bitter, power hungry tyrant, and the other into an emotionally shut in, secretive, untrusting and skittish freedom fighter. How could she fail so badly as a mother?

Wyatt was laughing as he watched the looks of despair on all five of their faces. The failure as a mother, the useless father, the selfish aunt, the unappreciated add on, and the bitchy martyr, all of them were looking despondent before them, holding themselves, crying, the glory of their failure tormenting them.

Chris tugged on Wyatt's arm, and Wyatt turned to his little brother, who was looking at his teary eyed mother worriedly.

"That's enough." He said, and Wyatt took his face in both hands, nuzzling him.

"Come on baby brother, they deserve it. Besides, it's fun!" he said brightly, and Chris shrugged, looking at Wyatt's shoes.

"Yeah, but, well they do sort of deserve to feel bad, Phoebe and dad in particular, but not mom, Paige and Prue." He said softly, and Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Man up squirt, from now on, we're the true power around here, they won't mess with you anymore, I promise." He said, kissing Chris' forehead.

And a second later Wyatt was blasted away from him, crashing roughly into his throne and sinking to the floor, glaring up at his attacker while Chris looked around in shock.

And suddenly a memory from his youth flashed back to life as he beheld his mother. Piper, the image of fury, her face a vicious scowl, her hands poised to do serious harm, just as she had been so many times before when she had protected him from demons, warlocks, ghosts and anyone else who might have hurt him. Indeed, she had done it recently, ready to murder two mortals who had dared hurt her baby. But, if she didn't care about him, why would she defend him?

"Very clever Wyatt, prey on our insecurities to make us useless. Girls, Leo, ignore it. It's what he wants. Sorry sweetie, that one may be a goodie, but it's an oldie too, Barbas got there long before you did." Piper snarled, her hands raised as she advanced towards Wyatt, who was giving her a cold smile as he got back to his feet, and her sisters and Leo were following suit.

"Well mom, what can I say, I'm a traditionalist. What do you actually intend to accomplish here?" he asked, conjuring a fireball.

"I'm freeing Chris, I'm taking him home, and I'm stopping you." She vowed, and Wyatt smiled excitedly, he finally had a challenge.

"Wyatt, no." Chris said, getting in the way of the two of them.

"He has to be stopped Chris. Get out of the way." Prue told him, standing beside her sisters as the four of them prepared to fight Wyatt.

"No, I won't let you hurt him." Chris said, and Piper closed her eyes sadly, and for the first time he saw true love in her eyes, did that mean she had always loved him, feelings that strong couldn't be new.

"I'm sorry it's come to this Chris, but we don't have a choice, we need to stop him. We need to fix you. Just know that whatever happens, I love you honey." Piper said, and Wyatt smiled.

"You think you can take me mom? Don't worry little one, I'll deal with mommy dearest." He said, and Phoebe, eyes livid, glared at him.

"You'll deal with all of us Wyatt." She snapped, and he gestured, and the other three sisters were thrown across the room.

Piper looked at them, then glared back at Wyatt.

"Your move." Wyatt said excitedly.

Piper shook her head in disdain, as her sisters got to their feet, aiming for Wyatt.

"No!" Chris protested and orbed in front of them, and Wyatt laughed in anticipation.

"Yes, let's test the power of the Blessed Ones against all four Charmed Ones. Let's see who's the more powerful, the Twice Blessed Child or the most powerful Charmed One of all?" he said, and Chris prepared to fight his aunts as Leo rushed to his wife's side.

"Leo, this is my fight." She said simply, preparing to move.

"Piper..."

"Trust me." She ordered, and reluctantly, he went to back up the other three sisters.

Wyatt and Chris both smiled in anticipation, raising their hands, as did the others. And with that, the fight was on.

Prue attacked first, trying to flick Chris away from them. He was already on the move, twirling into an orbing kick, catching her in the gut and knocking her to the floor. He then span around to face his father, sending a jet of lightning against him that forced him to lap to the floor. Phoebe leapt into the air, kicking at him with her levitation, but Chris was too quick, sending a display stand crashing into her. He then came around to punch Paige in the stomach, knocking her backwards from him. By this time Prue had recovered and she flicked her hands to blast him, but he simply caught the attack on his hand and fired lightning into her, sending her spiralling through the air with a shriek. He then dropped to the floor, kicking out and taking Leo's legs out from under him, kicking his father as he fell. Paige and Phoebe then attacked, Phoebe corkscrewing at him while Paige orbed things towards him. Chris conjured an electroball and blasted apart the objects, showering Phoebe with debris, before following through with a flick of his telekinesis. As she yelped as she crossed the room, he fell upon Paige, alternating between projectiles and lightning and forcing his aunt backwards. Leo then fell on him, trying to force him to the ground, but Chris orbed out of his grip, kneeing his father in the chin and crashing him to the floor. Prue then levitated at him, Chris moving quickly, flinging her backwards across the room before countering an attack from Phoebe, who he slammed into the ground. Chris then orbed into midair, falling upon Paige, before kicking out and catching a recovering Leo in the neck and once more sending him sprawling.

"He's good." Paige moaned as she got to her feet as Chris went to battle Prue.

"Alright, I know we kind of deserve a beating because of what we did to him, but, well, ow!" she protested.

Chris was throwing jets of lightning at his father, who was countering with his own attacks, making the entire room vibrate as the two battled it out. Prue then entered the fight, blasting at Chris reluctantly, but he was much too wise for that, using his hand to deflect her attacks back at her, making her stagger as he did so. Phoebe and Paige once more entered the battle, Paige throwing projectiles at him while Phoebe used her empathy to try and nullify his powers. Chris orbed behind her, kicking Paige away and giving a cry of pained frustration, sending Phoebe spiralling across the room and slamming her into the wall. Paige recovered, kicking at her nephew, but he caught her foot in his hand and wrenched it, making her gasp in pain, and while he deflected Prue and Leo's attacks, he swung her into the wall, where she crashed to the floor. He then orbed over to the other two, landing right in between them, punching Leo and kicking Prue, before blasting them both away with his telekinesis and crashing them into the walls. Leo threw lightning at his son as he went through the air, and Prue blasted at him, but he deflected both attacks, scorching the floor as he did so. Prue landed catlike and rushed at Chris, knocking him off his feet. He crashed onto his back, his feet planting themselves in his stomach and he flipped her over his head, before springing back to his feet, in time to deflect some of Leo's lightning into her and she wailed as she fell into another display. Chris then caught Leo's newest attack in his hand, swirling it and adding his own power, and the double powered attack was then thrown into his father who cartwheeled through the air and slammed into the wall. Chris then gestured at the display that Prue was stirring on and threw it back at the other two sisters who were just getting up, pinning them against the wall.

"Chris, please..." Leo said desperately, stirring weakly, and Chris shook his head, looking scared and sad.

"I didn't want this, but I don't want you to hurt Wyatt, I've lost everyone else, I don't want to lose him too, I'm sorry." He said softly, and Leo could see the humanity in him, unlike his brother.

He was just confused, scared, and manipulated, and he didn't want to lose what he felt was the last person who loved him.

"Chris, I know you have issues with us, but this hurts!" Phoebe yelled, and Chris looked away from her, shaking his head.

"I won't let you take him from me, I can't lose him too." He said softly.

"Chris, you belong at home with us, please!" Paige begged, still pinned, and he shook his head, though he looked uncertain.

Prue then blasted apart the display as the four of them faced him once more.

"I don't want to do this Chris. Please come back." Prue begged sadly.

"I don't want to come back! I don't want to stay here, I just want to be left alone! I want someone to care, and I want to stop getting hurt, but none of you can leave me alone! JUST LET ME BE!" he roared and their fight began once again.

However, this time was much different, as Chris unleashed everything he had, throwing lightning, telekinesis, melds between the two, projectiles and anything else he could find at the sisters and Leo, forcing them steadily back as he finally let go of all of his issues, and they began to appreciate just how damaged he truly was as he forced them all back, his full power finally coming to the fore.

While the battle between Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Chris raged, their fight was nothing compared to Piper and Wyatt's as mother and son truly went at it for the love of their youngest member. Wyatt was firing disintegrations waves left right and centre, making the air shimmer with the heat he was generating. Piper was blasting apart his attacks, blasting at her eldest son, whose shield kept absorbing the attacks as the two of them went at it. Wyatt threw fireballs at her, which she easily deflected with her powers, and she froze the others. She then closed, her legs kicking in all directions, catching Wyatt in the stomach. Wyatt threw three waves at her, forcing her to slink in between the top two while jumping the other one. She then slapped him hard in the face, making him stumble in shock, before she followed up with another blast. Wyatt stumbled and she pressed her advantage, blasting him time and again, forcing him backwards viciously as her maternal feelings of protection, love, disappointment and rage came to the fore and she became a primal force, battling her son. Wyatt gave a sonic scream but all she did was shake her head to remove the effects before she was once more on him, kicking him in the gut, before kicking him in the chin. He crashed to the floor, then leapt to his feet after kicking her squarely in the guy. As she toppled to the ground he threw a chain of energy balls at her, but Piper was already on the move, freezing some and deflecting others with well placed blasts, before kicking him in the groin and getting back to her feet, elbowing him in the chest as she did so.

Wyatt then orbed a large amount of debris at her, which she froze before disintegrating with her attacks. Wyatt used her distraction to attack further, waves shimmering from him, things orbing at his mother as the two of them locked in their battle. Piper froze certain objects, exasperating Wyatt as she fell on him, nails digging into his hand as she grabbed him before kicking him into the wall. Wyatt threw more fireballs at her, but she flipped out of the way, blowing them up as he attacked with them, knocking him back with the force of the explosion. The two continued to battle, Piper's blasting and Wyatt's disintegration becoming the weapons of choice as they battled, the air hot as they duelled one another. Wyatt then grabbed his mother's neck and raised her off the floor, leering as he did so, but she bit down on his hand, forcing him to drop her, yelping in pain as he did so. He then slapped her with the back of his hand, but she just went with the attack, melding it into her attack, spinning and crashing her fist into his jaw, forcing him to stagger. Wyatt gave another sonic scream, then conjured a tornado, but Piper froze it, shaking her head to deal with the scream, then resuming her blasting. Wyatt kept firing waves at her, and it was clear that the two of them were too evenly matched to ever win against one another.

Wyatt and Piper then separated, glaring at one another furiously, and once more attacked one another, Piper blasting and Wyatt throwing energy balls at her, the air close to scorching as the two avatars of light and dark went at it. The two spun away from each other, and Piper sent him a sad look, and he sent her a sorrowful one, before he created a massive wave, as she created a massive explosion.

The two attacks met in midair, the orangey attack crashing into the yellowy one, and the two witches were struggling to maintain their attacks and their control as the large glowing ball of magic in between them shimmered and shook, the ball close to exploding at any moment.

"I'm so sorry Wyatt, I never wanted this for you, I never wanted to have to fight you, but you left me with no choice. I know you did this for the right reasons and lost your way, and I never wanted to have to fight my own son. But you know in your heart what you are, what you did to Chris, and you know you have to be stopped. But I truly am sorry for everything baby." She said sadly, her eyes full of remorseful tears as she beheld her eldest son, her entire body shaking as she held her attack.

"Mom, I just want my brother, I want him to be happy and safe, is that so wrong?" he demanded, sweating with the strain of keeping up the attack.

"Of course not! But the way you did it is! Please Wyatt, stop this, come back with us, I'm begging you to stop this, don't make me keep fighting you. I'm mad at you yeah, I'll fight you to protect my sisters and more importantly your brother, but I could never kill you. Don't force me to consider it, you owe me that." She said pleadingly, her control slipping.

Wyatt looked at her uncertainly, and she could feel that she was winning, his resolve was slipping, but so too was his control. And as he wavered, so did his attack, and the two attacks crashed into each other, and with a massive explosion, the two of them were blasted across the room away from each other, while the magic blasted a massive hole in the roof, showering the room in slates. The force of the explosion knocked the others off of their feet too, and Piper skidded to a stop beside her sisters and Leo, while Chris tumbled to a stop beside Wyatt.

"Chris..." Wyatt said in panic, gently shaking his brother, who swore in pain, making him and Piper sigh in relief.

"Alright, this is getting us nowhere, Chris is too good, he knows us too well, he can anticipate everything we do!" Prue cried, wincing as she tried to get back to her feet.

"And plus, he keeps picking on me, and it really hurts!" Phoebe complained, and Piper had to smile a little.

"Let's face it sis, we all kind of deserve it. Anyway, time to change targets. You lot deal with Wyatt, I'll handle Chris." She said, leaping to her feet.

Chris got to his feet, dust covering his hoody and tshirt, tiny cuts covering his face, rips in all of his clothing, and he saw his mother, in a similar state, moving straight towards him, and he prepared for another round.

Wyatt was also worse for wear but he grinned widely as the aunts and his father came at him, Leo casting lightning at him. Wyatt casually blocked the attack, smirking as he did so.

"Nice try dad. But see, Chris is the nice one out of the two of us, and he prefers to play with his food before he eats it. I'm not quite as patient." He said, and gestured, and Leo gave a wail as he felt his insides writhing.

Paige then orbed rubble at him, while Phoebe levitated towards him, but he only laughed, crashing Phoebe into a pile of rubble with a gesture and Wyatt sent a sonic scream at Paige and she dropped to the ground, holding her ears in pain, and Wyatt smiled in a predatory fashion, advancing steadily towards Prue, who raised her hands in anticipation.

"Well aunt Prue, give me your best shot." He taunted with a grin.

And Prue did, immediately blasting at him with her hands. Wyatt caught the attack and sent a wave back at her, but she was quickly gone, orbing behind him and flicking rubble into his back. Wyatt stumbled and Prue astralled beside him, her astral kicking him in the gut before vanishing. Prue then advanced, flinging debris at him as she levitated towards him, kicking at him as much as she could. Wyatt flamed away from her attack, arriving on the other side of the room and sending a stream of fireballs and energy balls. Prue flicked them all into one massive ball then hurled it back at him. Wyatt cursed and disintegrated it, but then she was on him, blasting him, throwing things at him, kicking and punching at him. Wyatt gave an insane laugh as she did so, then caught her wrists in his hand. He gave her a superior smile and threw her over his head, crashing her into the wall. As she lay dazed, he threw energy balls at her, but she was already on the move, rolling away from the attack and blasting at him to distract him while she got back to her feet. Prue then blasted a chunk of the roof apart, forcing Wyatt to raise his shield, and she then tackled him, burling him over her shoulder. Landing with a thud, he gave a scream, she levitated away from the attack, the reversed the attack with her empathy, making him stumble before she pelted down at him, kicking him in the jaw. Wyatt stumbled back and orbed her backwards, but she was already orbing behind him, kicking him in the back, and as he span with the momentum of the attack, she blasted his chest and then flicked him across the room.

Wyatt rolled back to his feet, firing a wave at her. Furious now, he continued the attacks, Prue rapidly losing ground as he used every attack he could think of to force her back. Wyatt then blasted the floor beneath her feet and she had to run to escape the vanishing ground, before she levitated towards him, catching him in the chest. He then took her leg and slammed her into the ground, kicking her then orbing her into the wall, sending fireballs at her. Prue hastily deflected them back into him, but while he shuddered, he hardly felt the effects as he fired wave after wave at her. Prue evaded the attacks then corkscrewed at him, catching him in the stomach, but he grabbed her hair as she did so, pulling her up sharply and making her cry in pain before he blasted an energy ball right into her chest. Prue gave a cry and flicked him away from her, but now the energy balls and waves were coming too fast to handle, and Wyatt laughed victoriously as one wave finally caught her and crashed her into the wall, sending rubble falling around her. But, just as he thought she was done, she weakly flicked her hand and Wyatt gave a startled yelp as he fell to the level below.

Chris fired lightning at his mother, who froze the attack. He continued to send attacks at her, but she either avoided them or froze them, refusing to actually engage him.

"Stop it!" Chris yelled angrily, and she shook her head.

"No peanut I won't. Because I know that you don't want to be doing this. Wyatt is lying to you Chris. He took you from us, we tried to protect you but we failed. He got to you, and then meddled with your memories. Because of how we had treated you it was astonishingly easy for him, and he convinced you that we don't love you, that we hate you and don't you. He made you think we would hurt you. Made you think that only he loves you. And he might love you, but I do too sweetheart. You're my little boy, my brave little soldier, and I'm so very proud of you. I'm your mother, and I will never stop loving you. And your memories are there, he's just buried them. We do love you. Yeah, we've all screwed up, some of us more than the others, and I know how damaged you've been by everything, but never think I don't love you. Chris, you are my son. And I want you to come home, where I can help you, care for you, feed you, fuss over you, love you...please remember sweetheart." She begged tearfully.

Chris looked at her, his expression unsure, and scared. His mother, who had always dismissed him, was begging him to come home. She had said she wanted rid of him, had blasted him because she hated him that much, but she said she was here to bring him home.

"I do love you, you're my son, and no matter what, I love you both. Even Wyatt, even with all he's done, especially to you. Please hear me Chris. Your memories are there peanut, just bring them back, fight him, you've done it all your life, do it one last time for me sweetie. I love you more than anything, and I am not going to lose now, not now I know who you are, I won't. We have so much to catch up on, to make up for. Please Chris. I know you're tired, I know you're fed up, but try one last time for me. Please try for me baby boy." She pleaded, and he looked away from her, uncertain.

She hated him, they all did. Wyatt had only ever been there for him, had been the only one to care about him, so why did she care all of a sudden? She hated him!

But...he could remember. His mother, protecting him from demons. His mother, cooking with him. His mother and his brother playing video games with him, him trying to explain to his mother why her Eevee had evolved to Espeon rather than Umbreon. His mother holding him tight and telling him she loved him. His mother soothing him when he had a nightmare. His mother wishing him happy birthday. His mother wanting to commit murder to protect him from Gregg. His mother battling his elder brother to free him from his grasp.

And in a rush, all of it came rushing back. All of his memories, everything came flooding back. Yeah, there was bad stuff, a whole lot of it, but all through it, he remember that his mother, his aunts (Paige and Prue more than Phoebe initially) and even his father recently, all loved him. He remembered everything, everything was going back to normal, he hadn't been abused or neglected, they loved him, had protected him. The mist around his memories, the false memories, disappeared, and he only had left what he had always known.

His mother loved him more than anything.

"Mom..." Chris said sadly, and he felt immensely better as he saw the proud, relieved smile blossom on her face.

"Welcome back sweetie." She said softly, and he shook his head.

"I'm so sorry mom." He whispered, and she shook her head, smiling.

"Later baby." She said, and then the anger kicked in.

His brother, who he loved, who he had trusted, had lied to him, deceived him, manipulated him, just like always, and this time he had actually bought it. He had used his fear of abandonment, fear of being hated, of being left alone, against him, and had successfully twisted Chris against his family, just like he himself had done.

A blazing fire suddenly erupted in Chris' eyes. Wyatt had used him, done the very thing he knew Chris hated. He had loved Wyatt more than anything, and he had betrayed him as usual, used him. And even though Chris had latched onto him, Wyatt had still gloated in his victory, basically abusing Chris, and still, Chris, terrified that no one loved him, manipulated and undermined by his brother, had let him for fear of being truly alone.

Chris was furious. Anger unlike any he had ever known was coursing through him. Wyatt had made him think no one loved him, had twisted him against his family and allies, and had had fun doing it. He had twisted him, turned him into a weapon, used him, all the while telling him that everyone else did the same to him. Wyatt had betrayed him! His big brother, the one person he thought that he could actually trust in some perverse way, had betrayed him.

Chris was seething as he looked around, saw Wyatt climbing back up from the floor below, his entire body shaking. Wyatt. The Source. Both the same. Both were the one he loved, who had deceived him and used him, using him against his enemies and all the while enjoying having Chris dependent on him again.

He'd had it.

Wyatt had used him against the resistance. Now it was time to end this, and make Wyatt pay.

Closing his eyes, Chris opened his telepathic link, another power that had been unblocked by Wyatt's ministrations.

"_Faith, Sam, Dean, Neena, listen to me. I know you don't trust me, but I'm back. Wyatt twisted me and I'm so sorry, but I'm going to make it all right. Faith, the line is weak to your immediate left, Dean, to your immediate right. Neena, once they attack, you bolster them, scatter them. I'll help you, don't worry. I know you think you're beaten but you're not. Listen carefully..._"

As Chris gave his confused comrades instructions telepathically, Wyatt laughed as he once more entered the attic, seeing Piper help a feebly stirring Prue, watching as Paige and Phoebe pulled themselves up, and staring as Leo struggled to his feet.

"So, it seems like I'm stronger than the mighty Charmed Ones anyway. Aren't you proud mommy?" he taunted and Piper smiled a little.

"In my own way, yeah I am. If you were good, I would be ecstatic. But you're not. And you know it. You're evil. But my sweet baby, you've made a mistake." Piper hissed and Wyatt gave out a bark of laughter.

"Really, what's that? Because the resistance is finished, and the Charmed Ones are defeated. That's a pretty good day from where I'm standing." He said arrogantly, and Piper shook her head, a small, knowing smile on her face.

"It isn't over yet." She said conversationally.

Wyatt scoffed with laughter.

"Oh, I really think it is. Now, which aunt do I kill first? Or do I kill dad, after all, mom's pregnant, so what would I need with him?" he sneered, and Piper took a step forward.

"If you want to kill anyone, you'll need to kill me first." She intoned, and Wyatt glowered at her.

"Get out of the way mom." He ordered, and she crossed her arms.

"No."

"Get out of the way!" he snapped.

"No."

"Move!" Wyatt spat furiously, and she shook her head again.

"No!" she said in a defiant voice, and Wyatt snarled, making the sisters and Leo look on in fear as he did so.

"If you won't get out of my way, I'll just shoot through you!" he spat, conjuring an energy ball, and threw it at her.

It travelled halfway there, before it was surrounded in orbs and reversed direction, crashing into Wyatt's chest.

"Ow! Paige!" he bellowed, but when Paige looked just as confused as he did, he looked around, and saw the true culprit, who was currently basking in his mother's proud smile, and the others were looking at him with hope.

Chris. He was standing, glaring at his older brother, a blazing, angry fire dancing in his eyes, his body ready for battle, and in his hand, a swirling electroball of telekinesis and electrokinesis.

Wyatt grimaced. His mother had freed his brother from his false memories. And now, rather than run like he usually would, Chris was pissed enough to fight. Growling in exasperation, Wyatt glared at his mother, then turned to face his brother, grinning in anticipation as he did so. He'd been looking forward to this for a long time.

And so, conjuring a fireball, Wyatt and Chris continued to glare at each other, the two brothers prepared to do battle for the final time.

**And so the final battle is about to begin!**

**First of all, a thousand pardons for how long this took to get uploaded, I've not long moved back to uni, I've had birthday parties, cooking dinner for the flat, work to do, tv shows to catch up on, flatmates coming in and out, its all been rather hectic, but here we are at last with the second last chapter and hopefully there will be fewer interruptions now as we move to the final chapter.  
**

**So, the battle has raged, but what is Chris up to? Are the resistance done for or does he have one last trick up his sleeve?  
**

**Some deaths this chapter from the multiple canons, i wonder if anyone will be able to name all of the ones I've mentioned?  
**

**And we had a mother vs son battle, and that may prove unpopular, but remember, Piper hasnt had time to get to know future Wyatt, all she knows is that he's her son and that he's evil, she hasnt had to bond with him like she did Chris. And also, Wyatt did take her baby away from her, he's an obvious threat to her, her sisters, her husband and most importantly her youngest son be he future version or the one in her womb. So if you ask me, Piper would be more than willing to battle Wyatt if it meant protecting Chris.  
**

**I rather enjoyed the bashing bits, but the only one I really meant was Phoebe and Leo, they annoy me, Leo only really in season six but Phoebe most of the time.  
**

**And now, it is time for the final duel, Wyatt vs Chris! Still deaths to come next chapter, loose ends to tidy, and the duel to end them all, so hopefully it will be up soon and until then please read and review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

Future Mistakes

"You're really going to do this little brother?" Wyatt asked mockingly, and Chris glowered at him.

"You used me, you manipulated me, you lied to me. I've had it. No more." Chris bit out and Wyatt grinned sinisterly.

"So what, I told you a little fib? I just...I just wanted you back." Wyatt said softly, and Chris shook his head.

"I know you did, but that doesn't excuse what you did Wyatt. You never got it, I never wanted all of this, I just wanted you. And you made me think that you were all I had, all I had ever had." He said and Wyatt shook his head.

"That's because I am all you've ever had Chris, I've protected you and loved you since day one, when all of them died on you, they're the ones who left you behind. I just wanted you to be safe!"

Chris looked at his brother grimly.

"I know you did, but that doesn't excuse what you've done. You made me think no one loved me, you made me weak, emotional and vulnerable and you preyed on that, and worse, you exploited the trust I had in you when you did it! You messed up my memories!" he yelled, and Wyatt shrugged.

"I did it to get you back, you belong with me, we belong together, the two Blessed Ones." Wyatt said, and Chris shook his head stubbornly.

"Not like this. All my life you've misused me, mistreated me, and like an idiot I kept coming back for more. And now you turn me against my family, against my friends, my people, and you expect me to believe it was for my own good?" Chris spat, and Wyatt glared at him angrily.

"It was for your own good, mom and the others filled your head with so much good vs evil crap that it messed up your head, you belong with me, my best friend, my right hand. You're my little brother and I did all this to protect you, to make sure you were safe. But because of them, you kept fighting me!" Wyatt said angrily, and Chris glared at him.

"No, it was because of you! You're an arrogant, twisted, depraved, vicious murderer! You slaughtered all that was good in the world, you killed off our own family just so you could become emperor! Millions are dead Wyatt, and it's all because of you. You made me think I was the problem." Chris snarled, and Wyatt looked down guiltily.

"I didn't mean to, you were just meant to be so miserable that you would come back to me. I missed you." He said pathetically, and Chris narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Boo hoo. Do you think I didn't miss you, and everyone who's dead because of you? No Wyatt! I missed you, but because you were so obsessed with power and your empire, you didn't realise that what you wanted all the time was there all along! And now, you turned me, twisted me, made me something I wasn't, turned me against the resistance, how can you live with yourself?" he demanded and Wyatt looked at him angrily.

"Because I wanted you, I needed you, I wanted my little brother back, and because you're so damn inflexible I had to do what I did, and I'm sorry baby brother, but I would happily do it again." He growled.

"Piper, get out of the way." Prue whispered urgently, knowing what was coming.

Chris began to pace in a circle, as did Wyatt, circling the room with their alarmed looking mother in the middle, who Paige hurriedly orbed out of the way.

"You used me, played me, manipulated me, made me something I wasn't." Chris spat, his eyes blazing furiously, his body quivering in fear.

"I did it for you, they hurt you, pushed you away, made you miserable, they nearly got you killed! And you're still loyal to them? I love you! More than they ever could! They died, they abandoned you, they orphaned you. It was me who looked after you, raised you, and you repay me with rebellion and anarchy? All I wanted was my brother back!" Wyatt roared, and Chris gritted his teeth.

"Which is what I wanted, I was trying to save you until you warped me!"

"I don't need saving." Wyatt spat furiously.

"Yeah you do, and part of you, the good part, the part that kept you from killing me all these years, the part that resurrected me when you broke my neck," he said, earning him alarmed looks from the others, "that part of you knows full well you need saving. Please Wyatt, don't make me do this." Chris asked, but he didn't sound upset, or pleading, he was asking nicely, but he was more than willing to battle his brother.

"I admit, I lost my temper with you a lot, hurt you, and I swear I didn't mean to, but remember what I warned you little brother. I'm not going to let you take away my power." Wyatt vowed darkly, and Chris looked at him sadly.

"So power is more important than me?" he asked, and Wyatt looked at him uncertainly.

Then Wyatt glared at him.

"I did all of this for you, and you still betray me." He cursed, and Chris shrugged.

"I did everything to save you, and you still love your throne more than you love me. You still hurt me, beat me, killed me. Who's the worst of us then?" Chris shot at him and Wyatt glared at the others, keeping to the side of the attic.

"Them! They turned you against me, took you from me, and because of them, you've been doomed to misery, but you're too damn stubborn to see it! You belong with me, the one who loves you, your big brother, but because of them you can't see it!" Wyatt bellowed.

Chris gave him a look of hatred.

"You're just as bad as they are brother dear. You're so determined to get me to see things your way, you're willing to make me something I'm not to do it." He said in contempt, and Wyatt flinched as if burned.

"I know I was wrong, ok? You happy now, I admit it. Now, stop this before I have to hurt you." He snarled, and Chris shook his head darkly.

"No. Not anymore Wyatt. This has to stop. You have to be stopped." Chris said, his voice tearing up, and Wyatt sneered at him.

"And once again you find a way to put those filthy little savages before family. You're more like dad than I thought." He derided.

Chris gave him a slight smile.

"I'd rather be an Elder like dad than a monster like you." He said, and Wyatt's eyes bulged furiously.

"Stop it! Cut it out Chris, or I will hurt you." Wyatt snarled.

"And what else would be new? Even since you got your hands on me you've been mistreating me, hurting me, abusing me. It's over Wyatt. I'm my own person, and I'm not letting you push me around anymore." Chris said, and Wyatt shook his head in disgust.

"I can't believe you'll choose everyone else over me, I'm your brother!"

Chris looked at him sadly.

"And I'm yours, didn't stop you from choosing power over me. Guess we both suck." He said miserably, but his eyes were still blazing with a righteous fire, and it was clear that while he was upset, he was more than willing to fight Wyatt.

Wyatt looked at Chris in a mix of exasperation, sadness and respect.

"Please Chris, stand down. I don't want to kill you." He pleaded.

"Then stand down, help me, and come home with us." Chris said and Wyatt gave a laugh.

"No. You aren't getting my empire, you aren't taking my power away from me!" he declared, and Chris sighed miserably.

"So your empire really is more important to you than I am. Figures." Chris said miserably, raising his hand to prepare to fight.

"You're not giving me any choice little brother. It's for your own good. I'm going to have to hurt you." Wyatt said darkly, though there was something in his eyes that looked tortured by the decision.

"You can try." Chris said, giving Wyatt a cold grin, one full of confidence, a look Wyatt had never seen before.

"Oh god...they're going to annihilate each other." Piper said worriedly, and Prue's eyes widened as Wyatt conjured a powerful fireball, as Chris prepared his electroball.

"Down!" she yelled, as the two brothers fired their attacks at each other.

The two attacks collided in midair, billowing out in a massive explosion that ripped apart the attack, sending an electrical fiery shockwave across the room, blowing holes in the walls.

And with that, the duel was truly on.

Chris was like lightning, throwing everything in reach at Wyatt, his telekinesis working overtime as he threw projectile after projectile at Wyatt. Wyatt was using his shield to counter the attacks, orbing some back, while also adding fireballs and energy balls into the mix. However, Chris was already on the move, jets of lightning lancing from each hand. Wyatt snarled and flamed away from the attacks, arriving behind Chris and kicking him in the back. Chris went forward with the momentum, rolling back to his feet, then lancing his foot out to take Wyatt's legs from under him. Wyatt gave a cry as he fell to the ground, kicking up at his brother as he did so, but Chris, his orbs once more light blue, moved to the other side of the room and conjured a swirling shield of debris.

Wyatt got to his feet, throwing fireball after fireball at his little brother, but the debris kept taking the attacks, and Chris would then use his telekinesis to flick the burning objects at his brother. Wyatt raised his hand to disintegrate them, then orbed Chris' debris shield right at his little brother. Chris grunted in pain as the debris smacked him, but Wyatt ignored the gasp of alarm from their spectators and advanced upon his brother, sending several fireballs towards him.

Chris rolled out of the way, springing up catlike then tackling Wyatt in the stomach. Caught by surprise, a furious Wyatt toppled down the stairs, a disintegration wave further destroying the attic as he toppled. Piper and the others gasped at the attic turned to dust around them, dropping them roughly onto the floor on the level below. Outside the bedroom, Wyatt punched Chris into the wall, then slammed his head hard into it. As Chris staggered, dazed, Wyatt wrapped his arm around Chris' neck, beginning to choke off his brother's air. However, this time Chris was ready for it, and stomped on Wyatt's foot. As his brother yelped in pain, Chris forced him backwards, slamming him into the wall, then biting down hard on Wyatt's hand. Wyatt yelled in pain, allowing Chris to grab his brother's arm and hoist him over his shoulder, slamming him to the floor.

"They're going to kill one another!" Leo exclaimed as Wyatt gave a sonic scream that sent Chris reeling.

Wyatt got to his feet and sent a massive disintegration wave up the corridor, obliterating the walls. Chris then gave a slight smirk, throwing all the items in the room at his brother. Wyatt incinerated them all with his shield, but Chris moved too quickly for him to block his next attack, an electroball hitting him in the chest, smashing him up into the broken remains of the ceiling. Wyatt gave a sonic scream, sending a cascade of rubble down onto his brother. Chris orbed out from the storm, levitating towards Wyatt, kicking him in the chest. Wyatt grabbed Chris' leg, and slammed him hard into one of the remaining walls. Chris groaned in pain as Wyatt hoisted him up by the neck, strangling his little brother, whose legs were kicking violently.

"Not again." Piper said, rushing to help her youngest, but Phoebe stopped her, shaking her head.

"This is his battle." She said, then smiled in approval as Chris kicked Wyatt in the head, making him drop him.

Chris dropped to the floor, flicking Wyatt towards the stairs. Wyatt retaliated by sending a jet of bright green acid from his hands. Chris cursed, orbing out of the way, then flicking the acid into the wall, melting it. He then astralled behind Wyatt, tripping him down the stairs. Wyatt swore as he fell down the stairs, getting to his feet and conjuring a massive fireball that he threw at Chris. Chris looked on in shock, orbing out of the way, and Paige orbed the others to the bottom of the house as the fireball obliterated most of the second level.

As rubble rained into the foyer, Chris levitated into Wyatt, who sent blasts of green magic from his eyes, catching Chris in the chest. Chris gasped in pain as he slammed to the floor, but then flicked the chandelier into his brother. As Wyatt stumbled, Chris flicked outwards, shattering every glass surface on the ground floor. He then swirled his hands around him, forming the deadly little shards into a lethal tornado of broken glass and directed them at Wyatt. Wyatt simply raised his hand, creating a roiling ball of flame, obliterating the glass before throwing the ball at Chris.

Chris orbed away from the attack, flicking his brother into the grandfather clock as he did so. Wyatt swore, flicking his hands at his brother, who ducked the blast. He then created a force blast, sending Chris crashing into the display of costumes. Chris then leapt to his feet, orbing his mother's knives from the kitchen towards his brother. Wyatt deflected the knives before sending a whirlpool at Chris. Chris fired his electrokinesis into the water, forcing it back at its owner, who flamed away from the attack, into the conservatory. Waving his hand to banish the sisters and Leo into the living room, a massive combustive orb then blew apart the wall, and Chris followed through with another one. Wyatt gestured and Chris gasped as his insides were crushed, but he freed himself by throwing a string of light darts at the Source. Wyatt gave a sonic scream of annoyance, conjuring a massive tornado to blow them off target, as Chris sent a jet of lightning at him. Wyatt deflected the attack, stunned by the power, and the two began throwing combustive orbs at each other, each one getting bigger as they did so. Chris then conjured a massive, swirling orange ball of deadly energy, completing it with jagged rings of lightning around it, and threw it at Wyatt. Wyatt flamed out of the way in terror, landing beside his brother and crashing his head into the wall. Chris kicked his leg up, catching Wyatt in the groin, turning and punching Wyatt in the jaw, knocking him off his feet. Wyatt threw his hands up, blasting Chris with powerful shadows that sent him spinning across the room into the conservatory. As Chris slammed to the floor, Wyatt sent two lethal streams of flame at his brother. Chris backrolled, coming up to his feet, casting two streams of lightning, which began to force the fire back. Wyatt snarled and created his shield, warding off the attack, before gesturing at Chris' neck. Chris gagged as he felt his brother's power crushing his neck, sagging as he tried to free himself, and he could see the smug smile on his face as he advanced towards him. Chris then moved, telepathically screaming and knocking Wyatt for six. As Wyatt stumbled, Chris threw an electroball into him, crashing him into the cupboard under the stairs. Wyatt gave a sonic scream, then summoned several demons into the battle as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Phoebe protested from the living room.

Chris simply flicked them all into a pile then created a massive combustive orb, vanquishing them easily. Wyatt was then on him, puinching and kicking at his little brother, but Chris was up to the challenge. Wyatt had the strength but Chris had the agility, and in a move that impressed Phoebe, he kicked Wyatt in each shin, then kneed him in the groin before headbutting him. Wyatt then punched Chris in the mouth, catching his brother's shoulder with a fireball and then orbing him over the room, crashing him into the doorway. Chris then snarled, and threw combustive orb after combustive orb at him, forcing Wyatt back. Wyatt snarled, firing more bolts out of his eyes, but Chris squinted, flicking them back at their owner. Wyatt gave a sonic scream of irritation and orbed to the bottom of the stairs, glaring at Chris, who was in the conservatory.

"I got to admit little brother, I'm impressed. You're putting up one hell of a fight. See, aren't you glad I made you mine again? Otherwise you never would have gotten all of your powers." Wyatt purred, his face ashen, and Chris glowered at him, breathing heavily.

"Not really. I've spent ages trying to deny all my powers." He snapped, and Wyatt laughed.

"Aww, you really are sweet little brother, trying to deny all that's rightfully yours. The world belongs to us, we're the true power here, and you keep denying it. We can make it how we want it to be!" Wyatt urged, and Chris glared.

"Never. That wasn't how we were raised, and you know it. And I've played your game long enough Wyatt. It ends today." He vowed, and Wyatt laughed, then fixed Chris with an evil grin.

"So be it baby brother." Wyatt said, and viciously fired two blazing streams of fire from his hands, right at his little brother.

Chris snarled and retaliated, conjuring two crackling beams of lightning and throwing them right at Wyatt.

The two lethal powers collided in midair, joining the two brothers. The lightning began to push back the fire, but then the fire pushed back against the lightning. Jagged bolts of magic were sparking everywhere, blowing holes in the floor, in the walls and in the furniture. The two beams were getting stronger as the two brothers struggled to overcome each other, blue and orange going against each other as the brothers fought. Sparks were bouncing everywhere, the entire building was shaking, and Leo, feeling the power that was amassing, gulped, and looked urgently for an escape route.

But it was too late.

Unable to overcome each other, the power had overloaded, and now a massive blue and orange energy ball erupted in the centre of the two brothers.

"Shit." Wyatt said simply.

"Oh bugger." Chris cursed, as the ball exploded outwards.

The ball erupted, sending a screaming Wyatt and Chris flying through the tattered remains of the upper levels, while the girls and Leo were blown, screaming through the front window, as the fireball erupted, blowing the house apart. The massive explosion shook the street as the two brothers soared through the air, and the Book of Shadows and the Grimmoire were blown, burning, high into the air, twirling out of sight as the remains of the building were shredded apart, with chunks of wood, plaster and stone, all ablaze, peppered down onto the troops who were standing at the front of the house.

The girls and Leo landed in the garden outside the house the first shapeshifters they had met had been living in, and Piper sat up, looking at the burning wreckage of the manor in alarm.

"They blew up the house!" she bellowed in furious disbelief as the others looked on in shock.

"Whoa." Leo said, rather impressed despite himself.

"They look like they're alright, well, they're getting to their feet anyway." Phoebe said.

"But...but...they blew up the house!" Piper wailed in horror as she saw the remains of her home as her two sons got to their feet, glaring at each other, their clothes smoking and ripped.

"Maybe letting go of your powers was a mistake baby brother." Wyatt snarled, gesturing to the mess they had made of the house.

"Not the only one you made." Chris said with a slight grin, and their family and his brother looked at him curiously, and Chris happily pointed upwards.

Wyatt looked up and swore, as he saw the _Ravager_, a massive hole blown in its side by the explosion of their powers, listing towards the ocean and steadily descending. Wyatt snarled as he watched his flagship descend, and then abruptly it clicked.

The resistance was surrounded, beaten. But now, seeing Chris fighting him, and also seeing the demise of the _Ravager_, the enemy that they had taken such pains to sap the fight from would now...

"No!" Wyatt yelled angrily, as his brother grinned, and gestured to Faith.

"Faith, now!" Chris ordered, and the last true Slayer grinned as Chris orbed the scythe from the demons hand into hers, and with great gusto she swung it, decapitating it. She then twirled, taking down another two demons and a vampire, and with that, the entire situation devolved once more into a battle as, with a gesture from Chris, all the manacles dropped off the captive resistance members and the fight was once again on.

Sam and Dean were once more armed, and, as Chris had instructed, pushing against the right flank, backed up by werewolves, vampires, resistance allied demons and witches. Weaver gave a cry of victory and hopped back into the _Gargantuan_, which immediately laid down a blistering field of fire, scattering or destroying many demons in their path. Riley, picking himself back up, opened fire, and Tyler and Wesley were quick to join in, and even when Wesley was killed by a stray fireball, they still kept up the pressure.

All across the city, the battle suddenly recommenced as the resistance, emboldened by the destruction of the _Ravager_ and the return of their leader, hit back against the empire with a vengeance. In the water, Admiral Garrett cheerfully took her command chair again, and as soon as they received word that the fight was once more on, they opened fire, taking down several enemy cruisers before they realised what was going on. In the air, Commander Dodonna, acting commander of _Galactica_, took command of the fleet and immediately had their forces move towards the hole left by the destruction of the _Ravager_. Planes and other forces were suddenly back in the air, catching the imperial forces completely off guard, and with no one to command them anymore, their resistance was messy at best, and the resistance was taking full advantage of that fact.

Wyatt snarled as he saw Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo all give enormous grins and begin to blast apart the scattering demons, and he glowered at his brother.

"You are going to pay for that." He vowed darkly, and Chris stuck his tongue out.

"Nah-nah-ne-nah nah!" he taunted, and Wyatt gave a roar of fury, and Chris disappeared in a flurry of orbs, and Wyatt then followed, flaming off in furious pursuit.

XX

Sandra was on the move, her lightning ripping apart demons and blasting away troops. Sam and Dean were pressing their attacks, the enemy lines giving way and Faith was cheerfully hacking through the enemy lines, breaking them apart. Piper and the others rushed into the battle, their eyes on the distant signs of Chris' orbing and Wyatt's flaming as they battled up ahead, vanquishing all who got in their way as they made their way through the milling ranks of the enemy. Cole was a lethal force, vanquishing all in his way, all the while keeping an eye on Zankou as they battled. Connor was blowing through as many enemies as he could get his hands on, Andy Martin was firing bullets like there was no tomorrow, Ben was ripping apart demons with his bare hands, Max was elegantly brawling her way through the enemy lines and as much as they pushed, it became clear that the empire had overextended itself in the earlier battle. Their lines were weak, the unexpected renewal of resistance fighting had caught them all off guard, and now that their commanders had abandoned their posts they were struggling to compensate.

"Keep up the pressure, maximum firepower, we need to take the command centre, all forward!" Weaver yelled as the fight continued, and with that, Faith, Sam and Dean rallied the resistance forces to them and began to push onwards to where the manor was, the symbolic seat of power, and Piper realised that if that was taken, it would thoroughly demoralise the demons.

"Finally." Zankou said as they pushed towards the ruins of the manor, his eyes greedy, and he then flamed ahead, landing on top of the rubble.

"No!" Sandra protested, as Zankou hurriedly recited a spell, and his eyes flashed black.

"Crap, he took in the Shadow!" Prue exclaimed, as that had been what he had tried to do last time, and had been stopped in the nick of the time, as the sisters had taken it in and had turned it on him to vanquish him.

"Now what?" Leo asked, as Zankou laughed.

"Now dear Leo...you all die!" he gloated, and threw a massive smoking blast at them.

Piper tried to freeze it, but nothing happened, forcing them all to jump to the floor to avoid it. Sandra however wasn't nearly so quick, and the shadow ripped right through her, leaving her dead on the floor.

"No!" Ben yelled in shock, as Zankou killed Connor as well.

"Prue, we need to stop him!" Phoebe yelled, wincing as Zankou blew Cole away from him, sending the demon into the ruins of a destroyed tank with a yelp of pain as he took aim at Riley who was tackled to the ground by Faith.

"You cannot stop me anymore! The brats Halliwell will obliterate each other, and then the world, the empire, will be mine, and there's nothing you can do to stop that!" Zankou crowed.

Prue frowned. He was technically right. With the Shadow inside him, it would be hard for them to vanquish him, and she couldn't remember the spell.

But, she was distracted from her musings as Neena appeared on the ruins of the manor behind Zankou.

"Really? I might have something to say about that." She said dangerously.

Zankou moved first, casting a lethal shadow at her. Neena responded by creating a shimmering wall of light, which she then turned into a massive arrow and fired at Zankou, who flamed out of the way to avoid it. He appeared behind her, throwing an energy ball at her, but as he did so, she gestured, making the ground he was standing on split apart. As Zankou stumbled, she redirected the energy ball towards him, gesturing and cloning it so there were three energy balls. Zankou roared in pain as each one reached him, he then responded by sending a wave of acid at her. Neena flicked the rubble up to absorb the damage, before casting two fiery ropes from each hand, whipping Zankou. Zankou created a flaming shield, which Neena responded to by blowing on her hand, encasing the shield in ice. With a well placed flick of her hand, the shield shattered and she blasted him in the chest. Zankou fell into the hole she had created, and she whipped the rubble around her into a dangerous cyclone, pouring it down on top of the demon. Zankou yelled in frustration, firing energy balls up at her. Neena froze them in the air, turning them into wicked looking doves which she then set to pecking Zankou. Zankou swiped at them throwing acid at them, but she gestured, negating his power, making it fizzle out. She splayed her hands and two portals opened, and with a slight smirk she fired lightning and light into them, and with a clap of her hands, two powerful beams of lightning and light exploded from each portal, catching a screaming Zankou in between them. She then gestured, sending a whirlwind at him which sent him toppling back into the hole, and with a further gesture, she commanded the water from the burst pipes to surround him, trapping him in a tempestuous bubble. Zankou roared in frustration, trying to use his powers, but with each flick of her finger she negated the power he tried to use. She then cast more lightning into the water, and Zankou screamed in pain as electricity punctured the bubble and his body. As the buble fizzed out, she summoned a wind to push him back, and then created a large fireball which hit him right in the chest. Zankou threw several balls of shadow at her, but her light was stronger, and with another gesture, she sent him toppling into the very same hole the Shadow had come out of. Zankou roared in annoyance, sending a lethal blast of Shadow towards her.

Neena gave a small smile, creating a shield of light and gesturing, making the ground come together, trapping him fast. Zankou cursed, trying to use his shadow powers to break him out, but she held him fast in the crevice, and he realised that the Alpha had defeated him.

"_On water and metal I call_

_Wood, earth and fire make them all_

_The First does these elements combine_

_Erase this shadowy demon from life and mind_!"

Metal shards then erupted from the ground, puncturing Zankou's body, making him scream in pain. Water then filled the hole, beginning to drown him, making him gurgle beneath the water. Large splinters of wood then stabbed into Zankou's legs and arms, pinning him in place, and earth fell onto him, crushing him. A fiery bolt then went right into his mouth, and with a final scream, Zankou's eyes, nose, ears and mouth erupted into flames and there was then a massive explosion as he was vanquished, leaving Neena looking down in satisfaction.

"That's better." She said, as Cole came out of the tank to look at her in admiration.

"Wow." He said in awe, and she smiled.

Piper got back to her feet, blasting apart the demon that was running closest to her, smiling as she saw what was happening. Seeing the death of what was effectively their last potential figurehead, the demons were breaking ranks. Some were surrendering, some were defecting but more were shimmering or blinking out as they escaped what was quickly becoming a slaughter. As more and more demons left the battle, the resistance was able to round up the rest of the enemy troops with ease, and the battle clearly began to turn.

On the ruins, Neena finished a chant in the same language Zankou had used, and the Shadow erupted from the ground, but rather than be black, this time it was white, and she pointed. The Shadow then darted at the remaining enemy troops, and with a scream it vanquished or killed them all, ending the battle just like that.

"We've taken the centre. Red and Blue Squads, secure the manor site. Everyone else, follow me! Chris is going to need all the help he can get if he's going to stop Wyatt. Let's go!" Weaver ordered.

Piper looked ahead to where her sons were battling, her brow creased in worry as Chris and Wyatt continued to go at it.

"I'm coming honey, just hold him off a little longer." She pleaded as the entire group moved towards their battle site, and the end of the war.

XX

_Galactica_, despite being beat up, was still at the forefront of the attack, exchanging fire with the Sky Annihilators that were now leading the fleet, the _Impervious _and the _Corrupter_. On the bridge, Commander Dodonna cursed as another blast rocked the airship, and she knew if they didn't do something soon they were going to lose the flagship.

"Commander, we're picking up on a large force moving to intercept!" her scanner officer yelled, and she swore as she saw the readout.

It looked as though the enemy were getting desperate, as Marshal Crabtree had just arrived, with his force of thirty _Hammerhead_ class patrol frigates, and their associated fighters. They must truly be worried, but she supposed, with their fleet having caused a lot more damage than the enemy had anticipated she would be worried too.

"Commander, they're calling us!" her radio officer said, and frowning, she picked up the mic.

"This is Air Marshal Crabtree of the _Swiftsure_ calling the commander of _Galactica_, we feel that the empire is in need of a change of leadership. May we offer our assistance?" he asked, and cheers went through the bridge, as Dodonna smiled.

"A little late Marshal, but you are more than welcome here." She said, and she heard a chuckle on the other end.

"Very true. Alright, let's end this." He said.

And so the frigates began to pound the left flank of the Sky Annihilator fleet, as more and more fighters joined the battle. And finally, Dodonna saw what she was looking for.

"There, a break in the imperial formation. Red Arrow Squadron, move in!" she ordered, transmitting the coordinates.

"Red Arrow Squadron moving in!"

She watched as the elite fighter squadron blazed through the break in the enemy formation, and while they took a few losses, they took down several enemy fighters with their guns, and with a coordinated missile barrage they brought down another Annihilator. They then pulled themselves in a massive loop, catching another Annihilator by surprise, blowing it apart as well.

"Red Arrow Squadron's through, we've broken their lines!" the call came, and Dodonna smiled, sensing victory.

"Rogue Squadron, into the breach!" she ordered and more fighters then went through the widening hole, bringing down another Annihilator as the enemy fire began to become more desperate, filling the air around them with bullets and missiles. As the fighting became worse, the two squadrons joined forces and brought down another enemy ship, leaving a massive hole in the enemy formation.

Panic and chaos were gripping the enemy fleet, and this was their chance.

"Capital ships, reinforce their position!" Dodonna called, and the airships and frigates then entered the hole and began firing all their heavy weapons at once as they entered the hole.

More fighters and frigates poured in, heavy fire ripping apart the Sky Annihilators as they progressed. Enemy fighters, lost and confused, were being blown apart with ease, Annihilators, lacking sense and direction, were falling easily to the attacks of the resistance forces, fire from the ground was making things worse still, and it was clear that the enemy forces were in dire straits.

"Commander, some Annihilators are defecting!"

Dodonna nodded, she had expected that.

"Very well. Allow all defections, and accept only unconditional surrenders, any other sort, feel free to blow them apart." She said, and they began to gain ships, and other enemy ships stood down, allowing them to focus on the remaining flagship, the _Corrupter._

"The imperial fleet is in disarray. Now's our chance, hit the _Corrupter_ with everything we've got!" Dodonna said in relish, watching as the enemy flagship was surrounded in flames as the resistance forces began to win the battle in the air.

XX

Down in the ocean, Admiral Garrett swore as the _Chimaera_ scored another hit on _Voyager_. Despite catching it by surprise and taking down one of their main weapons, the enemy flagship was still more than dangerous, and the problem was further compounded by the _Night Hammer _being dead in the water.

"how long until we have the _Night Hammer_ back?" Garrett asked, as another blast rocked the ship.

"Five minutes they say, but our submarines are damaged, and one of the nukes is unstable, and the fleet is requesting instructions on what to do with the shipyard."

Garrett cursed. The shipyard was still cranking out the speedboats that kept ripping up their smaller ships, and going kamikaze against the biggest ships, but with a potentially explosive nuke...

She had it.

"Those shipyards were meant to withstand nuclear blasts right?" she asked, and the officer nodded, and then his eyes widened in realisation.

"Yes ma'am!" he said in excitement, and she grinned.

"Good. Which sub has the leaking nuke?" she asked.

"The _Argo_."

"Very well. Admiral Garrett to the fleet, destroyer group one, form up with the _Onslaught_ and protect the _Argo_. Crew of the _Argo_, prepare to abandon ship. Those things were meant to withstand nuclear bombardment, so we're going to bombard it from the inside. Let's hustle. Take us down to the front of that group, we'll lead the charge, anything to get away from _Chimaera_." Garrett said, and _Voyager _began to move to the front of the task force, with the damaged _Argo_ surfacing.

_Chimaera _continued to fire after them, but it was being swarmed by missile barges and attack boats as _Voyager_, _Onslaught_, its sister ship _Ruin_, several _Charmed _class destroyers and two _Bolton_ class light cruisers all unleashed a massive offensive, blowing apart enemy ships as they made their way to the shipyard. Escape pods were erupting from the _Argo_ as they got ever closer to the shipyard. Attack boats were zooming out of it, trying to stop the advance of the deadly submarine, but it was much too late.

"All ships, break off and prepare to detonate!" Garrett ordered.

The _Argo_ entered the shipyard, shrugging off the bullets and missiles being thrown at it. The ships headed away from the shipyard as the sub, badly damaged, entered the belly of the factory, and the nuke exploded.

The shipyard erupted into flames, a small mushroom cloud appearing above it, the spells and armour absorbing much of the radiation. As the building burned and the enemy ships around it began to sink, Garrett nodded in approval.

The shipyard was gone, the enemy fleet was largely separated from itself, many of their ships were dead in the water, and many had been destroyed. Those still fighting were doing so in clumps, and now that the tide was turning, ships were surrendering, scuttling or surrendering.

All aside from the _Chimaera_, which had appeared alongside _Voyager_, and was now firing grappling harpoons through their hull.

"Damn her to blazes! All hands prepare to repel boarders!" Garrett ordered, taking her short sword, a requisite for all in the military due to many demonic assassins being based on the imperial navy, from her belt.

The enemy troops rushed across the temporary bridge as _Voyager_ rocked and bobbed, buffeted by their bigger ship.

"Signal as many ships as we can, its time we brought down this ship once and for all!" she ordered, and then her heart went still as the copper haired admiral of the empire, Daala, gave a cold smile and boarded her ship.

"Admiral Garrett, I've been waiting a long time for this." Daala purred, and Garrett narrowed her eyes, brandishing her sword in preparation to fight.

Garrett's sword had been a gift from her father, called _Sting_, and it had a slight purplish hue to it. Daala's however was slightly longer, tinged red with the blood of many enemies from all the ships she had taken.

"As have I. This ends today. I've sunk one of your ships, I'll do it again." Garrett taunted and Daala narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, you will pay for what you did to my _Leviathan_. _Necromancer _here will teach you what it means to defy me." Daala bit out, and attacked, lunging at her with her bloodied sword.

Garrett blocked the attack, spinning gracefully out of the way. She kicked up at Daala, who easily avoided the attack, hacking down at her opponent. Garrett swayed away from the attack, cutting upward, trying to go for Daala's neck. Daala blocked the attack, then began to batter away at Garrett's defences, their swords clanging on the cramped bridge of _Voyager_ as the din of a ship at war surrounded them. Garrett blocked a low sing, then punched up at Daala, catching her on the face. As Daala stumbled, Garrett lunged, piercing Daala's shoulder with the tip of her blade. Daala yelled in frustration, swinging her sword down for Garrett's neck, but Garrett had already twirled out of the way, slicing upwards, trimming off some of Daala's hair. Daala gave a hiss of pain and came at Garrett with everything she had. Daala, being stronger, began to push Garrett across her command room, her sword a flurry of steel as she beat back the admiral of the resistance. But while Daala might be stronger, she was more agile, and in her own humble opinion, more cunning.

Garrett allowed herself to be pushed nearly towards the wall when she dropped to one hand, her foot lancing out and taking Daala's feet from under her. Daala gasped in surprise as she fell to the floor, barely raising her sword to block Garrett as she swung down to end her opponent. Daala then kicked Garrett in the stomach, sending her crashing into the wall, allowing Daala to back flip, coming to her feet in time to block Garrett's renewed attack. Purple met red as the two of them battled back across the bridge, Garrett using controlled strikes, lunges and jabs, with the occasional slash to force Daala back, trapping her against the rail. All around her, the crew was triumphing over the boarders, cutting the grapples to free _Voyager_ as Garrett continually pushed Daala back, minimising her efforts while maximising her own. Garrett then slashed down at Daala, who blocked a little too late, and her hand buckled. Garrett, sensing victory, spun around, slashing upwards as she did so, knocking _Necromancer_ from Daala's hand, sending it clattering across the bridge. Daala swore and turned, avoiding a lunge from Garrett. She grabbed her sword and leapt onto the grapple just as it was cut, but she had made it back to _Chimaera_ just in time, as her flagship pulled away from _Voyager_.

"Alright, time to end this. Signal all available ships, _Chimaera _is going down!" Garrett said, flushed with her triumph and putting _Sting _back into her belt as she resumed her command chair.

"Admiral, we have the _Onslaught_ coming to help us, the _Takari _is on its way, the _Night Hammer_ is just coming back online and the _Gorgon _and _Excalibur_ are moving to intercept!" an officer reported, and Garrett nodded as the Advanced Dreadnought began to move out of the bay, clearly knowing it was in trouble.

"Helm, match pace with it! Where is the _Onslaught_?" she asked.

She soon had her answer. As _Chimaera_, damaged as it was, tried to escape, it was slow, allowing _Voyager _to easily keep up with it, sailing on its port side. _Onslaught _was to its starboard. Up ahead, _Takari _was moving to block the way, and _Gorgon_ was coming to join it. To their rear, _Excalibur _was keeping up with the ship and just about to enter firing range. And to her great delight, _Night Hammer_ was coming right for it, its heavy guns, in a better state than _Chimaera_'s, were just about to enter range.

"Are all ships in range?" Garrett asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Very well. FIRE!" she yelled.

Missiles and bullets flew at the enemy flagship, ripping holes in the hull, blowing apart guns and radio towers, dismantling engines, shattering windows, damaging ballasts, toppling masts. Fire was erupting all along _Chimaera_ was the combined force slogged it, rendering it dead in the water as they continued to pound away at it.

"Admiral, she's dead in the water!"

"Target the bridge, and fire!" Garrett ordered savagely.

_Voyager _then fired its last heavy missile. It shot high into the air, then plummeted towards the bridge of the ship. Escape pods were blasting away from it as the combined force continued to slag the ship, and it was with great satisfaction that Garrett watched as the missile punctured the bridge viewport and blasted apart the command tower of the _Chimaera_ in a fiery explosion, and she was sure she saw Daala leaping from the doomed vessel. With a last half hearted explosion, the command tower of the enemy flagship was gone, and the task force radio was filled with cheers as they witnessed the _Chimaera_ begin to sink beneath the waves. Cheers began to fill the radio as the entire fleet noticed what had happened, and Garrett watched in satisfaction as some enemy ships began to make a break for it, fleeing rather than face justice.

"Admiral, we have an incoming message from the _Right to Rule_, it claims its the new flagship of the fleet!"

Garrett nodded and activated the radio.

"This is Admiral Garrett of the flagship _Voyager_, what is your request?" she asked sharply.

"This is Acting Admiral Pellaeon of the _Right to Rule_. It is clear that you have won this battle Admiral. You were a fine opponent, but now it is clearly over. As such, as the acting commander of the fleet...I offer you the full and utter surrender of the imperial navy." He said, and Garrett couldn't stop the massive grin blossoming onto her face.

Surrender. Her part of the battle was over, despite the odds they had done it. Pellaeon had no choice, there had been too many losses, either through desertion, scuttling or defection, and with the loss of their command ships and his fleet split up and surrounded, he really had no choice.

It was over.

"On behalf of everyone here Admiral, thank you. You just saved a lot of lives. I accept your surrender." She said, and heard him give the order to stand down.

"Admiral they're surrendering!" someone said excitedly, and she nodded.

"They are indeed. This is Admiral Garrett to the fleet. Stand down all weapons. The empire has surrendered its navy." She said, and gleeful cheers suddenly erupted from the radio.

People on her bridge were jumping up and down, hugging, shaking hands, kissing. Her first officer suddenly hugged her, then remember who she was and apologised, but she waved it off and wrapped him in a further hug. Other members of her crew came up to her, shaking her hand, kissing her on the cheek, and these scenes were being repeated across the fleet as the navy celebrated its victory over the empire. People were dancing and whooping, clapping and whistling as the news spread and Garrett couldn't keep the smile from her face a sit sunk in.

They had won the battle, and now, with a little bit more, they could win the war.

"Helm, set a course for the bridge. I feel the war is yet to be decided and I want to be there when it is." She said happily, resuming her chair.

"Aye aye ma'am!" her helm officer said happily as they made their way to the final stage of the battle.

XX

Wyatt threw another disintegration wave at Chris, who caught it in his hand and then deflected it into a large group of demons. Fireballs then emitted from Wyatt's hands, forcing Chris to twist them into a fiery tornado which he then directed into another crowd of demons that were beating back the resistance forces. Chris then jumped into the air, using his telekinesis to keep him aloft and he conjured a massive combustive orb and threw it at Wyatt. Wyatt gave a roar of frustration and flamed away from the attack, however several more demons were vanquished as it hit.

Wyatt glared up at his brother, then went into the air himself, throwing debris at his brother. Chris, finally using his power of flight, avoided the attacks, hiding behind the tops of buildings as his brother's projectiles zoomed through the air.

Down on the ground, Phoebe looked up in awe.

"Since when could they fly?" she demanded in shock.

Up in the air, Chris emerged from behind a steeple and fired vicious bolts of lightning at Wyatt. Wyatt caught the attacks on his shield, flinching as he did so, but as he deflected those attacks he was flicked backwards. Wyatt landed catlike on an apartment roof then leapt through the air, tackling his brother to the ground. Chris responded with a punch to the jaw, followed by a powerful kick to the gut. Wyatt smacked him with the back of his hand, before flinging an energy ball at him, following up with blasts from his eyes. Chris flicked debris to take the attacks, levitating and kicking his brother away from him, leaping into the air once more, swirling lightning around a massive combustive orb and throwing it at his brother. Wyatt cried out in pain as the attack smashed him into a building, making the entire thing crumble. Wyatt gestured furiously, sending the toppling building right towards Chris, who orbed away from the collapse. Wyatt then erupted from the rubble, shooting right up into the air, his fiery shield surrounding him.

He then raised his hands above his head, ripping massive flaming chunks of masonry from the ground and sending them at Chris. Chris blanched as his brother attacked with renewed vigour, sending chunk after chunk at him. Chris was barely keeping ahead of them until he landed on top of the Ghirardeli, and caught one projectile with his telekinesis, throwing it back at his brother. Wyatt, who had been laughing until that point, cursed as the rock hit him, but he soon disintegrated it, sending jets of flame at his brother. Chris responded with blasts of lightning as the two of them came to the ground.

Wyatt then gave a sonic scream that shattered all of the windows around them, and Chris was suddenly surrounded by thousands of orbs as Wyatt used the glass to attack him. Chris cursed, raising his hand and forming a glass column around himself, then letting loose with a blast of lightning, making them all into deadly weapons, before casting them back at Wyatt. Wyatt was ready for the attack, disintegrating the glass before Chris appeared in front of him, blasting combustive orbs at him. Wyatt levitated, orbing the attacks back towards Chris. Chris swore, crushing them with his telekinesis as Wyatt threw acid at him once again, forcing Chris to direct it into a parked car.

All around them the battle was continuing, screams filling the air as the two most powerful beings battled it out. Wyatt then reached out a hand, crushing at Chris' windpipe. As Chris gagged, his legs kicking above the ground, he conjured a small, clear ball in his hand and threw it at Wyatt, catching his brother in the stomach. Wyatt yelled in pain, dropping Chris back to the ground, and Chris then tackled his brother, slamming him to the ground, before flicking him tumbling up the street. Wyatt swore in annoyance, creating jagged icicles and flinging them at Chris. Chris rocketed skyward and threw a massive orb at Wyatt, who barely managed to redirect it into another horde of demons.

Wyatt then soared into the air, sending wave after wave of energy beams at Chris. Chris was becoming hard pressed to stop these attacks, his telekinesis and deflection powers working overtime, but as Wyatt paused for breath, Chris flicked him into the side of an office building, shattering the windows. Wyatt gave a roar and fired a massive disintegration wave at Chris, who raised his hands to deflect the attack. He caught it barely, the deadly wave coalescing around him, before he forced it back towards Wyatt with a grunt. Wyatt then screamed, disrupting the attack and gesturing towards the bay, sending a river coursing towards his brother. Chris let loose with his lightning, redirecting the attack with his telekinesis and crashing it into Wyatt, who howled as the attack struck him. As he cartwheeled through the air, he came to a stop, and began ripping planes from the air and sending them hurtling at Chris. Chris gasped in shocked horror, darting between the lethal projectiles, feeling sorry for the poor sods inside them as his brother used them to try and kill him. Wyatt, bored of this game, suddenly developed hyper speed, crashing into his brother and smacking him around several times in quick succession, before punching Chris in the stomach, a move which sent him crashing into the road. As Chris feebly stirred, Wyatt dive bombed right for him, sending an energy ball right for him.

Chris gave a yell, orbing out just in time, and then began to throw damaged vehicles at Wyatt, who had to float in midair to stop the attacks. He then set the cars aflame with bolts from his eyes, hurling them back at Chris, who flew into the air to avoid the attacks. Wyatt then followed up with a swarm of burning particles that hit Chris, burning his skin and clothes. Wyatt, sensing weakness, then slammed a fireball into Chris' chest, blowing him into an office building. Wyatt flew forward, confident the duel was about to end, landing in the office. And then there was a blinding flash of light, allowing Chris to tackle him and send him plummeting back to earth. Chris fired lightning bolt after lightning bolt down at him, forcing Wyatt to block his attacks as he crashed to the ground. Wyatt sent a blast of shadow at Chris, before twirling into the air, firing energy balls and fire balls at his brother. Chris was forced back onto the defensive, forcing his little brother further and further back. Wyatt then made a beeline right for Chris, using his touch of death to burn his brother's skin. Chris cried out in pain before headbutting him, then began darting lightning at Wyatt, who responded with wreaths of flame. The two attacks met in midair and blew them apart, crashing them both into buildings. Chris recovered first, reaching up with his telekinesis and dragging a falling, burning Sky Annihilator from the air and directing it at Wyatt. Wyatt swore and began to fire waves to disintegrate it, firing thermal blasts at Chris, catching his brother in the chest. Chris gave a moan as he fell to the ground, and Wyatt crushed the Annihilator, sending the wreckage slamming onto his own troops, before he went down to face his weakened brother.

Chris then gathered his magic and began to scream, a scream that immediately vanquished nearby demons and made Wyatt stagger. He then fell upon Wyatt once again, crashing his foot into Wyatt's groin, before smacking him with a powerful, telekinesis enhanced punch. Wyatt span through the air, then fired a massive disintegration wave at his brother, which forced his brother into a mound of falling rubble. Wyatt then grabbed him, throwing him through a building, and catching him with a thermal blast as he did so, sending Chris' smoking body spiralling to the ground. Chris slammed down to the ground, directing rubble at his brother, and creating a shield of rubble around him as he slowly got to his feet, panting heavily, bleeding profusely, limping and shaking. Wyatt was in the air, and was cascading attacks down upon his brother, who was finding it harder and harder to deflect the attacks, though every time he did he sent them into the milling throng of demons that was watching their battle. Chris then made another scream, vanquishing more demons, and he then orbed into the middle of them, and with a flick sent several of them screaming through the air towards their emperor, who vanquished them without a second's thought. After he had though, Chris had vanished, he was nowhere to be seen as he looked around.

He was then tackled from beneath by an unseen force, slamming him into the wall, lightning emitting from ten points around him, coursing it through his body. Wyatt screamed, then retaliated with a blazing curtain of fire, making Chris scream and drop his invisibility. He shot bolts from his eyes into Chris' chest, then used his acid touch to make Chris lose his grip on him. Chris fell back slightly, and Wyatt then crashed another wave into him, vanquishing the demons who were caught in the collateral but smashing Chris into the ground, where he feebly stirred. He directed a feeble tornado at Wyatt, but it was clear that Wyatt was now the more powerful, and Chris was struggling to keep fighting. He fired lightning at his brother, but he was weakening, and Wyatt was sensing victory. Wyatt then sent damaged buildings collapsing down onto Chris, and Chris was barely able to make a shield strong enough to protect him. Wyatt flamed to existence right beside him, grabbed Chris by the head and crashed him into a car, slamming his head through the windscreen. He then threw Chris into a wall, sending fire along with him, making Chris whimper. Chris flicked things at Wyatt, but he simply disintegrated them before flinging more rubble into his brother. Chris fired a jet of lightning at him, making Wyatt stumble, but he could tell by the weakness how tired his brother was. He then advanced, ignoring the combustive orbs his brother kept flinging at him, and grabbed Chris by the neck.

"I win baby brother." Wyatt purred, choking his little brother who was looking at him pleadingly.

He then grabbed Wyatt, blasting pure light into his brother, making him stagger. Chris then grabbed him, and with a last burst of effort, he orbed them along the Golden Gate Bridge, the two of them fighting in midair as they did so. Chris then twirled them around, blasting Wyatt with an electroball. The two boys split apart, Wyatt landing relatively catlike on the bridge while Chris toppled to the ground, rolling several times, before coming to a groaning stop.

Wyatt smiled as he took in the scene. His brother was curled up on himself, shivering in pain, bloodied and beaten in front of him. Behind him, his demons and troops were amassing, the clear victors, and the air force and the navy were both on their way to the bridge. Once he dealt with his brother, he would wipe the last of them out. And that would be so much easier as his mother and her sisters were approaching from the city end of the bridge with the resistance forces, his mother looking frantic. Smirking, Wyatt conjured an energy ball, directing it at Chris.

"No!" Piper yelled, blowing it up in his hand, and Wyatt laughed.

"Look baby brother, mommy's here to save you!" he crowed, then kicked Chris in the gut, making his brother cry out in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Leo yelled, firing lightning at Wyatt, and while he flinched, he directed it into the bridge supports.

"Wyatt...please..." Chris begged softly, and Wyatt bent down, kissing his brother's fore head as he tried to pick himself up.

"You put up a hell of a fight baby brother, I'll admit it. You even gave me a run for my money, what more could you want?" he asked, and Chris looked up at him, his eyes wide, round, pained and sad, filled with tears.

"I just want my brother." He said sadly.

Wyatt sighed in irritation.

"You have me, but you keep forcing me away!" he snapped as Chris pulled himself gingerly to his feet, fixing his brother with a despairing look.

"I don't Wyatt. You did everything to bring me to your side, you even succeeded for a while, and it's still not working. Do you really think it should be like this? Look at them, all four of them. They love each other, trust each other, know what the other's thinking, and even when they screw up there's signs of it, they know each other that well. Do you really want power, empire, more than you want a little brother?" he asked miserably, and Wyatt looked away from him, not meeting his eyes, ignoring the restless demons standing behind him.

"Of course I want you, but you won't work with me, please, stop this and come home with me." Wyatt begged, and then Phoebe shook her head.

"No Wyatt, you don't want him to do that. Because no matter what, no matter how many flaws you have, you do love him. And if he goes with you now, he'll only kill himself." She said darkly, and Wyatt looked in alarm at his little brother, and upon seeing the defeated expression on his brother's face, knew that to be true.

"I just want my brother back." He said, and Chris looked up at him desperately, wincing as he approached his brother.

"And I want mine back. But look at what you're doing Wyatt. You and I have just trashed the city, we've killed thousands between us, and you and I just tried to kill one another. You've turned the entire world to your image, oppressed millions, killed millions, and you still think it's all worth it?" Chris asked softly, and Wyatt glared at his little brother.

"It will be worth it when you're back with me little one! You belong with me, I did all of this to make sure you were safe, happy, that you wouldn't get hurt anymore. Look at how much pain they caused you!"

"And how much pain have you caused me? I never wanted all of this, I just wanted my big brother." Chris said tearfully, and Wyatt looked away from him, not willing to see the tears he had brought to his brother's eyes.

"They turned you against me." Wyatt hissed, and Chris shook his head.

"No Wyatt, you did that yourself. And deep down, you know you did. You're my big brother, you were what I wanted, what I needed. I didn't need an all powerful overlord and emperor. I just needed you." Chris said sadly, wincing as he moved towards his big brother.

Wyatt turned angrily to Chris.

"And you had me, only you kept throwing it back at me! I'm giving you one last chance. I don't want to kill you, but I will if you leave me no choice. Come home with me, rule by my side, you'll never be hurt again, you'll be safe, protected, no one will harm you. We can be a family again." Wyatt said desperately.

"And who'll protect me from you?" Chris asked pointedly, and Wyatt stroked his cheek, ignoring the antsy expressions of the demons as he did so.

"But I'll be in better control of my temper now little one. I admit, I vent a lot at you, but now the resistance is finished, I won't need to! It'll just be you and me again, like it always should have been, like it was before _they _took you from me!" Wyatt said excitedly, and Chris did look a little tempted, but then looked around at Wyatt sadly.

"Wy-Wy, look around." He advised, and Wyatt did so, and then it finally sunk in just how much trouble he was in.

While his demons, whose loyalty was tepid at the best of times anyway, were all amassed behind him, in front of him was the entire force of the resistance, with vehicles and troops all glaring at him angrily, with the Charmed Ones, the Slayer, the First Witch and other beings of note all at the forefront, all standing behind his scared looking brother. Above him, the airships of the resistance, heavily damaged though they were, were moving into position, guns pointed at his amassed demons. And below them, it was Chris' navy, not his own, that was lining up to blow the bridge sky high.

Wyatt gave a small scoff of disbelieving laughter, and then turned to Chris, glowering at him, making Chris retreat fearfully.

"I give you everything, and all you do is repay me with treason. And you wonder why I keep hurting you?" he snarled, and Chris looked at him apologetically.

"Wyatt, I swear I was on your side! But my troops are just, well, more interested in what goes on, their morale is better, despite everything, that's why you lost." Chris said patiently, and Wyatt roared and blasted an energy ball into Chris' stomach, knocking him to the ground, making Piper run from the crowd to check her son.

"You see? You're evil! You just hurt your little brother because he told you the truth, and you didn't like what you heard. You are nothing but an arrogant, spoilt little brat who's perpetual 'why me' temper tantrum has sent the world, your family, and most importantly the one you profess to love most in the entire world straight to hell! He's your little brother, and you keep hurting him. If you truly did love him, you wouldn't hurt him, no matter what." Piper said in disappointment as Chris looked up at Wyatt tearfully.

"I swear I didn't betray you Wyatt, it's just..." he said, and Wyatt shook his head.

"I don't want to hear it. I saved you from them! Protected you, put you back together after we lost mom, I was the one who taught you everything, I made you feel loved again, and you repay me with cowardly betrayal!" Wyatt yelled furiously, and Chris got to his feet, ignoring the pain he was in, glaring at his brother.

"And all I ever did was love you, look up to my big brother, and all I ever got was heartache, betrayal, torture and attempted murder! You took everything from me time and again, you left me weak, emotional and vulnerable, and for some reason I still love you, even though you're the fucking Source! I should despise you, but because you're you, because you're Wyatt, I can't help but love you. Now for once in your life, you arrogant, power hungry bastard, listen to me!" Chris bellowed, lightning crackling from his fingertips, and Wyatt flinched back, but either from Chris yelling at him or from the threatened attack they weren't sure.

"Ok, what?" Wyatt asked sullenly, and Chris glowered at him.

"The empire is finished Wyatt. Your army is in ruins, your fleet and air force have surrendered, you've lost control of the dragons, most of your upper level demons are dead and even now, various rebel cells not in the resistance will have heard of the attack on the capital and will be forcing the empire out. Which means, you've gone from the most powerful man in the world, and you are now the most hated and wanted man in the world. The people of the world are going to be demanding your head on a spit, they're going to want you to pay for everything you've done. And since you destroyed the EU and the UN, they aren't going to be nice about it, you'll be found guilty and killed, no questions asked." Chris said, and Wyatt looked at him haughtily.

"What makes you think they can stop me? I'm not some two bit weakling like you," he snarled, deliberately trying to hurt his brother who just glared at him relentlessly, "I'm the Twice Blessed child, heir to the Charmed legacy, the most powerful of the Blessed Ones, the Source of All Evil and the emperor of this paltry, ungrateful little planet. They can't touch me." He said arrogantly, and Chris glowered.

"Yes they can. And they will. They will kill you Wyatt." Chris insisted and while Wyatt scoffed dismissively, he looked at his brother curiously.

"And what's that to you? Even if they do, doesn't it suit your ends if I'm dead? No more emperor, no more empire, it means you win. You become the emperor, by blood and by right as the conqueror. Isn't that what you want baby brother?" Wyatt sneered, and Chris looked hurt, and Wyatt's demeanour shook slightly as he saw the hurt expression on his brother's face.

"Why would you think that?" he asked miserably, and Wyatt looked at him incredulously.

"I don't know, maybe the endless betrayals, the fact that you kept fighting me, you trying to 'save' me, all of it was about power. You want me dead you vicious little backstabber, so you can take the empire for yourself!" he spat, but even as he did so, angry as he was, he hated the depressed expression on Chris' face, knowing he had been the one who had put it there.

"Is that really what you think?" he asked, his voice hurt.

No one on the bridge was making a sound, all of them were listening too intently to the exchange between the ruler of all evil and the leader of the resistance. And behind Chris, Phoebe was struck by how much the two of them still loved, in fact, even adored each other, despite the fact that they had been trying to kill one another not ten minutes ago. The family was watching the exchange between the two youngest members with baited breath as Wyatt's face softened and he approached his brother hesitantly.

"No, of course not, Chris..." he said, and raised his hand to his brother's shoulder, ignoring the demons who were beginning to mutter mutinously behind him, but Chris shrugged it off.

"Whatever. You never got it did you?" he asked angrily, and Wyatt looked at him in confusion.

"It was never about the empire, not for your brother anyway. It was never about power for him either." Cole said in irritation.

"It was about you." Neena said in exasperation, and Wyatt looked at his brother, who was looking at him, his eyes hurt and angry.

"I never wanted empire, or power, or a war. All I wanted was my big brother back. But that's too much for him to give me isn't it? You think it's all about you, and your power, and your empire...you never ever got it! I didn't want any of that, all I wanted was you! And now, I'm trying to save you. They are going to kill you. And I love you, and I've lost too many people I love to lose you too, I can't lose you as well! I want you to come with us, help us fix all of this, so this never happens. Please! I don't want you dead, I never wanted you dead, please come with us. I can't, I won't lose you too!" Chris begged and Wyatt looked at his little brother uncertainly, shocked by how much his brother still loved him, despite everything that had happened to him.

"Chris...I don't need you to protect me, it's my job to look after you!" Wyatt chided, and Chris shook his head.

"Not this time. Please Wyatt, come home with us before they all rip you apart. Look at your demons, most of them are shimmering out, they know it's over. Don't make yourself a martyr, don't leave me all alone." Chris whispered, and Wyatt turned to his demons, seeing their drastically reduced numbers and rolling his eyes.

"Typical. Never a demon around when you need one." He grumbled, and he turned back to his brother.

"You do realise I could obliterate the lot of you right here and now?" he asked dangerously, and Chris nodded.

"Yeah I know. But you won't." He said confidently, and Wyatt laughed mockingly.

"Oh, and why is that sweet baby brother? Just because you're the so called 'good guys' you assume I'm going to play by your rules even when you want to take my empire from me?" he demanded.

"No...because you're my brother." Chris said softly, and Wyatt looked at him in surprise, as did everyone else.

Wyatt saw the earnest, tender expression on his brother's face, and had to turn away. Even after all of this, all he had done to him, he still (naively perhaps) believed the best in his big brother.

"Stop it." Wyatt hissed, and behind him, Chris shook his head.

"What, stop believing there's good in you, that you aren't all evil? Never." He said stubbornly.

"You're trying to take my empire from me, I won't let you!" Wyatt yelled, and Chris shook his head.

"No, I'm trying to save you dumb ass. Everyone here wants you dead, please, come back with us." Chris begged.

"Um, my lord?" one of his demons asked worriedly, and Wyatt vanquished him, trying to think.

"It's over Wyatt. You've lost. And you will never be safe here. Please listen to your brother. Come back with us, help us stop all this from happening, it's the only way." Leo pleaded, and Wyatt looked on as more and more of his demons fled, leaving him with ever dwindling numbers.

Give all this up? He couldn't, he had built this, it wasn't his fault they didn't like it, it wasn't his fault his brother had been trained to fight him...all he wanted was his brother back, with him, safe and happy, where he belonged. They wanted to take all of this from him, they wanted to take Chris from him all over again, he wouldn't let them. He would rather kill them all than let them take Chris from them. His empire belonged to him, to him and Chris, and because they had broken his brother, now they were close to taking it from him.

"NEVER!" Wyatt yelled and orbed his brother to the safety of his arms and fired a disintegration wave at the assembled resistance fighters.

Piper looked at him furiously and froze the attack, while Prue flicked it away harmlessly into the air, and Wyatt was shaking his head adamantly as he held his squirming brother in his arms.

"You want to take him away from me!" Wyatt yelled, and Paige shook her head sadly.

"No sweetie, we want you to come with us, that way you'll both be safe. Please don't make us fight you, we don't want to hurt you." She said, and while she sounded sincere, the looks on the faces of the rest of the resistance weren't so believable.

"I'm not going with you, this is my world now, my empire. And he is staying here." Wyatt said, nodding at his squirming brother, who was unable to orb as Wyatt had blocked him.

"Wyatt, please, listen to them." Grams said, appearing from the crowd with Patty and Melinda.

"Sure, we'll hear from the ones who tried to kill me earlier." Wyatt snapped, and Chris finally wriggled out of his grip.

"Wyatt, please! We're trying to save you, otherwise you are going to die, the people here will kill you, Twice Blessed or not! They will murder you! They will try you for war crimes, for treason, for mass murder, hell they'll even do you for shoplifting, but all of it amounts to them killing you!" Chris cried in upset exasperation.

Wyatt scoffed.

"They can't kill me. You think these pathetic little mortals are a threat to me, to my power?" he demanded, and Melinda looked at him angrily.

"These pathetic mortals have vanquished your military, and your demons are running out on you. If this comes down to a fight, you will lose. It's over." She said darkly, and he gave a furious roar.

"It isn't! This world is mine! MINE! It belongs to me and Chris, he belongs to me, and none of you are going to take that away from me, so back off!" he bellowed, blasting another wave at them all.

Chris raised his hand, parting the wave and turning it to nothing as he looked sadly at his brother.

"I refuse to believe that you're that evil. Wyatt, they are going to kill you. I don't want you dead." He said miserably, and then he flinched as Wyatt's eyes flashed black.

"You aren't taking my empire, they aren't taking you, and they aren't killing me." He growled, and Piper then went forward.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! You will stop this nonsense right now!" she snapped, and Wyatt flinched, while everyone looked at her, impressed.

"Mom, don't make me hurt you." Wyatt snarled through gritted teeth, his eyes still black.

"No. You listen to me. You have made everyone's life a misery, killed billions, destroyed your family, and warped your little brother. And I am sick of it. Now stop acting like a spoilt little brat, and come with us. We'll get rid of the Source, just don't make us fight you." She implored her son, and she wondered if there was indeed any humanity in him, or if it was all pure evil.

"You're our son, and the people here are going to kill you. Come with us, help us, you can be with your brother all you want. Just stop this." Leo begged, and Wyatt scoffed at the two of them.

"What, you think a talking to is going to change anything? I make the rules now!" Wyatt yelled.

"And we all see how well that worked for you! You make the rules and killed us, and you lost yourself your little brother. I've been there, as you so kindly pointed out earlier, and I nearly lost everything I loved when doing it. You have lost everything, but you're getting a chance to get it all back, please don't waste it." Phoebe cried and Wyatt snorted in amusement.

"And now I get to hear from the perpetual screwup. Yay me." He said in contempt, and Prue narrowed her eyes.

"You know, I'm getting a little sick of your attitude. Chris has tried since day one to save you, and even now you can't shut your mouth and back off. He's trying to save you, they all are! So stop acting like a jerk and stand down, you've lost." She hissed and Wyatt laughed.

"I don't think so aunt Prue. Not with my power." He said arrogantly.

"Your power is only clouding your judgement. We're trying to save your life, not take anything from you. We're trying to give you your brother back, but you're too arrogant to see it." Paige said desperately.

"My power isn't clouding anything. All I see is a bunch of useless filthy mortals, traitors, who want to tear me down because I'm stronger than them. These filthy little savages are why Prue died, why we used to hide in fear! They turn on us, when we protect them, and you want me to bow down and submit to them?" he shouted.

"No, we want you to see sense! I admit, mortals can do a lot wrong, like when Prue died. But they aren't all like that, some of them are good Wyatt. And because they are good, and picture you as evil, they will kill you!" Melinda shouted.

"They can try." Wyatt sneered.

Grams shook her head, glaring at him.

"You're a monster, a killer. You should never have been allowed to be born, it was always too much power for a single, weak man. Your brother on the other hand, he can cope with all that power, and not turn evil. You failed Wyatt. The world kicked you, so you twisted it around so it wouldn't hurt you again, and you became a monster as you did it. I should never have blessed you, because you aren't a creature of light, you were a creature of darkness from the get go." She snarled in contempt and Wyatt glowered at her.

"Oh, and of course, what almighty Grams thinks is always the truth! You malicious, sexist, miserable old hag. You died years ago, have the decency to stay dead. You couldn't protect your family either, you hid mom's birthright from her, so don't you come down here and act all high and mighty. I may be a man, yet I'm still more powerful than you. You're a bully, a vicious old scow who thinks she's the best thing since sliced bread. Every time you came down, you made the Charmed Ones weak little girls. How dare you? They're the strongest witches in the world and you made them weak, and you tried to make me weak through them, Chris too. And by the way, I might be a man, but I'm still stronger than you ever were." He sneered, and Grams stood glaring at him, but his words did bother her slightly.

Piper then looked at her son in despair, shaking her head sadly while Chris looked at him imploringly with those beautiful green eyes of his, but Wyatt determinedly ignored them, his eyes pitch black.

"Wyatt...you're my son. And I will always love you, nothing will change that. But I can't condone this anymore. You're a monster, and I can't and won't let you hurt your brother anymore, I won't let you hurt anyone anymore. This is finished. If you won't stand down, we don't have any choice but to fight you. You're breaking my heart, but I won't let you hurt anyone else." She said, and Wyatt glared at her, while Chris looked at them both frantically.

"Wait, mom, no, don't give up on him yet..." he begged, but Prue shook her head.

"Chris, I know you don't want to believe it, but he's evil, and he isn't backing down. We don't want to do this Wyatt. Are you going to get yourself killed and let your brother watch the last person in his family die?" she asked and Wyatt gave her a cold callous smile.

"Either that, or he watches you die all over again. You can't stop me mom." He growled, and Chris came in between the two of them.

"No, stop this! Wyatt please, we're trying to help you, stand down and come home with us!" he begged.

"Get out of the way little brother. I'll stop them, and then you're coming with me." He said, as Piper prepared to once more fight her eldest son.

"No, don't fight them. Wyatt, please..." Chris begged, tugging on Wyatt's arm, and Wyatt then backhanded him, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Stay out of the way! If you hadn't tried to 'save' me, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place! I've done everything for you, given you everything, and you betray me, me, the Twice Blessed, the Source! Who do you think you are?" Wyatt yelled, kicking Chris in the stomach.

"Wyatt, stop that!" Paige yelled furiously, preparing to orb him away from his cowering little brother, but he then raised a hand and erected a bubble around the three sisters, leaving only Chris, himself, Piper and Leo outside.

Leo blasted lightning at him, disgust on his face, but Wyatt simply redirected it into the crowd of demons behind him, before gesturing and sending his father crashing into the support of the bridge. Piper blasted at him, but he simply caught the attack and crushed it dismissively.

He then turned, hurt and angry to his crying brother.

"I loved you, and you still betrayed me. After I gave you everything, you threw it back at me. All I wanted was to protect you, and you couldn't even let me do that because you let yourself get warped by them!" Wyatt roared, kicking Chris again.

"Alright, I've had enough of this, prepare to open fire." Weaver growled from the _Gargantuan_.

"I'm sorry!" Chris yelped as Wyatt punched him again.

Wyatt then bent down and seized Chris by the neck, making his brother squirm uncomfortably.

"Not yet but you will be. Once I get rid of them little one, I'm going to teach you to love me again, and we'll be a family, and happy...and you little one aren't going to step out of line ever again. I'm the emperor, the Twice Blessed and the Source, and it's about time you started acting like my baby brother again. Got it?" Wyatt hissed and Chris nodded, terrified.

"Just one problem with that little family scene...I will never let you do that to him." Piper hissed and blasted Wyatt, sending him spiralling through the air, leaving Chris gasping for air.

Wyatt then got to his feet, and with a furious roar let loose a disintegration wave that hurtled up the bridge. Chris flicked his mother of her feet and raised his hand, directing the wave around him, swirling it into the air. He then threw it back at his brother, who gestured, orbing all of his remaining demons into the way to absorb the attack.

"There's loyalty for you." Grams commented as she tried to bring down the shield.

"There is good in him, but it's like the Source has taken over completely because we've won." Phoebe said, as Wyatt flung dozens of energy balls at his brother.

Chris leapt into the air, throwing a massive burning orb at his brother. Wyatt orbed it back towards his brother, who pushed back with his telekinesis, making the orb expand outward, snapping several of the bridge supports. Wyatt gave an insane laugh, eyes burning black, and sent the flailing wires up to ensnare his brother. Chris fired lightning into each wire, direcvting them back towards Wyatt, catching him in an electrical net. Wyatt screamed, then let loose with a shockwave from his body, making the entire bridge shake as Chris landed on the floor, sending more orbs at him. Wyatt disintegrated them, then screamed, making Chris stagger. Wyatt attacked with another wave, but Chris raised his hand, dispersing the wave once more, and with a disbelieving, hurt, hateful look, he gathered his strength, and poured pure, burning blue light from each hand, sending it at his brother. Wyatt gasped in shock and awe, and gathered his own strength, firing pure black energy tinged with red right back at him.

Piper struggled to her feet to feel the entire bridge shaking as both her sons, becoming the avatars of their alignment, battled one another for the final time, light and dark going head to head. The bridge was shaking, Weaver was directing the troops of the bridge, fearing it's collapse as Wyatt and Chris backed away from each other, still pouring pure lethal energy at one another.

"I'm sorry Wyatt." Chris said miserably.

"You will be you little brat!" Wyatt roared, and Phoebe shook her head.

"That isn't Wyatt. That's pure Source, and it's finally overcome Wyatt's love for Chris. If Chris doesn't win, he will die. I think being defeated shocked Wyatt, and weakened him, and Chris still trying to save him caught him off guard, but rather than make him stronger, it made him weaker and let the Source exact full control. Chris doesn't stand a chance." She said worriedly.

"The hell he doesn't." Prue said, beginning to blast at the shield that was keeping them trapped, as Piper joined in from the other side, determined to help her son.

The beams of pure energy were blistering hot, further melting the supports as they struggled to overcome one another. Light and dark were clashing in the middle of the bridge, and the resistance forces were falling further back as the two pushed against each other, lightning bolts and fire bolts leaping from the colliding mass of power in the centre. The warped bridge was shaking and groaning, the entire structure vibrating as two massive powers collided on a bridge never meant to take such a beating. Supports were rupturing, the roads cracking, the foundations splitting as the two battled.

"Wyatt, I know you're in there. Please come back." Chris begged quietly as the Source pushed against him.

"Chris, you need to get out of there!" Piper yelled as Leo orbed to avoid being crushed by falling chunks of metal.

The energy beams were getting stronger as the Source pushed against Chris, and with that last burst of strength, Chris' light was beginning to falter, the darkness pushing him back. Chris cried out in pain as the lightning and fire began to burn his hands, the Source forcing him back, and with one last effort by the Source, the black energy crushed the light energy and hit Chris in the chest. Chris screamed as he was blown up the length of the bridge, slamming into the shield, which then electrocuted him before shattering, and he dropped to the ground, groaning weakly. Piper rushed to his aid, as did Leo, who immediately began to heal him as Wyatt, the bridge supports twanging all around him as he advanced, fire billowing from him, an evil, triumphant look on his face as he moved towards his fallen brother, his mother, father, aunts, grandmother, great grandmother and progenitor of the line, as the entire bridge started to crumble and sway, crunching into the ocean.

He then conjured an energy ball, smirking in malicious delight.

"And now you see the folly of challenging the emperor, the Twice Blessed, the most powerful being in existence. Any last words?" Wyatt snarled as Chris looked blearily up at him as the others clustered around him to protect him.

"You're going to kill your own brother?" Paige demanded in disgust, and Wyatt shrugged.

"Now that I'm fully in control, I no longer have the little shred of humanity telling me to keep the treacherous little whelp alive, so yeah, I've got no problem killing him." He sneered.

Chris then gently shoved the others with his telekinesis, standing in front of his brother, his eyes set but sad.

"Alright then. My brother's gone. I should have seen that years ago. You win. I give up. I'm just sorry I took so long to realise you were completely lost to me. So here you go. You've won, I've lost, I can't save you, and I'm not even sure I want to anymore. You want me dead, here I am. Kill me." Chris challenged, his voice angry and bitter, his eyes hard and cold, the look of a man who knew he had lost everything and no longer cared. But there was something in his expression, a tenderness, a love, a regret as he looked at his evil brother.

Something flickered in Wyatt's eyes due to Chris' words, but it was brutally suppressed, and all he did was smile victoriously.

"Chris, no!" Leo yelled, but Wyatt trapped them all behind a shield.

"So die all traitors." Wyatt purred, keeping them in place and raising the energy ball.

Chris took a deep breath, and Wyatt then gave a wicked grin. And threw the energy ball into Piper's stomach.

Piper screamed as she fell to the floor, as did Chris, partly out of fear and horror, and then out of pain as he felt his entire body burning, while his mother screamed and clutched at her stomach.

"NO!" Prue screamed in horror, shattering the force field and combined with Grams, Paige and Leo's powers, blasted Wyatt hurtling up the bridge which was continuing to disintegrate into the water.

Piper was crying and writhing on the ground, holding her smoking and bleeding abdomen while Chris screamed and curled into himself, his skin blistering as smoke trailed from him.

"He must have hit her womb. Come on Piper." Leo begged, trying to heal his wife, but nothing happened, and he looked at her and Chris in alarm.

"The baby?" she begged in a weak voice, and Leo looked over to where Phoebe and Prue were attending to Chris.

And his heart went still, as he saw Chris' foot vanish. It just faded from existence, leaving him without the limb.

"No..." Leo whispered, abandoning Piper and rushing to his son, who was slowly beginning to vanish.

"Come on honey, stay with us." Phoebe begged as Prue laid his head in her lap while she looked desperately up at Leo.

"You need to heal Piper, it's the only way you're going to save the two of them!" she urged.

"Piper isn't doing well Leo!" Paige cried as Grams was trying to help stabilise her granddaughter while medics ran from their lines, looking flustered.

"If we lose the baby..." Melinda said worriedly, and Patty, stroking Piper's hair, nodded grimly.

"Then none of this will happen and Wyatt will reign supreme." She said stonily.

"Piper, don't do this to us, don't this to me, I love you, don't die." Leo begged, trying once more to heal her but it was to no avail, and Chris continued to vanish.

"We're losing him!" Phoebe exclaimed, holding Chris' hand as he panted weakly, everything beginning to fade slowly.

"Wyatt..." he whispered, clutching his pained body.

Piper was holding her hand to her stomach despately, though she could see her baby disappearing before her eyes, refusing to accept it.

"Chris...listen to me honey. Don't you die on me, fight it!" she begged, her voice haggard as Leo tried once more to save her.

"Chris, come on!" Prue cried, as Grams pressed her hand to the wound, trying to stop the loss of blood while Patty held her daughter, watching as Leo tried once again to heal her.

Paige however, span to where Wyatt was getting to his feet, and as she saw a frantic looking Phoebe and a horrified Cole running to her aid, an idea clicked into her head, a memory that might work.

"Wyatt! Get over here and help us damn it!" she shouted.

Wyatt got to his feet, and while he had a triumphant look on his face, it did waver slightly as he watched his brother fade further out of existence, and as he saw his mother howling in pain and fear, his father cursing his uselessness and the forces of the resistance all running to the side of their leader.

"Do not attack." Neena whispered, wondering where Paige was going with this, but the resistance, seeing their dying leader, weren't to be quelled lightly so she created a barrier, watching intently as she did so.

"Wyatt..." Chris begged, his voice pained as he could still feel the burning of his skin.

Wyatt looked at his little brother, who, even dying, knowing who had been the one to strike the blow, was still crying out for him. He saw his mother, screaming in pain and fear as her baby that she had grown to love, even though she hadn't even had him yet, was taken from her. His father, who's one redeeming feature was that he loved his mother, sobbing in panic as he failed to prevent the death of his second son and of his wife. His aunts, all three of them, their concern for Chris and Piper clear, fearing losing the two of them running through them, Prue begging her sister and nephew to stay alive, Phoebe bellowing herself hoarse as she pleaded with her nephew to stay with them, Paige yelling abuse at him as she pointed, tears streaming from her eyes, at her dying sister and vanishing nephew. Grams was trying to soothe Piper, her face desperate as she watched her granddaughter struggle to hold on to her son and life. Patty was crying desperately, telling her daughter and nephew not to even consider joining them. Cole was glaring at Wyatt, yelling abuse at him as he stood idly by and watched his little brother vanish. Neena's eyes were narrowed, her expression sharp yet also curious, sensing the struggle that had suddenly reignited within the Source.

And more than anything, there was his baby brother, his beautiful baby brother, who he loved more than anything, his green eyes pained and filled with tears, holding his burning stomach as he vanished from existence along with his mother.

"Mommy..." Chris whispered feebly, and Wyatt wavered further.

He was his little brother, the reason he had done all of this. The one who, above all, it was his job to protect, to love. He had cared for Chris when no one else had, loved him when no one else had. He had been the one to fix him when no one else could have. He had been the one who had protected him, cared for him, raised him, the one who he had remade the world for, the bright spot in his life, the thing that made it all worthwhile. Yeah he had power, but it was hollow, empty without him, and when Chris had been with him, it had had the best feeling, seeing his baby brother standing by his side, waking up to him every morning. And now, his beautiful brother, his baby brother, his responsibility, his light, was leaving the world, fading away. And part of him, the logical part of him knew that if he died as a result of never having been born he would never know about his brother, but he couldn't help but feel there would be something missing within him.

His brother and mother were dying. The Source, determined to destroy the ones who had thwarted so many of its plans, had struck Piper where she was most vulnerable, and had wiped out the strongest Charmed One and the last impediment to his rule up here. And with Chris gone and Wyatt subjugated, he knew full well that the feeble resistance would pose no threat to him, even with their victory here. The Source had finally asserted his control, he would find it easy to retake the world, and none would be able to stop him now that he had full access to Wyatt's powers.

He had to stop it.

"Wyatt, are you just going to stand there and watch them die? They love you! Chris loves you! I can't heal them, only you can now!" Leo yelled, Chris giving a small moan as his hand vanished in front of his eyes.

"Please Wyatt!" Paige cried urgently as Piper's breathing became shallower.

"Wyatt, there is good in you, prove it to us, save them!" Phoebe begged, as Chris' bright green eyes began to dull.

"You're not completely evil, no matter what we think. Chris never believed you were, and we believe in Chris. Do you want to prove him wrong now?" Prue asked as Piper began to shake, crying and mumbling Chris' name.

Behind Neena, the entire resistance was looking on in desperation, and Neena nodded slowly.

"She's right. There is good in you. I can feel it. If there wasn't, he would have been dead long ago. Do not let the Source win now!" she urged.

"Wyatt, help them!" Melinda begged.

"You aren't totally lost, you can beat the Source, if I can do it, you can!" Cole shouted, and Wyatt bit his lip worriedly.

"Wyatt, don't make me watch my daughter die!" Patty pleaded.

"You say you're better than me? Prove it! Force back the Source, save your mother, and save your brother!" Grams cried, and Wyatt was shaking his head, an internal battle raging fiercely.

Chris was a traitor, a rebel, someone who was determined to destroy everything, all his plans, his world, his empire.

"Wyatt, please!" Leo begged.

"Wyatt, help them!" Paige screamed.

Piper stopped breathing.

"NO!" Prue screamed.

"Chris!" Phoebe wailed.

Chris gave a small groan and his eyes began to vanish.

"Wyatt..." Chris whispered sadly.

Chris was a traitor, yeah.

But more than anything he was his baby brother, and he wasn't going to stand back and let the Source allow him to die.

"NO!" Wyatt yelled, and with a last burst of effort, forced the Source back, retaking control of his own body, and directing powerful healing energy into his mother.

The beam, golden and pure, ripped right through Piper and she took a deep breath of air as her stomach, her womb, began to repair themselves. Beside her, Chris' eyes began to be return, their bright green colour coming back.

"No, he isn't going to die! Mom isn't going to die, and you aren't going to win!" Wyatt screamed defiantly as he continued to heal his mother.

Neena's eyes widened in shock as she watched the transformation in the emperor. His long hair went to a short length with long, gelled bangs, his beard vanished, his eyes lost their cruel edge as he looked desperately at his mother and brother.

"Mom!" he cried urgently, continuing to heal her, and he looked in a panic at his brother, beginning to relax as he saw him becoming more solid by the second.

"He's become good, he fought back the Source..." Neena said, impressed by the display, as the Charmed Ones, their dead relatives and Cole all looked up in shock.

And Piper then bolted upright, hand still on her belly, now completely healed, and beside her, Chris became fully solid again and gasped, scrambling to his feet as Wyatt's healing power stopped, watching as his older brother staggered back in exhaustion.

"Wyatt..." Chris said in surprise, seeing his brother, now on the side of good, looking at him in sorrow.

"Chris, I..."

But he didn't get to say anything else as Chris threw himself at his brother, and Wyatt smiled hesitantly as he wrapped his arms around his little brother, holding him close to him, rocking him gently, stroking his fingers through his hair and making shushing noises as Chris nuzzled into him, healing him as he did so.

"I knew you would come back to me eventually." Chris said happily, snuggling into his brother.

"I'm so sorry baby brother, I am so, so, so sorry!" Wyatt whispered into his brother's ear.

"Well?" Weaver asked Neena in confusion, and she nodded.

"He is, by modern terms, good. The Source has been forced back. Before, the Source controlled most of his body, and his little display earlier was when the Source defeated Wyatt, but now, the Source has itself been defeated. He is good." She said musingly.

"I'll keep my gun on him just in case." Dean growled, and Sam nudged him with his shoulder.

"Hypocrite. I did some stinky things too." He reminded him, and Dean grinned a little.

"Yeah, but you're you." He said fondly, and Sam rolled his eyes in amusement.

Aimo chuckled beside him, then smiled at Sam.

"Yeah, so did he." He reminded him, and Sam gave him an appreciative grin while Dean scowled.

Grams sighed in relief as the others approached Wyatt.

"Well it took you long enough!" Piper scolded, and Wyatt then hugged her desperately.

"Mom...can you ever forgive me?" he asked, and Piper didn't even hesitate, already knowing her answer, and kissing his head.

"Always. I may be pissed with you, very pissed with you, but I will always forgive you." She promised.

Wyatt then looked at Leo, who was looking at him in relief.

"Dad..." Wyatt began uncertainly, but Leo shook his head.

"No Wyatt. We'll talk when we get home ok?" he asked, and Wyatt shook his head.

"No. Because I'm not going home." He said, and Paige shook her head.

"Wyatt, we might be very angry with you, with everything you've done, but you are coming home with us. You can't stay here." She said, though affection was in her eyes.

Wyatt then looked at her plainly in the eye, his jaw set, though his eyes were scared.

"I'm not staying here either." He said, and Piper looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" she asked, but it suddenly dawned on Cole what he was getting at.

"He means he won't be anywhere. He's going to sacrifice himself." He said grimly, and Chris looked at Cole in alarm, then back at Wyatt.

"No, you can't! You can't! You can't do that to me!" he pleaded.

Phoebe nodded, looking at Wyatt intently.

"He's right, you can't just get redeemed then kill yourself Wyatt, no matter what you've done, it doesn't work like that, you need to help us fix all of this..." she said, and Prue saw where he was going and closed her eyes in dismay.

"He isn't committing suicide Phoebe. He's committing regicide." She said, and Phoebe looked at her, bewildered.

"What?"

"If I die now, with the Source defeated inside me, then he dies too. For good. Forever." Wyatt said determinedly.

"No..." Patty said in shock.

Wyatt ignored her and looked at Cole and Neena pleadingly.

"It will work won't it?" he asked desperately, and the two of them exchanged a look, and then Neena nodded hesitantly.

"Yes it would. It would be akin to standing inside to try and avert a nuclear blast, pointless. If Wyatt goes, he will take the Source with him." She said, and Leo glared at her.

"Neena, we just got him back, we aren't going to vanquish him! He may have done awful things, but he's still our son, we can't kill him!" he yelled.

Wyatt also ignored his father and looked at Cole.

"Given the same chance wouldn't you have done the same thing?" he asked, and Cole nodded.

"Yes I would have, but our situations are much different Wyatt. I had lost all I wanted, you have your brother and your family." He said, pointing to Chris, who was shaking his head adamantly.

"Wyatt, you can't do this, you can't leave me alone. Don't do this. I need you!" Chris begged, tugging on Wyatt's arm, but Wyatt shook his head sadly, looking at his little brother.

"Chris...listen to me." He said, but Piper stood in front of him, her face anxious.

"Wyatt, you can't do this, not to him, not now. We'll find some other way to get the Source out of you, an abdication spell or something, you don't have to die. Just give us time." She pleaded him, but he gave her a sad smile.

"We don't have time mom. I can feel him, and he's seriously pissed that I beat him. He's trying to take back control, and I can't fight him off for long, he's been part of me for too long. He's coming back, my hair's already growing, my personality is getting dark again, my eyes are getting harder...this is my chance to stop him. I know it doesn't atone for everything I've done, nothing will ever do that, but I can take down the Source once and for all. But I need you guys help." He said stubbornly.

Prue shook her head.

"Wyatt, we, your brother, went through hell to get you back, and now you're asking us to kill you. I can't say that before it wouldn't have appealed to me, but you're obviously not the Source anymore, well not fully, it wouldn't be a vanquish. It would be murder, you would be asking us to kill you, and we can't do that, you can't expect your family, your brother, to kill you!" she pointed out, and he nodded, his expression miserable.

"I know aunt Prue, and after everything, I don't have any right. But this can make some of it right. Please. If all four of you, with Grams, Melinda, Grandma and the spell, join forces with Neena, if she boosts you, and Chris and I add our own powers to the spell, it will obliterate the Source forever. No one will ever have to deal with him again. Please. We'll never get another chance like this. And I need to do this. This is my fault, I can help clean it up, but only if you guys help me. I don't think I can vanquish him alone, but I will try. But I would rather make it a sure thing." He whispered softly.

"Wyatt, you can't ask us to kill our own son!" Piper cried, and he nodded.

"I know. I'm not. I'm asking you to help your son vanquish the Source once and for all. Mom, he's already getting stronger, he's panicking. He knows that if we do this, he's done for, he can never come back, and he doesn't want that to happen. Please mom, please help me. I know you don't want to, I don't want to die either. I want to make it up to you all, I want to get my baby brother to forgive me, but I've got to stop the Source, otherwise he'll only escape and ruin more lives. And thanks to me, he's had a taste of global power, and he doesn't want to lose that. He will come back, and he will keep coming back, stronger and more deadly than ever before, every time, if we don't stop him. I need your help to do this, to stop him once and for all." He said, wincing as the Source tried to reassert control but he focused on thoughts of his brother to keep him at bay.

Piper shook her head, turning away from him, and the sisters all looked at each other uncertainly.

"We don't have a choice. We need to stop him." Wyatt said, and Piper closed her eyes, trying to blot out his voice.

Because, deep down, she knew it was the truth. The Source was much too deeply integrated into Wyatt, and he just kept coming back. He was the ultimate evil, and they had a chance to destroy him, for the greater good. She couldn't do it, she didn't want to, no matter what he had become, what he had been, he was her little boy. How could they vanquish him and live with themselves? How could she kill her own son?

"I can do this myself. I don't want to do it, I need to. But I'd rather have you guys back me up." Wyatt whispered, and Chris looked at him desperately.

"No, you can't make me watch your murder, I can't watch you die, I can't lose you too!" he cried, and Wyatt sniffed and took Chris' face in his hands, tilting his head slightly upwards and leaning his forehead against his brother's.

"Chris, listen to me. This has to happen. I have to stop him, it's the only way the world, you, will be safe. I have to know you're safe. You're the only one who can stop this." He whispered, and Chris nodded.

"Fine. I stop it. Don't do it!" he said wildly, and Wyatt shook his head.

"Not what I meant. You can save me little one. You always could. I need you to stay strong Chris, you always were the better one out of the two of us. You're my little brother. There isn't much time left, I think whatever it is happens before you're born, but I've blocked it out. Now listen to me. You are my little brother. And I love you, so, so much. You can save me little guy. I know you can." He whispered but Chris' eyes, full of tears, trembled as he shook his head.

"No I can't, I tried and I failed, I'm not strong enough..."

"You are strong baby brother, and in some ways, you're stronger than me. You always were. Please squirt, do this for me ok Chris? You can go back, go back with mom and the others, you can save me, I know you can. Alright? You can save me. I admit it ok? I need saved, and you're the only one who can do it. You're much more powerful than you think, I let your powers go, you'll flatten anyone back there. Please Chris, be strong." Wyatt whispered.

"I can't. I can't watch you die. You're the last person I've got, I can't watch you die too, I can't lose you too, don't make me..."

"I'm sorry baby, I wish it could be different, ok? But I have to do this. And he's getting stronger, and I can't hold him much longer. I don't have much time. I love you Chris. I love you so much little brother, more than anything in the world, but he warped it, twisted it. But know that I love you. I do love you. Ok? I love you so much, my sweet, naive, stubborn little brother." He said, and Chris was sobbing, tears running down his cheeks.

"I...I love you...too...but Wyatt, you just...you just got back...don't do this, don't die on me now, I need you..."

Wyatt shook his head, a small, proud smile on his lips despite the tears in his eyes.

"No you don't. You never did, and that's what I never got. But I do love you. I will always love you. No matter what, I will always love you. But I have to do this, and you know I do. They all know I do." He said, and Chris just sobbed, unable to speak.

Wyatt nuzzled his head against Chris', then kissed him gently, before walking backwards, away from them all, past the crying sisters, his despairing father, ignoring the shocked looks of the resistance and its commanders, trying hard not to look at Chris, fearing his resolve would fail if he saw his brother sobbing for him to come back.

"No..." Piper begged, trying to move towards her son, but he erected a field, staggering as he did so as the Source tried frantically to resume control, knowing his time was limited.

"Look after him mom." Wyatt said, nodding to his inconsolable little brother, who Paige brought close to her and held him tight, eyes flooding with tears.

"We don't have a choice..." Neena whispered in dismay, and he nodded.

"No, there..." Piper snapped, but Wyatt then shot her a look, and her fight failed.

"I know it stinks mom...but we have to do this. Please..." he begged, and she saw his hair begin to grow, his beard begin to reform, but it stopped a second later, and he looked at her pleadingly, knowing he was losing control.

He had to stop the Source now, otherwise, there would be no stopping him, and he would kill them all.

He had to die.

"I love you little brother." Wyatt said and Chris howled in pain, Paige, also crying, struggling to keep a hold on him.

He then erected a shield around himself, trapping the Source inside with him.

"You're going down you son of a bitch." Wyatt snarled, struggling to retain control, his hair and beard growing and disappearing alternatively.

"NO!" the Source screamed as it took control for a moment, but Wyatt forced it down, focusing on his crying brother, and began.

"_Prudence_..."

Neena raised her hands, sending sheer power coursing through the sisters, through herself, through Grams, Patty and Melinda, and sending it through Wyatt and finally Chris. The other witches behind her then sent their powers to them, as did the angels, the Whitelighters, anyone with powerful magic directed it towards them, the power coursing through Neena as a conduit as they accumulated enough power to destroy the Source once and for all.

"_Penelope_..." Grams said bravely, her hands and lip shaking, tears coming from her eyes, casting the next part of the spell.

Patty, hating herself, took a deep breath and continued.

"_Patricia_..."

Melinda then sighed sadly, her eyes wet.

"_Melinda_..."

Piper who was shaking with self loathing, guilt, fear, disgust, anger and every other negative emotion she could think of, then looked at Prue, Phoebe and Paige, and, hating herself, nodded, Leo, who was holding her inhaling slightly.

"_Astrid_..."

"_Helena_..."

"_Laura_..."

"_And Grace_..."

Neena then joined in, her face miserable, sorrowful.

"_Halliwell witches stand strong beside us_..."

Chris then locked eyes with his big brother, who, while shaking in pain and fear, gave him a small, proud nod, and sent a mental message to his brother through their bond, which basically translated as 'I love you' and Chris screeched in misery, before finishing the spell.

"_Vanquish this evil from time and space_!"

Wyatt then screamed as energy ripped out of him, black energy and white energy exploding from his body as a massive blazing, black fireball ripped out and shattered the shield, and with a final mournful scream, the Source was gone.

But so was Wyatt.

He fell back gracefully, falling to the ground, his good persona restored. He fell back softly, landing on the ruined bridge, his bangs falling about his face, and Wyatt moved no more.

"NOO!" Chris screamed and finally broke free of Paige, skidding to his knees beside his brother, and lifting him up, cradling his body to him, burying his head in his dead brother's chest.

As Chris screamed and sobbed over the dead body of his older brother, Phoebe broke down onto Prue's shoulder, as did Paige, while Prue herself shook in self loathing, grief and remorse. Piper struggled against Leo's grip, howling for her son while Leo screamed in denial and rage, watching his emotionally abandoned son cry and scream over his brother's dead body. Patty had sunk to her knees, bawling her eyes out, and Grams sunk to the ground beside her, holding her tightly to him, while Melinda sat down on the bridge, clutching at her hair as she watched the family, her line, mourn the death of one of their own.

Neena watched as Chris begged his big brother to come back to him, to wake up, to talk to him, hating the situation. She was so past all of this, past her descendants getting continually screwed over while the Angels of Destiny played their little games. She watched as Chris sobbed, holding his brother to him, pleading with him to wake up, stroking his hair, trying determinedly to heal his brother, even though he knew it was to no avail. Unable to watch anymore, she saw the stony expression on Weaver's face, and she turned to Spike, who, despite being bloodied, was looking on in empathic misery.

"Spike." She said, and the blond vampire turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"The emperor is dead. Spread the word. And if anyone cheers, kill them." She ordered, and he nodded, then looked sadly at Chris, he had always liked the kid.

"After watching the kid do that...I don't think anyone will want to cheer anymore anyway." He said grimly.

Neena nodded, turning around to see the stony expression of Weaver, the grim look of Riley, the tears in the eyes of Sam and Dean, the crying face of Aimo, the wavering look of Max, the reluctant look of Ben, and at all the other expressions around the front lines of the resistance as they watched Chris abandoned by what was his last true living relative.

Funny how victory rarely felt like victory.

Piper broke free of Leo and sunk to her knees beside Chris, pulling her howling son to her gently, but he refused to let go of his brother, even as she wrapped him in a hug and tried to soothe him. Leo sat down beside her, holding her gently, as the three remaining sisters, all united in their grief, sank down beside them, the entire family united in their grief, as the dead and the resistance looked on in miserable empathy.

XX

They had found a secluded area of Golden Gate Park. The rest of the world were celebrating the death of the emperor, the victory of the resistance. Various imperial forces were either surrendering or fleeing, and all of that was being left to Neena. The cleanup of the city was beginning as the resistance struggled to cope with its unexpected victory.

But in the park, Chris, Piper, Leo, Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Grams, Patty, Melinda and Neena were all standing, watching as flames consumed Wyatt's body, Chris sobbing onto his crying mother's shoulder as he watched his brother disappear into the flames, and leave him all alone in the world.

XX

The world was writhing in chaos, as an empire without an emperor struggled to figure out their new situation. However, it seemed like the war was over. The demons had fled back to the underworld, thoroughly cowed, and they had apparently fled as deep as they could, for fear of the resistance coming after them. The dragons had been rounded up, and with a little help from Aimo, had been sent back to where they had come from. The imperial air force had surrendered, and Commander Dodonna had been promoted to Admiral and was now integrating the newly gained fighters and pilots into their military to try and re-establish order across the globe, from stopping the rather tasteless parties to trying to install toppled democratic governments. The navy had also been expanded, _Voyager _was being repaired, and as soon as it was, Admiral Garrett would go after the remaining imperial commanders who had taken control of various island states like Fiji, St Helena and the French Polynesia, and bring them to justice. Weaver and Riley had both been made full generals and now they were overseeing pacification operations in Europe, and Africa, trying to clean up after the massacres, while Cole was trying to appease the Middle East. However, on a pleasant note, he had finally been found redeemed enough to move on, and once he was done with that, Prue, Grams, Patty and the dead future versions of the girls would send him on.

The vampires were getting back into the swing of things, with Spike acting as a leader. Max and Alec were now heading to clean up war torn cities, while Ben worked with Aimo to resettle war orphans. Sam and Dean on the other hand were heading off with Faith to put down various monsters that Wyatt had set loose, and also to bring down various regional governors and rogue Slayers who were now fortifying themselves across the world for fear of losing their position and power. And Connor was working with Lester to round up any usually peaceful monsters or animals that Wyatt had set loose or allowed to be kept as pets and were herding them back to where they came from.

And all of this allowed Neena and Prue, who was technically Empress now that Wyatt was dead and his next of kin, Chris, was going home, to focus on rebuilding a world shattered by war, that had magic exposed, and virtually no infrastructure to support them.

But for now, the two of them were standing in the ruins of the manor, with Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Chris, preparing to send them back to the past. Cole, Spike, Faith, Sam, Dean, Riley and Weaver had all said their goodbyes after the memorial for Wesley, who had fallen in the fighting, and Grams, Patty and Melinda had gone back upstairs to prepare their strength to allow Cole to move on, leaving the Alpha and the Charmed One to send them on their way.

"Thank you for coming here. We couldn't have done this without you." Prue said, hugging Piper.

She gave Prue a sad look, and she looked at Chris, who was staring at the rubble, poking it with his shoe.

"Yeah. Don't remind me." She said, and Prue gave her a sympathetic look and squeezed her hand.

"It was great to finally meet you." Paige said, hugging her oldest sister, and Prue nodded emphatically.

"Same here. Hopefully we can meet each other in your time sooner rather than later." She said, cupping Paige's cheek proudly, then turned to hug Phoebe, but she stopped short when she saw the sad, calculating expression on her sister's face.

"You don't really blame me do you?" she asked softly, and Prue shook her head, smiling in exasperation a little.

"No Phoebe. Wyatt was messing with all our heads. Use your empathy on me if you don't believe me." She advised, and Phoebe did so, and was delighted to find she was telling the truth, and hastily hugged her sister.

"Sorry, had to check." She said, and Prue hugged her fiercely.

"I'm sorry you thought that Pheebs. But you can't deny, he was something of a stinker." She said, poking Phoebe, who nodded a little, the ghost of a smile tugging at her lips.

Prue then turned to Leo and hugged him, and the Elder was a little surprised.

"Wow, I thought you were still mad at me." He said, and she scolded him with a look.

"Oh I am. But now that you've seen how the world turns out, I'm kind of hoping you won't let it happen that way this time. And if it does, I'll know who to blame." She said, a hint of warning, and Leo nodded.

"I swear I won't screw up this time round Prue." He said firmly, and she nodded, her gaze softening.

"I know you won't." She said.

Neena looked at the three sisters who were going home, smiling proudly.

"You have done me proud. The four greatest of all my beautiful daughters. You did an old heart a lot of good coming here, and I will never forget it. The greatest of my descendents. The four Charmed Ones." She said proudly, then hugged the three sisters to her, smiling at their blushes.

She then turned and shook hands with Leo before she and Prue met gazes and looked at Chris.

"Chris?" Prue asked hesitantly, and he looked up at her, his eyes dull and lifeless.

"He hasn't even talked since, well, you know..." Leo muttered to Neena, who sighed and looked apologetically at the kid.

"You be careful." Prue said, hugging him, and Chris nodded a little and hugged her back, but let go extremely quickly, like he didn't think he deserved to be hugged.

"And you are truly the greatest of my sons. I will miss you." Neena said fondly, hugging Chris to her, but once more he said nothing, simply hugged her and looked down at the ruined manor miserably.

"Look after him Piper." Prue whispered, and she nodded.

"Always."

Those going back to the past then gathered together, Chris firmly between Piper and Leo.

"Chris." Neena said, and he looked up at her slowly.

"You're looking in the wrong place." Neena said, and he looked at her in confusion.

"Huh?" he asked, which was the most noise he'd made in days, and his voice was suitably not working.

"Look elsewhere for answers. Look to your own unique strength. And to the greatest of all powers." She advised, and he nodded, though he didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"Thanks." He said, and she nodded to indicate she had heard.

"Shall we then? I've got a baby waiting for me, and a dad to tell I'm pregnant." Piper said nervously, hating how Chris flinched as she said his brother, and Prue and Neena joined hands, and called upon an old favourite.

"_A time for everything_

_And to everything its place_

_Return what has been moved_

_Through time and space_."

"Goodbye my daughters. Goodbye Leo. And Chris, best of luck." Neena said proudly as they began to vanish.

"Bye guys. See you soon." Prue said, tears in her eyes, and with a last flash, the five of them were gone, their faces tearful as they left the future behind.

Prue shook her head sadly.

"It just isn't fair. That poor kid has had enough loss, and now this too. I'm sick of this." She said tiredly.

"Not as tired as me my child." Neena sighed.

Prue sniffed slightly, and gave her a wan smile.

"Yeah, you're probably right. And now, we've got a world to rebuild. And while we do it, my nephew is dealing with the latest screwing over fate has dealt him. God I'm sick of this." She said in contempt.

Neena nodded, raising her hands to check her nails.

"As am I. And it's time I do something about it." She said, darkly, and as Prue turned to her curiously, she pointed, opening a portal behind Prue.

Prue spun in surprise, and then looked at Neena incredulously, but it was too late. Neena flicked her finger and Prue gave a cry as she was thrown into the portal, and the shimmering gate suddenly slammed shut as soon as Prue was in it.

She then sighed in exasperation.

"I'm sorry Prue, it'll only be temporary. But it's about time someone dealt with this so called 'Grand Design'. And that person is me." She snarled, as a Whitelighter appeared from nowhere.

"Where is Prue? Is she to become the new Empress?" he asked curiously, and she shook her head.

"No my friend. Prue has a task of her own to complete." She said, and the Whitelighter looked at her worriedly.

"But we need someone to maintain order, if not..."

"Calm yourself. You need not fear." She said soothingly, and he looked at her in concern.

"But..."

"For I am the new Empress." She said, and his eyes widened in realisation, and he then bowed before her.

She smiled. She had to admit, this job would have its perks. Empress Neena. The First Witch, the Alpha, now the Empress of the world. Yes, this would work very nicely.

First, she would consolidate her power.

And then, it would be time. Her descendants wouldn't be meddled with anymore. The Grand Design was flawed, with Elders and Angels dictating the course of events, and it was always her line, her children, who got screwed over. Poor Chris was proof of that, and she herself hadn't exactly had a rosy time of it either.

It was time for it to come to an end. It was time for the Grand Design to be dealt with, and the Angels of Destiny brought low.

It was time for the lunatics to run the asylum.

And from now on, it would be her mission to make them all pay for what they had done to her family, for what they had done to her. No more would hers be ripped apart by the strings of destiny and fate.

Yes, she thought with a smile, it was time for a reckoning. And she was just the person to give them one.

XX

Victor had dozed off in the chair he had taken, watching the wall where the girls had disappeared to go and get Chris. Wyatt suddenly started to fuss, and he jerked awake, just in time to see Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Chris reappear in the attic.

"Chris, thank god you're alright! I've been worried, what happened?" he asked, hugging Chris.

"Hi grandpa." Chris said, his voice lifeless.

"Kwis!" Wyatt chirped happily, and Chris froze.

And Victor got the sudden feeling that the trip to the future hadn't all been spaceships and robots.

No one moved, or even breathed, as Chris saw his big brother, smiling at him from the cot. He then shivered, nodded to himself, and orbed off before anyone could stop him, and Piper was sure she heard a sob as he did so.

"What was that?" Victor asked worriedly, and Piper looked at him miserably.

"That's what happens when the world goes to hell and seems specifically designed to hurt you." She said sadly.

Her little boy, her baby, was hurting so badly. Wyatt was dead, gone, and he and everyone he loved had had a hand in his death, however voluntary Wyatt's death had been. And, despite having all of them, Piper knew that with Wyatt, his Wyatt, gone, he was probably feeling well and truly alone, abandoned by his entire family, all of whom, at least in his timeline, had all died on him or failed him in some way, or even both.

Chris felt truly alone, afraid, abandoned, and to top it off, he was grief stricken and wracked with guilt. And now he was going to deal with it the only way he knew how, by throwing himself at the problem, even if it killed him.

Piper felt tears come to her eyes once more as she considered the plight of her children. One adult version, an evil, vicious tyrant, redeemed at the final hurdle, and now dead, with their own hands stained with his blood. The other adult version an emotionally traumatised wreck, with ever increasing abandonment issues and the only thing anchoring him to life, to sanity, was his mission, which she knew he was even now doubting.

And one innocent child, who didn't know how much pain he grew up to cause, who didn't know there was some threat after him, who didn't know that he would soon get a little brother. And a tiny little child, forming inside her, who had already nearly died once, soon to be born.

"Piper?" Victor asked, seeing the miserable expressions on the others faces.

Piper then burst into guilty, furious, despairing tears as the full weight of what had happened came crashing down on top of her and she sunk to the floor, and Victor looked on in bewilderment as his daughter, the strongest woman he knew, finally gave in and cracked.

XX

And, sitting on top of the fully built and operational Golden Gate Bridge, Chris looked down at the spot where his brother had died, hugged his legs to himself, and shivering in the cold, he took a deep breath as everything finally sunk in, and he began to cry.

**And that, as they say, is that.**

**So that is the end of Future Mistakes. And I suppose I should apologise to anyone who was wanting a happy ending, I did originally consider killing off the Source and having Chris heal Wyatt, but I decided to go this route (and now my flatmate thinks im evil, but she thinks im evil for Phoebe bashing, oh well). If its any consolation I feel very bad for what I did to poor Chris, his life truly does suck at times.  
**

**But, is the story quite done yet? Perhaps, perhaps not, only time will tell.  
**

**Anyway, the chapter itself. I quite enjoyed writing the duel between them all, with the final battle soundtrack from the Matrix Revelations and Buffy Season Seven playing as I wrote them. The post battle was a bit like the scene from Deathly Hallows when everyone watches Harry fight Voldemort, at least thats what I was going for. And I did want him redeemed, but the Source was simply too great, he didnt really stand a chance. But I will admit, making the others vanquish him was harsh, cruel even, but it was the only way the Source could be stopped.  
**

**But, even though Wyatt is gone, the family is a wreck and Chris is feeling oh so very alone, questions now arise, ie, what is Neena up to? Speaking of, I felt she should get a go with Zankou, I'm quite fond of her in the comics (which end season nine this week). I find her very exciting for a villain (much better than Billie and Christy), but if I return to the story, will she be hero or villain? And what has she done with Prue?  
**

**And since this is the end, I suppose I should tell you all the various canons that appear within the story:  
**

**Max, Cindy and Alec = Dark Angel  
**

**Connor, Abby, Becker and Lester = Primeval (new series starting soon!)  
**

**Garrett, Wesley and _Voyager_ = Star Trek  
**

**Dodonna, _Mon Remonda_ and _Gargantuan _= Star Wars  
**

**Sting and Necromancer = Lord of the Rings  
**

**_Nebuchadnezzar_ and _Mjolnir_ = Matrix  
**

**Andy Martin, Maggie Rose and Alex Skinner = Quintin Jardine's Bob Skinner Mysteris book series  
**

**Faith, Spike and Riley = Buffy  
**

**Sam, Dean and Aimo (readers of my series will recognise him) = Supernatural  
**

**Ellen Ripley and_ Nostromo_ = Alien  
**

**Weaver, Ben (my favourite, he's cute), Matt and Hal Mason = Falling Skies  
**

**Chegwidden = JAG  
**

**_Galactica_ = Battlestar Galactica  
**

**Carl Johnson = Grand Theft Auto San Andreas  
**

**Hal and Tom = Being Human  
**

**Aidan = Being Human US  
**

**Scott = Teen Wolf  
**

**Harry, Ron and George = Harry Potter  
**

**Logan and Ororoe = X Men  
**

**General Hammond = Stargate  
**

**General Crichton = Farscape  
**

**Blackadder = Blackadder  
**

**Hornblower = Hornblower  
**

**Commander Crabtree = Allo Allo  
**

**_Takari _and _Solaris_ = Babylon 5  
**

**I think thats them all but I might have missed some, I cant remember.**

**Anyway, so that is the end of Future Mistakes! Thank you all so much for reading, sorry the last couple of chapters took so long, I hope you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it, with the various ups and downs that I put in it. **

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it, and even though its the last chapter, please dont forget to read and review, that makes me very happy (and facing the prospect of a day doing tutorial work I could do with a boost) so please review!  
**


End file.
